The Tales Of New Ninja
by AnselmusSarrira
Summary: Setelah bertahun- tahun keluar dari desa, Naruto semakin kuat dan semakin kuat. Dua doujutsu dan penguasaan lima elemen sudah cukup membuatnya menjadi ninja kelas-S. Apalagi dengan titlenya sebagai anggota Akatsuki yang berpasangan dengan Uchiha Itachi. Lalu, bagaimana dengan kisah selanjutnya? GrayNaru! StrongNaru! AkatsukiNaru!
1. Chapter 1

" **The Tale Of New Ninja (Re-Make)"**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : Typo-/Miss Typo, OOC, Alur terlalu cepat/kurang jelas,Strong!Naru,GodLike!Naru,Alive!MinaKushi,Semi-dark!Naru(Maybe), dll.**

 **Summary : Naruto adalah seorang anak yang tidak bersalah. Namun karena alasan tidak memiliki chakra, ia dikucilkan bukan hanya keluarganya, bahkan hampir seluruh desa. Namun apa jadinya jika ia bertemu dengan Sage Of Six Path atau yang orang kenal dengan "Rikkudo Sennin" di Alam Bawah sadarnya dan mendapat Rinnegan dan Chakra murni yang hanya dimiliki keturunan Otsutsuki?**

 **=Enjoy=**

" **Chakra Of Otsutsuki"**

Konohagakure No Sato yang secara harfiah berarti "Desa Daun Tersembunyi" adalah suatu desa yang berada di Negara Api. Desa ini dikenal sebagai desa yang sangat kuat karena didukung oleh banyak ninja yang cukup berbakat. Pemimpin di desa Konoha biasa disebut Hokage. Dan sejauh ini, Konoha telah memiliki empat Hokage yang artinya telah terjadi pergantian pemimpin sebanyak empat kali. Saat ini yang memimpin desa Konoha adalah seorang Yondaime Hokage yang bernama Namikaze Minato atau yang dikenal dengan Kiroi Senko. Ia memiliki seorang istri yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina dan dua orang putra. Anak pertamanya bernama Namikaze Naruto. Sedangkan anak keduanya bernama Namikaze Menma. Mereka berdua memiliki selisih umur 1 tahun satu sama lain.

Namun perhatian yang diberikan oleh Minato dan Kushina kepada Naruto hanya berlangsung selama 3 tahun sejak kelahirannya karena penyerangan pria bertopeng yang melepaskan Kyuubi, Rubah Berekor Sembilan di Konoha. Tetapi serangan tersebut berhasil digagalkan berkat perjuangan seluruh Shinobi desa dan akhirnya Kyuubi berhasil disegel ke tubuh Menma. Sejak saat itu, Menma telah dianggap sebagai pahlawan karena menjadi inang Kyuubi. Kedua orangtuanya juga merasa bangga karena anak mereka telah dianggap pahlawan desa dalam umur yang sangat muda. Mereka berdua menjadi lebih perhatian kepada Menma daripada Naruto.

Perhatian semakin teralihkan kepada Menma dikala keluarga Namikaze diundang makan malam bersama keluarga Hyuuga. Saat itu, Hyuuga Hiashi sedang mengecek kestabilan Chakra Kyuubi didalam tubuh Menma. Namun tanpa sengaja, pandangan Byakugannya mengenai Naruto. Sejak saat itu, telah diketahui bahwa Naruto tidak memiliki Chakra yang artinya ia tidak dapat menjadi ninja. Dan sejak saat itu pula, Naruto telah dianggap tidak pernah ada oleh keluarganya.

 **=Skip Time (5 tahun kemudian)=**

Saat ini telah memasuki tahun kelima sejak saat keluarga Namikaze berkunjung ke kediaman Hyuuga. Menma yang memang dilatih oleh ayahnya dan oleh guru ayahnya Jiraya secara rutin telah mengalami perkembangan yang cukup pesat. Ia sudah berhasil menguasai Rasengan dalam umur yang cukup muda, walaupun belum sehebat Minato maupun Jiraya. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang hanya bisa melempar kunai maupun shuriken dan itupun belum sempurna.

Kepribadian Naruto menjadi tertutup terhadap orangtuanya maupun teman sebayanya. Walaupun begitu ia masih memiliki sikap yang berbeda dengan orang-orang tertentu seperti kepada Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, Umino Iruka, Nara Shikamaru. Mereka semua adalah orang- orang yang mau menerima Naruto apa adanya.

 **=Kediaman Namikaze =**

Seorang anak berambut kuning jabrik dengan mata _Blue Sapphire_ yang cukup menawan terlihat sedang berjalan kearah rumahnya pada sore hari. Ia baru saja kembali dari tempat Sandaime Hokage setelah pulang dari akademi. Ia tidak langsung pulang kerumahnya karena ia merasa tidak nyaman akan pemandangan yang tersaji didalamnya. Ia mengikuti akademi saat berumur 8 tahun sedangkan Menma sejak 7 tahun. Otomatis mereka seangkatan.

Dengan langkah pelan ia mulai memasuki halaaman rumahnya dan segera masuk kedalamnya. "Tadaima." Ucapnya pelan karena tidak mau mengganggu keakraban yang terjadi dirumahnya. Di sofa ruang tamu terlihat dua orang laki-laki dan satu orang perempuan yang sedang berdialog satu dengan lainnya. Naruto yang tidak ingin berlama- lama melihatnya segera menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya. "Apakah kehadiranku tak ada gunanya?" gumamnya tanpa sadar. Dan setelah itu ia segera tertidur diranjangnya yang agak kotor karena jarang dibersihkan.

Pada malam hari sekitar jam 10-an, ia terbangun karena ia belum makan malam. Iapun segera keluar kamar dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil makanan. Saat sampai di dapur, ia segera membuka tudung saji yang ada. Namun hanya kekosongan yang ia dapat. "Kosong?" katanya. Iapun segera menutupnya dan pergi keluar rumah untuk mencari kedai yang masih buka.

Saat sedang berjalan untuk mencari kedai, ia melihat ada satu kedai yang masih buka. Namun sialnya ia lupa membawa uang "Ah sial, aku lupa membawa uang." Ucapnya. "Hei, kemarilah Naruto." Kata pemilik kedai yang sudah tua itu. Narutopun segera menuju ketempat orang yang memanggilnya itu. "Ada apa jii-san?" tanya Naruto. "Kenapa kau keluar malam-malam Naruto?" tanya Teuchi. "Aku sedang mencari kedai untuk makan, tapi aku lupa membawa uang." Jawabnya. "Makanlah disini. Aku akan memberikanmu ramen gratis!" kata paman Teuchi. "Benarkah jii-san? Arigatou!" ucap Naruto yang kemudian mengambil tempat duduk. Setelah selesai, Naruto segera mengucapkan terimakasih dan segera pergi dari situ.

Namun saat dalam perjalan pulang, Naruto dihadang oleh sekumpulan Anbu Root. "Danzou-sama menginginkan kau untuk dibunuh Namikaze Naruto." Kata seorang Anbu. Naruto yaang mendengar hal itu berusaha keras untuk berlari menjauh. Tapi ia tidak tau berlari kemana dan malah menuju kesebuah danau. Saat asampai, para Anbu yang berjumlah 5 orang itu segera memojokan Naruto.

Setelah itu, salah satu Anbu segera mencabut tanto dari puggunya dan mengayunkannya horizontal. Melihat hal itu Naruto segera menunduk sehingga hanya bagian atas rambutnya terkena tebasan pedang Anbu itu.

Narutopun berguling untuk keluar dari kepungan Anbu tersebut dan segera berlari. Namun, salah satu Anbu segera mengambil shuriken dan melemparkannya kearah kaki Naruto. "Akkhh!" teriak Naruto yang merasakan kaki kanannya tertancap shuriken dari Anbu tadi. Iapun segera terjatuh sambil berusaha mencabut shuriken yang menancap dibetisnya itu.

Hal itu segera dimanfaatkan para Anbu untuk kembali mengepung Naruto. "Kau tidak bisa lari lagi bocah!" ucap Anbu yang tadi melempar shuriken. Kemudian, tiba-tiba datanglah seorang kakek tua yang Naruto kenali. "Cukup sampai disini." Kata kakek tersebut yang ternyata adalah Sandime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. Dibelakang Hiruzenpun segera muncul beberapa Anbu pengawalnya yang segera memasang kuda-kuda menyerang. Melihat hal itu, para Anbu Root yang diajarkan untuk melakukan apapun agar misinya tercapai segera mencabut tantonya untuk menyerang Hokage. Melihat hal itu, para Anbu pengawal Hokage segera melaju untuk melindungi atasan mereka. Hiruzenpun segera memberi kode kepada Anbu bawahanya untuk menghentikan mereka sementara Hiruzen membawa Naruto kerumah sakit. Naruto yang sudah lelah karena faktor waktu dan faktor tenaga mulai memejamkan matanya pasrah. Hiruzenpun segera mengangkat Naruto dan menghilang menggunakan Shunshin untuk menuju ke rumah sakit.

 **=MindScape Naruto=**

Naruto terbangun disebuah tempat yang dipenuhi genangan air. "Ini dimana?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. "Halo, Naruto" sapa seseorang yang tiba- tiba ada didepannya. Orang itu terlihat aneh menurut Naruto. Bagaimana tidak, ia memiliki mata berpola riak berwarna ungu terang. Dikepalanya pun ada dua tanduk yang Naruto tidak tahu apakah itu asli atau tidak."Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto. "Aku adalah Otsutsuki Hagoromo atau yang disebut dengan Rikkudo Sennin. Sekarang kau berada Di alam bawah sadarmu." Jawab sosok itu dengan nada beratnya.

"Rikkuudo Sennin?" kata naruto memastikan. "Ya anak muda. Aku telah melihat perjuanganmu selama ini. Kau adalah orang yang kuat Naru."kata Sang Rikkudo. "Karenanya, aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang tidak kau miliki ; Chakra! Tetapi Chakra ini bukan Chakra biasa. Chakra ini hanyaa dimiliki oleh keturunan klan Otsutsuki. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Chakra yang orang biasa punya, namun Chakra ini memiliki kekuatan 5 kali lipat dari Chakra biasa." lanjutnya. "Benarkah? Terimakasih Rikkudo- _sama_ " kata Naruto menunduk penuh hormat. "Maa~ tidak perlu seformal itu Naru- _kun_ , panggil saja aku Jiji." katanya sambil tertawa. "Ha'i Jiji."Jawab Naruto sambil menitikan air mata. "Kenapa kau menangis Naruto- _kun_?" tanya Rikkudo pada Naruto.

"Aku bahagia Jiji. Belum ada orang yang baik kepadaku selama ini. Paling hanya Sandaime-jiji yang baik padaku dan juga Shikamaru." Kata Naruto. "Hahaha, baiklah baiklah. Aku juga senang, kau senang." Katanya pada Naruto. Kemudian, Hagoromo menarik napas lalu membuangnya perlahan. "Baiklah Naruto, waktuku sudah hampir habis. Terimalah hadiah terakhir dan sebagai perpisahan diantara kita." Katanya. Kemudian, Sang Sage Enam Jalan itupun menutup matanya dan membukanya lagi sambil menatap mata Naruto dalam. Tiga detik setelahnya, mata naruto mulai berubah menjadi mata dengan pola riak -sama seperti Hagoromo. Sepersekian detik kemudian, mata itu kembali berubah menjadi permata _Sapphire Blue_ yang indah. "Nah Naruto, itu adalah Rinnegan. Mata yang disebut sebagai Mata Dewa. Berlatihlah menggunakannya agar kau dapat menjadi lebih kuat. Dengan mata itu, kau juga menguasai 5 elemen yang ada di dunia ini. Dan jika kau sudah ahli, kau dapat menggunakan _Rikkudo Jutsu_ , yaitu menggunakan ke enam jalan Rinnegan : _Tendo, Shurado, Ningendo, Chikusodo, Gakido, Jigokudo._ " Kata Rikkudo lagi. "Nah, sampai jumpa lain waktu Naru- _kun._ " Ucap Rikkudo pelan." _Arigatou_ Jiji" jawab Naruto pelan. Dan setelah itu, semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **=Real World=**

Naruto terbangun di tempat yang serba putih dan berbau obat-obatan. Disampingnya telah berdiri seorang veteran kage dan seorang laki-laki berambut nanas yang sering sekali menguap. "Hoaammm.. Kau sudah sadar Naruto?" tanya seseorang yang tentu kita tau siapa itu. "Ya, seperti yang kau lihat Shika." Jawab Naruto. "Apa kau sudah merasa baikan Naruto-kun?" tanya Sandaime memastikan. "Ya, Arigatou jiji."

Sandaimepun menghembuskan nafas lega setelah mendengar Naruto mengucapkannya. "Baguslah. Mungkin besok kau sudah bisa pulang setelah setelah menjalani beberapa perawatan dan test." Kata Hiruzen lagi. Setelah itu, Hiruzenpun berpamitan untuk melakukan beberapa urusan. "Shika, kemarilah. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Kata Naruto. Shikamaru segera mendekat ke Naruto. "Tapi berjanjilah jangan memberitahu siapapun." Lanjut Naruto. "Ya, baiklah. Memang ada hoammm... apa?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menguap yang membuat Naruto _Sweatdrop_. "Aku bertemu dengan 'Seorang Kakek' dan ia memberikanku Chakra." Bisik Naruto. "Begit-HAH! APA?! CHAKRA?!" teriak Shikamaru yang kelewat OOC. Narutopun segera membungkam Shikamaru menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk membuat Shikamaru diam.

Dan tepat setelah itu, seorang suster masuk dan memarahi mereka karena membuat keributan, tepatnya Shikamaru. "Gomen...gomen.."jawab Shikamaru sambil menunduk berulang-ulang. Setelahnya, suster itupun segera pergi untuk mengurus pasien lainnya. "Hah, baiklah. Jadi kau sekarang memiliki Chakra?" tanya Shikamaru. "Ya, begitulah." Jawab Naruto. "Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Chakramu sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru lagi. "Entahlah. Mungkin berlatih bersama Sandaime-jiij." Jawab Naruto. "Hah, merepotkan." Respon Shikamaru. Setelah berbicara mengenai beberapa hal, Shikamaru segera berpamitan dengan Naruto karena hari sudah menjelang sore. Narutopun segera beristirahat di ranjangnya. Namun sepertinya ia masih memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan kedepannya. "Hah, haruskah aku memberitahu mereka ya?" gumamnya. Beberapa saat kemudian iapun segera tertidur karena kelelahan.

 **=Skip Time=**

"Hari ini, kau sudah boleh pulang Naruto-kun" kata Sandaime setelah menerima hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan Naruto. "Ya, arigatou Jiji. Tapi bolehkah aku kerumahmu untuk melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto. "Tentu, kau boleh datang kapan saja." Jawab Hiruzen. Dan setelah itu iapun segera pergi dari ruangan itu bersama Naruto.

Hiruzen mengantarkan Naruto sampai ke Kediaman Namikaze. Setelah itu, Narutopun mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Hiruzen atas pertolongnya dan segera masuk kerumah. Didalam rumah itu hanya ada Kushina seorang karena Menma sedang ke akademi dan Minato sedang di kantor Hokage. "Kau darimana saja, Naruto? Dan kenapa kau tidak ke akademi?" tanya Kushina setelah mereka berpapasan. "Tidak usah sok peduli. Anggap saja aku sedang pergi keluar." Jawab Naruto dingin setelah itu ia masuk ke kamarnya untuk membaca tentang berbagai hal. Kushina sedikit tersentak dengan kata- kata Naruto. 'Ada apa dengan anak itu?' pikirnya. Dan iapun melanjutkan pekerjaannya membersihkan rumah.

Setelah acara membacanya selesai, Naruto memutuskan untuk segera pergi menuju rumah Hiruzen. Entah mengapa tetapi ia merasakan ketidaknyamanan disini. Iapun segera pergi dari rumah duntuk menuju ke rumah Hiruzen.

 **=Rumah Hiruzen=**

"Permisi Baa-san. Apakah jiji ada dirumah?" tanya Naruto kepada Biwako setelah sampai dirumah Hiruzen. "Masuk saja, dia ada didalam." Balas Biwako. "Arigatou Baa-san." Kata Naruto sambil memasuki rumah Hiruzen.

"Kau datang juga Naruto-kun. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Hiruzen. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Tapi berjanjilah jangan beritahu kepada siapapun bahkan itu kepada Tou-san." Jawab Naruto. Iapun menceritakan bahwa ia telah memiliki Chakra dari 'Seseorang' yang tidak ia beritahu bahwa itu adalah Hagromo. Ia juga tidak menceritakan mengenai Rinnegannya kepada Hiruzen. "APAAA?! CHAKRA?!" dan Naruto hanya bisa _facepalm_ mendengar Hiruzen berteriak. "Tolonglah jiji, baru saja aku mengatakan untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun." Kata Naruto. "Gomen...gomen.. aku kelepasan. Tapi aku masih bingung bagaimana seseorang bisa memberikan Chakra kepada seseorang yang tidak memilikinya." Balas Hiruzen.

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin jiji melatihku untuk menggunakan Chakra? Kalu tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa." Tanya Naruto agak lirih dibagian akhirnya. "Hahaha, baiklah baiklah. Aku akan mengajarkanmu mulai besok. Tapi aku tidak bisa selalu melatihmu. Jika aku tidak ada, aku akan meminta Kakashi untuk melatihmu." Jawab Hiruzen. "Arigatou Jiji." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

 **=Skip Time** **(6 Tahun kemudian)=**

Sudah enam tahun Naruto berlatih bersama Hiruzen maupun Kakashi. Mereka berdua minus Naruto sangat terkejut karena Naruto memiliki 5 perubahan jenis Chakra (Efek Rinnegan). Dan pilihan Hiruzen untuk meminta bantuan Kakashi memang tepat karena Kakashi memiliki Raiton yang tidak dimiliki oleh Hiruzen. Narutopun berhasil menguasai seluruh perubahan Chakranya dengan cukup baik. Ia juga berhasil menguasai berbagai jurus dari Tingkat E sampai A. Baik yang diajarkan mereka ataupun yang ia pelajari sendiri dari berbagai gulungan yang diberikan Hiruzen dan Kakashi.

Walaupun begitu Kakashi tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun tentang Naruto yang memiliki Chakra karena telah membuat perjanjian dengan Naruto. Tetaapi, Naruto tidak pernah belajar menggunakan Rinnegannya karena selain ia merasahiakan hal itu, tidak ada seorangpun yang memiliki Rinnegan ataupun informasi mengenai Rinnegan tidak pernah Naruto temukan. Selain itu, Naruto juga tetap mengikuti akademi dengan nilai teori yang cukup baik karena ia suka membaca sehingga memiliki waawasan yang cuku luas. Tetapi tetap saja ia mendapat cemoohan dari teeman-temannya di akademi karena dianggap tidak memiliki Chakra.

Dan selama enam tahun ini, telah terjadi peristiwa pembantaian terhadap klan Uchiha yang dilakukan oleh Itachi Uchiha dibantu orang yang sama dengan pelaku penyerangan Kyuubi ke Konoha. Yang selamat hanyalah seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Iapun berubah menjadi orang yang berambisi mencari kekuatan agar dapat membalaskan dendamnya kepada Itachi selaku pelaku pembantaian tersebut.

"Kita sudahi dulu latihannya Naruto." Kata Kakashi yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto. "Hosh...Hosh..Hosh.. Baik Kakashi-sensei." Jawab Naruto sambil terengah-engah. " Kau sudah berkembang cukup baik Naruto. Sekarang istirahatlah. Besok kau ada ujian kelulusan Genin." Lanjut Kakashi sambil menunjukan _Eye Smile-_ nya. "Arigatou Kakashi-sensei." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. "Nah, aku pergi dulu. Persiapkan dirimu untuk besok. Sampai jumpa Naruto." Kata Kakashi seraya menghilang dengan Shunshin. "Apakah aku harus menunjukan bahwa aku mempunyai Chakra saat ujian nanti? Tapi kalau aku tidak menunjukannya, untuk apa aku berlatih?" gumam Naruto. Dan menunjukan adalah keputusan Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba beberapa jurus yang telah aku kuasai." Katanya lagi. Setelah itu iapun segera merangaki beberapa segel tangan sambil menggumamkan jurusnya. **[Katon : Goukakyu No Jutsu!]** gumamnya sambil mengeluarkan bola api berdiameter 4 meter yang segera mengenai sebuah pohon di Training Ground itu. **[Blarr!]**. Pohon itupun segera terbakar dari daun sampai batang paling bawah. Naruto segera membuat segel tangan lainnya untuk mencoba jurus berikutnya. **[Suiton : Mizurappa!]** ucapnya lagi sambil mengeluarkan air cukup banyak dari mulutnya sambil mengarahkannya ke pohon yang terbakar itu. **[BYAARR! BEZZZ!].** Terdengarlah bunyi api yang padam setelah terkena air Naruto."Baiklah, aku siap lulus ujian! Aku tidak akan mengecewakan jiji!." ucap Naruto bersemangat sambil beranjak dari sana untuk pulang karena hari sudah sore.

Sementara itu dibalik sebuah pohon terlihat seorang pria menggunakan topeng spiral berwarna orange yang berlubang untuk mata kanan dengan baju hitam yang senada dengan celananya. "Hmm, anak yang menarik."katanya sambil terhisap ke lubang topengnya .

 **=To Be Continue=**

A/N : Hai Minna-san. Maafkan saya karena telah menghapus fic ini tanpa memberitahu dulu. Saya akui bahwa cerita kemarin itu gaje, terlalu cepat, dan terlalu overpower. Ceritanya juga kurang menarik karena isinya hanya berlatih dan berlatih. Dan saya akan mencoba mengulangi kembali fic tersebut dengan lebih baik agar reader sekalian dapat memahami alur ceritanya. Saya juga meminta bantuan kepada reader sekalian untuk membantu saya menentukan alur yang tepat dalam cerita ini, karena kelemahan saya terletak pada alur yang kurang jelas. Selain itu sepertinya saya akan merubah hampir seluruh jalan cerita dari fic ini. Masalah update kayaknya tidak bisa sehari sekali karena saya ingin ceritanya berkualitas. Nah, sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

 **=AnselmusSarira=**

 **:::LOG OUT:::**


	2. Chapter 2

" **The Tale Of New Ninja (Re-Make)"**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : Typo-/Miss Typo, OOC, Alur terlalu cepat/kurang jelas,Strong!Naru,GodLike!Naru,Alive!MinaKushi,Semi-dark!Naru(Maybe), dll.**

 **Summary : Naruto adalah seorang anak yang tidak bersalah. Namun karena alasan tidak memiliki chakra, ia dikucilkan bukan hanya keluarganya, bahkan hampir seluruh desa. Namun apa jadinya jika ia bertemu dengan Sage Of Six Path atau yang orang kenal dengan "Rikkudo Sennin" di Alam Bawah sadarnya dan mendapat Rinnegan dan Chakra murni yang hanya dimiliki keturunan Otsutsuki?**

 **=ENJOY=**

 **Sebelumnya :**..."Baiklah, aku siap lulus ujian! Aku tidak akan mengecewakan jiji!." Ucap Naruto bersemangat sambil beranjak dari sana untuk pulang karena hari sudah sore.

Sementara itu dibalik sebuah pohon terlihat seorang pria menggunakan topeng spiral berwarna orange yang berlubang untuk mata kanan dengan baju hitam yang senada dengan celananya. "Hmm, anak yang menarik."katanya sambil terhisap ke lubang topengnya .

" **MEET SOMEONE CALLED...TOBI?"**

 **=Kediaman Namikaze=**

Sinar mentari pagi yang menyinari seluruh desa Konoha pagi ini membangunkan sesosok manusia yang bernama Naruto dari tidurnya. Perlahan- lahan kelopak mata itu membuka dan memperlihatkan permata _Sapphire_ yang tersembunyi di dalamnya setelah semalam tertutup. Iapun segera bangun dan merapikan serta membersihkan tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu ia menuju ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan sekaligus membersihkan diri agar tidak menimbulkan kesan jorok dari selesai, Naruto segera turun dan menuju ke akademi karena hari ini ada ujian kelulusan genin.

Dalam perjalanannya, ia mendapat banyak delikan dari para warga yang ia temui. Tak jarang sebagian dari mereka mencemooh Naruto secara terang- terangan dan dengan suara yang dibesar- besarkan. Tapi Naruto hanya diam karena sudah kebal dengan segala ejekan yang diterimanya.

 **=Akademi Ninja=**

Setelah berjalan selama 15 menit, akhirnya iapun sampai di akademi ninja. Bukan hanya dijalan saja, bahkan saat ia memasuki halaman akademi masih menerima berbagai ejekan yang tentunya membuat hatinya panas. Namun, ia hanya diam dan menunduk untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak menyerang mereka.

Saat sampai dikelasnya, Naruto segera duduk di kursi belakang disebelah sahabatnya Nara Shikamaru yang dikenal cerdas namun pemalas. "Ohayou Shika." Kata Naruto sambil mendudukan dirinya. "Hoammm... Ohayou Naruto." Jawabnya sambil menguap yang membuat Naruto _sweatdrop_. Setelah beberapa lama berbincang dengan Shikamaru yang hanya menjawab "ya,hoam...,mendokusai" masuklah seseorang yang mirip dengan Naruto hanya pada wajahnya. Rambutnya merah agak jabrik dengan tiga _whisker_ pada masing- masing pipinya. Dialah Namikaze Menma, adik Naruto yang dikatakan pahlawan oleh seluruh desa. "Hahaha, apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto? Hari ini ada ujian kelulusan genin. Kau tidak akan bisa lolos karena.." omongan Menma terputus ketitka seorang anak berambut emo masuk dan memotong ucapannya. "..tidak mempunyai Chakra". "Hahaha, kau benar Teme. Dia tidak akan pernah menjadi ninja karena tidak memiliki Chakra." Lanjut Menma arogan. Sedangkan yang diejek hanya memasang muka datarnya sambil memandang keluar jendela, berusaha untuk mengabaikan omongan yang menurutnya kurang penting itu. "Oi..Oi.. Aku bicara padamu anak lemah!" teriak Menma yang mulai mendatangi meja Naruto. Saat sampai didepan meja Naruto, ia segera menarik baju Naruto. "Kenapa kau tidak tidak mendengarkan Hah?!" teriak Menma sambil menatap Naruto tajam. Narutopun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Menma. Namun, badan Menma tiba- tiba bergetar karena melihat tatapan Naruto. Dingin dan mengerikan, seakan- akan ingin membunuh. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dingin. "Hoi apa yang kalian lakukan dibelakang sana?! Cepat duduk ketempat duduk kalian!" Ucap Iruka yang telah masuk ke kelas itu. Menmapun segera melepaskan Naruto dan duduk kembali ketempat duduknya. 'Tatapan itu? Seperti ingin membunuh saja.' Pikir Menma setelah duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita semua akan pergi ke Training Ground akademi untuk melakukan tes kelulusan." Kata Iruka yang diikuti oleh perginya para murid akademi menuju training ground akademi kecuali dia dan Naruto. Iapun mendekati tempat duduk Naruto untuk membicarakan beberapa hal mengenai ujian ini. "Naruto, bagaimana denganmu? Aku sudah tidak tau bagaimana la.." omongan Iruka harus terhenti ketika Naruto memotongnya. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Iruka-sensei. Kau hanya perlu melihatku berusaha." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Iruka yang melihatnya hanya bisa membalas senyuman Naruto dengan senyumannya sambil berkata. "Baiklah. Aku percayakan semuanya padamu. Sekarang kita harus melakukan tes ini. Ayo kita pergi." Kata Iruka. Dan kemudian, merekapun segera meninggalkan kelas itu menuju ke training ground akademi.

 **=Training Ground Akademi=**

Sesampainya di Training Ground, mereka segera membuat barisanuntuk segera memulai tes kelulusan ini. Dalam tes ini juga dihadiri oleh beberapa Jounin dan Sandaime Hokage serta tidak lupa sang Yondaime Hokage Minato. "Baiklah anak-anak tes ini terdiri dari 3 hal. Yang pertama adalah melempar Shuriken ke papan target, lalu bunshin, kawarimi, dan menunjukan salah satu ninjutsu yang kalian ketahui. Sekarang kita akan memulai latihannya." Kata Iruka menjelaskan.

Sasuke berhasil melempar 9 Shuriken, melakukan bunshin, kawarimi, dan menunjukan jurus Katon khas klannya. Menma berhasil melempar 8 Shuriken melakukan bunshin, kawarimi, dan menunjukan Rasengan yang diajarkan Minato serta Jiraya. (-lain-lain skip aja-). Dan yang terakhir adalah Naruto. Saat Naruto mulai maju untuk melakukan tes ini, terdengarlah bisik- bisik dari barisan belakang mengenai dirinya. "Kenapa ia ikut ujian ini?", "Ia tidak akan lulus!", "Apa yang akan dia tunjukan." Begitulah yang Naruto dengar, baik dari murid-murid akademi maupun dari Jounin yang hadir disana. Sedangkan yang dicemooh hanya menunjukan ekspresi datarnya tanpa merasa terganggu. "Baiklah, bisa kau mulai Naruto?" tanya Iruka. Narutopun hanya mengangguk dan mempersiakan diri untuk memulai tes ini.

 **[Stab!Stab!Stab!]**

Naruto berhasil menunjukan kemampuannyaa dalam melempar shuriken dengan tepatnya lemparan 10 Shuriken itu. "Cih, anak itu tidak memiliki chakra. Pantas saja ia bisa melempar Shuriken." Komen Menma yang diikuti anggukan beberapa orang. Tapi sepertinya mereka harus menarik kembali kata- kata mereka karena Naruto berhasil membuat bunshin dan melakukan Kawarimi. "Ba-bagaimana mungkin?" tanya orang- orang tidak percaya Dan yang terakhir, Naruto kembali membuat bingung sekaligus takjub orang- orang disana. Ia mulai merangkai segel tangan untuk mengeluarkan salah satu Ninjutsunya. **[Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu!]** gumamnya. Setelah itu terbentuklah sebuah Naga Air dari udara. Yang lebih mencengangkan, Naga Air itu memiliki ukuran lebih besar dari biasanya. **[Groaarr!]** Naga air itu mengaum keras seakan menunjukan bahwa ia memiliki kekuatan yang besar. "Cukup Naruto. Tes ini selesai." Teriak Iruka dari pinggir lapangan. Dan setelah itu, Naga air itupun menghilang menjadi butiran air yang bertebaran diudara dan akhirnya menghilang. "Ap-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa kau tau sesuatu Sandaime-sama?" tanya Minato yang kebingungan karena Naruto dapat melakukan tes dengan baik. "Hmm.. Kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya saja secara langsung?" jawab Sandaime sambil beranjak menuju Naruto yang diikuti oleh Minato.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu Naruto? Apa kau sudah mempunyai Chakra?" tanya Minato. "Kalau ya kenapa kalau tidaak kenapa?" balas Naruto acuh tak acuh sambil menuju barisan belakang. Minato yang mendengar itu tersentak. Ia tidak mengira jawaban itu akan keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Ada apa dengan anak itu?" kata Minato. Sedangkan Sandaime yang berada disebelahnya hanya bisa geleng- geleng kepala. 'Kau bodoh Minato.' Batinnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu anak lemah? Apa kau memiliki Chakra sekarang?" tanya Menma pada Naruto yang sekarang berada di barisan belakang. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Cih, sombong sekali dia!" kata Menma.

"Baiklah anak- anak. Tesnya selesai. Sekarang ambilah tas kalian lalu segeralah pulang. Pengumuman akan dilakukan besok." Kata Iruka. Dan murid- murid akademipun segera menuju kelas untuk mengambil tas dan segera pulang kecuali Naruto. Ia sengaja tidak menuju kelas karena ia tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan Iruka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu Naruto?" tanya Iruka setelah mereka semua kecuali Naruto pergi. "Ternyata aku memiliki Chakra. Tapi selama ini tersembunyi di dalam tubuhku sehingga tidak bisa dilihat atau dirasakan. Setelah itu, aku bertemu dengan seorang kakek yang ternyata berhasil membuka aliran Chakraku." Jawab Naruto berbohong. Ia hanya ingin orang- orang tertentu saja yang tahu bahwa ia berikan Chakra bukan dibukakan.

"Jadi begitu. Baguslah sekarang kau memiliki Chakra. Kuharap kau rajin berlatih agar kau dapat menjadi ninja yang hebat." Kata Iruka. "Baik Iruka-sensei. Tapi berjanjilah jangan memberitahu siapapun tentang hal ini." Balas Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Iruka. Setelah itupun mereka segera menuju ke kelas untuk mengambil barang- barang mereka. "Setelah ini aku akan berlatih saja bersama Kakashi-sensei. Atau mungkin sparring ya?" gumam Naruto.

 **=Skip Time=**

Setelah berjalan sekitar 10 menit, Narutopun sampai di Training Ground 3. Sebelumnya Naruto telah kembali ketempat Sandaime untuk meminjam beberapa peralatan. Dan Setelah itu, ia juga membuat janji dengan Kakashi untuk melakukan Sparring di Training Ground 3 saat Kakashi selesai dengan beberapa urusannya (author juga gak tau urusan apaan -_-).

Sesampainya disini (TG), Naruto segera melakukan pemanas dengan 30x Push Up, Sit up dan berlari sebanyak 10 putaran. "Sekarang saatnya mencoba beberapa jutsu selagi menunggu Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Naruto. Setelah itu, ia segera membentuk beberapa segel tangan sambil menarik napas dalam- dalam. **[Katon : Goukakyu No Jutsu!]** batinnya.. Dari mulut Naruto keluarlah sebuah bola api berdiameter 5 meter yang menghanguskan apapun yang dilewatinya.

Dan akhirnya, bola api itu berhenti ketika menabrak sebuah pohon tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri. Pohon itupun terbakar di bagian batangnya dan lama kelamaan hingga daunnya. Melihat hal itu, Naruto kembali merangkai segel tangan dan kembali mengeluarkan jutsunya. **[Suiton : Teppoudama!]** ucapnya. Kemudian, ia segera menembakan 3 peluru airnya kearah pohon itu untuk memadamkan api tersebut. "Bagus Naruto. Kau berkembang semakin baik." Ucap seseorang yanng sekarang berada di belakang Naruto. "Kapan kau kesini Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto sambil membalikan badan. "Yah, sekitar dua menit yang lalu." Katanya sambil memamerkan _Eye Smile_ khasnya. "Apa kita jadi melakukan sparringnya?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Ya, ya baiklah. Kita akan memulai sparringnya." Ucap Kakashi.

Mereka berduapun segera melompat kebelakang untuk mengambil ancang- ancang menyerang. "Kau siap Naruto?" tanya Kakashi. "Kapanpun kau siap sensei!" Balas Naruto. Dan setelah itu, Narutopun segera berlari menuju Kakashi untuk menyerangnya. Setelah sampai di depan Kakashi, Ia segera melakukan pukulan tangan kanan kearah wajah Kakashi. **[Takk!]** Kakashi berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto yang berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya. "Kau lambat Naruto." Ucap Kakashi sambil mengayunkan kaki kirinya kearah perut kanan Naruto untuk menendangnya. Naruto yang melihat hal itu segera menggunakan kakinya untuk melompat keatas guna menghindari tendangan Kakashi dengan pergelangan tangan yang masih ditahan oleh sang sensei. Setelah badannya tegak 90 derajat diudara, ia segera memukulkan tangan kirinya yang bebas untuk memukul kepala Kakashi.

 **[Takk!]** Untuk kedua kalinya serangan naruto berhasil dipatahkan oleh sang sensei dengan menangkap kepalan tangan Naruto menggunakan tangan kanannya. Kakashipun segera memutar tubuhnya dan melempar Naruto kedepan. Tetapi, untungnya Naruto berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna setelah bersalto di udara. Sekarang jarak mereka terpaut 10 meter dengan saling berhadap- hadapan. "Sudah menyerah Naruto?" tanya Kakashi. "Dalam mimpimu sensei!" balasnya sambil merangkai segel tangan dan menggembukan dadanya. **[Katon : Goryuuka No Jutsu!]** ucapnya. Iapun menghebuskan nafas dan keluarlah seekor Naga Api berukuran cukup besar yang segera menuju Kakashi.

Kakashi yang melihat Naga itu mengarah kearahnya, segera membuat beberapa segel tangan kemudian menghentakannya di tanah. **[Doton : Doryuuheki!]** ucapnya. Dan dari dalam tanah keluarlah sebuah dinding tanah dengan gambar kepala anjing ditengahnya.

 **[Blarr!]** Naga itupun menabrak dinding tanha yang dibentuk oleh Kakashi sehingga menghasilkan asap bercampur debu yang cukup mengaburkan pemandangan. Naruto yang melihat keadaan yang menguntungkan itu segera merangkai segel tangan berikutnya dan mengeluarkan jutsunya. **[Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu!]** ucapnya agak pelan. Dan setelah itu, butiran- butiran airpun segera terbentuk dari udara dan akhirnya segera membentuk sesosok Naga Air berukuran lebih besar dari Naga Api yang tadi dan mengarah ke Kakashi.

Kakashi yang pandangannya masih buram, tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan tetap mempertahankan dinding tanahnya. Dan pilihannya memang benar untuk mempertahankan dinding tanah itu. Karena saat debu mulai memudar, samar- samar ia melihat dan mendengar sesuatu bergerak kearahnya. **[Braakk! Groaarr!]** Sedetik kemudian ia sangat terkejut ketika seekor Naga Air raksasa berhasil menembus dinding tanahnya dan berda tepat 2 meter didepannya.

Dengan reflek yang dimilikinya, Ia segera melompat ke kiri sejauh 5 meter untuk menghindari Naga Air itu. **[Blarr!]** Naga Air itupun segera menabrak tanah dan menciptakan cipratan air dan tanah ke segala arah serta kawah seluas 7 meter dan dalam 3 meter. "Huh, kalau saja aku terlambat, pasti aku sudah sekarat." Katanya bersyukur. Namun sayangnya, Naruto segera muncul dibelakang Kakashi sambil menodongkan kunainya keleher belakang Kakashi. "Aku menang Kakashi-sensei!" ucap Naruto. "Yare~Yare, taktik yang bagus Naruto." Balas Kakashi. Dan setelah itu, Naruto segera mengembalikan kunai itu kedalam tas senjatanya dan berjalan menuju pohon terdekat untuk beristirahat diikuti oleh Kakashi. Setelah itu mereka segera duduk dibawah pohon itu. Selama beberapa menit, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hanya desiran angin dan suara burung yang terdengar. Akhirnya Kakashi memutuskan untuk menghentikan keheningan ini.

"Apa orang tuamu sudah mengetahui kau mempunyai Chakra? Kau sudah menyembunyikan ini selama 6 tahun. Dan kupikir ini saatnya mereka mengetahuinya." Kata Kakashi membuka pembicaraan. "Ya. Tapi hanya Minato-sama yang mengetahuinya." Jawab Naruto agak dingin. Kakashi sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar Naruto memanggil ayahnya dengan namanya. Tapi, ia memaklumi hal itu."Begitu ya?" respon Kakashi. "Baiklah, aku ada sedikit urusan, jadi aku akan pergi. Kalau ada apa- apa temui saja aku." Lanjut Kakashi sambil berdiri. "Ya, arigatou sensei." Jawab Naruto. Kakashipun mengilang menggunakan Shunshin untuk melanjutkan urusannya.

Sepeninggal Kakashi, naruto hanya duduk termenung disana. Namun, ia sedikit terkejut ketika ia melihat seorang pria yang menggunakan topeng spiral berwarna oranye dengan satu lubang di bagian kanan matanya. Naruto tetap tidak bergeming karena merasakan bahwa orang disebelahnya tidak berbahaya. Namun karena penasaran, akhirnya Naruto bertanya. "Siapa kau? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di Konoha." Tanya Naruto sambil menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kau Naruto kan? Perkenalkan, aku Tobi. Aku datang kesini karena aku sudah melihat semuanya tentangmu Naruto. Aku mengetahui segalanya tentang dirimu." Balasnya. "Begitu ya? Lalu, apa urusanmu mendatangiku?" tanya Naruto. ". Aku tau bahwa kau dikucilkan oleh keluargamu karena tidak memiliki Chakra. Namun begitu mereka tahu kau memilikinya, pasti mereka akan memperhatikanmu. Jadi, aku akan memberikan penawaran padamu" Jawab Si topeng. "Apa itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran. "Aku membentuk sebuah kelompok. Namun baru terdiri dari 3 orang termasuk aku. Kelompok ini bernama Akatsuki. Kelompok yang akan membawa kedamaian." Balasnya. "Begitukah? Akan kupikirkan jawabannya." kata Naruto. "Temui aku disini lagi besok tengah malam jika kau tertarik untuk bergabung dan mencapai kedamaian. Bawalah barangmu karena kita akan langsung pergi jika kau setuju." Kata Si Topeng Oranye sambil menghilang dalam sebuah pusaran."

"Akatsuki ya? Sepertinya aku akan bergabung dan mungkin setelah tes kelulusan genin bersama kelompok aku akan langsung mengundurkan diri. Atau menjadi Nuke-nin? Hmm, tidak buruk juga." Gumam Naruto sambil bangun dari acara duduknya untuk segera pulang dan mempersiapkan diri.

 **=TBC=**

A/N : Nah, selesailah sudah chapter 2 ini. Seperti yang reader sekalian tahu bahwa saya tidak terlalu ahli membuat alur menjadi jelas. Jadi, saya mohon bimbinganya untuk meneruskan fic ini. Dan saya akan membahas beberapa review disini. Untuk masalah pair sepertinya harus ditunda dulu karena tidak akan seru kalau belum- belum sudah menunjukan pair. Untuk masalah Naruto menjadi Nuke-nin, sepertinya itu bisa terjadi bisa tidak. Saya juga masih bingung apakah Naruto mengundurkan diri jadi genin atau kabur dalam tingkat genin. Masalah kekkei genkai saya masih butuh bimbingan untuk menentukan. Sepertinya mokuton dan hyouton udh cukup. Atau ditambah jinton? (Kekkai Touta). Dan mohon maaf apabila chapter kali ini kuang menarik atau kurang panjang. Karena seperti yang anda tahu saya masih belum berpengalaman. Untuk update berikutnya mungkin agak lama karena saya ada kegiatan sekolah selama 2 hari dan paling lama saya akan update kamis depan. Dan saya juga meminta sebuah saran. Apakah naruto harus menunjukan Rinnegannya kepada Tobi? Nah, sampai jumpa di next chapter!

 **=AnselmusSarira=**

 **::LOGOUT::**


	3. Chapter 3

" **The Tale Of New Ninja (Re-Make)"**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : Typo-/Miss Typo, OOC, Alur terlalu cepat/kurang jelas,Strong!Naru,GodLike!Naru,Alive!MinaKushi,Semi-dark!Naru(Maybe), dll.**

 **Summary : Naruto adalah seorang anak yang tidak bersalah. Namun karena alasan tidak memiliki chakra, ia dikucilkan bukan hanya keluarganya, bahkan hampir seluruh desa. Namun apa jadinya jika ia bertemu dengan Sage Of Six Path atau yang orang kenal dengan "Rikkudo Sennin" di Alam Bawah sadarnya dan mendapat Rinnegan dan Chakra murni yang hanya dimiliki keturunan Otsutsuki?**

 **=ENJOY=**

 **Sebelumnya :**... "Temui aku disini lagi besok tengah malam jika kau tertarik untuk bergabung dan mencapai kedamaian. Bawalah barangmu karena kita akan langsung pergi jika kau setuju." Kata Si Topeng Oranye sambil menghilang dalam sebuah pusaran."

"Akatsuki ya? Sepertinya aku akan bergabung dan mungkin setelah tes kelulusan genin bersama kelompok aku akan langsung mengundurkan diri. Atau menjadi Nuke-nin? Hmm, tidak buruk juga." Gumam Naruto sambil bangun dari acara duduknya untuk segera pulang dan mempersiapkan diri.

" **Forgiving Kaa-san "**

Waktu telah menjelang sore Di Konoha. Semburat jingga di langit- langit menunjukan sudah waktunya untuk kembali kerumah masing- masing. Anak- anak yang tadinya bermain di taman satu persatu dijemput oleh orangtuanya. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh seorang anak berambut pirang ini. Ia telah kembali dari latihannya untuk menguasai beberapa teknik baru.

Saat sampai di rumahnya, Naruto segera masuk tanpa mengucapkan salam karena ia pikir tidak akan ada juga yang menjawabnya. Namun ternyata perkiraannya salah. "Kau sudah pulang Naruto? Kenapa tidak mengucapkan salam." Tanya seorang Wanita cantik bersurai merah pada Naruto. "Apa perlu?" balas Naruto dingin sambil pergi menuju kamarnya diatas. "Ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanya Kushina pada dirinya sendiri.

Sesampainya dikamar, Naruto segera merebahkan dirinya dan memejamkan matanya. Berusaha untuk mengistirahatkan badannya yang lelah karena berlatih seharian ini. Namun baru saja akan menuju alam mimpi, tidur Naruto harus terganggu dikala seseorang mengetuk pintunya. "Naruto, kau mau makan malam apa nak? Kaa-san akan menyiapkannya." Tanya seseorang dari luar pintu yang tidak lain adalah Kushina ibunya.

Naruutopun mendengus mendengar hal "manis" yang dilakukan ibunya. "Tidak aku sudah kenyang. Aku mau tidur." Ucap Naruto padat singkat jelas dan dingin. Kushina tersentak ketika anak sulungnya itu berkata demikian. "Ba-baiklah. Kaa-san ada di bawah kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu." Jawab Kushina agak bergetar. Entah apa dengannya tapi mendengar Naruto menjawabnya membuat perasaannya menjadi... takut. "Huh, menggangu saja." Gumam Naruto sambil melanjutkan tidurnya.

Setelah lewat 3 jam, Minatopun pulang kerumah setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage. "Tadaima." Ucap Minato memberi salam setelah sampai didalam. "Okaeri/Okaeri Tou-san." Jawab Menma dan Kushina bersamaan. "Dimana Naruto? Kita harus merayakan keberhasilannya dan Menma menjalani tes kelulusan genin." Kata Minato.

"Kenapa kita harus merayakannya bersama Naruto?" tanya Menma agak iri. "Karena akhirnya ia memiliki Chakra dan tidak akan membuat keluarga kita malu lagi." Jawab Minato bersemangat. Namun sayang, sepertinya ucapan tersebut terdengar sampai ke kamar Naruto.

"Cih, jadi mereka hanya menyayangiku jika punya Chakra? Tapi maaf saja aku tidak akan tertarik dengan segala perayaanmu itu **Mi~na~to-sama**." Gumam Naruto sambil menekankan kata Minato. Ternyata sejak 5 menit yang lalu Naruto telah bangun dari tidurnya. Ia sekarang sedang membaca tentang beberapa pengetahuan mengenai Konoha di mejanya.

Namun, Naruto berpikir acara membacanya akan sedikit terganggu ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki dari tangga. Dan perkiraannya memang benar. Dari luar kamarnya, Kushina mengetuk pintu Naruto dengan perlahan dan berkata kepadanya. "Naruto, apa kau sudah bangun, nak? Turunlah dan kita a.." "Tidak perlu. Aku sedang tidak ingin turun. Dan jangan coba memaksaku karena itu tidak akan berhasil." Potong Naruto dengan nada yang tidak berubah sebelum Kushina menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Kenapa nak? Kau seperti sedang menghindari Kaa-san?" tanya Kushina. Namun hanya keheningan yang ia dapat. "Kau didalam, Naruto?" tanya Kushina lagi. Ia yang tidak mendapat jawabanpun akhirnya berusaha membuka pintu untuk memastikan Naruto baik- baik saja.

Namun, ia terkejut ketika tidak melihat Naruto di kamarnya. Ia hanya melihat bahwa kamar yang Naruto tempati sangat kotor dan berdebu, bertolak belakang dengan kamar Menma yang bersih. Jendela kamar Naruto juga terbuka, yang artinya ia baru saja melewatinya untuk keluar rumah.

Dan akhirnya, Kushinapun ingat akan segala yang telah diperbuatnya kepada Naruto. Berbagai flashbackpun mulai menguasai pikirannya seakan berusaha untuk memberitahu apa saja yang telah dilakukannya kepada Naruto selama ini.

Dan malam itu, terdengarlah suara isakan dari seorang ibu yang akhirnya sadar akan segala perbuatannya selama ini. "Hiks..Hiks...Hiks.. A-apa y-yang su-dah kulakukan? Ma-af kan Kaa-san Naruto." Lirih Kushina

Sedangkan yang melihat itu dari atas pohon tempatnya berdiri hanya bisa mendecih tidak suka. "Sekarang kau sadar akan kelakuanmu." Gumamnya. Iapun segera melompat melewati atap untuk menginap dimanapun asal jangan dirumahnya.

 **=Kediaman Hiruzen=**

Narutopun memutuskan pergi kerumah Hiruzen untuk memberitahunya tentang masalah kepergiannya besok malam.

Saat sampai didepan pintu rumah Hiruzen, Naruto segera mengetuknya untuk membertitahu pemiliknya bahwa ada tamu diluar. Dan setelah mengetuknya beberapa kali, keluarlah seorang kakek tua yang berusia sekitar 68-an.

"Maaf mengganggu jiji, tapi aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting." Kata Naruto pada Hiruzen.

"Hmm.. Baiklah. Masuklah, tidak baik bicara diluar." Kata Hiruzen mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

Setelah masuk, merekapun duduk di ruang tamu dengan posisi berhadapan. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Naruto?" tanya Hiruzen _to the point._

"Aku ingin jiji mengijinkanku untuk pergi besok malam." Jawab Naruto singkat padat dan jelas kepada Hiruzen.

"Hmm.. Begitu ya. Sudah kuduga akhirnya kau akan mengatakan hal ini." Respon Hiruzen. Aku sudah tidak bisa menghalangimu lagi Naruto. Ini keputusanmu. Tapi kuharap kau sudah berpikir matang- matang agar tidak menyesali keputusanmu." Lanjutnya.

Naruto menghela napas lega. Ia pikir akan melakukan perdebatan panjang dengan Hiruzen. "Arigatou jiji. Aku juga telah memikirkan tentang kepergianku ini baik- baik. Dan aku tidak akan menyesalinya." Jawab Naruto mantap.

Hiruzen yang mendengar penuturan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum. "Apa besok kau akan masuk ke akademi?" tanyanya.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Hiruzen menghela napasnya. "Sepertinya ya. Tapi aku tidak janji. Aku harus mempersiapkan banyak hal untuk kepergianku." Jawab Naruto.

"Begitu ya? Tapi jika bisa masuklah. Besok akan diadakan pengumuman kelulusa Genin dan _Survival Test_ bersama Jounin pembimbing." Kata Hiruzen.

"Baiklah baiklah. Akan aku usahakan bisa ke akademi besok. Tapi aku ingin menginap disini malam ini. Bolehkan jiji?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Boleh. Nah sekarang kau tidurlah. Aku masih ada beberapa urusan." Jawabnya sambil beranjak dari sana.

Dan setelah itu, Narutopun segera menuju kamar yang biasa ia gunakan ditempat Hiruzen untuk tidur dan mengistirahatkan diri.

 **=Sementara Di Kediaman Namikaze=**

Minato yang mendengar suara tangisan dari kamar atas, segera bergegas untuk menemukan sumbernya. Dan ia melihat Kushina terduduk di ranjang Naruto sambil menutupi wajahnya menggunakan tangan. "Hiks...Hiks..Naruto...Hiks" isak Kushina.

Minatopun segera memeluk istrinya itu untuk meredakan tangisannya. "Ada apa Kushina?" tanya Minato.

Tetapi sang Istri hanya terisak dan memanggil- manggil nama anaknya. "Hiks...Naruto...Naruto..Hiks..."

"Ssst, sudahlah. Memang ada apa dengan Naruto?" tanya Minato sambil mengelus surai merah istrinya itu.

Namun ia hanya mendapat jawaban kosong dari istrinya. Iapun hanya bisa menghela napasnya dan berusaha menenangkan istrinya. "Ssshh. Sudahlah. Sekarang tidurlah. Besok kita bicara lagi kalau kau sudah tenang." Kata Minato lagi. Dan merekapun segera meninggalkan kamar Naruto untuk tidur.

 **=Skip Time, Kediaman Hiruzen=**

Sinar mentari yang masuk dari jendela kamar membangunkan Naruto dari tidurnya. "Hoaammm.." dengan malas- malasan ia bersiap untuk mandi dan berganti baju. Ia sudah sering berada disini. Jadi tidak usah khawatir mengenai bajunya.

"Naruto, cepatlah mandi. Setelah itu sarapan. Baju ada di lemari biasa." Teriak Biwako, istri Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen dari lantai bawah.

"Baik Baa-san." Balas Naruto sambil mengambil handuk dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Setelah 5 menit, keluarlah Naruto yang berbalut handuk biru yang dililitkan di pinggangnya. Iapun segera mengeringkan badan dan memakai pakaian yang disediakan Biwako kemudian menuju ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan.

"Ohayou baa-san." Sapa Naruto setelah sampai dimeja makan. "Ohayou Naruto." Balas Biwako sambil membersihkan beberapa barang disitu.

"Jiji sudah berangkat?" tanya Naruto sambil menyendok nasi ke piringnya. "Hiruzen-kun sudah berangkat tadi pagi. Katanya ia ingin mengurus beberapa hal." Jawab Biwako.

Dan setelah itu, Naruto segera menyantap makanannya tanpa bicara lagi. Setelah selesai, ia segera mencuci piringnya lalu mengucapkan terimakasih dan segera pergi menuju akademi.

 **=Akademi=**

Setelah berjalan seitar 10 menit, akhirnya Naruto sampai di Akademi. Sejak menjalankan ujian kelulusan genin, Naruto tidak mendapat delikan lagi dari para penduduk maupun murid yang lain. Mungkin mereka sudah mendengar bahwa Naruto memiliki Chakra. Namun hal itu malah membuat Naruto membenci mereka. "Menyedihkan. Mereka hanya menghormatiku karena memiliki Chakra." Gumam Naruto sambil berjalan ke kelasnya.

Seampainya dikelas, Naruto segera duduk dibelakang disebelah sahabatnya Shikamaru. "Ohayou Hoammm... Naruto." Sapa Shikamaru dengan malasnya.

"Ohayou Shika." Jawab Naruto sambil ber _sweatdrop_ ria. Mereka pun segera memperbincangkan berbagai hal yang menurut author tidak terlalu penting. Namun pembicaraan mereka harus terhenti ketia para _Fansgirl_ berteriak karena kedatangan dua oraang pangeran kelas yang menjadi idaman seluruh murid perempuan.

Merekalah Sasuke Uchiha dan Namikaze Menma. Namun tiba- tiba Menma segera menuju ke meja Naruto dan menarik bajunya keatas sampai berdiri dan menubrukannya ke dinding belakang. Kontan hal tersebut menjadi perhatian satu kelas. "Apa maksudmu membuat Kaa-san menangis semalaman Hah?!" tanya Menma tajam.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menatap Menma dengan tatapan dinginnya. Namun kali ini, Menma memantapkan mentalnya untuk tidak ciut mendapat tatapan itu.

"APA MAKSUD TATAPANMU ITU HAH?!" teriak Menma sambil melayangkan pukulan tangan kananya kearah Naruto. **[Takk!]**

Dengan mudahnya Naruto menangkap kepalan tangan kanan menma yang hampir mengenai wajahnya menggunakan tangan kiri. Naruto menyeringai melihat Menma yang tersentak dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

Menma yang melihat seriangan itu mulai berkeringat dingin dan menarik- narik kepalan tangannya. "Kau sudah berani memukulku hmm?" tanya Naruto dingin dan masih dengan seringaiannya.

"LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!" teriak Menma kesal. **[Suingg!]** Tanpa aba- aba Menma segera membuat Rasengan di tangan kirinya tanpa bantuan Bunshin lalu mengarahkannya ke Naruto. "MATILAH!" Teriaknya kesal.

 **[Takk! Buaghh!]** Narutopun menangkap tangan kiri Menma dan menendangnya keras (disertai sedikit chakra) kearah tembok hingga retak.

"ARRRRGGH!" jerit Menma merasakan sakit yang amat di punggungnya. Mulutnya juga mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Iapun terduduk lemas di tembok dengan kesadaran yang agak hilang.

 **[Suingg!]** Narutopun mulai mendekati Menma sambil membuat pusaran Chakra yang mirip dengan Rasengan namun berwarna abu- abu di tangan kirinya.

"Lihat. Menguasai jutsumu itu sangat mudah. Aku sudah mengetahui caranya saat kau dan Jiraya-sama berlatih." Kata Naruto dingin. Mennma yang melihat hal itu mulai memundurkan tubuhnya walaupun kesadaranya mulai menipis.

Namun sangat disayangkan ia lupa bahwa dibelakangnya ada tembok sehingga ia tidak bisa mundur lagi. "Ja-jangan." Lirih Menma. Dan tepat setelah ia berkata begitu, Iruka masuk ke kelas bersama dengan Minato.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA MENMA?!" teriaknya pada Naruto sambil mendekati Menma. "Tidak ada." Jawab Naruto singkat dan dingin sambil menghilangkan Rasengan versinya. Iapun segera pergi keluar kelas untuk menghindari ayahnya. Namun Minato segera menahan Naruto dengan menarik tangannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hal seperti ini pada ad.." omongan Minato terpotong ketika Naruto mengeluarkan sejumlah Chakranya. Dalam sekejap, Naruto sudah berhiaskan Chakra abu- abu disekitar tubuhnya.

Minato dan Irukapun mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin merasakan Chakra Naruto. Sedangkan para murid yang ada disana mulai berlutut dan sulit bernapas karena merasakan Chakra yang sama.

"Adik?! Adik macam apa yang dengan teganya menggunakan Rasengan untuk membunuh kakaknya, HAH!" ucap Naruto agak keras dan menekankan kata terakhirnya.

Minatopun terdiam mendengar penuturan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat keterdiaman Minato sebagai jawaban mulai beranjak dari sana sambil melepaskan tangan Minato dari tangannya. "Kalau tidak ada urusan lagi. Aku akan pergi." Kata Naruto dingin dan menonaktifkan Chakranya.

"Tunggu!" ucap Minato. Narutopun menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau harus minta maaf pada Menma atau kau tidak akan pernah lulus menjadi genin!" lanjutnya.

"Begitukah? Maaf saja tapi aku tidak akan pernah meminta maaf pada Menma." Balas Naruto masih dengan dinginnya.

"CUKUP! SEKARANG AKU AKAN MENGAJARKANMU CARANYA MENGHARGAI! " ucap Minato sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju Naruto. "Ja-jangan kemari." Ucap Naruto dengan nada ketakutan sambil mundur sampai ketembok dekat jendela kelas. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Naruto mulai tertawa. "Hehe...HAHAHAHAHA! Ku pikir aku takut? Ku salah besar!" ucap Naruto penuh penekanan.

Minato yang mendengar nada Naruto bicara tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Iapun segera menuju ke arah Naruto dan memukulnya dengan keras hingga Naruto terpental keluar kelas. **[BUAGH! PRANG!]**

Naruto hanya diam saja ketika Minato memukulnya. Namun walaupun begitu, ia sudah mengalirkan Chakranya untuk melindungi tubuhnya sehingga ia tidak merasakan sakit ketika ia menerima pukulan Minato maupun saat ia terjatuh keluar akademi.

Narutopun bersalto kebelakang diudara dan mendarat dibawah dengan selamat. "HEI MINATO-SAMA! APA HANYA ITU KEMAMPUANMU?! AKU RAGU KENAPA TETUA ITU MEMILIHMU SEBAGAI HOKAGE!" teriak Naruto dari bawah sambil berjalan santai seolah ia tidak mengucapkan hal yang salah.

"Grrr, anak itu. BERHENTI DISANA NARUTO!" balas Minato yang juga berteriak dari atas. Namun yang diteriaki itu hanya berjalan saja tanpa menghiraukan teriakan itu.

"Sudahlah Minato-sama. Aku harus memberikan pengumuman kelulusan genin." Ucap Iruka yang akhirnya membuka suara. "Baiklah. Kerusakan itu aku yang akan menggantinya. Dan untuk Menma aku akan membawanya kerumah sakit." Kata Minato sambil menuju ke arah Menma yang ternyata pingsan dan mengangkatnya. "Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" tanya Iruka lagi. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Ia tidak akan pernah lulus." Jawab Minato yang menghilang dalam seberkah kilatan kuning.

Iruka yang melihat Minato telah pergi segera memulai pengumumannya setelah menyuruh duduk para muridnya. "Baiklah anak- anak. Dengan ini aku mengumumkan bahwa kalian semua lulus!" ucap Iruka yang disambut dengan kurang antusias akibat dari perseteruan Naruto-Minato tadi.

"Untuk susunan tim adalah sebagai berikut.." (Susunannya sama kecuali tim 7, posisi Naruto di ganti Menma.).

"Jounin pembimbing kalian akan datang untuk menjemput kalian. Jadi tunggulah." Ucap Iruka sambil menuju keluar kelas.

 **=With Naruto=**

"Hah, apa yang harus kulakukan hari ini? Ah iya. Aku harus mempersiapkan diriku " ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian iapun segera berjalan menuju kerumahnya untuk mempersiapkan diri.

 **=Kediaman Namikaze=**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan agak cepat saat ia telah melihat rumahnya itu. Ia langsung memasuki rumah tanpa mengetuk pintu ataupun memberi salam terlebih dahulu karena ia berpikir itu tidak diperlukan.

Iapun segera naik menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil segela yang ia perlukan. Namun saat melewati kamar orangtuanya, ia mendengar ada seseorang yang menangis dan memanggil namanya. "Hiks..hiks..Naruto..Naruto..hiks.."

Iapun memberanikan diri mengintip melalui lubang kunci yang ada di pintu. Ia sangat terkejut keita melihat Kaa-sannya dalam keadaan yang memprihatinkan. Seprai kamarnya sudah sangat berantakan dengan Kushina yang berada diatasnya. Baju yang digunakan Kushina juga sama dengan yang ia lihat sebelum pergi kerumah Hiruzen kemarin malam, yang artinya ia belummenggantinya.

"Hah, baiklah. Aku juga punya hati. Aku tidak kuat melihatnya seperti ini. Sebaiknya aku menghiburnya. Bagaimanapun dia tetap ibu yang melahirkanku." Gumam Naruto kemudian membuka pintu kamar Kaa-sannya itu.

 **[Krieet]** "Kaa-san. Ini Naruto. Kenapa Kaa-san menangis?" tanya Naruto ketika ia tidak melihat respon dari Kushina ketika ia membuka pintu.

Sedangkan Kushina yang mendengar suara Naruto sedikit menegang. Seulas senyum terlihat di wajahnya yang kuyu itu. Iapun bangun dan melihat Naruto sedang melihat kearahnya. Kushina kembali menangis dan dalam sekejap memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto (a/n : anggap aja tinggi naru sedikit diatas kushina).

Badan Naruto membeku merasakan perasaan asing yang ada didadanya. Perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Hangat.

"Maafkan Kaa-san Naruto... Kaa-san bers.." ucapan Kushina terhenti ketika Naruto memotongnya. "Ssst, sudahlah Kaa-san. Aku sudah memaafkan Kaa-san sebelum Kaa-san memintanya." Ucap Naruto tenang dan membalas pelukan Kushina.

"Hiks..Hiks.." isak Kushina yang masih berada dalam pelukan Naruto. "Sudah Kaa-san. Aku disini. Tenanglah." Ucap Naruto lagi ketika mendengar Kaa-sannya belum berhenti menangis. "Nah, sekarang bersihkanlah diri Kaa-san dan kita akan berbicara lagi setelah itu." lanjut Naruto sambil melepas pelukannya dan setelah itu, segera pergi menuju kamarnya.

Setelah sampai dikamarnya, Naruto segera menidurkan dirinya di kasur yang ada di kamar itu. "Hah, sepertinya aku akan mengundur jadwalku untuk membereskan barang- barangku." Gumamnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, masuklah seorang wanita bersurai merah yang tidak lain adalah Kushina. Wajahnya sudah terlihat segar setelah membersihkan diri, walaupun matanya masih bengkak karena menangis. Iapun segera duduk di ranjang Naruto untuk melanjutkan perbincangan yang sempat tertunda.

Tapi tiba- tiba, Kushina menidurkan dirinya di kedua paha Naruto dalam keadaan terlentang dan menatap Naruto dalam.

"Kenapa kemarin kau menghidari Kaa-san Naruto?" Tanya Kushina. "Sebenarnya aku kesal dan marah dengan Kaa-san, Menma dan Minato-sama. Namun akhirnya aku sadar Kaa-san sudah menyesal." Balas Naruto sambil mengelus pelan rambut Kushina. Sedangkan Kushina yang mendengar jawaban Naruto agak tersentak ketika ia mengucapkan Minato-sama.

"Kenapa kau memanggil Tou-san dengan..." ucapan Kushina kembali terputus ketika Naruto memotongnya. "Dia bukan ayahku lagi." Ucap Naruto agak dingin. Iapun menjelaskan perkaranya dengan Menma dan Minato kepada Kushina tanpa melewati satu bagianpun.

Kushina kembali tersentak setelah mendengar penuturan Naruto. "Tapi kau baik- baik saja kan Naruto?" ucap Kushina sambil mengelus pipi kanan Naruto. Naruto memegang lembut tangan yang ada dipinya itu sambil menutup matanya dan menjawab. "Hehehe, sebaiknya Kaa-san mengkhawatirkan Menma. Kurasa aku menendangnya terlalu keras."

Kushina yang mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum. 'Jadi begini kepribadian aslinya. Hangat.' Batin Kushina. "Oh iya Kaa-san. Aku ingin meminta sesuatu dari Kaa-san." Ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan tangan Kaa-sannya dari pipinya itu. "Aku ingin meminta Kaa-san untuk mengijinkanku pergi dari desa ini." Ucap Naruto agak pelan pada bagian Akhirnya. "Pergi?! Tapi baru saja aku merasakan kehangatan dari anak sulungku." Ucap Kushina dengan nada sedih. "Tenang saja. Aku akan sering menemuimu Kaa-san. Hanya untuk bertemu Kaa-sanku tercinta Uzumaki Kushina." Ucap Naruto. Kushina yang mendengar hal itu merasakan kembali kehangatan di hatinya. Ia segera berdiri dan menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya. Baru saja ia akan berkata- kata untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya ketia Naruto mendahuluinya. "Aku menyayangimu Kaa-san. Sangat. Terimakasih telah melahirkanku ke dunia ini." Ucap Naruto sambil menitikan air matanya.

Kushinapun mengeratkan pelukannya dan memberikan kehangatan yang belum pernah Naruto terima.

Dan selama beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka. Setelah itu, Naruto segera membereskan barang- barangnya dibantu Kushina yang akhirnya memberikan izin untuk pergi.

 **=Skip Time=**

Malam telah larut di Konoha. Sebagian besar dari penduduk sudah mulai merangkak menuju alam mimpinya masing- masing. Namun tidak dengan Naruto dan Kushina. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di atap rumah untuk memandangi bintang- bintang. Mereka sudah berada disana sekitar beberapa jam sejak matahari terbenam.

Minato dan Menma memang sudah pulang dari sore tadi. Namun Kushina hanya menyiapkan makanan dan menulis memo untuk mereka. Isinya bahwa ia sedang pergi dan akan kembali larut malam. Jadi mereka tidak perlu memusingkan hal ini.

" Nah, Kaa-san. Ini saatnya aku pergi." Ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dan membersihkan debu di celananya. "Begitu ya? Kaa-san akan merindukanmu Naru." Ucap Kushina agak sedih. "Hei..hei.. Kaa-san tidak perlu sedih. Kan aku akan sering menemui Kaa-san." Kata Naruto menghibur. "Tapi.." ucapan Kushina terputus ketika Naruto mencium keningnya kemudian memeluknya erat. "Sstt.. Ingat saja janjiku. Aku akan selalu menyayangimu Kaa-san." Ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan turun ke kamarnya diikuti oleh Kushina.

Iapun mengambil tas yang sudah dipersiapkan dan segera keluar melalui jendela setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan Kushina. "Sayonara Kaa-san. Aishiteru." Ucap Naruto kemudian melompat pergi. Kushina hanya bisa menitikan air matanya ketika Naruto mulai menjauh dari pandangannya. "Naruto." Gumamnya.

 **=Tempat Pertemuan dengan Tobi=**

Setelah melompati rumah warga dan sedikit berjalan, akhirnya Naruto sampai di titik pertemuannya dengan Tobi. Dan ternyata Tobi sudah berada disana sambil bersandar pada sebuah pohon.

Narutopun mendekati Tobi dengan agak cepat karena tidak mau berlama- lama lagi. "Kita pergi." Ucap Tobi sambil memegang pundak Naruto. Kemudian mereka berdua terhisap kedalam lubang topengnya.

 **=TBC=**

 **A/N :** Hahh, selesailah chapter 3 ini. Saya berharap chapter kali ini tidak terlalu buruk dan tidak mengecewakan. Sebenarnya, saya sudah berusaha untuk membuatnya lebih baik, namun beginilah hasilnya. Dan untuk tujuan akatsuki memang mengumpulkan Bijuu. Namun di akhir nanti pasti akan ada kejutan dari Naruto yang sudah menyetujui untuk masuk Akatsuki. Untuk Rinnegan Naru sepertinya ia akan berlatih bersama dengan Nagato tanpa sepengetahuan Tobi. Dan untuk pair sepertinya masih agak lama. Chapter berikutnya akan update paling lama hari selasa depan karena saya agak sibuk. Dan untuk yang udah review follow maupun favorite saya ucapkan banyak terimakashh dan Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

 **=AnselmusSarira=**

 **::LOGOUT::**


	4. Chapter 4

" **The Tale Of New Ninja (Re-Make)"**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : Typo-/Miss Typo, OOC, Alur terlalu cepat/kurang jelas,Strong!Naru,GodLike!Naru,Alive!MinaKushi,Semi-dark!Naru(Maybe), dll.**

 **Summary : Naruto adalah seorang anak yang tidak bersalah. Namun karena alasan tidak memiliki chakra, ia dikucilkan bukan hanya keluarganya, bahkan hampir seluruh desa. Namun apa jadinya jika ia bertemu dengan Sage Of Six Path atau yang orang kenal dengan "Rikkudo Sennin" di Alam Bawah sadarnya dan mendapat Rinnegan dan Chakra murni yang hanya dimiliki keturunan Otsutsuki?**

 **=ENJOY=**

 **Sebelumnya :** Setelah melompati rumah warga dan sedikit berjalan, akhirnya Naruto sampai di titik pertemuannya dengan Tobi. Dan ternyata Tobi sudah berada disana sambil bersandar pada sebuah pohon.

Narutopun mendekati Tobi dengan agak cepat karena tidak mau berlama- lama lagi. "Kita pergi." Ucap Tobi sambil memegang pundak Naruto. Kemudian mereka berdua terhisap kedalam lubang topengnya.

" **Meet New Family In Amegakure"**

 **=Suatu Tempat=**

 **[Syuutt]** Disuatu tempat yang agak gelap, dua orang yang berbeda penampilan tiba- tiba keluar dari sebuah pusaran. Yang seorang berambut kuning bermata dan yang satunya menggunakan topeng spiral berwarna oranye dengan lubang untuk mata sebelah kanannya.

Dihadapan kedua orang itu, ada seorang wanita berambut ungu dan seorang lagi pria berambut merah. Keadaannya cukup memprihatinkan karena dia duduk disebuah mesin dan dibelakang punggungnya terdapat beberapa batang besi yang menancap. Tubuhnya juga bisa dibilang sangat kurus karena menampilkan tulang rusuk di dadanya. Kepalanya dalam keadaan tertunduk sehingga rambut merahnya itu menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Jadi ini anak yang kau ceritakan?" kata si wanita berambut biru. Pria bertopeng A.K.A Tobi itupun mendekati si wanita diikuti oleh si rambut kuning alias Naruto. "Dia tidak terlihat kuat." Lanjut si wanita.

Naruto yang mendengar komentar si wanita agak kesal karena ia diremehkan. "Maaf nona, tapi aku tidak selemah yang kau pikirkan." Katanya sambil menatap Konan dingin. Sedangkan Konan yang melihat tatapan itu agak tersentak.

"Sudahlah Konan. Jangan pernah melihat buku dari sampulnya. Anak ini lebih kuat dari yang kau pikirkan. Nah, kalian silahkan saling berkenalan. Aku akan melihat keadaan Konoha." Ucap Tobi kemudian kembali terhisap ke lubang topengnya.

"Jadi kau Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya wanita yang bernama Konan itu. "Ya." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Konan yang mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas. "Kenapa rambutmu tidak berwarna merah seperti Uzumaki yang lain?" tanya Konan lagi.

"Karena rambutku mengikuti Tou.. Maksudku Minato-sama." Jawab Naruto lagi namun kemudian ia menundukan kepalanya.

"Jadi begitu. Tobi sudah menceritakan segalanya tentang dirimu. Namun aku belum mengerti sepenuhnya. Bisa kau jelaskan lebih detil?" ucap Konan.

Narutopun menghembuskan napas beratnya sambil mengambil posisi duduk. "Tidak apa kan aku menjelaskan sambil duduk?" tanyanya.

"Ya silahkan. Aku tidak melarangmu." Balas Konan yang kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Narutopun memulai ceritanya mengenai keadaan dirinya. Mulai dari Menma yang menjadi Jinchuuriki, kemudian diketahui ia tidak memiliki Chakra, sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan "seseorang" yang ia katakan memberinya Chakra. "Begitulah ceritanya." Ucap Naruto mengakhiri kisahnya.

Konan agak kaget mendengar bahwa Naruto mendapatkan Chakra yang seharusnya tidak bisa diberikan dengan semudah itu. "Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya.

"Bagiku mungkin saja. Karena kita tidak sepenuhnya mengetahui seluruh rahasia dunia ini." Balas Naruto. Konan yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa mengulas senyum dihatinya. 'Anak ini seperti Yahiko.' Batinnya.

"Nah Konan-san, bisakah aku mengenal orang dibelakangmu itu?" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk orang dibelakang Konan.

"Dia adalah Uzumaki Nagato. Temanku sejak kecil. Dia ikut organisasi ini karena ia sangat menginginkan perdamaian. Mungkin Nagato sedang tidur karena kelelahan." Jawabnya.

Tepat setelah Konan berkata begitu, orang dibelakangnya mendongakan kepala dan rambutnya mulai tersingkir dari wajahnya. Namun, Naruto tersentak ketika melihat mata Nagato. Mata itu berpola riak berwarna agak perak. Mirip dengan matanya dan Hagoromo.

"Ri-rinnegan?" Ucap Naruto kaget. Nagato yang mendengar ucapan Narutopun menatapnya dengan intens. "Darimana kau tau?" tanya Nagato.

Narutopun kembali menghela napasnya agak panjang kemudian berkata. "Apa kalian tipe orang yang bisa menjaga rahasia?" Tanya Naruto agak berbisik.

"Ya. Kami bisa menjaga rahasia dengan baik. Memang kenapa?" tanya Konan balik. "Aku ingin kalian mengetahui salah satu rahasia terbesarku." Ucap Naruto sambil memejamkan mata.

"Rahasia ap-" ucapan Konan terputus ketika Naruto membuka kembali matanya. Mata Naaruto telah berubah menjadi berpola riak dengan warna ungu terang, berbeda dengan Nagato yang berwarna agak keperakan.

"Ba-bagaimana kau mendapatkan mata itu?" ucap Nagato kaget. "Hah. Sepertinya kalian harus mendengar versi lengkap ceritaku. Sebenarnya orang yang memberikan Rinnegan ini adalah penciptanya, Rikkudo Sennin." Ucap Naruto agak lirih. "Ia memberikanku Chakra bersama dengan Rinnegan ini." Lanjutnya.

"Ri-Rikkudo Sennin? Tapi orang bilang dia hanya mitos?" tanya mereka kebingungan. "Sudah kubilang kan? Kita tidak mengetahui seluruh misteri dunia ini." Jawab Naruto.

Merekapun terdiam tanda mengiyakan pernyataan Naruto. "Apa kau bisa menggunakan Rinnegan Nagato-san?" tanya Naruto.  
"Aku bisa menguasai ke-enam jalur Rinnegan. Tapi mungkin kekuatannya jauh dibawahmu karena Rinneganmu adalah Rinnegan murni. Tapi aku bisa mengajarimu." Jawab Nagato

"Begitukah? Terimakasih Nagato-nii!" balas Naruto semangat. "Nagato-nii?" ucap Nagato. "Tidak apa- apa kan? Hanya kalian yang mengenal diriku seutuhnya. Dan kalian sudah aku anggap keluarga." Balas Naruto. Nagatopun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Naruto. Ia merasakan suatu kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

"Hei- hei! Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Konan yang merasa dihiraukan. "Apa panggilan Konan-nee cocok untukmu?" balas Naruto.

Konan hanya mengangguk antusias karena merasakan kehangatan yang sama dengan Nagato. "Baiklah. Jadi kapan kita mulai berlatih?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Mungkin besok atau lusa. Dan aku akan melatihmu melalui 'tubuh yang lain' ". Jawab Nagato.

Iapun segera berkonsentrasi kemudian mengalirkan Chakranya. Kemudian, munculah seorang berambut oranye dengan berbagai tindikan disekujur tubuhnya. "Kakiku sudah tidak bisa digunakan untuk berjalan. Maka dari itu, aku akan menggunakan tubuh yang lain seperti yang kau lihat." Katanya.

"Apa aku bisa memberikanmu sesuatu Nagato-nii?" tanya Naruto. Nagato merasa bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. "Memang apa yang akan kau berikan?" tanyanya.

Narutopun mendekati Nagato kemudian menyentuh dadanya. Sedetik kemudian, Chakra berwarna abu- abu mulai menguar dari tangannya dan masuk ke tubuh Nagato. Lama- kelamaan, tubuh Nagato kembali berisi dan luka di kakinya perlahan- lahan pulih. Besi yang menancap ditubuhnya pun perlahan- lahan mulai berjatuhan. Dan tubuh lain yang dikendalikan Nagato terjatuh karena tidak mendapat Chakra.

Setelah sekitar 5 menit, Narutopun menghentikan pengeluaran Chakranya kemudian agak terengah- engah. "Hosh...Hosh.. hanya itu..Hosh...yang bisa..Hosh..Kuberikan." katanya sambil berjalan mundur dan terduduk.

Kemudian, Nagato merasakan seluruh tubuhnya mengalir kekuatan baru yang sangat kuat. Iapun bisa menggerakan kakinya kembali. Iapun bangun dari duduknya di mesin itu kemudian berjalan menuju Naruto. "Terimakasih Naruto. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu dengan segala kekuatan yang kumiliki." Katanya sambil berlutut dan menyentuh pundak Naruto dan menatap mata yang masih menyala terang itu.

Konan yang bisa melihat Nagato berjalan kemudian menghampiri Naruto. "Aku juga akan melindungimu Naruto. Kau sudah kuanggap adik kandungku sendiri. Dan maaf telah meragukan kemampuanmu." Katanya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum dan perlahan- lahan tubuhnya goyah kebelakang dan matanya kembali menjadi biru. Dengan sigap Nagato menangkapnya dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ **.** "Dia kelelahan. Chakra yang ia berikan cukup banyak." Kata Nagato kemudian segera pergi dari situ untuk mengistirahatkan Naruto. Konanpun mengikuti Nagato setelah mengurus tubuh lain Nagato yang terbaring disana. "Andai kau ada disini, Yahiko." Gumam Konan.

 **=Skip Time (Konoha)=**

Sinar mentari yang hangat membangunkan seluruh makhluk yang ada di Konoha. Tidak terkecuali sebuah keluarga yang satu ini. Seorang anak berambut merah yang sedang tertidur perlahan- lahan membuka matanya, menampilkan manik _violet_ yang cukup indah.

"Hoaamm.. Sudah pagi ya?" gumamnya. Iapun segera menyingkirkan selimutnya kemudian bergegas untuk mandi. Setelah selesai, ia segera mengenakan pakaiannya dan menuju kebawah untuk sarapan.

"Ohayou Tou-san, Kaa-san." Sapanya setelah sampai di meja makan. Iapun segera mengambil tempat duduk dan mengambil makanan yang sudah tersedia.

"Hm. Bagaimana keadaanmu Menma? Apa sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Minato sambil membaca koran. Semenjak kemarin Menma telah pulang dari rumah sakit. Penyembuhannya menjadi lebih cepat karena dibantu oleh Chakra Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya.

"Sudah Tou-san. Ittadakimasu!" Katanya setelah itu mulai memasukan makanan di piringnya kedalam mulut. "Ngomong- ngomong, dimana Naruto? Dia tidak terlihat sejak kemarin." Katanya disela makannya.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Dia sudah tidak dianggap sebagai bagian keluarga kita lagi. Mungkin kita akan menghapus namanya dari keluarga kita." Balas Minato. Namun, Kushina yang sedang mencuci piring tentu mendengarnya dengan jelas. Perlahan- lahan ia mulai meneteskan air mata. 'Jika saja kau mendengar ini Naruto. Pasti kau akan membecinya seumur hidupmu.' Batin Kushina sedih.

"Kau tidak makan Kushina?" tanya Minato yang masih membaca korannya. "Tidak." Jawab Kushina singkat. Ia sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan Minato hari ini.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, iapun segera mencuci tangannya kemudian mengeringkannya. Dan kemudian, ia segera keluar rumah dengan alasan ingin berjalan- jalan. Padahal sebenarnya ia ingin menghindari Minato. 'Dasar ayah bodoh!" batinnya.

Namun mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya ada yang mengawasi mereka. "Begitu ya?" gumamnya kemudian menghilang dalam sebuah pusaran.

 **=Amegakure=**

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan di Konoha, sinar mentari juga menyinari Amegakure. Namun, sepertinya sinarnya sedikit terhalang karena awan hitam yang bergulung diatas sana.

Seorang anak berambut kuning sedang tertidur nyenyak dalam sebuah kamar kecil dengan sebuah ranjang dan lemari. Perlahan- lahan, anak yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto itu mulai membuka matanya. Ketika ia sudah sadar sepenuhnya, seorang pria berambut meraah dan seorang wanita berambut biru masuk dari satu- satunya pintu di kamar itu.

"Kau sudah baikan Naruto?" tanya Si pria yang bernama Nagato itu. "Sepertinya sudah. Terimakasih Nagato-nii." Balas Naruto.

Nagato yang mendengar hal itu tersenyum simpul. "Apa kau mau berlatih hari ini atau kau mau menunggu sampai kau pulih sepenuhnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Lebih baik sekarang saja. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Jawab Naruto. Merekapun segera meninggalkan kamar itu untuk pergi berlatih. Namun baru sampai didepan kamar itu, sebuah pusaran muncul dan menampilkan seorang bertopeng spiral. "Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana kau bisa berjalan? Dan badanmu itu sudah kembali berisi?" tanya Tobi kebingungan. "Seorang anak memberikanku Chakra dan menyembuhkanku." Balasnya sambil menatap Naruto.

Sedangkan yang dimaksud oleh Nagato hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya. "Ehehehe.." tawanya gugup. "Jadi begitu ya? Baguslah kau sudah sembuh." Balas Tobi.

"Naruto, aku mempunyai sebuah berita untukmu." Kata Tobi lagi. "Apa itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.  
Tobipun menghela napasnya berat kemudian berkata. "Minato sudah tidak menganggapmu sebagai keluarganya." Lanjutnya.

Mereka semua minus Naruto dan Tobi agak terkejut mendengar berita ini. "Begitukah?" gumam Naruto agak sedih. Mereka menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sendu. "Kau baik- baik saja Naruto?" tanya Konan memastikan. "Ya Konan-nee." Balas Naruto.

"Heh, sepertinya kalian sudah akrab ya?" kata Tobi mendengar panggilan Naruto. "Ya, seperti yang kau lihat." balas Naruto. "Nah, aku akan mengurus beberapa hal lagi. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Tobi dan kembali menghilang dalam pusaran.  
Merekapun berpandangan satu sama lain. "Kita merahasiakan hal ini darinya kan?" kata Naruto pada Konan dan Nagato. Mereka berduapun menangguk menyetujui apa yang dikatan Naruto. Dan setelah itu mereka segera pergi menuju keluar untuk mencari tempat latihan yang cocok.

 **=Tempat Latihan=**

Setelah sekitar 30 menit, mereka akhirnya sampai disebuah hutan yang cukup rindang dan cukup jauh dari tempat mereka sebelumnya. Namun saat ini mereka berada di bagian hutan yang lapang ."Nah, kita akan berlatih disini Naruto. Baiklah, sekarang kita akan melakukan sparring untuk mengetahui sejauh mana kemampuanmu." Kata Nagato. Konan yang mendengar mereka bersiap- siap segera menyingkir dari arena untuk mempersilahkan mereka bertarung.

"Baik, siapa takut?!" balas Naruto kemudian melompat mundur. Iapun merangkai segel tangan kemudian mengucapkan nama jutsunya. **[Suiton: Mizzurapa! BYARR!].** Dari dalam mulut Naruto keluarlah air yang cukup deras dengan intensitas cukup besar mengarah ke Nagato.

Sedangkan Nagato yang melihat hal itu, juga merangkai segel tangan dan mengucapkan jurusnya. **[Katon : Goukakyu No jutsu!]**. Dan sebuah bola api berukuran cukup besar segera keluar dari mulut Nagato dan mengarah ke semburan air Naruto.

 **[BLARRR! BZZZ!]** Kedua jutsu itupun saling bertabrakan dan menghasilkan kabut yang cukup tebal. Narutopun segera mengambil inisiatif dengan berlari mendekati Nagato, berniat untuk menyerangnya dari jarak dekat.

Setelah sampai didepan Nagato, Narutopun segera memutar tubuhnya dan mengayunkan kaki kanannya kearah Nagato. **[Takk!]** Namun sayang serangannya berhasil digagalkan oleh Nagato dengan menangkap kakinya dengan tangan kirinya. Kemudian, Nagato segera menarik kaki Naruto kebelakang dan menggunakan tangan satunyauntuk memukul kepala Naruto **[Sett! Takk!].** Secara reflek Naruto segera menahan kepalan tangan Nagato menggunakan tangan kanannya kemudian menggunakan kaki kirinya yang dilapisi Chakra untuk menendang perut kanan Nagato dan **[Takk!Buagh!]** Nagato yang tidak memiliki perlindungan lagi segera terpental ketika Naruto mendaratkan tendangannya.

Ipun terpental sejauh 6 meter dan mendarat dengan posisi telungkup menghadap Naruto. "Uhuk..Uhuk.. Tendanganmu kuat juga ya, Naruto?" kata Nagato sambil terbatuk. Menggunakan kedua tangannya, Nagato mencoba bangkit dari posisinya. Sebentar kemudian asap bekas pertemuan dua jurus tadi menghilang.

"Apa kau sudah menyerah Nagato-nii?" tanya Naruto agak keras agar Nagato dapat mendengarnya. "Kau bercanda? Aku belum menunjukan kekuatanku." balas Nagato setelah berdiri tegak. Setelah itu, ia segera merentangkan kedua tangannya kearah Naruto. **[ Tendo : Shira Tensei!]** ucapnya. **[Cuiing! Buaghh!]** Narutopun segera terpental sejauh 20 meter dari tempatnya dan mendarat setelah berputar- putar.

"Ughh... Jutsu apa itu?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya. Setelah itu iapun berdiri dan membersihkan baju dan celananya yang kotor. Setelah selesai membersihkan bajunya, Narutopun melihat kearah Nagato yang masih dalam posisi merentangkan tangannya.

 **=Nagato Side=**

"Kau sudah menyerah Naruto?" teriak Nagato sambil menurunkan tangannya. Nagato menjadi agak bingung ketika Naruto tidak membalas perkataannya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia melihat Naruto tersenyum. Namun sebenarnya presepsinya salah.

 **=Naruto Side=**

Ternyata dari jauh, seringaian Naruto terlihat sebagai sebuah senyuman. "Heh, kita lihat apakah jutsu itu bisa menahan Chakra ini." Ucap Naruto. Sedetik kemudian, Chakra berwarna abu- abu yang cukup tebal mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya. Rambutnyapun mulai berdiri menantang gravitasi akibat dari pengeluaran Chakranya. Sedangkan tanah yang ia pijak segeraa retak dan membuat suatu kawah berdiameter 2 meter. "Chakra yang luar biasa." Ucap Naruto bangga. Kemudian, ia mulai mengumpulkan pusaran Chakra berwarna sama di tangan kanannya. Dan Narutopun melaju kearah Nagato dengan bantuan Chakranya sehingga gerakannya tidak terlihat dengan jelas.

Nagato yang melihat keluarnya Chakra abu- abu itu takjub. Apalagi ia bisa merasakan pancaran kekuatan yang besar dari jarak yang cukup jauh seperti ini. Namun, matanya melebar dikala ia melihat terkumpulnya Chakra spiral di tangan Naruto. "Ra-rasengan? Bagaimana dia bisa menggunakan jurus Jiraya-sensei. Tapi, kenapa warnanya berbeda?" gumam Nagato.

Dan tepat setelah Nagato selesai bergumam, Naruto sudah berada didepannya sekitar satu meter dengan bola spiral ditangannya. "Terima ini! **[Otsutsuki Rasengan!]** " kata Naruto sambil memajukan tangan kanannya ke arah Nagato.

Sedangkan Nagato yang melihat hal itu, dengan cepat segera melebarkan kedua tangannya kearah kiri dan kanan tubuhnya. **[Shinra Tensei]** ucapnya. **[Cuing! Blarr!]** Dan betapa terkejutnya Nagato ketika ia melihat Naruto tidak terpengaruh oleh jutsu andalanya. Hanya tanah dibelakang Naruto yang terangkat dan terpental. 'Heh ternyata berhasil' batin Naruto. Iapun segera menanamkan jutsunya di perut Nagato dengan cepat. **[Suingg! Blarr!]** Nagatopun berputar dan terpental cukup jauh akibat jutsu barusan.

"Aku menang." Ucap Naruto kemudian menonaktifkan Chakranya. Iapun berlutut dan terengah-engah akibat kelelahan karena ia belum bisa sepenuhnya mengendalikan Chakranya. Sedangkan Konan yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa terkagum- kagum. Ia mengira kemampuan Naruto masih jauh sekali dibawah Nagato. Dan setelah itupun mereka segera menghampiri Nagato.

 **=Nagato Place=**

"Uhuk..Uhukk..serangannya kuat sekali.." ucap Nagato yang masih terduduk disebuah batu yang cukup besar. Perutnya terluka cukup parah karena menerima serangan Naruto tadi. Iapun segera merangkai segel tangan. **[Jigokudo!]** ucapnya. Iapun menghentakan tangannya ke tanah dan kemudian, keluarlah sebuah patung yang memiliki Rinnegan atau yang biasa disebut Raja Neraka. Iapun masuk kedalamnya untuk melakukan pengembalian tubuh.

Setelah beberapa menit, datanglah Konan dan Naruto. Naruto agak bingung melihat sesosok patung yang memiliki Rinnegan didepannya. "Apa itu milik Nagato-nii?" tanya Naruto. "Ya. Itu salah satu jutsu dari Rinnegan, **Jigokudo**. Pasti sekarang ia sedang melakukan pemulihan diri. Hanya pemilik Rinnegan yang bisa memulihkan dirinya didalam sana. Jika tidak, maka saat ia keluar malah akan semakin parah hasilnya." Jelas Konan panjang lebar.

Dan setelah itu, keluarlah Nagato dalam keadaan seperti sebelum mereka bertarung. Patung Raja Neraka itupun segera menghilang dalam sebuah kepulan asap. "Kau hebat Naruto. Kau bahkan dapat melawan kekuatan **Shinra Tensei**." Ucap Nagato. "Terimakasih Nagato-nii. Sekarang, bisakah kau mengajariku?" tanya Naruto. Nagatopun mengangguk dan mulai mengajari Naruto tentang dasar- dasar Rinnegan.

 **=Skip Time=**

"Apa kau sudah mengetahui dasar- dasar Rinnegan Naruto?" tanya Nagato setelah mereka berdiskusi tentang Rinnegan selama beberapa jam. "Ya ya aku mengerti. Tapi kapan kita mulai prakteknya?" kata Naruto bosan. "Kita bisa mulai dari tingkat yang paling bawah yaitu **Jigokudo**. Cobalah memanggilnya kemari dengan Rinneganmu." Kata Nagato yang dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

Iapun segera mengaktifkan Rinnegannya dan merangkai beberapa segel tangan. **[Jigokudo!]** kata Naruto sambil menghentakan kedua tangannya ketanah. Dan setelah 3 detik, munculah patung Raja Neraka seperti Nagato. Namun, miliknya mengeluarkan semacam ungu yang memancarkan aura yang kuat dan membuat takjub Konan dan Nagato. 'Auranya sangat kuat.' batin Nagato dan Konan.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat Konan dan Nagato menatap Raja Nerakanya dengan terkagum- kagum. "Milikmu memiliki pancaran energi yang kuat Naruto." Kata Konan. "Begitu ya? Hehehe.." respon Naruto mendengar hal itu. Iapun menghilangkan jutsunya dan kembali berdiri.

"Nah, kau sudah menguasai salah satu teknik Rinnegan dengan singkat dan tepat. Itu artinya kau lebih baik diajari langsung dengan praktek dari pada dengan teori." Kata Nagato. "Nah, besok kita akan latihan lagi, sekarang kita harus kembali karena.." ucapan Nagato terputus ketika mereka melihat seorang bertopeng spiral berjalan ke arah mereka. "Karena aku mencari kalian hm?" ucapnya sambil menggantungkan tangan didadanya. "Jadi kau memiliki Rinnegan juga ya, Naruto?" tanya Tobi santai.

"Ahaha.. Maaf tidak memberitahumu Tobi" jawab Naruto sambil tertawa gugup. "Tidak apa. Aku tidak akan memberitahu sisapapun tentang hal ini, jadi kau bisa percaya padaku." Balas Tobi. "Terimakasih." Jawab Naruto lagi. Dan merekapun segera meninggalkan tempat itu untuk kembali ke persembunyian.

Dalam perjalanan tanpa jutsu Tobi yang Naruto ketahui namanya **Kamui** , Naruto baru sadar ternyata ia berada di Amegakure. Seperti namanya, desa ini sering mengalami hujan yang deras seperti sekarang.

Dan setelah berjalan sekitar 20 menit karena menggunakan Chakra Boost, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah gedung dengan puncak seperti 4 kepala dan memiliki lidah yang menjulur.

Merekapun segera naik ke gedung itu dan masuk melalui salah satu kepalanya. Setelah berjalan lagi didalamnya, akhhirnnya mereka sampai ditempat pertama mereka bertemu.

"Duduklah. Aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu Naruto." Kata Tobi sambil duduk dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam bajunya satu- persatu. Dan ternyata yang ia keluarkan adalah beberapa gulungan mengenai jutsu. Merekapun segera duduk dan melihat apa yang akan Tobi berikan. Gulungan pertama berwarna merah betuliskan kanji "KATON", yang kedua adalah gulungan berwarna biru muda bertuliskan "SUITON, yang ketiga berwarna hijau bertuliskan "FUUTON", yang keempat berwarna biru tua bertuliskan "RAITON" dan yang terakhir berwarna cokelat dengan tulisan "DOTON".

"Ini gulungan jutsu?" tanya Naruto padanya. "Ya, kau benar. Ini semua adalah gulungan jutsu dari berbagai desa yang berhasil aku kumpulkan. Gulungan- gulungan ini berisi jutsu rank B sampai Rank S. Karena memiliki Rinnegan, kurasa kau dapat menguasai jutsu dari gulungan- gulungan ini dengan mudah." Balas Tobi.

"Apa dia bisa Tobi? Bagaimanapun dia masih berumur jauh dibawah kita." Tanya Nagato. "Dia pasti bisa. Kau lihat sendiri dia bisa melawan jutsu andalanmu itu." jawab Tobi. Namun mereka kembali dibingungkan oleh Tobi ketika ia mengeluarkan satu gulungan lagi. Gulungan ini berwarna hitam dengan corak seperti ranting berwarna hijau teraang namun tidak ada tulisan yang menyertainya.

"Aku juga ingin kau belajar menguasai ini. Tapi kalaupun tidak bisa tidak apa- apa." Kata Tobi sambil meletakan gulungan tadi. "Apa ini?" tanya Naruto sambil mengambilnya. "Bukalah dan kau akan tahu." Balas Tobi yang diikuti anggukan dari Naruto. Iapun membukanya dan membacanya perlahan- lahan. "I-ini..?" "Ya benar. Ini adalah gulungan Jutsu Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju." Potong Tobi. Naruto agak terkejut saat mendengar kata Hokage. Yang artinya, Tobi mengambil gulungan ini dari Konoha. "Apa kau Ke Konoha?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ya. Aku juga kesana untuk menjemput seseorang." Jawab Tobi. Setelah ia selesai berkata begitu, masuklah seorang pria dengan dua Sharingan tiga tomoe yang menyala. Dia juga menggunakan Hitai-ate Konoha yang dicoret melintang. "Uchiha Itachi, Rank-S mising-nin." Kata Naruto sambil menatapnya. "Begitukah? Jadi kau sudah mengenalku, Uzumaki Naruto. Anak dari Hokage Ke-empat." Balas sang Uchiha.

"Heh, sekarang tidak lagi Uchiha-san. Minato sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai anaknya lagi." Kata Naruto meralat. Itachi agak terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto bahwa dia sudah tidak dianggap keluarga oleh Sang Hokage. "Jadi untuk apa dia disini?" tanya Naruto pada Tobi. "Tentu untuk membantu kita mencapai kedamaian." Balasnya.

"Begitukah? Jadi organisasi ini berisi kriminal kecuali aku?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Ya. Dan aku akan mengumpulkan anggota dari berbagai desa. Dan Khusus untuk Nagato, aku memberikan waktu sekitar 5 tahun untuk melatih Naruto." Balas Tobi lagi. "Baiklah. Aku,Konan,dan Itachi akan mencari anggota lain mulai besok. Kalian bisa mulai berlatih juga mulai besok." Kata Tobi. Merekapun mengangguk dan pergi ke kamarnya(?) masing- masing untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

.

 **=SKIP TIME=**

Pagi hari ini diwarnai oleh hujan deras yang masih mengguyur daerah Amegakure. Dan seperti perjanjian mereka, hari ini Konan, Tobi dan juga Itachi akan pergi untuk mengumpulkan anggota Akatsuki yang lain. Sekarang mereka berada di tempat latihan Nagato dan Naruto kemarin.

"Nah, kami akan pergi seperti perjanjian. Dan mungkin Konan akan menyempatkan diri untuk kemari dan membawakan informasi baru bagi kalian. Ingatlah untuk berlatih dengan keras Naruto. Kuasailah jutsu yang ada di gulungan yang kuberikan." Kata Tobi.  
"Baiklah, terimakasih Tobi-nii." Balas Naruto tersenyum polos bagaikan anak kecil yang diberikan lolipop. Tobi yang mendengar panggilan dan senyuman Naruto mulai merasakan suatu kehangatan didalam hatinya. 'Anak ini.' Batinnya. Iapun menepuk kepala Naruto dan mengacaknya pelan. Dan seperti mengerti keadaan, anginpun mulai berhembus dan menambah kesan dalam suasana ini.

'Biasanya dia tidak sehangat ini. Naruto memang anak yang misterius.' Batin mereka minus Naruto dan Tobi yang mengetahui secara jelas bagaimana kepribadian si topeng spiral ini. "Baiklah Outoto." Balas Tobi sambil tersenyum di dalam topengnya yang tentu saja tidak terlihat.

Mereka bertigapun segera pergi dari sana untuk beberapa tahun kedepan dalam rangka mencari anggota lain. Dan tinggalah Naruto dan Nagato di tempat itu. "Nah Naruto. Saatnya kita juga berlatih. Kau tidak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan para kriminal itu kan?" kata Nagato. "Yosh! Ayo kita berlatih." Jawab Naruto semangat. Dan merekapun memulai latihan mereka hari itu dengan berlatih tahap- tahap berikutnya dalam teknik Rinnegan.

 **=Skip Time (2 Tahun)=**

Seperti kata Nagato, Naruto lebih mudah diajari dengan praktek dari pada teori. Hal ini terlihat dengan adanya peningkatan pesat dalam dua tahun latihannya dengan Nagato. Sekarang, Naruto sudah dapat menguasai Rikkudo jutsu seperti Nagato. Bahkan ia dapat menggunakan Chibaku Tensei yang cukup kuat untuk mengangkat satu desa kedalamnya menurut perkiraan nagato.

Naruto juga sudah dapat menguasai jutsu dari gulungan yang diberikan Tobi sampai rangking S di dua elemen, yaitu Katon dan Suiton. Iapun berhasil mengendalikan kekuatan Chakranya secara penuh dengan bantuan dari Nagato.

Sedangkan untuk Mokuton, ia belajar seorang diri karena Nagato kurang memahami tentang konsep maupun praktek pemggunaan Mokuton.

"Baiklah sampai disini dulu lathannya Naruto." Kata Nagato yang baru saja menghidari salah satu jutsu Katon tingkat tinggi yang dikeluarkan Naruto. "Huh, baiklah Nagato-nii." Balas Naruto sambil melepas handsealnya.

Akibat dari jutsu Naruto barusan, beberapa pohon yang ada dibelakang Nagatopun terbakar dengan cukup luas. Mereka pun saling berpandangan dan kemudian Naruto mengangguk. Iapun segera merangkai beberapa segel tangan dan mengucapkan nama jutsunya. " **[Suiton : Suishoha!]** " ucap mereka bersamaan. Dan segeralah mengalir gelombang air dahsyat dari ketiadaan dan mengarah ke hutan yang terbakar itu. **[Byarr!Bzzz!]** Kebakaran di hutan itupun padam namun meninggalkan kabut dan pohon- pohon yang gosong dari daun hingga batangnya.

"Sepertinya aku ingin mencoba salah satu jutsu Mokuton-ku." Gumam Naruto. Iapun segera mengganti segel tangannya dan menghentakannya ke tanah. " **[Mokuton Hijutsu : Jukai Kotan!]** " Ucapnya. **[Brakk!]** Dan dari dalam tanah, munculah akar- akar dan akhirnya membentuk pohon- pohon yang cukup besar dan mengganti pohon yang terbakar tadi.

Nagato menjadi takjub akan perkembangan Naruto dalam dua tahun latihannya ini. Ia bahkan tidak memperkirakan Naruto akan menguasai Mokuton dalam jangka waktu sesingkat ini. Iapun jatuh terduduk dan terengah- engah "Hah..Hah..Hah..." akibat mengeluarkan 2 jutsu tingkat tinggi tanpa jeda. 

"Kau hebat sekali Naru-chan." Kata Nagato sambil duduk disebelah Naruto. Narutopun hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan dari seorang yang dianggapnya kakak itu. "Ne Nagato-nii, apakah kau mau mengantarku ke suatu tempat?" tanya Naruto. Nagatopun menaikan alisnya bingung ata s pertanyaan Naruto. "Memang kemana kau akan pergi?" tanya Naruto. "Kita akan pergi...

.

.

.

.

Ke Konoha.."

 **=TBC=**

A/N : Selesai sudah chapter 4 ini. Maafkan saya yang sudah memperlambat waktu pengapdetan karen berbagai hal yang menghalangi. Tapi saya harap hal- hal yang ditanyakan reader sudah terjawab di chapter ini. Sekali lagi saya mengucapkan terimakasih bagi reader sekalian yang sudah Fav, Follow, maupun Review di fiv gaje ini. Dan saya berharap cerita ini dapat saya tamatkan dengan chapter diatas 20-an. Nah, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

 **=AnselmusSarira=**

 **::LOGOUT::**


	5. Chapter 5

" **The Tale Of New Ninja (Re-Make)"**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : Typo-/Miss Typo, OOC, Alur terlalu cepat/kurang jelas,Strong!Naru,GodLike!Naru,Alive!MinaKushi,Semi-dark!Naru(Maybe), dll.**

 **Summary : Naruto adalah seorang anak yang tidak bersalah. Namun karena alasan tidak memiliki chakra, ia dikucilkan bukan hanya keluarganya, bahkan hampir seluruh desa. Namun apa jadinya jika ia bertemu dengan Sage Of Six Path atau yang orang kenal dengan "Rikkudo Sennin" di Alam Bawah sadarnya dan mendapat Rinnegan dan Chakra murni yang hanya dimiliki keturunan Otsutsuki?**

 **=ENJOY=**

 **Sebelumnya :** "Kau hebat sekali Naru-chan." Kata Nagato sambil duduk disebelah Naruto. Narutopun hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan dari seorang yang dianggapnya kakak itu. "Ne Nagato-nii, apakah kau mau mengantarku ke suatu tempat?" tanya Naruto. Nagatopun menaikan alisnya bingung ata s pertanyaan Naruto. "Memang kemana kau akan pergi?" tanya Naruto. "Kita akan pergi...

.

.

.

.

Ke Konoha.."

" **Back To Konoha"**

"Konoha? Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan disana?" tanya Nagato kebingungan. Narutopun menghembuskan napasnya berat dan mejawab. "Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu Kaa-san. Aku sangat merindukannya." Balas Naruto sambil berbaring dan menatap langit.

"Kaa-san ya? Sepertinya aku bisa menemanimu. Nah, kapan kita berangkat?" tanya Nagato lagi. "Besok mungkin. Aku juga ingin sedikit membuat suasana heboh di Konoha." Jawab Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya. Nagatopun mengangguk menanggapi jawaban Naruto.

Merekapun hanya diam tanpa berkata- kata lagi. Menikmati semilir angin yang cukup segar disana. Sampai akhirnya, sesesuatu seperti kertas mulai berkumpul disana dan membentuk suatu sosok wanita cantik dengan hiasan bunga dari kertas di rambutnya. "Lama tidak berjumpa Nagato, Naruto." Sapa sosok tersebut. Naruto yang juga mendengar suara wanita tersebut membuka matanya dan mulai bangun dari acara tidur- tidurannya.

"Konan/Konan-nee?" ucap mereka bersamaan. "Ya seperti yang kalian lihat." Balas Konan. Iapun mendekati mereka dan duduk disebelah Nagato. "Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Konan.

"Aku membawa berita seperti yang dikatakan oleh Tobi." Jawabnya. "Memang ada berita apa dari Tobi?" tanya Nagato. "Kami sudah mengumpulkan sekitar 5 anggota baru. Mereka merupakan ninja kelas S dengan kemampuan yang luar biasa." Jawab Konan. "Hmm.. Begitu ya? Jadi sudah terkumpul 5 orang dalam waktu 2 tahun." Ucap Nagato.

"Hehehe.." terdengarlah sebuah tawa yang tidak lain adalah tawa dari si rambut pirang. "Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Konan yang juga mendengar tawa Naruto. "Tidak. Hanya saja aku berfikir akan seperti apa mereka." Balas Naruto. "Bagaimana dengan perkembangan latihan kalian?" tanya Konan lagi.

"Luar biasa. Naru-chan sudah bisa menguasai seluruh teknik Rinne.." ucapan Nagato terpotong ketika ia mendengar suara tawa feminim. "Hihihi.. Naru-chan? Tidak buruk." Kata Konan sambil tertawa. [ **Twicth!]** Munculah sebuah kedutan dikepala Naruto mendengar panggilan kesayangan Nagato sejak tahun lalu diejek oleh Konan. "A-p-a a-d-a m-a-s-a-l-a-h?" tanya Naruto penuh penekanan. Tanpa sadar Rinnegannya telah aktif dan ia mulai mengeluarkan sedikit Chakranya untuk mengintimidasi. **[Glek!]** Konan hanya bisa menelan ludahnya melihat tatapan Naruto dengan Rinnegannya dan intimidasi chakranya. "Ahahaha, tidak tidak." Balas Konan sambil menggunakan kedua jarinya membentuk 'V'.

"Bagus." Ucap Naruto singkat dan mennonaktifkan Rinnegan serta intimidasi Chakranya. Konan pun menghembuskan napasnya lega setelah merasa suasana menjadi normal kembali.

"Apa aku bisa meneruskan penjelasanku?" tanya Nagato yang melihat pertikaian keduanya telah selesai. "Tidak perlu. Aku akan menunjukan sedikit kemampuanku saja padanya." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Konan. Iapun segera bangun dan bergerak membelakangi mereka. "Akan kutunjukan jutsu ciptaanku yang kupelajari tanpa sepengetahuan Nagato-nii." Kata Naruto tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Iapun memberi kode kepada Konan dan Nagato untuk menjauh dari jutsu yang akan ia keluarkan. Iapun membentuk sebuah handseal dan seketika keluarlah replika dirinya disertai kepulan asap **[Bofft!].** "Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan? Paling- paling kau mengeluarkan elemen apimu dan membesarkannya dengan elemen angin." Tebak Konan yang melihat Naruto hanya menciptakan sebuah bunshin.

"Hohoho, begitukah? Kita lihat saja!" balas Naruto. Setelah itu iapun mengaktifkan kembali Rinnegannya yang membuat Konan maupun Nagato semakin bingung. Naruto dan bunshinnya pun segera memunggungi satu sama lain dan menciptakan dua handseal yang berbeda secara bersamaan. "Lihatlah ini, **[Rinnegan : Tengai Shinsei!]** " ucap Naruto. Dan dari langit munculah sebuah batu raksasa berdiameter sekitar 10 meter dengan jarak 20 meter didepan mereka. **[Brakk! Duarr!]** Batu itupun menabrak tanah dan menciptakan benturan yang cukup besar sehingga membuat sebuah ledakan cukup besar disertai sebuah kepulan asap.

Setelah kepulan asap itu hilang, terlihatlah sebuah kawah berukuran sekitar 15 meter yang ditengahnya terdapat batu tadi namun dalam keadaan utuh. "Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto pada mereka berdua sambil menghilangkan bunshinya. Merekapun hanya diam sambil memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. 'Sadar Konan, ia baru saja menjatuhkan sebuah meteor dari langit?! Bagaimana mungkin kau masih meragukannya?' batin Konan. Sedangkan Nagato mulai berdiri dan mendekati Naruto.

Iapun menepuk kepala Naruto yang hapir setinggi dahinya itu dan mengacaknya pelan. "Hebat Naru-chan. Mungkin kau malah yang akan jadi guruku." Puji Nagato. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengulum senyum sampai matanya terpejam.

Konan yang baru pulih dari keterkejutannya segera bangun dan mendekati Naruto. "Maaf telah meragukanmu lagi Naruto. Kuharap aku tidak melakukannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya." Kata Konan. "Hehehe.. Tidak apa Konan-nee. Mungkin kau bisa menerapkan prinsip –jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya- lain kali." Balas Naruto. Dan setelah itupun mereka kembali duduk untuk berbicara tentang berbagai hal.

 **=Skip Time (Sore menjelang malam)=**

Setelah berpamitan dengan Naruto dan Nagato, Konanpun segera pergi dari sana untuk melanjutkan misi perekrutan anggota Akatsuki. Sedangkan Naruto dan Nagato sedang menuju perjalanan pulang ke menara tempat mereka beristirahat untuk mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk ke Konoha besok.

"Kira- kira berapa lama perjalanan ke Konoha ya?" tanya Naruto sambil mengambil beberapa barang untuk dikemas. "Entah. Mungkin sekitar 4 hari." Balas Nagato sambil membereskan beberapa barang yang akan ia bawa dalam sebuah gulungan penyimpanan.

Setelah selesai berurusan dengan barangnya masing- masing, merekapun segera menuju kamar mereka untuk tidur dan memulai perjalanan besok.

 **=Keesokan Harinya=**

Setelah tidur malam yang nyenyak, merekapun segera bangun dan membersihkan diri mereka dan memulai perjalanan menuju Konoha.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di puncak menara dan memandangi desa hujan ini. Namun, hari ini hanya mendung yang bergelayut dilangit sana yang ada, tanpa hujan. "Kau siap Naruto?" tanya Nagato yang berada di sebelah Naruto. "Kapanpun kau siap Nii-san!" balas Naruto.

Setelah berkata begitu, merekapun segera melompat dari sana ke gedung- gedung berikutnya hingga keluar dari desa itu.

Setelah berjalan seharian tanpa hambatan, akhirnya sore telah menjelang. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di suatu hutan yang cukup lebat sehingga sinar matahari tidak terlalu kentara. "Kita beristirahat disini saja Naru-chan." Kata Nagato sambil berhenti di sebuah tanah yang cukup lapang. "Baik Nagato-nii." Balas Naruto sambil berhenti.

Nagatopun segera mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang Naruto tebak merupakan tenda. "Bisa kau bantu aku Naru-chan?" tanya Nagato yang agak kesulitan mendirikan tenda. "Tidak perlu repot." Balas Naruto sambil membentuk sebuah hanseal. " **[Mokuton : Shicuka No Jutsu!]** " ucap Naruto. Dan dari dalam tanah perlahan- lahan munculah kayu- kayu yang akhirnya membentuk sebuah pondok dengan ukiran pola Rinnegan diatas pintu masuknya.

Sedangkan Nagato yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam selama beberapa detik. Setelah sadar dari keterdiamannya, iapun segera menatap Naruto tajam. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya Baka-Otouto! Jadi tidak perlu membawa tenda!" ucap Nagato tajam.

Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa nyengir gaje dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Kenapa tidak tanya?" balas Naruto sambil melangkah perlahan memasuki pondok kayunya itu.  
"Dasar anak itu!" umpat Nagato sambil memasuki pondok itu juga. Setelah masuk, merekapun segera meletakan barang- barangnya dan segera beristirahat. Nagato dan Naruto pun memutuskan untuk tidur di satu kamar sehingga dapat saling menjaga.

Namun karena hari masih cukup terang, Narutopun memilih untuk keluar dari sana dan menikmati pemandangan sekitar. Setelah ia mengatakan maksudnya pada Nagato untuk keluar pondok, iapun segera keluar dari pondok itu dan berjalan- jalan disekitar hutan.

Suasana di hutan yang Naruto jelajahi cukup tenang. "Hmm.. Suasananya nyaman sekali." Ucapnya sambil menghirup napas dalam- dalam. Namun, baru saja ia ingin melangkah lagi, ia mendengar suara **[Bummm!]** disertai kepulan asap didepannya.

"Apa itu?" gumam Naruto. Iapun segera melompati dahan- dahan dan menuju sumber ledakan itu.

Setelah sampai, Naruto melihat ada beberapa orang sedang bertarung disana.Setlah ia hitung- hitung, ternyata jumlahnya 5 orang. Dari kelima orang itu, empat orang diantaranya menggunakan hitai-ate seperti bentuk nada dan ditubuh mereka juga penuh dengan totol- totol hitam. Dan orang yang satunya lagi menggunakan sebuah jubah biru dan topi berwarna sama dikepalanya.

"Hmm.. Menarik." Gumam Naruto sambil memperhatikan dengan sesama pertarungan ini. Namun, batinnya agak tersiksa melihat orang berjubah itu kewalahan menghadapi keempat ninja yang lain. Walaupun menurut Naruto kemampuan orang itu cukup hebat dengan pengendalian pasirnya, tetap saja ia harus bersusah payah menghadapi mereka berempat.

Akhirnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk turun tangan membantunya walaupun belum mengenal orang itu sama sekali. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini bocah?! Cepatlah pergi dari sini!" kata orang berjubah tersebut. "Aku tidak tau siapa kau tapi sepertinya kau membutuhkan bantuanmu." Balas Naruto.

Merekapun saling memunggungi dengan posisi terkepung oleh empat orang itu. "Hmm.. Ada seorang bocah sombong disini. Bagaimana kalau kita memusnahkannya duluan?" tanya seorang yang memiliki dua kepala. "Terserahlah, yang penting kita cepat selesaikan tugas Orochimaru-sama ini." Sahut satu- satunya wanita di tempat itu.

Mereka berempatpun segera melaju dengan cepat ke arah Naruto dan orang dibelakangnya itu. Namun, Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya menyeringai dan menutup matanya sambil menunduk. "Heh, ternyata kau sudah menyerah bocah." Kata seorang bertangan empat melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Begitukah?" balas Naruto sambil membuka matanya. Tepat sebelum mereka berjarak semeter dari Naruto dan orang berjubah itu, Naruto membuat segel tangan singkat dan mengucapkan nama jutsunya. " **[Mokuton : Hotei No Jutsu!]** " Ucapnya.

Mereka semua minus Naruto sangat terkejut mendengar ia menyebutkan **Mokuton**. Namun mereka lebih terkejut lagi ketika dari dalam tanah keluarlah 4 tangan kayu berukurancukup besar dan memukul mereka menjauh. **[Brakkk! Buaghh!]**.

Merekapun terpental cukup jauh dan menabrak beberapa pohon hingga rubuh. Melihat hal itu, Naruto segera melepas handsealnya dan tangan kayu itupun masuk kembali kedalam tanah. "Kau baik-baik saja Oji-san?" tanya Naruto pada orang berjubah itu. "Aku baik- baik saja." Balas orang itu. Narutopun menarik napas lega tetapi tetap waspada dengan sekitar.

Dan perkiraan Naruto memang tepat ketika keempat orang tadi muncul dari tempat yang berbeda dan dengan penampilan yang berbeda pula. Trubuh mereka sekarang sudah seperti monster dengan bentuk yang aneh. Naruto bisa merasakan kekuatan yang cukup besar dari mereka berempat.

"Beraninya kau bocah! Kupastikan kau akan mati disini!" ucap seorang yang berbadan gemuk dengan arogannya. "Kalau begitu mari kita buktikan." Ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai kembali. Dalam sekejap, aura Chakra abu- abu mulai memenuhi tubuhnya hingga membuat kelima orang termasuk si 'Oji-san' itu meneguk ludah. 'Ke-kekuatannya hebat.' Batin si si jubah biru.

"Heh, jangan kau kira dengan menggunakan Chakra itu kau bisa menang dari kami bocah." Ucap Si kepala dua. Merekapun segera melaju kembali untuk menyerang Naruto dan partnernya itu. "Baiklah Oji-san. Kau ambil si tangan tiga aku ambil sisanya." Ucap Naruto sambil melaju untuk memisahkan mereka.

Melihat Naruto maju seorang diri, mereka segera mengalihkan arahnya ke arah Naruto. "Berani sekali kau bocah." Ucap si tangan tiga merasa diremehkan. Iapun segera memajukan tangannya yang diarahkan tepat ke wajah Naruto. **[Wushh!Takk!]** Serangan si tangan tiga berhasil dihentikan ketika sebuah perisai pasir menghalanginya. Narutopun memandang sekilas kearah orang dibelakangnya itu dan mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian iapun melompati pasir itu dan menghadapi tiga sisanya sambil memberikan tendangan memutar berlapis Chakra pada mereka. **[Buagh!Brakk!]** Mereka bertigapun segera terpental ketika tendangan keras Naruto mengeluarkan aliran Chakra yang cukup kuat sehingga mereka terpental dan kembali menabrak pohon.

Naruto yang melihat kesempatan itu segera berlari menuju ke arah mereka untuk melakukan serangan berikutnya.

 **=Naruto Side=**

Setelah sampai didepan mereka bertiga, Narutopun segera membuat segel tangan dan menarik napas dalam- dalam. " **[Katon : Gouka Mekyaku!]** " ucap Naruto sambil menghembuskan napasnya. **[Byarr!]** Sebuah semburan api seperti dindingpun segera keluar dari mulut Naruto dan membakar ketiga orang itu dan hutan dibelakangnya. "Selesaikah?" gumam Naruto sambil melepas handsealnya..

Namun sepertinya perkiraannya salah ketika salah seorang bertubuh besar menendang Naruto dari belakang dengan kekuatan cukup besar. **[Buaghh!]** Iapun terpental ke depan dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi.

'Ughh, tendangannya kuat sekali.' Batin Naruto. Tapi berkat armor Chakra yang digunakannya tendangan itu hanya terasa seperti tendangan biasa. Namun baru saja akan mendaratkan badannya, Naruto dikejutkan oleh bunyi seruling dan tiga mahkluk raksasa dibelakangnya. **[Wuzz!]** Salah satu monster dengan tongkat besar segera mengayunkannya horizontal ke arah Naruto . **[Takk! Buaghh!]** Karena masih dalam keadaan melayang diudara, Naruto mengalami kesulitan menghindari pukulan tongkat tersebut dan harus menerima pukulan itu di perutnya. Iapun terpental kebelakang dengan sangat cepat akibat pukulan itu. Namun lagi-lagi berkat armornya itu, ia dapat menahan serangan tersebut dan hanya sedikit merasakan efeknya.

Saat ia terlempar kebelakang, ia melihat dua orang berambut biru pucat melompat keatasnya dan menendang nya dengan kuat kebawah. **[Wussh! Buagh! Brakk!]** Iapun kembali harus menerima dua tendangan diperutnya dan mendarat dengan keras ditanah.

Asap dan debupun segera bertebarang akibat tabrakan yang dialami Naruto dengan tanah dibawahnya. Ketiga orang yang menyerang Narutopun berkumpul disebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari Naruto. "Heh ternyata bocah itu hanya bermulut besar." Ucap satu- satunya wanita dalam kelompok itu. Kedua temannya pun mengangguk dan menyetujui apa yang dikatakan rekannya itu.

Ketika asap mulai menghilang, mereka sangat terkejut melihat Naruto tidak ada disana. Baru saja mereka ingin mencari keberadaan Naruto, mereka mendengar suara dari belakang. "Mencariku?" tanya suara itu. Merekapun segera berbalik dan sangat terkejut kita mereka melihat Naruto. Ternyata mata Naruto telah berubah menjadi Mata Samsara berwarna ungu terang. Dalam keadaan melayang dibelakang mereka Narutopun merentangkan satu tangannya ke arah mereka dan mengucapkan jutsunya. " **[Tendo : Shinra Tensei!]** " ucapnya.

 **[Cuingg! Blarr! Brak!Brak!Brak!]** Merekapun segera terpental dan kembali menabrak pohon- pohon dibelakang mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi. Segera setelah itu, Naruto kembali turun ketanah dan mendatangi mereka.

Setelah sampai di depan ketiganya, Naruto melihat telah kembali menjadi normal kembali. "Ba-bagaimana k-au.." tanya si kepala dua yang ternyata bisa membelah badannya. "Simpel. Aku menggunakan Chakraku sebagai pelindung dari semua serangan kalian." Balas Naruto yang sudah menonaktifkan pelindung Chakranya.

 **[Sring!]** Narutopun segera mengeluarkan sebuah besi hitam sepanjang 50 centimeter dari tangannya. "Cukup sampai disini." Ucapnya sambil mengarahkan bilah besinya ke si kepala dua. **[Boff! Trangg!]** Serangan Naruro berhasil dipatahkan oleh seseorang yang muncul dari sebuah kepulan asap. Ketika asap itu menghilang, terlihatlah sebuah pedang berhasil menahan serangan besinya . Kemudian, Naruto segera melihat siapa yang berhasil menahan serangan besi hitamnya itu. "Khu..Khu..Khu..Hebat sekali seorang bocah bisa mengalahkan pasukan elitku sendirian." ucap seeorang laki- laki berkulit pucat dengan mata seperti seekor ular.

Naruto yang merasakan kekuatan cukup besar dari orang itu segera melompat mundur dan menjaga jarak dengannya. "Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto. "Khu..Khu..Khu..Kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku. Karena kita akan bertemu lagi." Jawabnya sambil kembali menghilang dalam sebuah kepulan asap.

Setelah asap kembali menipis, mereka semua telah hilang dari hadapan Naruto. "Dia sudah pergi." gumam Naruto yang sudah tidak merasakan Chakra orang itu maupun 'pasukan elit'-nya. "Sebaiknya aku segera ketempat Oji-san tadi." Gumamnya lagi sambil melompati pohon demi pohon.

 **=Tempat Oji-san=**

Ketika sampai disana, Naruto melihat bahwa orang yang satunya lagi telah pergi juga. Mungkin telah di bawa oleh orang yang sama dengan yang menahan serangannya. Namun, ia terkejut ketika melihat disana ternyata ada dua orang bukannya satu.

Yang satu lagi adalah seorang berambut merah yang sangat Naruto kenal. "Nagato Nii-san!" seru Naruto dari atas salah satu pohon. Narutopun segera turun dari atas pohon itu kemudian menghampiri mereka.

Sedangkan Nagato yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara tersebut. Dan ia dapat melihat Naruto sedang menuju ke arahnya. "Dasar baka-Outoto!" kata Nagato sambil menjitak kepala Naruto setelah dia sampai didepannya. "Ehehehe.." tawa Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Oji-san baik- baik saja kan?" tanya Naruto sambil menatapnya. "Aku baik saja. Terimakasih padamu dan orang ini yang telah membantuku. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya balik. "Aku juga baik." Balas Naruto singkat. "Jadi bisa kita saling memperkenalkan diri Oji-san?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal." Ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Sabaku Rasa, Yondaime Kazekage dari desa Sunagakure." Balasnya sambil menyambut uluran tangan Naruto.

"Kazekage? M-maaf tidak sopan memanggilmu Kazekage-sama." Balas Naruto sambil menunduk ketika mendengar kata 'Kage' yang artinya orang ini adalah seorang pemimpin desa seperti mantan ayahnya.

"Tidak apa anak muda. Dan sekali lagi terimaskasih atas bantuan darimu dan kakakmu juga." Balas sang Kazekage. "Oh iya, kalian sedang apa di hutan seperti ini?" tanya Rasa. "Sebenarnya kami sedang beristirahat dalam perjalanan kami. Namun saat aku berjalan- jalan di sekitar sini, aku mendengar suara ledakan dan kepulan asap." Jawab Naruto. "Begitu ya? Memang kemana kalian akan pergi?" tanya sang Kazekage lagi. "Konoha." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Memang kau akan pergi kemana Oj- Kazekage-sama?" tanya Naruto. "Hah, dipanggil Oji-san juga tidak apa- apa. Akupun ingin pergi ke Konoha untuk melihat anak- anakku melakukan ujian Chunin." Balas Kazekage. "Oh begitu. Tapi dimana pengawalmu?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Mereka tewas saat penyerangan empat orang tadi." Jawabnya. "Apa kau butuh tempat peristirahatan? Kami bisa menyediakannya untukmu." Tawar Naruto.

"Bolehkah? Terimakasih banyak Naruto." Ucap Rasa. Setelah itu, merekapun segera pergi ke pondok yang telah dibuat Naruto untuk beristirahat.

"Kalian yang membuat ini?" tanya Kazekage setelah mereka sampai didepan pondok Naruto. "Tidak. Hanya si Baka-Otoutoku itu yang membuatnya." Jawab Nagato kali ini.

"Apa menggunakan Mokutonnya?" tanya Kazekage lagi. Nagato yang mendengar Rasa mengetahui tentang Mokuton Naruto sedikit terkejut."Apa dia menggunakannya tadi?" tanya Nagato balik. Kazekagepun hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawabannya atas pertanyaan Nagato.

"Hei kalian! Mau masuk atau terus berbicara disana?" teriak Naruto dari dalam. Merekapun segera memutus pembicaraan dan mengikuti Naruto yang sudah masuk lebih dulu. Setelah membereskan barang- barang, merekapun segera menempati kamar mereka yang jadi satu itu.

Kazekage banyak bertanya mengenai kehidupan pribadi Naruto yang senang hati diceritakan olehnya (Naruto) setelah mereka membuat beberapa perjanjian. Setelah mendengar garis besar kehidupan Naruto, Kazekage sangat terkejut mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah seorang putra sulung Yondaime Kazekage.

Naruto menceritakan tentang berbagai masalah yang dialaminya hingga menyebabkan dirinya meninggalkan desa (tentang Chakra, Menma, kecuali Rinnegan). Setelah mendengar seluruh penjelasan Naruto, akhirnya Kazekage mengucapkan terimakasih atas kesediaan Naruto berbagi kisah hidupnya yang pahit itu.

Dan setelah itu, merekapun segera mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin untuk tidur dan memulihkan kekuatan mereka.

 **=Pagi Hari=**

Suara kicauan burung dan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela pondok telah membangunkan orang- orang yang ada di dalamnya. Satu- satunya makhluk berambut kuning disitupun segera bangun dan meregangkan otot- ototnya sembari menguap. "Hoaammm..."

Setelah semua bangun, merekapun segera mengemas kembali barang- barang yang ada dan segera keluar dari pondok itu.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Naruto. "Ada apa Naru-chan?" tanya Nagato sambil memperhatikan Naruto. "Aku harus menghilangkan pondok ini. **"** jawabnya sambil menyatukan tangannya dan membuat sebuah handseal. Pondok itupun perlahan- lahan mulai berubah kembali menjadi potongan- potongan kayu dan akhirnya masuk kembali kedalam tanah.

Sedangkan yang Rasa yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa berucap kagum."Hebat sekali." Ucapnya.

"Hehehe... Biasa saja." Balas Naruto mendengar pujian ditunjukan padanya. Setelah itu, merekapun segera melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju Konoha bersama- sama.

Sepanjang sisa perjalanan mereka ke Konoha, tidak banyak masalah yang mereka alami. Paling hanya sebuah serangan yang dilakukan oleh Ninja perompak yang dengan mudah dapat diatasi. Karena hal tersebut, mereka dapat mencapai Konoha lebih cepat dari perkiraan.

 **=Di Depan Gerbang Konoha=**

Setelah menempuh perjalan yang ternnyata lebih cepat 1 hari dari yang mereka perkirakan, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan Gerbang Konoha.

"Hah, desa ini tidak berubah." Ucap Naruto yang melihat penjaga gerbang Konoha masih sama dengan yang dulu. Merekapun segera berjalan memasuki gerbang tersebut.

"Maaf, bisa aku tahu keperluan kalian disini?" tanya penjaga gerbang dengan perban di hidungnya. "Kami ingin mengantar Kazekage-sama sampai ke Kantor Hokage." Balas Naruto sambil menunjuk Rasa. "Oh maaf Kazekage-sama. Selamat datang di desa Konoha." Ucap penjaga gerbang yang memiliki rambut yang menutupi sebelah matanya sambil menunduk hormat. "Baiklah tidak apa- apa. Nah, kami permisi." Balas sang Yondaime Kazekage itu.

Setelah itupun mereka bertiga segera pergi menuju gedung Hokage untuk memberitahukan perihal kedatangan Kazekage Suna ke Konoha. "Anak berambut kuning itu bukannya anak Minato-sama ya, Kotetsu?" tanya penjanga gerbang dengan pelindung kepala yang menutupi rambutnya. "Kurasa memang itu Izumo. Katanya namanya telah dihapus dari keluarga Minato-sama." Jawab penjaga gerbang yang hidungnya diperban itu. Merekapun mulai bercerita satu sama lain tentang berbagai hal mengenai keluarga Minato yang dirasa kurang penting untuk dijelaskan disini.

Dalam perjalanan mereka menuju gedung Hokage, para penduduk tak sedikit yang menatap mereka. Mungkin para penduduk seperti agak asing dengan kedatangan mereka.

Sesampainya di gedung dengan lukisan Kanji 'Api', mereka kembali ditanyakan oleh seorang Jounin mengenai keperluan mereka. Dan setelah memberikan pernjelasan yang sama dengan sebelumnya, merekapun dipersilahkan untuk masuk ke gedung tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bertemu dengan ayahmu nanti Naruto?" tanya Rasa sambil berjalan di lorong gedung tersebut. "Entahlah. Kita lihat saja nanti." Balas Naruto datar. Setelah berjalan sekitar 10 meter, akhirnya mereka sampai di pintu ruang Hokage. "Nagato-nii, bisakah kau menunggu disini sebentar?" tanya Naruto yang dijawab anggukan oleh Nagato. Setelah itu, Rasa pun segera mengambil inisiatif untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. **[Tok...tok...tok...]**. "Silahkan masuk." Jawab seseorang dari dalam.

"Ayo masuk." Ucap Rasa pelan kemudian membuka pintu. Dia melihat ada dua orang di ruangan itu. Yang satu adalah orang berambut kuning yang sedang mengerjakan tugas Kage sehari- hari, dan yang satunya adalah seorang lansia yang dikenal dengan Gelar 'Profesor' yang sedang berdiri melihat keluar jendela.

Sang Yondaime Hokage yang melihat seorang masuk dari pintupun segera mengalihkan pandanganya dari pekerjaannya di meja itu. "Ah, selamat datang Kazekage-sama dan ka- kau.."

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Yondaime-sama.." sapa Naruto datar.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Hehehe... Bercanda**

.

.

.

"Na-naruto." Ucap Sandaime dan Minato hampir bersamaan. "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa bersama Kazekage?" tanya Hiruzen. "Ceritanya panjang. Mungkin jiji bisa tanyakan pada Kazekage-sama sendiri." Ucap Naruto. "Baiklah Kazekage-sama, aku permisi dulu. Karena tugasku sudah selesai." Ucap Naruto sambil menunduk hormat. Kemudian iapun segera melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Minato memijt pelipisnya karena pusing dengan kemunculan Naruto yang diluar perkiraannya. "Silahkan duduk Kazekage-sama." Ucap Sandaime Hokage mempersilahkan.

"Bisa tolong anda jelaskan mengenai pertemuan anda dengan Naruto Kazekage-sama." Pinta Sandaime lagi.

"Hah, baiklah." Ucapnya. Kemudian, Rasa mulai menjelaskan mengenai kapan dan dimana tepatnya dia bertemu Naruto dan Naruto menyelamatkannya sekaligus bertarung melawan 3 orang penyerangnya. Tetapi karena perjanjiannya dengan Naruto, ia merahasiakan mengenai Mokuton yang dimiliki Naruto.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu." ucap sang Kazekage sambil mengakhiri penjelasannya. "Ja-jadi dalam beberapa tahun Naruto sudah sekuat itu ya." Ucap Hiruzen agak terkejut mendengar perkembangan Naruto.

Dan setelah itu, merekapun mulai membahas beberapa hal mengenai Naruto dan ujian Chunin yang dilakukan di Konoha.

 **=With Naruto & Nagato=**

Setelah Naruto keluar dari ruangan Hokage itu, merekapun segera pergi dari gedung itu untuk berjalan- jalan di desa sekaligus bertemu dengan seseorang.

"Hei Naru-chan. Kita mau kemana?" ucap Nagato yang melihat Naruto berjalan lebih cepat darinya. "Cepatlah Nagato Nii-san, aku ingin cepat- cepat bertemu Kaa-san." Balas Naruto kemudian melompati bangunan demi bangunan menuju rumah Kediaman Namikaze.

Nagato yang melihat hal itu hanya memakluminya. Ia juga bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya tidak bertemu Kaa-san-mu sendiri selama bertahun- tahun. Iapun segera mengikuti Naruto yang sudah jauh didepannya.

 **=Kediaman Namikaze=**

Sesampainya di depan Kediaman Namikaze, Naruto dapat melihat seorang berambut merah panjang sedang duduk di halaman belakang. 'Kaa-san.' Batin Naruto.

Nagato yang berada dibelakang Naruto segera mendekati dan menepuk pundak Naruto. "Ayo temui dia." Ucap Nagato. Merekapun segera memasuki kediaman tersebut melalui gerbang yang ada.

Sedangkan Kushina yang mendengar suara pagar dibuka tidak banyak merespon karena mengira itu adalah Menma.

Naruto yang melihat Kushina tidak bergerak dari duduknya mulai mendekati tempat Kushina perlahan- lahan berdiri disebelahnya tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Kushina yang merasakan seseorang –yang ia kira Menma- duduk disebelahnya segera menolehkan kepalanya. "Kau sudah pulang Men-

-ma."

"Lama tak berjumpa, Kaa-san." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Na-Naruto? NARUTO!" teriak Kushina sambil bangun memeluk Naruto erat. Air matapun segera menuruni mata violetnya. "Hiks..Hiks..Hiks..Kau kemana saja Nak? Kaa-san sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Kushina sambil terisak.

"Maaf, aku baru bisa mengunjungi Kaa-san sekarang." Jawab Naruto sambil membalas pelukan Kushina yang tingginya sekarang lebih rendah darinya itu.

Nagato yang melihat adegan antara ibu-anak itu hanya bisa mengulas senyum. "Ternyata Naru-chan sangat menyayanginya." Gumam Nagato kemudian pergi menjauh untuk memberikan mereka waktu.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya merekapun melepaskan pelukannya. "Nah, Naruto. ayo kita masuk dan berbicara didalam." Ucap Kushina sambil menghapus bekas air matanya dan masuk kedalam rumah bersama Naruto.

Sesampainya di dalam rumah, mereka segera duduk di ruang tamu untuk berbicara. "Kau selama ini pergi kemana saja Naruto? " Tanya Kushina.

"Aku ada di Amegakure, berlatih dengan teman- teman yang sudah kuanggap keluargaku sendiri." Jawab Naruto.

"Jadi kau sudah punya keluarga baru ya, Naruto." Respon Kushina dengan nada sedih.

Naruto yang mendengar nada sedih dalam ucapan Kushina, menaikan alisnya"Kaa-san kenapa?"

"Kaa-san hanya sedih tidak bisa memberikan arti keluarga yang sebenarnya padamu." Balas Kushina.

"Hahaha...Bersama Kaa-san disini sudah memberiku arti keluarga yang sebenarnya." Ucap Naruto lagi. Kushina pun hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi penuturan anaknya ini.

Selama sekitar dua jam, merekapun saling berbagi cerita mereka masing- masing selama beberapa tahun ini. Larut dalam sukacita karena akhirnya mereka dapat bertemu kembali dengan keadaan yang baik, bahkan sangat baik.

"Nah Kaa-san, aku ingin pamit untuk pulang." Ucap Naruto sambil berdiri setelah dirasa ia sudah puas bertemu Kaa-sannya. "Pulang? Tapi rumahmu disini Naruto." Ucap Kushina sambil berdiri kemudian mengelus pipi anaknya itu.

Narutopun menggeleng mendengar kata 'rumah' dari Kaa-sannya itu. "Sekarang tidak lagi Kaa-san." Balas Naruto sambil memegang tangan Kushina yang ada di pipinya itu.

Kushina yang mendengar perkataan Narutopun kembali menitikan air matanya dan mulai terisak. "Hiks..Hiks.." Isak Kushina sambil memeluk Naruto

"Jangan..Hiks..Jangan...Hiks.. Jangan pergi lagi..." ucap Kushina yang makin lama makin terisak dan mengeratkan pelukannya untuk menyampaikan betapa ia sangat menyayangi Naruto dan tidak menginginkannya pergi.

Narutopun membalas erat pelukan Kushina dan mengelus lembut rambut merahnya itu. "Tidak bisa Kaa-san. Aku sudah memutuskan. Dan aku tidak akan mengubahnya." Bisiknya. Kushinapun hanya menggeleng di dada Naruto yang mengartikan bahwa Kushina tetap tidak mengijinkannya pergi.

"Hiks..Kalau begitu ajaklah..hiks..ajaklah aku bersamamu Naruto..." ucap Kushina pelan. Narutopun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Kaa-san. Kaa-san tidak boleh ikut. Masih banyak yang membutuhkan Kaa-san disini." Ucap Naruto pelan .

Narutpun melepas pelukannya kemudian memegang kedua pipi Kushina. "Kaa-san sangat cantik, sampai- sampai aku selalu mengingat Kaa-san sebelum tidur." Ucap Naruto sambil menghapus air mata disekitar pipi Kushina.

Kushina hanya bisa tersenyum dan menutup matanya mendengar kata- kata Naruto. Tanpa ia sadari, Naruto sudah mendaratkan ciumannya di keningnya. "Itu tanda aku sangat menyayangimu Kaa-san. Saat Kaa-san merindukanku, ingatlah selalu tanda itu." ucap Naruto lagi.

Iapun segera melepas tangannya dari pipi Kushina kemudian melangkahg pergi. Sedangkan Kushina yang melihat kepergian Naruto hanya bisa melihatnya. "Jaga dirimu, Naruto.." gumamnya pelan. Dan setelah melewati pintu iapun tidak melihat Naruto lagi.

 **=With Naruto=**

Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya Naruto keluar dari Kediaman Namikaze. Iapun segera mencari Nagato yang ternyata sudah menunggu di atas sebuah bangunan . "Sudah selesai bertemunya Naru-chan? " tanya Nagato setelah Naruto sampai didepannya. "Ya begitulah." Ucap Naruto singkat.

Merekapun segera pergi dari bangunan itu untuk kembali ke Amegakure. Namun setelah melewati gerbang, Naruto berpapasan dengan seseorang yang Chakranya ia kenali. Orang itu melihat Naruto kemudian menyeringai dan menjilat bibirnya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat apa yang dilakukan orang itu tak menanggapinya. Namun saat mengingat Chakra orang itu, Naruto berhenti berjalan dan melebarkan matanya. 'Dia orang yang waktu itu..' batin Naruto.

Narutopun berbalik untuk melihat orang itu, tapi ternyata orang itu telah tiada. Nagato yang melihat Naruto berhenti juga ikut berhenti. "Kenapa?" tanya Nagato. "Kurasa kita harus tinggal disini untuk beberapa waktu. Firasatku mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar di Konoha. " Balas Naruto sambil mengaktifkan Rinnegannya dan segera pergi dari sana.

Sedangkan Nagato yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya bisa menghela Napasnya. Namun saat Naruto mengaktifkan Rinnegannya, Nagato menjadi terdiam. 'Jika dia menggunakan Rinnegannya berarti dia memang serius.' Batin Nagato sambil mengikuti Naruto.

"Tunggulah aku...

Ular licik..."

 **=TBC=**

 **A/N :** Selesailah sudah chapter 5 yang kurang menarik ini. Bagaimana ceritanya? Semakin gak nyambung kah? Hahhhhh... Saya memang kurang berbakat dalam menulis fic. Tapi bagaimanapun saya akan terus mencoba untuk memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian!

Dan untuk beberapa hal yang akan saya bahas adalah :

Mengenai kekuatan Naruto. Kekuatan Naruto mermang sudah kuat. Namun jangan disamakan dengan Hashirama maupun Madara (Edo maupun sebelum Edo). Naruto masih memiliki jalan cukup panjang untuk menyamai atau bahkan melampaui mereka.

Soal tujuan Akatsuki memang mengumpulkan bijuu.

Tobi disini sebenarnya baik, tapi gak nunjukin aja.

Dan soal pertemuan NaruKushi kalau kurang "hot" maafkan saya. Dan mengenai pair saya masih memikirkan. Namun saya menerima saran reader sekalian kecuali Kushina karena sepertinya kurang cocok.

Siapakah pair Naruto?

Haruskah dari Konoha? Atau dari luar Konoha? Atau OC?

Nah, sekian yang bisa saya berikan. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan paling lambat seminggu dari sekarang.

 **=AnselmusSarira=**

 **::LOGOUT::**


	6. Chapter 6

" **The Tale Of New Ninja (Re-Make)"**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : Typo-/Miss Typo, OOC, Alur terlalu cepat/kurang jelas,Strong!Naru,GodLike!Naru,Alive!MinaKushi,Semi-dark!Naru(Maybe), dll.**

 **Summary : Naruto adalah seorang anak yang tidak bersalah. Namun karena alasan tidak memiliki chakra, ia dikucilkan bukan hanya keluarganya, bahkan hampir seluruh desa. Namun apa jadinya jika ia bertemu dengan Sage Of Six Path atau yang orang kenal dengan "Rikkudo Sennin" di Alam Bawah sadarnya dan mendapat Rinnegan dan Chakra murni yang hanya dimiliki keturunan Otsutsuki?**

 **=ENJOY=**

 **Sebelumnya : ...** Sedangkan Nagato yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya bisa menghela Napasnya. Namun saat Naruto mengaktifkan Rinnegannya, Nagato menjadi terdiam. 'Jika dia menggunakan Rinnegannya berarti dia memang serius.' Batin Nagato sambil mengikuti Naruto.

"Tunggulah aku...

Ular licik..."

" **Chunnin Exam Part 1"**

 **=Hokage Room=**

Setelah kepergian Kazekage dari ruangan itu, Minato menghela napasnya. "Hahhh... Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut kuningnya itu.

"Kau masih memikirkan Naruto?" tanya Sandaime yang melihat Minato mengacak surai kuningnya itu.

"Begitulah Sandaime-sama." Balas Minato sambil menghembuskan napasnya lagi. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Minato.

"Mungkin kau harus menemui Naruto dan meminta maaf padanya." Balas Hiruzen sambil menatap keluar jendela.  
"Apakah itu mungkin? Setelah yang kulakukan padanya rasanya itu mustahil." Ucap Minato lagi.

Ternyata sang Yondaime Hokage masih memikirkan mengenai perkataan Kazekage padanya.

 **=Flashback=**

"Jadi bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya, Kazekage-sama?" tanya Sandaime setelah kepergian Naruto.  
"Aku bertemu dengannya saat sedang melakukan perjalanan ke sini. Saat itu aku dan pengawalku telah sampai di sebuah hutan. Namun tiba- tiba, ada 4 orang yang menggunakan hitai-ate Otogakure menghadang rombonganku. Pertarunganpun tidak bisa kami hindari." Ucap Kazekage sambil menjeda dan menarik napas kemudian menghembuskannya lagi.

"Namun, baru beberapa menit bertarung, pengawalku berhasil dikalahkan oleh mereka. Merekapun mendesakku dan beusaha membunuhku. Namun, akhirnya Naruto datang dan membantuku. Bahkan ia mengalahkan tiga diantaranya." Lanjutnya lagi.

"A-apa?! Tiga?!" ucap Sandaime terkejut. Iapun menatap Minato yang ternyata sedang memijat keningnya.  
Kazekagepun mengangguk dan menambahkan. "Kurasa kalian harus melihat sendiri kekuatannya. Bahkan dia memiliki Mokuton."

Kedua orang itupun membelalakan matanya. "Mo-Mokuton?" ucap Minato pelan. Ia semakin menekan-nekan keningnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit disana. Bahkan Sandaimepun ikut memijat keningnya karena merasakan sakit kepala yang sama dengan Minato.

"Setelah kami berhasil memukul mundur mereka, Naruto menawarkan aku untuk tinggal di tempat peristirahatannya. Aku menyetujuinya saja karena kupikir aku juga membutuhkannya."

"Lalu... aku memintanya bercerita tentang hidupnya. Saat ia menceritakan segalanya tentang kehidupannya, aku mulai berfikir kalau kau tidak layak disebut ayah, Yondaime-sama." Lanjutnya dengan nada rendah.

Minatopun tersentak mendengar Rasa mengucapkan mengenai 'ayah' yang artinya ia tahu bahwa Naruto itu adalah anaknya, tepatnya mantan anaknya.

"Nah, kalau begitu, aku ijin untuk beristirahat. Nah, bisakah kalian menunjukan dimana anak- anakku tinggal untuk sementara ini?" tanya Kazekage.

Minatopun mengangguk dan memanggil dua orang Anbu bawahannya. "Kalian antarkan Kazekage-sama ke tempat anak- anaknya." Ucap Minato. Kedua anbu itupun mengangguk kemudian berjalan didepan sang Kazekage.

"Aku permisi." Ucap Kazekage sembari menunduk kemudian beranjak dari sana.

 **=End Of Flashback=**

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba Minato." Ucap Sandaime tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kalau kau tidak melakukannya mungkin kau akan menyesalinya seumur hidupmu."

"Tapi dimana aku mencarinya?" tanya Minato lagi. "Coba saja dirumahmu. Mungkin ia sedang menemui istrimu." Balas Hiruzen.

Ucapan terakhir Sandaime sepertinya sukses untuk meyakinkan Minato. Iapun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mendekati Sandaime.

"Bisa kau gantikan sementara ini?" pinta Minato. Sandaimepun mengangguk dan akhirnya Minato menghilang dalam sebuah kilatan kuning.

Sedangkan Hiruzen yang melihat kepergian Minato akhirnya melepaskan napas leganya. Namun pikirannya masih belum tenang. 'Bagaimana Naruto bisa mengusasi Mokuton?' batinnya.

 **=Shi No Mori=**

"Apa maksudmu dengan ular licik Naru-chan?" tanya Nagato sambil berjalan di sebelah Naruto.

Narutopun menatap Nagato sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. "Apa kau bertemu dengan seorang berkulit pucat saat membantu Kazekage waktu itu?" tanya Naruto.

Nagatopun mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Memang ada apa dengan orang itu?" tanya balik Nagato sambil melihat sekitar hutan.

"Aku pernah membaca sedikit tentangnya. Dia adalah Orochimaru, salah satu dari ketiga legenda Sanin Konoha." Jawab Naruto sambil menghirup napas dalam.

"Katanya dia diusir dari Konoha setelah penelitiannya menggunakan manusia diketahui oleh Sandaime Hokage." Lanjutnya. Setelah berkata begitu, Narutopun segera membentuk segel tangan singkat dan menghentakannya ke tanah.

 **Brak!**

Puluhan batang kayupun muncul dan segera membentuk sebuah pondok kayu yang cukup besar dengan ukiran Rinnegan diatas pintu masuknya. "Apa boleh kita menggunakan hutan ini tanpa ijin?" tanya Nagato.

Narutopun menatapnya sebentar kemudian tersenyum singkat. "Kurasa Jiji tidak akan keberatan" Katanya sembari masuk ke dalam.

Nagato pun hanya menggeleng singkat kemudian mengikutinya.

 **Kediaman Namikaze=**

 **Syuutt!**

Sebuah kilatan kuningpun muncul di depan gerbang masuk kediaman Namikaze. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan seseorang berambut kuning jabrik pun muncul. Iapun segera berjalan ke dalam rumah dan mengetuk pintu.

 **Tok...tok...tok**

"Tunggu sebentar" jawab suara feminim dari dalam. Dan tak berapa lama keluarlah sesosok wanita cantik dengan rambut merah sepinggangnya.

"Minato? Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Kushina melihat Minato.

"Ah belum. Aku hanya kesini sebentar. Apa tadi Naruto kesini?" balas Minato cepat.

"Iya. Tapi dia sudah pergi lagi." Jawab Kushina sambil merunduk.

"Begitu ya." Respon Minato. Iapun segera berbalik dan menghilang dalam kilatan kuning kembali ke gedung Hokage.

Kushinapun hanya bisa menatap kepergian suaminya itu dengan pandangan kosong. "Apa dia tidak peduli ya?" gumamnya kemudian masuk kembali kedalam rumah untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya.

 **=With Naruto and Nagato=**

Setelah meletakan barang- barangnya, mereka berduapun memutuskan untuk berjalan- jalan melihat desa Konoha. Tak lupa mereka menggunakan kekai untuk menyembunyikan pondok kayu tersebut.  
Keadaan desa Konoha tidak berubah. Itulah yang Naruto pikirkan. Ia masih melihat banyak bangunan yang sama seperti sebelum ia pergi. "Hei Nagato-nii, apa kau mau ramen?" tanya Naruto melihat warung ramen Teuchi.

"Yah boleh juga. Kebetulan aku sedang lapar." Balas Nagato.

Merekapun segera meluncur(?) ke warung ramen Teuchi untuk mengisi perut. Saat memasuki warung tersebut, ternyata ada Kakashi dan timnya. Nagatopun memberi kontak mata seolah bertanya 'kau kenal mereka?'. Narutopun hanya mengangguk singkat kemudian mengambil tempat duduk bersebelahan dengan Kakashi.

"N-Naruto? Kau kah itu?" tanya pemilik warung ramen yang tidak lain adalah Teuchi.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Teuchi Ji-san." Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum singkat.

"Na-Naruto?" ucap keempat orang disebelah Naruto bersamaan.

Narutopun tidak menanggapi dan malah memesan dua mangkuk ramen spesial. "Ka-kau!" ucap seorang yang mirip dengan Naruto sambil berdiri kemudian menarik baju Naruto.

"KAU YANG MEMBUAT KAA-SAN MENANGIS SETIAP MALAM!" teriaknya sambil mengayunkan tinjunya sekuat tenaga.

 **Tak!**

Namun serangan itu tidak akan berarti bagi Naruto yang tingkatnya jauh diatas. Hanya dengan tangan kirinya, iapun mematahkan serangan tersebut kemudian menatap Menma dingin.

"Bocah lemah sepertimu tau apa," ucapnya rendah kemudian menendang Menma keluar warung dengan cukup keras hingga menabrak toko makanan di seberangnya.

 **Buagh! Brakk!**

Kepulan debu pun segera menyebar dan menutupi keadaan Menma. Sedangkan Kakashi dan kedua muridnya yang melihat hal itupun segera menuju ke tempat Menma untuk melihat keadaannya.

Tiba- tiba, chakra merah dengan dua ekor dibelakangnya segera menyelubungi tubuh Menma. Kakashipun memerintahkan Sasuke dan Sakura untuk tidak mendekat.

Para peduduk yang melihat hal tersebut segera pergi menjauh atas perintah Kakashi dan Anbu yang bertugas menjaga Menma.

" **NARUTOOO!"** teriak Menma dengan nada berat akibat Chakra Kyuubi. Dengan cepat, iapun segera melompat kembali ke arah warung ramen dan mengayunkan tinjunya untuk memukul Naruto.

 **Wushhh!**

Debu pun kembali bertebaran di sekitar warung ramen tersebut. Perlahan- lahan debu pun memudar dan terlihatlat Naruto menahan pukulan Menma dengan bantuan Armor Chakra yang sudah diaktifkannya.

"Bahkan dengan bantuan **rubah** itu kamu masih lemah." Ucap Naruto sambil menekankan kata' rubah'.

Sedangkan mereka yang melihat Naruto hanya bisa terdiam. 'Cih, kekuatannya ternyata jauh sekali dariku. Aku ini lemah.' Pikir Sasuke tidak suka.

"Sudah puas bermainnya?" tanya Naruto dingin. Iapun segera memukul perut Menma hingga kembali terpental jauh.

 **Bughh!**

Narutopun segera melompat kearah Menma kemudian mengayunkan kakinya dengan cepat kearah Menma.

 **Bughh! Dakkk!**

Menmapun terpental kembali ke tanah dan membentuk kawah disekitarnya. Lama- kelamaan, Naruto tertarik ke bawah karena gravitasi dan akhirnya berdiri di sebelah Menma

Perlahan- lahan chakra yang menyelubungi Menma mulai menghilang. "Ughh.." ucap Menma kesakitan.

Baru saja Naruto akan mendekati Menma, sebuah kilatan kuningpun muncul dan memaksa Naruto untuk mundur.

"Cih, masalahku tambah runyam." Ucap Naruto sambil menghilangkan armor chakranya.

Minato yang melihat keadaan Menma pun menatap Naruto tajam "Kenapa kau tega melukai adikmu"

"Adik? Adik mana yang dengan teganya menyerang kakaknya dua kali?!" ucap Naruto dingin. Iapun segera melangkah menjauh.

Sedangkan Minato yang mendengar hal tersebut merasakan _dejavu_. 'Kenapa sepertinya aku pernah mengalami hal ini?'

"Naruto, tunggu!" teriak Minato.

Namun sayang, Naruto tak menghiraukan panggilan Minato. Iapun bergegas pergi menuju pondoknya di Shi No Mori setelah memanggil Nagato.

 **=Shi No Mori - Sore Hari=**

"Hahhh... Benar- benar melelahkan." Ucap Naruto sambil berbaring di depan pondok. Iapun memejamkan matanya dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Hei Naru-chan. Kenapa kita tidak kembali ke Ame saja? Daripada kita bermasalah disini." Tanya Nagato sambil duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Aku merasa desa ini sedang dalam dalam masalah besar." Ucap Naruto tanpa membuka mata.

"Kupikir kau membenci desa ini." Balas Nagato.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya kemudian membuka matanya kemudian menatap langit senja. "Aku tidak pernah membenci desa ini. Bagaimana pun aku lahir disini."

Nagato yang mendengar jawaban Narutopun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menatap langit.

"Yah, kurasa kita harus beristirahat." Ucap Naruto kemudian melangkah kedalam pondok diikuti oleh Nagato."

 **=Keesokan Hari – Kediaman Namikaze=**

Sinar mentari perlahan- lahan mulai menembus jendela kamar Menma. Lama- kelamaan iapun membuka matanya dan duduk perlahan.

"Hahhh..." ucapnya sambil mengusap mata. "Hari ini ujian Chunin dimulai ya. Yossh, aku harus bersemangat." Ucapnya sembari turun dari tempat tidur dan membersihkan diri.

Setelah itu, iapun segera mengisi perut dan kemudian menuju ke tempat tim nya sering berkumpul

 **=Shi No Mori=**

Sedangkan disisi lain, Naruto sudah lebih dulu terbangun dan berjalan- jalan disekitar Konoha (A/N : Ceritanya Naruto sudah minta ijin sama minato dan sandaime buat tinggal sementara di Konoha setelah dia cerita ketemu orochimaru di gerbang). Nagato lebih memilih tetap tinggal di pondok agar tidak ada yang bertanya tentang dirinya.

Dan setelah lama berjalan, iapun memutuskan untuk ketempat latihannya bersama Kakash, yang kebetulan adalah tempat tim Menma berkumpul.

"Sudah lama aku tidak kesini." Ucap Naruto kemudian duduk dibawah pohon rindang. Namun, ia merasakan Chakra seseorang dengan sangat jelas berada diatas nya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Sensei." Ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Sedangkan Kakashi yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Iapun melompat kebawah kemudian duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau kesini Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak kemudian memejamkan matanya. "Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Orochimaru. Aku punya firasat desa ini dalam bahaya. Bagaimanapun aku harus melindunginya karena ini desa kelahiranku." Balasnya panjang lebar.

Kakashipun sedikit melebarkan matanya. "Salah satu murid Sandaime Hokage-sama. Salah seorang dari tiga Sannin legendaris." Ucap Kakashi lagi.

Narutopun hanya mengangguk kemudian membuka matanya kembali. "Nah, sepertinya kau harus melatih muridmu untuk ujian Chunnin." Ucapnya sambil melihat Menma dan timnya berjalan kesana.

Naruto kemudian berdiri dan mulai berlalu pergi. Namun saat melewati tim Menma, tiba- tiba Sasuke mengayunkan kakinya kearah kepala Naruto dengan cepat.

 **Takk!**

Narutopun dengan mudah mematahkan serangannya dengan tangan kirinya. "Terlalu cepat seribu tahun untuk mengalahkanku bocah." Ucapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Iapun melempar Sasuke kesamping dengan memutarkan tubuhnya.

 **Brakk!**

Namun Sasuke dapat mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah. Tak peduli dengan Sasuke, Naruto kemudian berjalan menjauh dari tim Menma.

"Cihh. Sombong sekali dia. Memang seberapa kuat dia sebenarnya." Ucap Sasuke kemudian bergabung kembali dengan timnya. Sedangkan Menma dan Sakura yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam.

 **=With Naruto=**

Setelah insiden dengan Sasuke, ia lebih memilih untuk berjalan- jalan di sekitar desa. Kebetulan ia bertemu dengan Kazekage dan anak- anaknya.

Merekapun sedikit banyak berbincang sambil berjalan- jalan. Tak lupa Sang Yondaime Kazekage memperkenalkan anak- anaknya kepada Naruto.

Namun, Naruto bisa merasakan chakra salah satu bijuu didalam tubuh seorang berambut merah di sebelah Kazekage.

Dari perbincangan mereka, sedikit banyak Naruto mengetahui tentang ujian Chunnin. Ternyata ujian tersebut akan dimulai esok hari. Dalam ujian kali ini terbagi dalam 4 tahapan. Salah satunya adalah melewati hutan terlarang yang tidak lain adalah tempat persembunyiannya.

Setelah senja hari menjelang, merekapun segera berpisah kemudian kembali ke tempatnya masing- masing. Tetapi, samar- samar Naruto dapat merasakan anak berambut merah itu memandangnya begitu intens.

Iapun segera kembali menuju ke pondok kemudian sedikit bercerita tentang harinya pada Nagato.

Dan setelah itu, merekapun segera makan malam kemudian mulai tidur untuk mengumpulkan tenaga kembali.

 **=Keesokan Harinya, Ruang Hokage=**

Sinar surya sudah mulai meninggi sejak tadi. Ruang Hokage pun tak luput dari terangnya cahaya tersebut. Didalam ruangan itu, terdapat dua orang Kage dan satun orang veteran Kage. Ketiganya sedang dalam suasana serius karena ujian Chunnin sudah akan dimulai.

Selain itu, mereka juga mewaspadai adanya gerak- gerik Orochimaru.

"Mungkin lebih baik Naruto kita masukan menjadi pengawas 'dari dalam'. Kita masukan saja dia sebagai peserta khusus." Ucap Kazekage Rasa.

Sedangkan Minato dan Hiruzen saling bertatapan seolah memberi kode satu dengan yang lain. "Yah, sepertinya itu bisa dilakukan. Karena kita tahu dia itu kuat dan jenius." Balas Sandaime.

Dan akhirnya, merekapun setuju untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai peserta khusus.

 **=With Naruto=**

Sedangkan ditempat Naruto berada, ia sedang bersiap- siap menuju desa untuk sekedar melihat- lihat.

"Baiklah Nagato-nii, aku pergi dulu." Ucap Naruto kemudian segera melangkah pergi

.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama berjalan- jalan di desa, Narutpun bertemu dengan seorang Anbu.

"Naruto, kau dipanggil Yondaime Hokage-sama di kantornya." Ucap Anbu tersebut kemudian pergi kembali.

"Kira- kira ada apa ya?" gumam Naruto kemudian segera bergegas menuju ke Kantor Hokage.

 **=Kantor Hokage=**

Setelah Naruto sampai, iapun segera mengetuk pintu yang menjadi jalan masuk menuju ruangan Hokage.

 **Tok..tok..tok**

"Masuklah!" ucap seseorang dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

Narutopun segera memasuki ruangan tersebut dan menutup pintu. Ia merasa bingung melihat ada dua orang kage dan satu veteran kage dalam satu ruangan itu.

"Apa anda memanggilku Hokage-sama?" ucap Naruto datar.

Minatopun merasa sedikit terkejut mendengar panggilan Naruto terhadap dirinya. Namun dirinya hanya bisa menghela napas. "Kami memintamu menjadi peserta sekaligus pengawas ujian Chunin kali ini." Ucap nya _to the point_.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena aku mendengar dari Kazekage-sama tentang kemampuanmu. Dan kurasa kau adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk menjadi pengawas dari dalam." Jawab Minato lagi.

Naruto memandang kedua orang lain dalam ruangan itu dengan tatapan bertanya–apakah itu benar-. Melihat kedua orang itu mengangguk, Narutopun menghela napasnya panjang. "Hah, baiklah. Tapi aku tidak termasuk dalam desa maupun kelompok manapun." Balasnya

"Setuju! Sekarang segeralah pergilah ke akademi dan tunjukan surat ini untuk memberi tahu pengawas. " ucap Minato sambil memberi sebuah gulungan.

Narutopun mengambilnya dan membungkuk hormat kemudian segera melangkah pergi.

"Hahh. Semoga tidak terjadi hal buruk." Ucap Sandaime setelah kepergian Naruto.

"Kuharap juga begitu." Balas Kazekage.

 **=Akademi Ninja=**

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, Narutopun akhirnya sampai di Akademi ninja. Namun ternyata, tes pertama sudah dimulai. Iapun segera menuju ke ruangannya setelah menunjukan surat yang diberikan Minato kepada penjaga.

 **=Ruang Test, 15 menit setelahnya=**

Naruto lebih memilih berputar- putar dahulu sebelum masuk keruangannya. Dan setelah 15 menit, iapun masuk ke ruangan tes nya.

 **Krieett...**

Setelah pintu terbuka, semua matapun tertuju kepada Naruto, tak terkecuali 3 pengawas terutama Morino Ibiki selaku pengawas utama dalam ujian ini.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa juga kau tidak memakai hitai-ate?" tanya Ibiki bertubi- tubi.

Naruto lebih memilih diam kemudian segera menyerahkan suratnya kembali. Iapun memanfaatkan waktu saat Ibiki membaca suratnya untuk melihat keadaan kelas. Dan, ia sempat bertatapan dengan Menma.

"Ya baiklah, silahkan kau ambil soal kemudian duduk di kursi belakang disana." Ucap Ibiki sambil memberi kode lewat lirikan.

Narutopun segera duduk kemudian mengawasi sekitar. Kemudian, ia sedikit melihat soal yang ada di kertas yang diberikan Ibiki.

Ia merasa sedikit bingung dengan soal yang diberikan. Seharusnya soal ujian ini untuk Chunnin.

Iapun kembali melihat sekitar dan ternyata ada beberapa orang yang mengerjakan soal dengan lancarnya.

"Aku mengerti." Gumam Naruto.

Kemudian, beberapa saat setelahnya, beberapa peserta mulai dipanggil satu persatu kemudian dinyatakan gagal dalam ujian.

Narutopun mengangguk pelan. "Jadi ujian ini untuk mengetes seberapa hebat seorang ninja mengumpulkan informasi." Pikirnya

(Sisanya sama seperti di Cannon, cuma bagian Naruto diganti Menma).

( **=SKIPTIME=)**

Tes berikutnya adalah tes bertahan hidup di Shi No Mori atau dikenal sebagai "Hutan Kematian".

Setelah para peserta beristirahat selama 30 menit, merekapun harus segera berkumpul di depan gerbang Shi No Mori. Disana terdapat beberapa penjaga. Salah satu yang menarik perhatian Naruto adalah seorang wanita menggunakan baju yang cukup terbuka.

Setelah kembali menyerahkan suratnya, iapun mendengarkan pengumuman yang akan diberikan.

"BAIKLAH KALIAN SEMUA DENGARKAN! UJIAN KALI INI ADALAH UJIAN BERTAHAN HIDUP. KALIAN AKAN MELEWATI HUTAN INI KEMUDIAN MENUJU MENARA YANG ADA DI TENGAH- TENGAHNYA. KALIAN DIBERI WAKTU MAKSIMAL 5 HARI UNTUK MENCAPAINYA." Teriaknya agar semua orang mendengarkan.

"LALU, KALIAN AKAN MENDAPAT SATU GULUNGAN. MASING- MASING BERTULISKAN LANGIT ATAU BUMI. SETIAP KELOMPOK AKAN MENDAPAT SATU JENIS GULUNGAN. KALIAN HARUS MENDAPATKAN KEDUANYA DENGAN MEREBUT DARI KELOMPOK LAIN." Lanjutnya.

Dan para pengawas yang ada disana segera membagikan gulungan beserta sebuah kertas perjanjian.

"SELAIN GULUNGAN, KALIAN MENDAPAT SURAT PERJANJIAN. KALIAN HARUS MENANDATANGANINYA JIKA TIDAK INGIN GUGUR." Ucapnya lagi.

"Memang apa isi surat itu?" tanya salah seorang peserta.

"ISINYA ADALAH KALIAN BERSEDIA MENANGGUNG RESIKO APAPUN DIDALAM TES INI, BAHKAN KEMATIAN. BAGI YANG TIDAK MENANDATANGANINYA DIANGGAP GUGUR. DAN DENGAN INI UJIAN DIMULAI"ucapnya mengakhiri sambil membuka gerbang.

Para pesertapun segera memasuki hutan tersebut. Namun saat Naruto akan masuk, ia bertemu pandang dengan seorang wanita dengan ikat kepala berbentuk nada. Wanita itupun menjilat bibirnya kemudian segera masuk kedalam.

Narutopun hanya diam kemudian tersenyum. "Kita lihat apa yang akan kau lakukan, **Orochimaru**." Ucapnya penuh penekanan kemudian masuk kedalam hutan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **a/n:** Haahhh, maaf maaf udah gak apdet sekitar 4 bulanan. Ternyata author terkena penyakit males akut. Lagian juga banyak kegiatan yang author lakukan. Yahh, mungkin update chapter 7 tidak dapat dipastikan. Namun diusahakan secepat mungkin.

Dan yah, dalamn chapter ini mungkin tidak menarik, pendek atau lainnya. Tapi author akan mengusahakan yang terbaik.

Baiklah, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom review yah ^_^

Sampai Ketemu di Chapter 7!

 **=AnselmusSarira=**

 **::LOGOUT::**


	7. Chapter 7

" **The Tale Of New Ninja"**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : Typo-/Miss Typo, OOC, Alur terlalu cepat/kurang jelas,Strong!Naru,GodLike!Naru,Alive!MinaKushi,** **Gray!Naru** **, dll.**

 **=ENJOY=**

 **Sebelumnya : ...** Narutopun hanya diam kemudian tersenyum. "Kita lihat apa yang akan kau lakukan, **Orochimaru**." Ucapnya penuh penekanan kemudian masuk kedalam hutan itu.

" **Chunnin Exam Part 2"**

 **[Shi No Mori-Naruto Side-]**

Sudah hampir sore hari ketika Naruto mengawasi ujian tahap ini. Selain menjadi peserta, iapun harus mengawasi peserta yang mengikuti ujian ini.

"Hah, kenapa ular itu belum tampak." Ucap Naruto pelan. Iapun merebahkan dirinya di dahan sebuah pohon besar. Baru saja ingin memejamkan mata, sebuah _kun_ ai melesat menuju dirinya.

 **Suing!Tak!**

Dengan reflek yang cukup tanggap, Naruto berhasil menmindahkan tubuhnya sebelum _kun_ ai itu mengenai kepalanya sehingga hanya menancap di pohon.

"Wah wah wah, apa yang kita dapat disini? Seorang bocah yang kehilangan arah?" ucap seorang laki- laki dengan hitai-ate Sunagakure.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Naruto setelah mendarat didepan mereka bertiga.

"Serahkan gulunganmu, maka kau akan selamat!" ucap temannya arogan.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum misterius kemudian menatap mereka dingin. "Coba saja ambil!" ucapnya kemudian menghilang.

Mereka bertigapun bingung kemana Naruto pergi. Sekejap saja Naruto sudah berada 10 meter dibelakang mereka bertiga.

"Lambat!" ucap Naruto kemudian merangkai segel tangan cepat.

" **Katon : Goukakyu No Jutsu!"**

"Gawat! Cepat Menghindar!" ucap satu- satunya wanita dalam kelompok itu.

 **Blarr!**

Jutsu api Narutopun menabrak sebuah pohon kemudian pohon itupun hangus.

"Fiuh, untung kita selamat." Ucap wanita tadi.

"Heh, benarkah?"

" **Suiton: Suishouha!"**

 **Blarr!**

Mereka bertiga pun terpental ke arah yang berbeda kala jutsu air Naruto menghantam. Dan akhirnya, ninja- ninja itupun tak sadarkan diri akibat menabrak pepohonan.

"Huh, dasar omong besar." Ucap Naruto kemudian menuju ke salah satu dari mereka dan mengambil gulungannya.

"Bumi? Cocok sekali dengan milikku." Ucapnya kemudian segera pergi ke dalam hutan tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata mengawasi.

 **===Sarrira===**

"Kita beristirahat disini saja." Ucap seorang bocah berambut merah dengan tiga pasang guratan dipipinya sambil duduk disalah satu lubang di bawah pohon.

Kedua rekannya pun mengangguk kemudian segera mendekat kearahnya. "Kurasa hari ini kita beruntung sudah mendapat pasangan gulungan kita." Ucap seorang perempuan berambut seperti permen kapas.

Sedangkan salah seorang dengan rambut model pantat ayam mendengus pelan. "Hey Menma. Untuk apa Naruto ikut dalam ujian Chunin ini?"

Sedangkan orang yang ditanyai melebarkan matanya. "Hah, dari mana kau tau Sasuke?!"

"Tadi sore dia bertarung dengan 3 orang genin dari Suna, dan mengalahkan mereka kurang dari 3 menit." Balas Sasuke.

Menma tambah terkejut dengan penjelas Sasuke. 'Benarkah dia sudah sekuat itu?' batinnya.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa mendengarkan tanpa banyak berkomentar.

"Baiklah, aku akan berjaga pertama. Kalian tidurlah dulu." Ucap Menma mengakhiri percakapan tanpa ada yang membantah.

'Aku harus bertemu dengannya besok.' Ucapnya lagi kemudian mulai mengawasi sekitar.

 **=SARRIRA=**

Sinar mentari yang menembus pepohonan menandakan hari yang baru telah dimulai. Para Gennin yang sedang tertidur perlahan- lahan mulai terbangun dan bersiap- siap untuk menghadapi hari kedua ini.

Begitupula Menma dengan timnya. Mereka harus mencari pasangan gulungan mereka karena kemarin mereka belum berhasil mendapatkannya.

"Yosh! Kita harus berhasil mencari pasangan gulungan kita hari ini," ucap seorang bocah dengan rambut merah kepada rekan satu timnya sambil melompat kesalah satu pepohonan.

Kedua temannya pun mengangguk kemudian segera mengekor dibelakangnya. 'Aku harus bertemu dengan Naruto' batin Menma sambil menggunakan Chkara di kakinya agar dapat melompat lebih cepat.

 **==Naruto Side==**

Sementara itu di salah satu dahan pepohonan terlihat salah seorang –bukan- Gennin dengan santainya memutar- mutar _kun_ ai di tangan kirinya.

Ternyata sedari tadi ia sedang memperhatikan Menma dan timnya. Namun ia sengaja menekan _Chakra_ nya hingga titik terendah agar tidak diketahui oleh mereka.

"Mereka sudah mulai bergerak," gumannya pelan sambil mengantongi _kun_ ai yang ia pegang tadi. Ia pun segera melompati dahan- dahan secara perlahan agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka.

Namun ternyata sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Samar- samar ia meraskan _Chakra_ yang sudah ia cari –cari, yang menjadi alasan dia mengikuti ujian bodoh ini.

"Ular itu ada di sekitar sini," ucap Naruto pelan kemudian menajamkan sensornya. Persetan ia diketahui oleh Menma dan timnya, yang penting ia harus menemukan ular itu.

Dan baru saja akan melompat, sebuah _kun_ ai peledak melesat kearahnya dari belakang.

 **Bzzzz…DUARRR!**

Naruto pun terpental jauh kearah Tim Menma dengan lengan bajunya yang terkoyak dan sedikit luka bakar karena kurang cepat dalam menghindar.

Namun ia berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah. "Akhh, ular sialan," ucap Naruto sambil melihat luka di tangannya.

"Khu…Khu…Khu, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi Na-ru-to _-kun_ ," Ucap seorang laki- laki sosok dengan wajah sepucat mayat (Nb: disini oro udah ngelepas wajah ceweknya).

Sedangkan ketiga orang selain mereka terperangah ketika melihat seseorang berhasil melukai Naruto.

"Naruto?" ucap ketiga orang itu bersamaan.

Sasuke yang melihat luka bakar di tangan Naruto sedikit menyeringai. "Kukira tidak ada yang bisa melukaimu."

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar komentar Uchiha muda tersebut hanya bisa mendengus pelan.

"Siapa dia itu?" Tanya satu- satunya perempuan yang ada disana.

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah menatap tajam tim Menma ."Kalian minggirlah! Ini bukan pertarungan untuk kalian!"

"Cih, sombong sekali dia," gumam Sasuke namun masih dapat didengar oleh timnya.

Sedangkan Orochimaru yang melihat ketiga orang di belakang Naruto mulai mengeluarkan seriangan disertai intimidasi dengan menggunakan _Chakra_ nya. "Khu…Khu…Khu…Kalian bocah- bocah lemah minggirlah! Aku harus mengambil salah satu barang berhargaku,"

Menma dan kawan- kawan yang merasakan intimidasi _Chakra_ salah satu Sannin legendaris itupun mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan kaki mereka perlahan- lahan mulai bergetar dan akhirnya terduduk.

Naruto pun semakin tidak sabaran dengan tingkah Orochimaru tersebut. Namun ia tahu bahwa melawannya secara gegabah hanya akan membuang nyawa, apalagi nyawanya hanya satu.

"Jadi kau memang lemah ya? Hanya bisa melawan yang tingkatnya jauh sekali dibawahmu," ucap Naruto sedikit memancing emosi Orochimaru. Namun hal itu sepertinya tidak berpengaruh terhadap orang yang sudah berpengalaman.

Tanpa basa- basi, Orochimaru segera melesat kearah Naruto dengan sebilah _kun_ ai di tangan kanannya.

"Kalian pergilah! " kata Naruto kepada ketiga orang dibelakangnya. Namun ia baru ingat bahwa Orochimaru masih menggunakan intimidasi _Chakra_ nya.

"Ti-tidak b-bisa," ucap Sakura dengan berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya.

'Cih, Aku harus mengganggu konsentrasi _Chakra_ nya,' batin Naruto.

Iapun segera mengambil sebuah _kun_ ai dari kantong peralatannya kemudian melesat kearah Orochimaru.

 **Trangg!**

Kedua _kun_ ai yang digunakan merekapun berbenturan menimbulkan suara nyaring khas besi yang cukup keras.

 **Takk!**

Narutopun segera bersalto 3 kali kebelakang kemudian membentuk segel tangan.

 **Katon : Goukakyuu No Jutsu!**

 **Burrrrr!**

Naruto pun menarik nafas panjang kemudian meniupkan sebuah bola api berdiameter 5 meter kearah Orochimaru.

Sedangkan si ular yang melihat jutsu itu dating kearahnya segera membentuk segel tangan dengan cepat dan menghentakannya ke tanah.

 **Doton : Doryuu Heki!**

 **Brakkk!**

Dan di depan Orochimaru pun muncul sebuah dinding tanah dengan ukuran cukup besar untuk menghalau jutsu Naruto.

 **Blarr!**

Kedua Jutsu itupun bertabrakan dan menghasilkan debu cukup tebal.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat jutsu itu bertabrakan segera melihat kearah tiga orang dibelakangnya, dan ternyata mereka sudah dapat bergerak akibat konsentrasi _Chakra_ dari Orochimaru sudah mulai hilang.

Mereka pun segera menjauh ke salah satu pohon untuk mengawasi pertarungan tersebut.

Kembali ke posisi Orochimaru. Tembok yang dibuatnya ternyata sudah ia hilangkan. Namun sebagian debu masih berada di sekitarnya sehingga sedikit menghalangi pandangan.

Sedangkan Naruto yang sudah memastikann ketiga orang itu aman segera melesat menuju Orochimaru. "Aku harus segera membereskannya,"

Setelah tepat berhadapan, Naruto pun segera melakukan pukulan tangan kanan ke wajah Orochimaru.

 **Takk!**

Namun serangan tersebut berhasil digagalkan dengan tangan kiri Orochimaru. "Khu…Khu…Khu…Hanya segini kemampuanmu Naruto _-kun_? Aku tau kau masih menahan diri," ucap siluman ular itu sambil mengayunkan kaki kanannya kearah perut Naruto.

 **Wushh!Trakk!**

"Terlalu lambat ular!" ucap Naruto sambil menahan kaki Orochimaru menggunakan tangan kirinya.

Namun seketika itu dari mulut Orochimaru keluarlah pedang menuju ke kepala Naruto.

 **Suingg!**

 **Zrashh! Poffft!**

"Cih, bocah sialan!" umpat Orochimaru ketika Naruto berubah menjadi batang kayu.

"Tadi itu hampir saja!" teriak Naruto diatas salah satu dahan.

"Khu…khu…khu…Kau hebat juga Naruto _-kun_. Tapi kita lihat apa kau bisa melawan ular- ular milikku!" ucap Oro kemudian menggigit tangannya hingga berdarah dan menghentakannya ke tanah.

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu!**

 **Boftt!**

Seketika itu asap mengepul dan kemudian keluarlah ular dengan ukuran yang cukup besar dari asap tersebut.

"Kenapa dia tidak mengeluarkan kemampuannya?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedari tadi serius sekali mengawasi pertandingan Naruto vs Orochimaru.

"Tidak biasanya kau tertarik sampai seperti ini Sasuke _-kun_ ," komen Sakura yang biasanya melihat sasuke tidak tertarik dengan hal apapun.

"Dia itu orang yang kuat. Karena itu aku mulai tertarik dengannya. Mungkin aku akan memintanya melatihku." Balas Sasuke sekenanya.

 **=Back To Naruto Side=**

 **Brakk! Brakk! Brakk!**

Sedari tadi Naruto berusaha menghindari serangan ular itu yang ternyata dapat bergerak dengan sedemikian lincahnya sehingga ia kewalahan menghindarinya.

'Sepertinya memang bukan waktunya untuk bermain- main lagi,' batin Naruto kemudian berhenti di tanah di depan ular dengan jarak 15 meter dan menundukan kepalanya.

Sedangkan pemilik ular yang melihat Naruto terdiam kemudian menundukan kepala mulai menyeringai. "Kau sudah menyerah Naruto _-kun_?" teriaknya agar Naruto dapat mendengarnya.

Iapun segera memerintahkan ularnya untuk menyerang Naruto.

 **=Menma and team sides=**

"Apa?! dia sudah menyerah?!" Ucap Menma kepada timnya.

"Tidak mungkin! Dia tidak sehina itu!" balas Sasuke sengit.

Sedangkan Sakura yang ada di sana tidak bisa berkomentar banyak dan hanya mendengarkan apa yang kedua rekan timnya katakan.

 **=Naruto Side=**

'Yah, sudah saatnya menggunakan kekuatan itu,' batinnya. Iapun segera berkonsentrasi dan kemudian, munculah aura _chakra_ berwarna abu- abu disekelilingnya. Tanah disekitarnya pun anjlok hingga berdiameter 5 meter akibat konsentrasi _chakra_ Naruto.

Dan saat itu, si ular raksasa sudah berada tepat didepan mata.

"MATILAH!" teriak Orochimaru bersemangat.

 **Groarrr!**

"Mati? Heh, masih terlalu cepat aku untuk mati," ucap Naruto dengan agak keras kemudian menarik tinjunya kebelakang dan mengayunkannya kedepan dengan kuat.

 **Buaghh! Boftt!**

Ular itupun terpental dan menabrak tanah dengan keras dan akhirnya menghilang.

Orochimaru pun semakin bersemangat karena dapat merasakan kekuatan memancar yang berasal dari Naruto.

"HAHAHAHA, BENAR BEGITU! SERIUSLAH!" teriak Orochimaru yang sudah kelewat semangat karena melihat Naruto mulai mengeluarkan kemampuannya.

"Dia memang sudah gila," gumam Naruto sedikit _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan ninja gila tersebut. Dengan dibantu _Chakra_ nya, iapun segera berlari dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat diikuti mata telanjang.

Bahkan Sasukepun sudah mengaktifkan Sharingannya untuk melihat pergerakn Naruto. "Cepat sekali. Bahkan Sharingan kesulitan mengikutinya," komen Sasuke melihat kecepatan berlari Naruto yang sudah terlewat cepat.

Orochimarupun sedikit terkejut tiba- tiba Naruto sudah berada di depannya.

"Makan ini!" ucap Naruto sambil mengayunkan tinjunya.

 **Buaghh!**

"Arggh," ringis sang Sannin ular.

Iapun terpental kebelakang sejauh 10 meter. Namun belum berhenti, Naruto sudah berada dibelakangnya dengan kecepatannya kemudian menendang dagu Orochimaru dari bawah.

 **Buaghh!**

Sannin legendaris itupun kembali terpental keatas dan Naruto kembali melakukan serangan bertubi- tubi dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat diikuti dengan mata.

 **Buagghh!**

Dan serangan terakhir Naruto akhirnya berhasil mendaratkan ular itu dengan keras ke tanah. Debu pun bertebaran kemana- mana disekitar tempat Orochimaru jatuh.

Dengan terengah- engah Naruto mendarat di tanah dengan jarak 20 meter dari tempat Orochimaru berhasil di jatuhkan.

"Hah…hah…hah… Kuharap serangan itu berhasil." Ucap Naruto sambil menonaktifkan _chakra_ nya kemudian memegang lutut akibat kelelahan.

Namun tiba- tiba dari dalam debu yang dihasilkan dari pertarungan tadi keluar beribu ular dengan pedang dari dalam mulutnya.

"Apa?! Dia belum kalah?!" gumam Naruto terkejut. Diapun berdiri kemudian mengalirkan _chakra_ ke matanya. Lama- kelamaan mata sebiru langit itupun berubah menjadi keunguan dengan pola konsentris.

Sedangakan perlahan- lahan debu mulai menghilang sehingga secara samar Orochimaru dapat melihat perubahan mata Naruto.

"Mata itu!" ucapnya.

Di tempat Naruto sekarang, ular- ular itu sudah tepat didepan. Iapun segera mengangkat tangannya kedepan.

 **Tendou : Shinra Tensei!**

 **Brak! Brak! Duarr!**

Tanah disekitar Naruto beserta ular- ular Orochimarupun terpental ke berbagai arah hingga menghasilkan kawah dengan diameter 10 meter.

Debu pun kembali mengepul kembali dan menutupi penglihatan mereka.

Narutopun kembali terengah- engah kemudian berlutut akibat lelah.

"Hah…hah…hah,"

Sedangkan Orochimaru semakin menggila dapat melihat secara langsung salahh satu mata legendaris yang memiliki kekuatan yang begitu besar.

"Mata itu miliku!" teriak Orochimaru sambal berlari dengan bentuk tubuh setengah ular dan katana di tangan kirinya.

Naruto yang melihat itupun hanya bisa diam dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi karena ia sudah lelah. Melawan seorang Sannin dengan berbagai pengalaman bertarung bukanlah perkara yang bisa ditangani anak berumur 16 tahun.

 **Trangg!**

Namun ia terkejut ketika mendengar suara besi berbenturan, bukannya suara daging yang tertusuk.

"Ka-kalian," ucap Naruto pelan melihat Sasuke dan kawa- kawan berhasil menghentikan serangan pedang yang hanya tiggal sedikit lagi menyentuhnya.

"Bahkan kau memerlukan bantuan bocah- bocah seperti kami, dasar lemah!" ucap Sasuke disertai seringaian meremehkan.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya kemudian tersenyum singkat.

Sementara Sasuke dan Menma menahan katana Orochimaru, sakurapun melompat dan membawa Naruto menyingkir ke bawah salah satu pohon.

"Kalian jangan ikut campur!" geram Orochimaru. Iapun bertransformasi kembali ke bentuk manusia dan menendang mereka.

 **Duaghh! Takkh!**

"Kau terlalu meremehkan kami!" ucap Menma sambil menahan tendangan Orochimaru dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sekarang Sasuke!" ucap Menma sambil melempar si ular.

Sasukepun segera melakukan rangkaian segel tangan dan menarik napas dalam- dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya hingga tercipta bola api raksasa yang mengarah ke Orochimaru.

"Arghhh!" teriak Orochimaru yang merasakan panas dari jutsu yang dikeluaran Sasuke barusan.

Menma dan Sasuke yang melihat itu kemudian mengadukan tinjunya.

"Hehehe, kita berhasil!" ucap Menma bangga.

Namun mereka terkejut ketika dari mayat yang terbakar itu, Orochimaru kembali muncul.

"Cih, sulit sekali dia dimusnahkan!" geram Sasuke.

"Khu…Khu…Khu…kalian lumayan juga bocah. Tapi lain kali kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku harus pergi sekarang," ucap Orochimaru sambil tenggelam ke dalam tanah.

Mereka akhirnya dapat bernafas lega setelah berhasil memukul mundur Orochimaru. Dan setelah itu mereka segera mendekat ke tempat Naruto.

.

.

.

"Kalian hebat juga," ucap Naruto sambil menyunggingkan sedikit senyum. Tangan Naruto setelah sebelumnya terbakar ternyata sudah sembuh karena _Chakra_ abu- abunya membantu regenerasi.

Sedangkan yang disebutpun hanya meletakan tangan di dada menyombongkan diri.

"Oh iya, kita belum mendapatkan pasangan gulungan." Ucap Menma mengingatkan.

Sasukepun segera merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan gulungan bertuliskan 'bumi'. "Tadi dia meninggalkan gulungannya."

"Woah! Bagus Sasuke _-kun_!" balas Sakura antusias.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita hanya tinggal mencapai menara utama," kata Naruto kemudian berdiri sambil membersihkan bajunya.

"N-Naruto," ucap Menma pelan tetapi masih dapat didengar jelas oleh mereka. Pandangan ketiga orang selain Menmapun teralihkan kearahnya. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri memandangnya dengan tatapan –tidakbiasanyakaumemanggilku-.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto sedikit mengangkat alisnya namun .

Menma yang mendengar Naruto berbicara kepadanya seketika itu kehilangan keberaniannya untuk berbicara. "Ti-tidak,"

Narutopun semakin bingung dibuatnya. Namun dia tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut.

"Cepatlah, kita harus mencapai menara itu!" balas Naruto sambil melompat kesalah satu dahan.

"Ada apa Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke pada Menma.

"Tidak apa- apa Teme," balas Menma kemudian menyusul Naruto. Dan kedua rekannya pun segera mengekor di belakang.

 **_ANSEL_**

 **=Menara Utama =**

"Bagus! Kalian sampai di menara ini sebagai kelompok yang pertama." ucap Kakashi sambil memamerkan _eye smile_ nya. "Dan oh iya, Naruto. Sandaime-sama menunggumu di sana." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk salah satu tempat.

"Baiklah," balas Naruto sambil berjalan perlahan.

Tetapi Sasuke masih memperhatikan Menma yang menatap kosong punggung Naruto. 'Sepertinya ia memendam sesuatu,' batinnya.

"Ada apa Jiji?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Orochimaru?" Tanya Sandaime.

Narutopun menghela napas,"Sudah Jiji, tapi dia berhasil kami pukul mundur. Kemungkina besar dia masih berkeliaran di Desa Konoha,"

"Begitukah? Baiklah, terimakasih Naru. Beristirahatlah, besok masih ada babak penyisihan," balas Sandaime kemudian melangkah pergi.

Dan Narutopun memutuskan untuk beristirahat di tempat yang disediakan oleh panitia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keesokan Harinya**

Setelah diberi waktu semalam untuk beristirahat, para peserta ujian Chunnin pun berkumpul disekitar arena untuk mendengarkan pengarahan yang diberikan.

Setelah semua berkumpul, Hokage keempat alias Minato segera maju kedepan untuk memberikan pengarahan mengenai babak ini.

"Baiklah kepada kalian semua yang lulus aku ucapkan selamat. Namun jangan senang dulu karena perjalanan kalian belum selesai. Karena peserta masih cukup banyak, maka panitia mengadakan babak tambahan berupa pertarungan satu lawan satu," jelas Minato panjang lebar.

Dan setelah memastikan semua peserta paham, pertarungan babak penyisihan pun dimulai.

Pertandingan pertama yang mempertemukan Sasuke melawan Akadou Yoroi berjalan sengit, namun akhirnya Sasuke berhasil mengalahkannya dengan meniru gerakan Lee. (Sisa pertarungannya sama seperti Canon sampai Menma Vs Kiba).

Pertarungan Menma dengan Kiba bisa dibilang sebagai pertarungan paling seru. Keduanya berhasil memojokan satu dengan yang lain. Namun Kiba akhirnya harus menelan kekalahan karena terkena jutsu andalan milik Menma Rasengan.

Namun karena peserta yang dieliminasi sudah cukup, maka Naruto tidak mengikuti ujian babak ini (setelah berkonsultasi dengan Minato) dan langsung menuju babak final.

"Peserta yang lulus jadi 9 orang. Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku Gaara, Sabaku Temari, Sabaku Kankuro, Nara Shikamaru, Namikaze Menma, Aburame Shino dan ini, tinggal satu tahap lagi menuju akhir dari ujian Chunnin, yaitu babak final. Prosedurnya sama dengan babak penyisihan ini. Namun, lawan kalian akan ditentukan sekarang." Ucap Sandaime.

Namun secara diam- diam dia memperhatikan ekspresi Minato ketika nama Naruto disebutkan tanpa marga 'Namikaze'. Dan seperti dugaannya, tiba- tiba tatapan Minato menjadi kosong. 'Ternyata dia masih berada dalam tekanan,'

Setelah itu Iapun mengeluarkan beberapa gulung kertas. "Ambilah dan sebutkan nomor yang kalian dapat."

"Dua," ucap Sasuke

"Lima," ucap Neji

"Delapan," ucap Gaara

"Tiga," ucap Temari

"Enam," ucap Kankuro

"Satu," ucap Shikamaru

"Empat," ucap Menma

"Tujuh," ucap Shino

"Sembilan," ucap Naruto

(Nb. Nomor Sembilan menunggu pemenang dari pertarungan terakhir.)

"Jika sudah, bacalah ini," ucap Sandaime lagi sambil mengeluarkan kertas berisi nomor dan lawan yang akan dihadapi. Dan hasilnya adalah :

2-8 : Sasuke vs Gaara

5-4 : Neji vs Menma

3-1 : Temari vs Shikamaru

6-7 : Kankuro vs Shino

9-? : Naruto vs ?

"Setelah ini kalian akan diberikan waktu untuk beristirahat selama satu bulan. Gunakanlah waktu tersebut sebaik mungkin. Dan sekarang kalian boleh bubar," kata Sandaime mengakhiri

"Hah, satu bulan ya," ucap Naruto sambil berjalan keluar dan berfikir untuk ke tempatnya biasa berlatih bersama Kakashi.

"Naruto, tunggu sebentar!" ucap Sasuke sambil berlari. Sedangkan yang dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya kemudian melihat kebelakang.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu," ucap Sasuke.

"Ya baiklah, temui aku di Ichiraku Ramen sekitar pukul 7. Kita bicara disana oke?" ucap Naruto kemudian kembali berjalan dan kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Hah, dia itu." Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan ke Ichiraku.

 **=Ichiraku Ramen, Malam Hari=**

"Itu dia," ucap Sasuke sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hey, kemarilah," ucap Naruto yang sudah merasakan kehadiran Sasuke. Sedangkan yang dipanggil segera masuk dan duduk disebelah Naruto.

" _Ji-san_ , ramen special satu jumbo." Ucap Naruto.

Baru saja Sasuke akan protes, Narutopun memotong, "Jika kau tidak makan, aku tidak akan mau bicara,"

Dan jawaban tersebut menjadi keputusan mutlak yang tidak dapat dihindari lagi.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sejak pertemuanmu dengan kami tadi," ucap Sasuke menggantung. "Menma seolah- olah ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Dan kurasa itu adalah permintaan maaf." Lanjutnya.

Sejenak suasana menjadi sunyi. Hanya suara beberapa hewan malam yang menghiasi tenangnya suasana.

"Jika boleh tahu. Apa sebenarnya permasalahan antara dirimu denganya?" Tanya Sasuke mengakhiri ucapannya.

Kemudian Narutopun terdiam. Matanya menerawang ke masa- masa dahulu. Berbagai mini-flashback pun memenuhi kepalanya.

Namun saat itu, ramen yang mereka pesan sudah selesai dibuat. "Silahkan!" ucap Teuchi sambil duduk di sebuah kursi.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengungkit masa lalu; terlalu menyakitkan" ucap Naruto pelan. "Tapi sepertinya aku harus menceritakannya,"

"Kisahku dimulai ketika aku lahir tanggal 10 Oktober 16 tahun silam. Saat itu mungkin adalah masa paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Selama tiga tahun aku mendapat kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuaku." Naruto menjeda. Ia memainkan sumpit di mangkuk ramennya kemudian mencicipinya sedikit.

"Kemudian Menma lahir. Namun saat itu, ada seorang pria bertopeng yang secara sengaja melepaskan _Kyuubi_ ke Konoha. Namun berkat kerja keras seluruh desa, serangan itu berhasil dihentikan dan _Kyuubi_ berhasil di segel ke dalam Menma. Dan sejak saat itu, Menmapun dianggap sebagai pahlawan desa," jedanya lagi. Iapun kembali menyeruput ramen tersebut.

"Aku mulai dilupakan sejak saat itu. Semua perhatian tertumpah pada Menma. Aku yang waktu itu mulai menyadarinya tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Hingga puncaknya, waktu keluarga kami berkunjung ke kediaman Hyuuga untuk makan malam. Saat itu Minato meminta kepada Hiashi untuk mengecek kestabilan segel Kyuubi. Namun ternyata pandangannya sempat melihat kearahku. Dan dari situ, akhirnya mereka mengetahui aku tidak mempunyai _Chakra_ ," Naruto kembali menjeda dan memainkan ramennya, tetapi ia tidak memakannya. Ia sedang mengingat lagi masa- masa dulu.

"Lalu, bagaimana akhirnya kau bisa memiliki _Chakra_?" Tanya Sasuke. Ramen di mangkuknya tersisa setengahnya.

"Itu aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu. Anggap saja seseorang yang baik memberikanku aliran _Chakra_ ," Balas Naruto sambil menghabiskan ramennya.

"Dan mengenai aku dengan Menma, kau pasti tahu mengingat kau sekelas dengannya waktu insiden aku terlempar keluar jendela kelas," lanjut Naruto.

"Maaf. Aku pernah merendahkanmu. Aku tidak tahu bahwa masa lalu mu ternyata masih lebih pahit daripada diriku,"

Sedangkan Teuchi yang mendengarnya kemudian mengambil dua mangkok ramen lagi untu mereka berdua. "Nah, makanlah! Hari ini kalian aku gratiskan!"

"Benarkah ji _-san_? Terimakasih! Tapi bisakah yang ini dibungkus? Aku ingin memberikan ini untuk Nii _-san_ ku," Tanya Naruto.

"Baiklah! Tunggu ya," ucap Teuchi sambil pergi untuk mengambil ramen.

"Nii _-san_? Siapa itu Nii _-san_ mu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Besok akan kupertemukan kalian. Sekarang aku harus kembali ke pondok," Balas Naruto.

"Pondok? Kenapa kalian tidak tinggal bersamaku di _mansion_ Uchiha? Disana Cuma aku seorang," tawar Sasuke.

"Hmmm, sepertinya ide bagus. Akan ku tanyakan kepada Nii _-san_ ku, terimakasih Sasuke!"

"Ini ramenmu Naruto," ucap Teuchi sambil memberikan bungkusan berisi ramen.

"Terimakasih ji _-san_ , nah kami permisi!" balas Naruto sambil berjalan keluar bersama Sasuke.

"Besok apa kau ada kegiatan Naruto?" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap bintang.

"Kurasa tidak. Ada apa?" balas Naruto.

"Apa kau bisa melatihku? Aku ingin menjadi kuat!" ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Boleh saja! Nah, temuilah aku di tempat latihan kalian seperti biasa pagi- pagi. Aku akan menunggumu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," kata Naruto

" Tunggu!" tahan Sasuke. "Mulai sekarang kita teman?" lanjutnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Teman!" balas Naruto sambil menerima uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Sampai jumpa besok!" ucap kedaunya sambil berlalu.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** Hahhh, selesailah sudah chapter 7 ini. Maaf- maaf author telat apdet. Banyak kegiatan soalnya #plakk. Nah, bagaimana keseluruhan chapter ini? Baik/Buruk?

Mohon maaf bagi yang tidak suka dengan adegan fightnya yang kurang 'hot'. Mohon maaf juga bagi yang gak suka NaruSasu jadi bertemen. Tapi, beginilah jalan yang athor pilih #dilemparkekali

Dan yang terakhir, author berterimakasih atas dukungan dalam bentuk apapun. Author sangat menghargainya.

Dan yang terakhir, sampai berjumpa di chapter 8!

Salam hangat author,

 **=AnselmusSarira=**

 **::LOGOUT::**


	8. Chapter 8

"The Tale Of New Ninja"

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : Typo-/Miss Typo, OOC, Alur terlalu cepat/kurang jelas,Strong!Naru,GodLike!Naru,Alive!MinaKushi,** **Gray!Naru** **, dll.**

 **=ENJOY=**

 **Sebelumnya :** " Tunggu!" tahan Sasuke. "Mulai sekarang kita teman?" lanjutnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Teman!" balas Naruto sambil menerima uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Sampai jumpa besok!" ucap keduanya sambil berlalu.

" **Chunin Exam Part 3"**

 **=Pagi Hari, Pondok Naruto dan Nagato=**

Sinar mentari pagi telah menyapa setiap sudut desa Konoha hari itu. Kehangatan yang dating mulai membangunkan para penduduk dari istirahat malamnya. Demikian pula dengan tokoh favorit kita yang satu ini.

Seorang bocah berambut kuning dengan sebuah guratan luka dibawah mata telah bangun lebih awal daripada matahari yang terbit.

"Nagato _-nii_ , bangunlah! Jangan berdiam diri saja ayo keluar!" teriak Naruto dari depan pondok.

"Hoamm, pagi Naru _-chan_ ," sapa Nagato dengan matanya yang masih sedikit terpejam.

"Ayo cepat kita bereskan barang kita! Kita sudah setuju menerima tawaran Sasuke untuk tinggal di mansion Uchiha," balas Naruto sambil masuk kedalam pondok untuk membereskan barang- barangnya.

Sedangkan Nagato? Ia malah tertidur di depan pondok dengan tidak elitnya.

"Dasar dia itu!" gumam Naruto sambil mengeluarkan barang- barang mereka.

Selepas itu, Narutopun segera merangkai segel tangan dan mengakirinya dengan hentakan di tanah.

Pondok itupun segera berubah menjadi potongan- potongan kayu dan masuk kembali kedalam tanah.

"Hey-hey, bangunlah dasar baka aniki," ucap Naruto sambil terus menggumam tidak jelas. Dan akhirnya, Narutopun menyerah kemudian memukul kepala Nagato dengan cukup keras.

 **Bletak!**

"Adoww, apa yang kau lakukan?" ringis Nagato sambil mengusap- usap kepalanya yang mengeluarkan benjolan.

"Cepatlah bawa barangmu!" balas Naruto sambil melangkah pergi.

"Dasar baka otouto," umpat Nagato kemudian tersenyum tipis sambil mengikuti Naruto sambil mengambil barangnya.

.

.

.

.

 **Tok tok tok…**

Sebuah ketukan di depan pintu menarik perhatian Sasuke setelah sebelumnya selesai berpakaian. Iapun segera pergi ke depan pintu untuk membukanya dan melihat siapa tamunya.

 **Kriettt…**

"Ohayou Sasuke," sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke yang sudah melihat tamuya segera mempersilahkannya masuk. Namun Sasuke merasa sedikit canggung karena melihat 'kakak' angkat Naruto.

Sedangkan Nagato yang melihat Sasuke memperhatikannya memberi respon, "Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?"

"Jangan tertipu penampilannya Sasuke. Dia itu hanya luarnya yang seram," Ucap Naruto melihat keduanya.

"Nah, Sasuke kenalkan. Dia Nagato Uzumaki, nii _-chan_ ku. Dan Nagato _-nii_ , kenalkan. Dia Sasuke Uchiha," lanjut Naruto.

"Salam kenal Sasuke," kata Nagato sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Sasuke segera menyambut uluran tangan Nagato,"Salam kenal emm…"

"Panggil saja Nagato, aku tidak keberatan," kata Nagato yang melihat Sasuke kebingungan.

"Baiklah, N-nagato,"ucap Sasuke.

Dan merekapun tertawa terbahak- bahak melihat kecanggungan yang terjadi, tak terkecuali Sasuke yang dikatakan sebagai laki- laki berhati dingin akibat 'kejadian' masa lalunya.

Setelah membersihkan diri, mereka memutuskan untuk segera menuju tempat Naruto biasa berlatih sambil berusaha mengakrabkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sedaritadi berjalan, Nagato sering mendapati Sasuke terus melihatnya, tepatnya kearah matanya.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikanku sangat?" ucap Nagato dengan air muka bingung yang agak dibuat- buat.

"Ummm, apa matamu itu mata spesial seperti kami para klan Uchiha?" Tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Nagato sedikit bingung dengan darimana dan bagaimana bercerita tentang _Rinnegan_ nya itu. "Hmm, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya. Begini saja, tunggu kita sampai di tempat Naruto biasa berlatih dan akan kujelaskan," tawar Nagato.

Sasuke mengangguk, namun belum bisa menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 20 menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang mereka rencanakan.

"Tempat ini tidak banyak berubah ya," gumam Naruto yang masih dapat didengar oleh mereka berdua. "Aku jadi ingat kau pernah menantangku Sasuke," lanjutnya

"Yaa itu sudah lama sekali," balasnya sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Naruto kemudian berjalan pelan menuju sebuah pohon yang biasa dia gunakan untuk beristirahat di training ground tersebut.

Sebentar saja ia sudah merasakan kenyamanan karena bayangan pohon itu menutupi cahaya terik matahari dan angina sepoi- sepoi berhembus menerbangkan helaian kuningnya itu.

"Sebaiknya kita bercerita disana," tunjuk Nagato sambil memukul pelan bahu Sasuke dan berjalan ketempat Naruto. Sasuke segera menyusul Nagato dengan sedikit menarik bibirnya.

"Jadi aku harus mulai darimana ya," kata Nagato memulai pembicaraan. "Oh iya. Jadi waktu itu ada sebuah perang di Amegakure," lanjut Nagato sambil menatap langit.

" _Ayo semua, kita harus menyelesaikan tugas ini!" ucap seorang ninja dengan rambut sedikit panjang yang turun karena hujan._

" _YAA!" jawab ninja lain yang menggunakan ikat kepala yang sama._

" _Semua berpencar! Bunuh semua orang yang kalian temui" perintahnya lagi yang segera dilakukan oleh para bawahannya._

" _Arghhhh!" Teriakan- teriakan penduduk yang terbunuh menjadi sebuah pengiring ditengah derasnya hujan dan gelapnya malam hari itu._

 _Seorang anak dengan rambut merah yang menutupi setengah wajahnya meringkuk ketakutan._ _Sedangkan ayah dan ibunya sedang bersiaga di sekitarnya._

" _To-tou-san, aku-"_

" _Disana!" ucap salah satu ninja dari luar rumah mereka._

 _ **Brak!**_

 _Pintu itupun terbuka dan menampilkan siluet seorang pria dengan pedang di genggamannya. Tanpa basa- basi lelaki itu segera melesat maju dengan brutalnya mengayunkan pedangnya._

 _ **Trang! Trang! Trang!**_

 _Sang ayah berusaha melindungi keluarganya dari serangan brutal lelaki itu. Namun sayang ia sempat lengah dan akhirnya ninja itu berhasil menusuk jantungnya._

 _Sedangkan sang ibu yang melihat itu berusaha menahannya dan berteriak, "Lari sayang! Larilah dari sini!"_

 _Sedangkan bocah yang masih berumur 7 tahun tersebut menolak._ _"Tidak! Aku akan membantu Kaa-san!"_

 _ **Trang! Trang! Trang!**_

" _Pergi sekarang! Jika kau mau membantu Kaa-san pergilah sekarang juga!"_

 _Dan perkataan terakhir ibunya adalah keputusan mutlak yang tidak bisa dia tolak._

" _Kau mau pergi? Jangan harap!" ucap sang ninja sambil menganyunkan pedangnya._

 _ **Trang!**_

" _Lawanmu adalah aku!" ucap ibu sambil melindunginya._

 _Kesempatan itu tak disia- siakannya. Segera anak itu pergi keluar dan berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Namun, ternyata dibelakangnya sudah ada banyak ninja yang mengejarnya._

 _Namun ia menyadari sekencang apapun ia berlari tak akan bisa menyaingi ninja- ninja tersebut._

 _Lama- kelamaan para ninja yang mengejarnya semakin mendekat dan mendekat. Dan akhirnya, iapun berhasil dikejar._

" _Lepaskan!" teriak Nagato kecil sambil berusaha melepaskan diri._

" _Hahaha, tidak akan ada gunanya!" ucap salah seorang diantara mereka._ _Iapun mengeluarkan sebilah kunai dari kantong ninjanya kemudian mengarahkannya ke leher Nagato._

" _Kau akan seger-" belum selesai ia berbicara sebuah fuma shuriken sudah memisahkan kepala dari lehernya._

" _Siapa itu?!" ucap yang lainnya sambil mengeluarkan kunai dan berjaga- jaga._

 _ **Srett! Srett! Sreet!**_

 _Tanpa diketahui penyebabnya, perlahan- lahan mereka semua mulai berjatuhan dengan berbagai luka sayatan dengan cukup panjang di tubuhnya._

 _Dan akhirnya mereka semua terjatuh ke tanah dengan darah yang mengucur deras, menimbulkan bau amis yang tersamar oleh hujan._

 _Sedangkan Nagato sendiri sudah mulai pusing dan kedingingan akibat terus diguyur hujan dan terkena angin yang cukup dingin._

 _Ia terjembab ke tanah yang becek dengan keadaan tubuh masih diikat. Samar- samar dia mendengar suara langkah kaki kearahnya. Namun dirinya tak kuat lagi. Ia menutup matanya dan membiarkan apapun terjadi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Seingatnya, terakhir ia sedang dikepung oleh banyak sekali ninja._ _Kemudian mereka mulai jatuh satu per satu. Namun sekarang ia berada, di tempat tidur? Kejadian ini sungguh membuat kepalanya kembali berputar; mengingat segala kejadian yang menimpanya._

 _Tunggu dulu. Ia meraba matanya. Perban? Mungkinkah ada orang yang berhasil mencuri matanya kemudian memberinya perban? Tapi untuk apa?_

" _Kau sudah sadar rupanya,"_

 _Sebuah suara menarik perhatiannya. Mencari- cari sumber suara, ternyata ia berada di depannya. Tidak cukup dekat. Mungkin sekitar beberapa meter._

" _Kau yang menolongku?"_

" _Bisa dibilang begitu," suara itu lebih mendekat dari tempat sebelumnya. Sampai akhirnya ia merasakan pemiliknya sudah bersimpuh di kasur tempatnya itu._

 _Ingin sekali rasanya ia melepas perban dimatanya itu. Membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman._

" _Kau bisa melepaskkan perban itu. Ini sudah 3 hari sejak kau pingsan dan menggunakan perban itu,_ _"_

" _Sudah tiga hari?!" Nagato sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah didengarnya. Ia pingsan selama tiga hari?_

" _Dan selama itu kau selalu mengigau tentang berbagai hal yang tidak aku mengerti," lanjut pemilik suara itu._

 _Tidak mau ambil pusing, Nagato perlahan- lahan mulai melepas perban yang melilit matanya itu._

 _Dan setelah terbuka, yang pertama ia lihat adalah seorang anak laki- laki –yang seumuran dengannya- berambut oranye jabrik duduk dengan sorot ketakutan._

" _Ma-mata apa itu?"_

 _Nagato merasa bingung. Memang apa yang sudah terjadi dengan matanya? Segera ia mengambil kaca kecil yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Dengan samma terkejutnya ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sepasang mata ungu keperakan dengan pola lingkaran._

" _Ke-kenapa aku memilikinya?" Nagato bertanya- tanya._

" _Yahiko, ken- ASTAGA!" jerit gadis berambut ungu setelah melihat mata Nagato. "I-itu kan,"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Dan sejak saat itulah aku memiiki _Rinnegan_ ini," ucap Nagato mengakhiri ceritanya. Setelah itu Sasuke akhirnya bisa merasa tenang dan terbebas dari rasa penasarannya seharian ini.

Diam- diam ternyata Naruto menguping pembicaraan yang dilakukan oleh keduanya. Mengingat kembali keseluruhan cerita Nagato, Naruto masih memiliki beberapa bagian janggal dalam pikirannya. Entah apa itu.

"Apa saja yang dapat dilakukan mata itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Banyak hal," kali ini Naruto yang menjawab. Ia menyamankan duduknya kemudian menatap mereka berdua bergantian. "Tentu saja jika kau melakukannya untuk kebaikan,"

Mereka memandang Naruto sejenak. Mungkin perkataannya ada benarnya juga.

"Hah baiklah. Jadi, kapan aku bisa mulai berlatih?" ucap satu- satunya orang yang menyandang marga Uchiha itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau melatihnya Nagato _-nii_? Aku sedang tidak ingin berkeringat," Naruto kembali menyamankan posisinya kemudian memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas sedalam yang ia bisa.

"Huh dasar seenaknya saja," Nagato segera bangun dan membersihkan celana panjang biru tua –yang ia pinjam dari Sasuke- dari kotoran.

"Baiklah Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari dasar," Nagato mlemaskan bahunya kemudian menatap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana contohnya?" ucap Sasuke sedikit canggung ditatap seperti itu.

"Mungkin dengan memberitahuku elemen apa yang kau miliki?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Ia kembali mengingat elemen apa saja yang ia miliki. "Seingatku raiton dan katon,"

Nagato ikut berpikir. Apa yang bisa ia ajarkan dalam latihannya kali ini? "Yah, mungkin aku akan memberikanmu beberapa gulungan jutsu. Juga aku akan melatih fisikmu. Sekarang larilah selama 10 menit kemudian push-up, sit-up masing- masing 50 kali,"

"Apa kau ingin membunuhku?" kata Sasuke tidak terima.

"Naruto bahkan bisa melakukan 10 kali lebih baik," pancing Nagato.

Uchiha muda itupun menyerah dan kemudian segera berlari memutari tempat itu selama sepuluh menit.

Nagato yang sudah melihat Sasuke mulai berlari segera kembali duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingat kau melatihku berlari seperti itu,"

Nagato menggaruk belakang lehernya, "Aku tidak tahu ternyata dia terpancing juga,"

"Kuharap dia sadar hal ini," ucap Naruto tanpa membuka kelopak matanya.

Setelah selesai dengan latihan fisiknya, Sasuke segera meneguk sebotol penuh cairan isotonik sambil duduk untuk memulihkan tenaganya.

"Ada lagi setelah ini?" Sasuke berdiri kemudian menghampiri tempat Naruto dan Nagato.

"Tangkap!"

Dengan sigap Sasuke menangkap gulungan yang dilemparkan Nagato.

"Katon?"

"Pelajarilah dari tingkat C sampai B, kalau bisa sampai A," ujar Nagato kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

"Dan kalian enak- enakan seperti itu?"

"Yap," jawab Naruto kali ini.

"Dasar kalian kejam," umpat Sasuke sambil mengomel tidak jelas.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah seharian berlatih, sore harinya mereka kembali ke mansion Uchiha. Segera setelah sampai mereka bergantian membersihkan badan karena kamar mandinya hanya dua.

Sembari menunggu gilirannya mandi, Naruto memutuskan untuk menuju ke teras untuk melihat senja yang bisa dibilang, cukup cantik?

"Narutoooo, mandilah," Baru saja akan duduk, Nagato sudah memanggilnya untuk gantian membersihkan badan.

"Baiklah,"

"Aku dan Sasuke akan pergi mencari makanan,"

Nagato memandang mereka sejenak. Laki- laki dengan rambut merah panjangnya itu menggeleng ; tanda tidak mau ikut.

"Apa kau ingin kami membawakan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke kali ini.

"Mungkin sekotak susu coklat,"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia segera melangkah keluar dengan Sasuke dibelakangnya.

"Aku ingin makan ramen, apa kau keberatan?" tanya Naruto sambil memasukan tangannya ke saku celana hitamnya. Baju dengan lambang kipas khas clan Uchiha yang dipinjamnya berkibar seirama dengan angin yang berhembus.

"Kurasa tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat. Dan setelah itu mereka segera menuju warung ramen favorit Naruto, Ichiraku.

=SARRIRA=

Setelah kenyang karena makan dua mangkuk ramen jumbo, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk segera pulang kerumah. Namun Naruto ingat akan titipan Nagato, sekotak susu.

"Kau duluan saja, aku harus membeli susu untuk Nagato," Segera ia berbalik kemudian menuju ke arah toko.

" _Arigatou_ Ji _-san_ ," ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk setelah membayar susu yang dibelinya. Ternyata saat akan membeli susu toko itu sudah hampir tutup. Beruntung pemiliknya baik dan membiarkan Naruto membeli sekotak susu.

"Lebih baik aku segera pulang," ia segera berjalan kembali ke mansion Uchiha dengan santai.

Namun baru beberapa melangkah, ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara feminim yang memanggilnya.

"Kaukah itu Naru?"

Naruto segera berbalik, melihat siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya malam- malam begini.

"Ka- Kaa _-san_?"

"Naruto," ucap Kushina kemudian berlari kecil. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto ternyata masih berada di Konoha karena seingatnya ia sudah pergi.

Dengan cepat Naruto sudah berada dipelukan Kaa _-san_ nya. Naruto yang terpaku dengan pelukan tersebut kemudian balas memeluk ibunya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang masih disini?" ucap Kushina sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ehehe, maaf aku lupa menemui Kaa _-san_ ," cengir Naruto.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Kushina sambil berjalan disamping Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Sandaime- _jiji_ memintaku untuk menjadi 'orang dalam' di ujian Chunnin,"

"Hmm, apa untuk mengawasi jika terjadi masalah?" Kushina menatap Naruto sejenak.

"Begitulah," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Remang lampu jalan dan beberapa suara dari hewan malam turut mengiringi perjalanan mereka. Tak ada percakapan lagi diantara mereka; seolah menikmati segala suasana yang ada saat ini.

"Nah, sampai disini dulu Kaa _-san_. Kalau Kaa _-san_ ada waktu berkunjunglah ke rumah Sasuke. Aku tinggal disana sekarang," ucap Naruto yang sudah sampai di persimpangan.

 _Cup._

Naruto mencium pipi Kushina kemudian segera berlalu. "Jaa!"

Sedangakan yang mendapat ciuman itu mengusap pipinya sambil tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

"Anak itu,"

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya sampai juga," kata Naruto sambil melepas sendal yang digunakannya. Melihat sekitar, ternyata Nagato dan Sasuke sudah tidak ada disana lagi.

"Mungkin mereka sudah tidur,"

Seetelah meletakan susu titipan Nagato kedalam kulkas, Naruto memutuskan untuk duduk di ruang tamu dan memakan cemilan yang ia beli tadi.

"Ternyata cemilan ini enak juga,"

 **Krauk…krauk…krauk**

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan akhirnya Naruto sudah menghabiskan dua kotak cemilan tersebut. Perlahan- lahan matanya mulai berat dan akhirnya ia terlelap di kursi ruang tamu.

Namun baru terlelap sekitar 30 menit, Ia kembali terbangun. "Hoamm,"

Ia melirik jam dinding. Duabelas lebih sepuluh menit. Masih tengah malam rupanya. Namun karena sudah terlanjur terbangun, Naruto memutuskan untuk mencuci muka dan berjalan- jalan sebentar keluar.

Setelah mengambil jaket Sasuke berwarna abu- abu dengan lambang kipas merah dan putih dibelakangnya, Ia segera keluar menuju ke pintu depan.

 **Naruto POV**

Hahh, entah kenapa aku tidak mengantuk lagi sejak terbangun tadi. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk pergi keluar, membunuh rasa bosanku.

Dengan jaket yang kuambil dari lemari Sasuke, aku bergegas menuju keluar. Udara dingin segera menyapaku ketika pintu kayu dengan lambang khas Uchiha itu terbuka. Aku juga sedikit heran. Kenapa hampir segala benda di mansion ini memiliki lambang Uchiha?

Mungkin karena mereka sangat menghormati klan mereka. Yaah, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Sedikit banyak aku mengetahui tentang sejarah klan Uchiha.

Setelah melewati gerbang depan mansion Uchiha, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan- jalan berkeliling desa. Siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang menarik.

Kulihat sekeliling sambil aku berjalan. Kurasa beberapa bangunan ada yang direnovasi. Ternyata aku tidak memperhatikannya saat pertama kembali kesini.

Setelah berkeliling selama sepuluh menit, akhirnya aku berada di depan warung ramen Ichiraku. Seperti biasa, warung itu masih tetap buka hingga jam tiga dini hari.

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kesana.

"Naruto," sapa Teuchi- _jiji_ melihat kedatanganku. "Ada angin apa kau datang kemari dini hari sekali?"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal sama sekali. "Kurasa aku tidak bisa tidur. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk berkeliling dan tada! Aku sampai disini,"

"Hmm begitu. Kau ingin pesan apa?" tanyanya.

Naruto kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku. "Ramen spesial yang jumbo,"

"Baiklah. Segera datang," Balas Teuchi- _jiji_ kemudian berlalu kebelakang.

Angin malam berhembus agak kencang, membuat lampion disekitar warung ramen ini bergoyang- goyang. Kusilangkan tanganku didadaku untuk mengusir rasa dingin yang masih terasa walau sudah memakai jaket.

"Yo, Naruto," sapa seseorang dari belakang. Aku membalikan badan. Ternyata Kakashi-sensei sedang berjalan masuk ke warung ini.

"Sensei!" balasku.

Kemudian ia duduk disebelah kanan dari tempatku duduk. "Kau ingin pesan apa Kakashi _-san_?" tanya Ayame.

"Hmm ya ramen spesial dengan porsi biasa,"

"Segera datang!" Ayame menuju kebelakang untuk mempersiapkan pesanannya.

Kakashi menatap Naruto sebentar kemudian mengambil sumpit dan memainkannya. "Jadi, kenapa gelap- gelap begini kau masih disini?"

Aku terdiam. Tidak salah Kakashi-sensei bertanya hal seperti itu. "Aku tidak bisa tidur. Jadi aku berjalan- jalan keluar dan akhirnya sampai disini," akuku.

"Pesanan siap!" ucap Teuchi- _jiji_ kemudian meletakan dua mangkok ramen spesial dengan ukuran berbeda.

Aku meniupkan asap yang mengepul diatas mangkuk ramen ku. Kemudian mulai menyumpitnya sedikit demi sedikit.

 **Slurpp…Slurpp**

"Jadi Naruto. Kulihat kau sudah akrab dengan Sasuke," ucap Kakashi- sensei tiba- tiba.

Kulihat mie ramen Kakashi-sensei sudah habis tak bersisa. Dan kulihat juga masker masih melekat di wajahnya.

'Bagaimana caranya dia makan?' batinku bingung. "Ya begitulah. Tiba- tiba ia mengajakku berbicara dan voila! Kami berteman,"

"Cepat sekali. Kau tau Sasuke bukan orang yang mudah terbuka dengan orang lain,"

Aku menganggukan kepala. Kutahu dari dulu ia itu arogan. Seperti saat bersama Menma, ia selalu mengejekku saat aku tidak memiliki Chakra.

"Kita tidak bisa menilai buku dari sampulnya saja," balasku sambil menyuap ramen.

Kakashi- sensei mengangguk. Kemudian kami terdiam, menikmati suasana malam.

"Oh iya sensei. Bolehkah aku melatih Sasuke?" tanyaku.

Kemudian ia menoleh kearahku. "Hmm, kenapa kau menjadi tertarik dengannya?" balas sensei.

"Kurasa dia itu sangat kuat. Dan mungkin aku bisa membantunya mengasah kemampuannya," jawabku.

Kulihat dia berpikir sejenak. Kemudian dia mengangguk. "Hmm, baiklah. Lagipula aku sudah mengetahui kemampuanmu, Naruto. Aku juga kebetulan akan sibuk sekali akhir- akhir ini,"

"Baiklah, arigatou sensei!"

"Nah, Naruto. Aku masih ada urusan. Sampai jumpa!" ucapnya kemudian melangkah pergi keluar warung setelah membayar ramennya.

Kulihat dia mulai melangkah pergi keluar warung. Segera saja kuhabiskan ramenku yang mulai dingin dengan lahap.

"Uangnya kuletakan di meja _jiji_ , _arigatou_!" ucapku kemudian melangkah keluar.

Sekeluarnya dari warung ramen Ichiraku, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke mansion Uchiha. Yah, mungkin lama- lama aku jadi mengantuk lagi. Jadi, aku langsung berjalan ke sana.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku merasa seperti diawasi. Dan sejak kuaktifkan sensorku, aku dapat merasakan ada seseorang mengintaiku.

Hmm, siapa dia? Kulihat kanan dan kiri tanpa menghentikan langkahku, sekedar melihat apakah aku dapat menemukan dia yang bersembunyi.

Dan saat kulihat ke arah kiri, didekat pepohonan terlihat sepasang mata _Sharingan_ yang merah menyala dengan tiga tomoe.

'Siapa dia? Mungkinkah Itachi?' batinku.

Sejenak aku berhenti berjalan dan menatap mata itu tanpa rasa curiga akan terkena _genjutsu_.

Dan sesaat itu juga tiba- tiba _Sharingan_ itu menghilang.

"Hm, aneh sekali,"

Tanpa menghiraukan lagi, aku segera berjalan pergi. Namun baru beberapa langkah, aku dikejutkan oleh orang yang tiba- tiba ada didepanku, dengan _Sharingan_ yang sama dengan yang tadi.

Remang cahaya lampu jalan sedikit memberiku petunjuk siapa yang memiliki _Sharingan_ itu.

Dan tebakanku memang benar. Ternyata dia memang Uchiha Itachi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku sambil berjalan mendekat.

Masih dengan _Sharingan_ yang aktif, Itachi berjalan mendekat juga. "Kenapa kau ada di Konoha?"

"Ceritantya panjang. Tapi intinya desa ini bisa saja dalam bahaya besar," akuku.

Kulihat Itachi memandang wajahku, meneliti apa ada kebohongan didalamnya.

"Hahhh, baiklah," dia mendesah. "Kemarin Konan mencarimu. Juga Nagato. Kupikir kalian pasti kesini,"

"Ehehehe, maaf kami tidak memberi tahu dulu," ucapku sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Oh iya, kapan kalian akan kembali?" tanya Itaci lagi.

"Mungkin bulan depan. Final ujian Chunin akan diadakan bulan depan. Jadi, kupikir aku masih harus disini. Dan, ah iya. Mungkin aku dan Nagato akan melatih adikmu,"

Itachi sedikit tersentak. "Jangan berbicara tentangku didepannya. Atau kau kukirim ke _genjutsu_ abadi!" ancam Itachi dengan mimik wajah, cukup serius?

"Pffftt, seperti kau bisa saja," gurau ku. "Baiklah- baiklah. Tapi kau berhutang penjelasan saat pulang nanti,"

Itachi memutar matanya malas. "Yaa, baiklah," segera setelah itu ia menghilang menjadi banyak burung gagak.

"Kutahu dia terlibat kasus pembantaian klan Uchiha. Tapi, apa benar dia yang melakukannya atas keinginannya?" gumamku kemudian segera beranjak dari sana.

 **Naruto-POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

"Bangun Naruto! Ini sudah hampir jam delapan!" teriak Nagato sambil menggoyang- goyangkan tubuh Naruto.

Naruto terusik, namun tidak berusaha membuka matanya. "Sepuluh menit lagi,"

Nagato menggeleng. "Tidak ada sepuluh menit- sepuluh menit!"

Akhirnya Naruto menyerah dan akhirnya bangun walau masih sempoyongan.

"Cepatlah mandi!" perintah Nagato lagi.

"Iya iya,"

.

.

.

Setelah sekitar 20 menit, akhirnya Naruto selesai membersihkan diri. Kini Naruto sudah merasa lebih segar, seakan tenaganya sudah terisi kembali.

Nagato melirik Naruto sebentar. "Baiklah. Sekarang kau latihlah Sasuke,"

"Hah, dan kau?"

"Aku ingin bermalas- malasan. Sekarang pergilah!"

"Huh, dasar. Ayo Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil melangkah keluar.

Sasuke yang merasa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi tidak ambil pusing dan segera menyusul Naruto. "Baiklah,"

.

.

.

.

.

 **_SKIP TIME: 1 BULAN KEMUDIAN_**

Setelah sebulan penuh berlatih bersama Naruto dan Nagato, Sasuke merasakan bahwa ia jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Berbagai macam latihan seperti sparring, adu _taijutsu_ , sampai berlari keliling Konoha sudah biasa baginya. Maka dari itu, sekarang tubuhnya memiliki kapasitas seperti seorang Chunnin, bahkan lebih.

Tidak tanggung- tanggung. Bahkan ia berhasi menguasai berbagai jutsu katon tingkat C- A dalam waktu satu bulan tersebut.

Naruto juga tetap mengikuti latihan. Tetapi ia berlatih juga dengan _Rinnegan_ nya. Sasuke sebelumnya tidak mengetahui tentang hal tersebut, tetapi akhirnya ia mengetahui juga.

Sasukepun tak tanggung- tanggung. Ia meningkatkan kemampuan _Sharingan_ nya hingga akhirnya bisa mencapai tiga tomoe. Dan, kadang- kadang, selain berlatih pada pagi hingga sore hari, mereka juga berlatih malam hari atau bahkan diluar Konoha.

Besok adalah hari diadakannya final ujian Chunnin. Maka dari itu, mereka melakukan latihan terakhir dengan sedikit ringan agar tidak telalu lelah besok.

"Baiklah, sampai disini dulu," ucap Nagato dari pinggir lapangan tempat mereka berlatih.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang beradu _taijutsu_ segera menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

"Baiklah," ucap mereka bersamaan. Setelah itu mereka segera beradu jotos sebagai tanda persahabatan mereka yang semakin dekat.

Sedangkan Nagato yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum. 'Andai kau bisa lihat ini Yahiko,'

"Tangkap!" ucap Naruto sambil melempar sebotol minuman isotonik.

"Arigatou," balas Sasuke kemudian duduk.

Lalu ia meneguk minuman itu hingga habis. "Naruto. Apa kau melihat Menma akhir- akhir ini?"

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Sasuke sebentar. "Aku dengar dari Kaa _-san_ dia sedang berlatih bersama Yondaime _-sama_ dan Jiraya _-sama_ ," botol minuman ditangannya segera ia buka kemudian ia teguk hingga tak bersisa.

"Kaa _-san_?"

"Yah. Aku sering pergi mansion Namikaze untuk bertemu dengannya," Naruto kemudian meletakan badannya di atas rumput.

Sinar mentari senja menemani mereka di tempat itu. Dengan mata terpejam Naruto menikmati semilir angin yang membelai rambut kuningnya itu.

"Jadi itu alasanmu sering menghilang ditengah latihan?" ucap Sasuke.

"Ehehehe,"

"Hahh, sebaiknya kita segera pulang. Besok kita akan ada pertunjukan besar," ucap Nagato sedikit menyombong. "Aku akan menonton kalian. Tentunya dengan jutsu penyamaran agar tidak ada yang melihat mataku,"

Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk.

Kemudian Naruto segera bangun dan membersihkan pakaiannya dari kotoran yang menempel. "Ayo pulang,"

.

.

.

.

.

 **_FINAL UJIAN CHUNIN_**

"Ayo kita berangkat," ucap Naruto sambil membawa tas kecil berisi perlatan ninjanya.

Nagato dan Sasuke mengangguk. Sasuke segera memasukan barang- barang bawaannya kedalam tas.

Nagato segera memakai jutsu penyamaran. Menyamarkan _Rinnegan_ nya menjadi berwarna ungu keperakan saja, tanpa ada pola lingkaran.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di tempat final ujian Chunin, Naruto dan Sasuke segera bergegas menuju lapangan tempat berlangsungnya pertandingan untuk mendengarkan pernjelasan.

"Doakan kami Nagato-nii," ucap Naruto sambil melompat dari balkon atas. Entah kenapa ia malah bersemangat mengikuti ujian Chunin ini untuk menunjukan sedikit kekuatannya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya semua peserta sudah berkumpul. Kuucapkan selamat sekali lagi kepada kalian yang sudah berusaha keras hingga akhirnya sampai pada final ujian Chunnin ini!" ucap Yondaime Hokage Minato mengawali acara ini.

"Tanpa berlama- lama lagi, aku nyatakan bahwa final ujian Chunin hari ini dimulai!"

"Woahhh!" gemuruh penonton menggema tak sabar ingin melihat sajian pertarungan yang tentunya akan sangat seru.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita akan mengundi siapa yang akan bertarung terlebih dahulu," ucap Genma selaku wasit pada ujian kali ini.

Setelah itu dilakukan undian dan hasilnya adalah,

"Neji Hyuuga melawan Menma Namikaze," ucap Genma.

"Woaahhhh!" kembali para penonton bersorak.

"Kepada peserta lain untuk segera meninggalkan arena," lanjut Genma. Para peserta lain segera meninggalkan arena kemudian menuju balkon khusus untuk peserta.

Setelah semua pergi, Genma berdehem. "Ehm, baiklah. Kedua peserta siap?"

Neji mengangguk, begitupula Menma.

"Kalau begitu…

HAJIME!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** Fuihh, akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Jujur ini chapter sebenernya gak author perkirakan akan selesai secepat ini. Tapi, yah beginilah.

Oh iya, untuk para readers yang gak suka Sasuke jadi agak lembek gini gomen. Menurut author kalo sasuke arogan jadi mainstream. Trus juga buat Menma perannya akan banyak di chapter depan.

Hohoho, tentunya juga dengan konflik yang sangat menarik. Sedikit bococran, Nagato akan bermain dengan boneka Oro bersama Naruto.

Dan ada juga yang bakal meninggal. Jadi persiapkan mental anda. Mungkin chapter depan update akan memakan waktu. Tapi author bakal berusaha secepat mungkin.

Sekali lagi author ucapkan terimakasih untuk semua yang fav, foll, bahkan review. Semoga author dapat menjadi lebih baik lagi kedepannya.

Sampai jumpa di chapter 9!

Salam hangat,

 **=AnselmusSarira=**

 **::LOGOUT::**


	9. Chapter 9

" **The Tale** **s** **Of New Ninja"**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : Typo-/Miss Typo, OOC, Alur terlalu cepat/kurang jelas,Strong!Naru,GodLike!Naru,Alive!MinaKushi,** **Gray!Naru** **, dll.**

 **=ENJOY=**

 **Sebelumnya :** **…** Setelah semua pergi, Genma berdehem. "Ehm, baiklah. Kedua peserta siap?"

Neji mengangguk, begitupula Menma.

"Kalau begitu…

HAJIME!"

" **Chunin Exam Part 4"**

"YEAHH! WHOAAA!" sorakan para penonton yang bergemuruh mengawali pertarungan antara Menma melawan Neji.

Neji melihat kearah penonton. Kemudian tatapannya berhenti di kursi tempat Kage menonton. Disana sudah ada Yondaime Hokage dan Yondaime Kazekage. 'Aku harus menunjukan kemampuan klan Hyuuga,'

"Hei Neji! Kau ingin bertarung atau hanya melihat- lihat?!" ucap Menma.

"Heh, kau jangan sombong hanya karena kau anak Hokage. Takdir sudah memutuskan bahwa akulah yang akan memenangkan pertarungan ini!" balas Neji.

"Takdir? Apa maksudmu kau takut sehingga berlindung dibawah takdir?" ejek Menma lagi.

Neji merasa geram. Ia segera mengaktifkan doujutsu khas klannya kemudian merengsek maju.

Melihat itu Menma mempersiapkan diri. Menyilangkan jarinya didepan wajah, dia membuat dua buah bunshin kemudian maju bersamaan.

"Heh, apa kau takut Menma?" ledek Neji.

Tepat didepan salah satu bunshin Menma, Neji memutar tubuhnya kemudian melayangkan telapak tangannya kearah bunshin tersebut.

 **Boftt!**

Bunshin pertama menghilang. Dengan byakugannya, ia kembali melihat sekitar.

Bunshin kedua Menma segera melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Neji.

 **Takk!**

Serangan itu berhasil dipatahkan oleh Neji dengan menangkap tangan bunshin itu. "Jangan hanya menggunakan bunshin Menma! Majulah jika kau memang kuat!" ucap Neji kemudian memutar tubuhnya kemudian menendang bunshin itu hingga menghilang lagi.

 **Boftt!**

Menma melihat pertarungan Neji dengan bunshinnya. Ia memperkirakan Neji adalah penyerang jarak dekat. "Dia unggul di taijutsu dan penglihatan matanya," teliti Menma.

"Ada apa Menma? Kau sudah menyerah pada takdir?" ucap Neji arogan.

"Menyerah? Apa kau sudah mendengarnya sendiri dari mulutku?" Menma segera merangkai segel tangan kemudian menarik napasnya dalam.

 **Fuuton : Daittopa!**

 **Whussh!**

Hembusan angin kuat segera melaju dan mengarah ke tempat Neji sekarang berdiri. Dengan cepat, Neji segera bersalto kesamping beberapa kali untuk menghindari serangan tersebut.

Melihat kesempatan itu, Menma segera melesat kae arah Neji dengan bantuan _Chakra_ nya dan kemudian ia sudah berada di samping Neji.

Namun sayang penglihatan 360 derajat byakugan tidak bisa diremehkan.

Ketika Menma akan melayangkan tinjunya kearah musuhnya itu, Neji segera merunduk sehingga pukulan Menma hanya mengenai ruang kosong.

 **Juken!**

Neji segera mendaratkan pukulannya diperut Menma dengan cukup cepat sehingga ia tidak bisa menghindar.

 **Brakk!**

"Arghh!"Menma terpental sejauh lima meter akibat pukulan Neji barusan.

"Dasar bodoh," ejek Naruto. Para peserta lain termasuk Sasuke melirik Naruto sejenak.

Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Jika aku melawan Hyuuga itu, akan kuserang dari jarak jauh terus menerus."

Sasuke mengagguk mengerti. Sedangkan peserta lain masih menatap Naruto dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan dikepala mereka.

'Siapa dia itu? Sejak awal tidak menggunakan ikat kepala dari desa manapun.' pikir mereka.

"Ughh," ringis Menma sambil memegang perutnya.

"Sudahlah Menma! Lebih baik kau menyerah!"

"Cihh, dia itu!" gumam Menma.

Melihat Menma perlahan- lahan mulai bangun, Neji segera melesat dan dalam waktu singkat berhasil sampai didepan Menma.

Saat sampai, Neji langsung melakukan serangan dengan telapak tangannya yang dialiri _Chakra_ kembali ke perut Menma.

"Arghh!" Menma yang belum siap kembali terpental dan berputar di tanah berulang- ulang.

"Bagaimana Menma?" ejek Neji yang memasang kuda- kudanya.

Pandangan Menma perlahan- lahan mengabur karena rasa sakit. "Perutku sakit sekali, ughhh"

"Ada apa dengan anakmu Yondaime-sama?" tanya Sabaku Rasa melihat Menma berulang kali terkena serangan dari Neji.

Minato sedikit merenung. "Mungkin dia terlalu meremehkan musuhnya. Padahal aku sudah berusaha mengingatkannya untuk tidak melakukan itu,"

'Dia berbeda sekali dengan Naruto,' batin sang Yondaime Kazekage.

Menma ingin menyerah sebenarnya. Namun, tekadnya sudah bulat untuk menjadi Chunin. "Aku tidak boleh kalah disini,"

Iapun segera bangun, melupakan rasa sakit yang sedang melanda dirinya.

"Ohh, rupanya kau masih sanggup. Tapi percuma saja karena takdir sudah memutuskan," Neji kemudian menyiapkan kembali kuda- kudanya.

Kemudian Menma mengambil beberapa langkah kebelakang dan kembali membuat dua bunshin.

"Apa kau hanya bisa membuat bunshin hah?! Menma?!" ejek Neji lagi dan lagi.

Kemudian salah satu bunshin mengumpulkan pusaran _chakra_ di tangan kanan Menma yang lama- kelamaan menjadi padat berbentuk bola.

"Itukan," gumam Kakashi tidak percaya. Ternyata Sakura dan yang lainnya juga mendengar gumaman Kakashi.

"Memang kenapa _sensei_?" tanya mereka hampir bersamaan.

"Jutsu yang digunakan Menma adalah jutsu yang hanya dikuasai oleh Yondaime Hokage-sama dan Jiraya-sama," jelas Kakashi.

"Maksud _sensei_ Jiraya salah satu legenda sannin?"

Kakashi mengangguk. Kemudian dia kembali memperhatikan muridnya itu.

 **Suingg!**

Bunyi mendesing dari rasengan Menma terdengar jelas dari tempat Neji. 'Aku harus waspada,'

Kemudian, kedua bunshin Naruto segera melaju kearah Neji dengan menggunakan kunai.

 **Set! Trang!**

Neji menangkis kedua serangan dari bunshin Menma dengan tangan kosong. Dengan bantuan byakugannya, Neji dapat dengan jelas membaca setiap gerakan dari kedua bunshin tersebut.

Namun secara tidak terduga, Menma sudah berada beberapa meter di depannya dengan rasengan di tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah! Terima ini!"

 **Suingg!**

"Heh. Jangan harap kau bisa menyerangku! Takdir sudah memutuskan!" Neji kemudian melebarkan kakinya sambil berputar semakin lama semakin cepat.

 **Hakkesho Kaiten!**

Kemudian disekitar Neji terbentuk sebuah kubah _Chakra_ berwarna biru.

Sedangkan Menma yang sudah terlanjur dekat segera menabrakan rasengannya ke kubah itu.

"Heahhhhhh!"

 **Suinggg! Blarr!**

Ledakan pun terjadi setelah dua jutsu tersebut bertabrakan, menghasilkan kepulan debu cukup tebal.

Dan setelah debu itu menghilang, terlihatlah Neji yang terbaring dalam keadaan terlentang dengan luka pusaran di depan tubuhnya.

Sedangkan Menma berada sekitar 10 meter dari Neji dengan beberapa sobekan di bajunya, namun dalam keadaan setengah berdiri sambil bertumpu pada lututnya.

Ia segera berjalan sedikit tertatih mendekati Neji kemudian duduk di sampingnya menatap ke langit. "Kau tahu Neji. Kau memang tidak bisa mengubah takdir…" ia menatap Neji.

"…Jika tidak mau berusaha mengubahnya," lanjut Menma kemudian kembali berdiri.

Neji kemudian menutup matanya dan tersenyum.

"Pemenangnya adalah, Namikaze Menma!" ucap Genma.

Teriakan penonton yang riuh-rendah langsung memenuhi arena tersebut.

"Selamat atas kemenangan anakmu Hokage-sama!" ucap sang Kazekage melihat pertarungan yang dia rasa menarik ini.

"Arigatou Kazekage-dono," balas Minato. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa anaknya akan kalah dalam pertarungan kali ini.

"Kau boleh pergi ke tempat medis untuk mengobati lukamu," ucap Genma kepada Menma.

Menma mengangguk kemudian mengikuti para medis yang membawa Neji.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita ke pertarungan selanjutnya,"

"Aku akan menemui Menma," ucap Sasuke yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto. Setelah itu Sasuke segera pergi menuju tempat medis.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Naruto kemudian pergi dari balkon itu juga.

Kemudian Temari yang melihat hal itu menegurnya. "Hei, mau kemana kau?"

Naruto menoleh. "Pertarungan selanjutnya akan membosankan, percayalah!" Kemudian ia melanjutkan jalannya.

"Yo, _Sensei_!" sapa Naruto. Ternyata dia pergi ke tempat _sensei_ nya berada.

"Naruto," balas Kakashi sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Ada apa kau kemari?"

Naruto mengambil posisi duduk disebelah gurunya itu. "Yah, kurasa karena pertarungan selanjutnya akan membosankan."

Naruto mengamati sekitar. Ternyata para genin dari Konoha yang menjadi teman seangkatannya semua berada disini. Sebagian melihatnya degan tatapan bingung.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Naruto melihat mereka menatapnya.

"Ti-tidak," balas mereka bersamaan.

"Hahh, baiklah kalau begitu," Naruto kembali mengawasi sekitar. Ia tidak boleh lupa bahwa kehadirannya disini juga untuk menjadi pengawas.

'Belum ada tanda- tanda dari ular itu,' batin Naruto.

Kemudian ia melihat ke arena. Ternyata disana Kankuro sudah terkapar karena terkena racun serangga Shino.

"Cepat juga," komentar Naruto.

"Ah pertarungan ini kurang menarik," kata Kiba. Sedangkan yang lain mengangguk.

Naruto tersenyum dalam hati. 'Sudah kuduga,'

Kemudian ketika pandangannya kembali berkeliling, ia menemukan Nagato sedang duduk di bangku paling atas sambil menatap keluar.

" _Sensei_ , aku permisi dulu," ucap Naruto kemudian berjalan ke arah Nagato.

"Nagato- _nii_!" ucap Naruto kemudian duduk disamping Nagato.

"Oh, Naruto-chan." balas Nagato.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" tanya Naruto.

Nagato menunjuk kearah matahari. Ternyata ada pelangi yang mengelilinginya. "Perasaanku tidak enak."

Naruto kemudian terdiam. "Apakah si ular itu merencanakan sesuatu?" gumam Naruto. Kemudian ia melihat sekekliling lagi. Diberbagai sisi dari balkon penonton ternyata ada banyak ninja dengan menggunakan ikat kepala dengan lambang bunyi.

"Nagato- _nii_ , ada yang tidak beres," bisik Naruto. Kemudian matanya memberi instruksi untuk melihat sekeliling. "Ada banyak ninja Otogakure disini."

"Sebaiknya kau beritahu _sensei_ mu. Aku akan berjaga disini." balas Nagato.

Naruto mengangguk kemudian segera berjalan kembali ke tempat Kakashi. " _Sensei_ , aku merasakan banyak keganjilan." bisik Naruto kepada Kakashi.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Aku akan berjaga- jaga disini,"

Naruto menangguk sebagai balasan. "Di bangku paling atas, yang berambut merah itu kakak ku. Dia akan membantu jika ada sesuatu,"

"Tunggu sejak kapan kau -"

Naruto memutar matanya. "Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakannya _sensei_! Bisa saja desa ini dalam bahaya besar!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu," balas Kakashi.

"Sepertinya Sasuke akan bertanding, aku harus kembali _sensei_ , jaa!"

"Pemenangnya, Nara Shikamaru!" ucap Genma mengumumkan. "Selanjutnya, Sasuke Uchiha melawan Sabaku Gaara."

"Giliranmu Sasuke," kata Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk. Kemudian mereka beradu jotos untuk menambah semangat keduanya.

 **Hap!**

Sasuke segera melompat ke arena diikuti oleh Gaara yang turun dengan pasirnya.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Lebih- lebih Gaara yang menatapnya dengan tatapan pembunuh.

"Kedua peserta siap?" Genma menatap mereka bergantian. Mereka mengangguk. "HAJIME!"

Sasuke dan Gaara bertatap- tatapan. Tidak ada yang ingin memulai pertarungan terlebih dahulu.

"Kau tidak ingin memulai? Kalau begitu aku saja!" Sasuke segera melaju dengan bantuan _Chakra_ nya ke arah Gaara. Gerakannya hampir tidak dapat diikuti oleh mata.

Beberapa detik kemdian, ia berada satu meter di depan Gaara. Dengan cepat, ia melayangkan tendangan kaki kirinya menuju kepala Gaara.

 **Srakk!**

Lapisan pasir yang sama cepatnya segera melindungi Gaara. Tak tinggal diam, Sasuke segera memutar tubuhnya kemudian melakukan tendangan memutar kaki kanan kearah Gaara.

 **Srakk!**

Lagi- lagi lapisan pasir menghalangi Gaara dari serangan Sasuke.

'Cih, pertahanannya kuat sekali.' Sasuke kemudian menendang pasir itu sambil melompat kebelakang.

"Kenapa Uchiha? Kau takut?" Gaara kemudian tersenyum misterius. "Kalau begitu giliranku." Kemudian Gaara segera tangannya kedepan.

Pasir dalam gentong yang ia bawa segera melaju menuju Sasuke.

Sasuke waspada. Sambil sesekali menghindari pasir, ia kembali melaju kearah Gaara. _Sharingan_ tiga tomoenya sudah ia aktifkan. Dengan begitu ia lebih leluasa untuk menghindari serangan pasir Gaara.

Akhirnya, ia kembali berhadapan dengan Gaara. Dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan serangan pertamanya, ia kembali menyerang Gaara bertubi- tubi.

Namun semuanya gagal. Perisai pasir tak mengijinkan Sasuke menyentuh Gaara.

Ia memutuskan untuk mundur. "Pertahanan yang bagus." Sasuke terengah.

Gaara hanya diam. Namun kemudian, pasir- pasir itu kembali menyerang kearah Sasuke.

 **Wush!**

Dengan cukup mudah Sasuke berhasil menghindari berbagai serangan pasir milik Gaara.

"Gerakan yang bagus, Uchiha." Ucap Gaara kemudian menghentikan serangan pasirnya.

Sasuke kembali terengah. Kedua tangannya menyangga beban tubuhnya diantara kedua lutut. Sambil mengusap beberapa tetes keringat di pelipisnya,Sasuke terus memikirkan rencana untuk menyerang Gaara.

Akhirnya ia kembali berdiri tegak, kemudian merangkai beberapa segel tangan dan menarik napasnya dalam- dalam.

 **Katon : Goryuuka No Jutsu!**

Lalu dari arah Sasuke segera muncul seekor naga api berukuran cukup besar yang bergerak ke arah Gaara. Beberapa penonton dibuat takjub, tak terkecuali para Kage yang menonton pertandingan ini.

"Benar- benar seorang prodigy!" Puji Kazekage.

Gaara yang melihat itu kemudian segera merangkai segel tangan, dan dalam sekejap, terbentuklah tembok pasir berukuran besar untuk menahan jutsu yang Sasuke keluarkan.

 **BUMM!**

Jutsu naga api Sasuke berhasil di redam oleh dinding pasir milik Gaara, menghasilkan debu yang menutupi pandangan. Namun kemudian, Sasuke sudah berada di belakang Gaara dan mengayunkan tendangannya yang berlapis _chakra_ ke arahnya.

 **DUAGH!**

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke berhasil mendaratkan serangannya. Gaara terpental jauh kedepan, tapi Sasuke berlari mendekatinya kemudian kembali melancarkan berbagai serangan. Dan akhirnya, Gaara jatuh ke tanah dengan suara berdebum yang sangat keras disertai kepulan debu yang kembali memenuhi area itu.

Sasuke kembali terengah. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman setelah akhirnya ia berhasil melakukan serangan beruntun ke arah Gaara.

Namun senyuman itu hanya bertahan sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah tangan dari pasir dengan ujung- ujungnya berbentuk kuku berwarna hitam bergerak ke arah Sasuke. Namun Sasuke terlalu lelah untuk bergerak karena staminanya sudah cukup terkuras. Akhirnya tangan pasir itu berhasil menangkapnya, kemudian melemparnya hingga menabrak tembok.

" **HAHAHAHA, KAU LEMAH, UCHIHA!** " Ucap sebuah suara dengan nada berat yang ternyata berasal dari tempat Gaara. Setelah debu menipis, akhirnya mereka dapat melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Gaara. Setengah wajahnya berubah menjadi pasir dengan iris yang berwarna emas dan sebuah telinga serta ekor.

"A-apa?! Yondaime Kazekage-sama! Kita harus menghentikan pertarungan ini!" ucap Minato. Tetapi sang Yondaime Kazekage tidak menjawab.

Sedangkan Sasuke sedang berada di sisi yang lain dengan kesadaran yang semakin menipis. "Sial, kalau begini terus aku akan menjadi bulan- bulanannya." Ia berusaha bangun, namun tidak berhasil. "Cih, dia terlalu kuat."

Namun Sasuke kembali dikejutkan dengan kehadiran tangan pasir itu kembali mengarah kepadanya. Ia pasrah dan akhirnya menutup matanya.

" **MATILAH KAU!** " Teriak Gaara. Namun, tiba- tiba sebuah tembok dari tanah dengan ukiran berbentuk pola konsentris di tengahnya.

 **BRAK!**

Tembok itu akhirnya berhasil menahan serangan dari tangan pasir milik Gaara. Sasuke membuka matannya perlahan. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya seorang anak laki- laki dengan rambut kuning khasnya, menggunakan kaos berkerah merah berlambang pusaran dan celana hitam se-lutut sedang membelakanginya.

"Kau tidak apa- apa, Sasuke?" Bocah itu menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman sedikit mengejek.

"Tepat waktu seperti biasa, Naruto?" Balas Sasuke. Kemudian ia mengambil posisi duduk dan bersandar pada tembok.

Naruto segera menurunkan tembok tanahnya dan menatap tajam ke arah Genma. "Hei wasit! Apa Jinchuuriki setengah bijuu diperbolehkan melawan seorang genin, HAH?!"

Genma terdiam. Namun tiba- tiba Gaara kembali melaju ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. " **MATILAH!** " Ucap Gaara sambil mengayunkan tangan pasirnya.

Namun tiba- tiba, Naruto melaju kemudian meninju perut Gaara dengan kepalan tangannya yang berlapis _chakra_.

 **BUAGH!**

Gaara terpental hingga menabrak tembok di seberang arena. "Disini tidak aman." Ucapnya. Kemudian ia segera mengangkat Sasuke ke atas arena, tepatnya di tempat Kakashi.

"Naruto?" Mata Kakashi menyipit melihat Sasuke yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Tolong jaga dia, _sensei_!" Kemudian ia kembali turun ke arena.

"Genma-san! Kita harus menghentikan pertarungan ini!" ucap Naruto yang sudah berada di sebelah Genma.

Genma mengangguk, kemudian segera melakukan shunsin ke tempat Hokage berada. Namun tiba- tiba, sebuah ledakan besar terjadi di beberapa tempat di Konoha. Dan tiba- tiba muncul seekor ular berkepala tiga di pusat kota.

"Para penduduk menjadi bingung serta cemas. Secara tiba- tiba helaian bulu berwarna putih jatuh entah dari mana dan membuat beberapa penduduk tertidur.

Beberapa genin yang berada di sana juga terkena jutsu tersebut.

"Kai!" Sakura berusaha menghilangkan bulu- bulu itu yang ternyata sebuah genjutsu. "Kakashi- _sensei_! Apa desa sedang diserang?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Prioritas kita melindungi penduduk!" Dan setelah mengatakan itu, beberapa ninja dengan hitai-ate berlambang nada muncul.

Sasuke yang sudah mulai pulih kemudian berdiri dan mengambil posisi siaga. "Kau juga Sasuke! Lindungi penduduk!"

Mereka berdua mengangguk kemudian segera menjalankan perintah Kakashi.

 **TRANG! TRANG!**

Nagato berhasil menepis beberapa kunai yang hampir mengenai Kakashi.

"Terimakasih!" Kemudian Kakashi berhasil mengalahkan beberapa ninja itu tanpa kesulitan berarti.

"Kita harus menuju ke desa. Disana serangan lebih banyak." Ucap Kakashi lagi.

Nagato mengangguk. "Kita selesaikan dulu disini!" Kemudian menahan serangan beberapa ninja Otogakure tersebut.

"Ada apa ini?! Neko laporkan keadaan!" ucap Hiruzen. Seketika itu munculah seorang anbu dengan topeng kucing.

"Lapor. Desa sedang di serang. Penyerang berasal dari Otogakure dan …Sunagakure."

Mata ketiga kage itu melebar. "Apa maksudnya ini Kazekage-sama?!" Minato berucap.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah merencanakan hal ini. Sumpah!" Balas sang Kazekage.

"Bicaranya lain kali saja! Sekarang-"

 **BOFT!**

Ucapan Hiruzen terpotong ketika sebuah kepulan asap muncul di tengah- tengah arena. Dari kepulan asap itu, mucul seekor ular raksasa berwarna ungu dengan seseorang diatas kepalanya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, _sensei_."

"Naruto! Kau harus mengejar Gaara! Kurasa mereka akan melepaskan bijuu itu di Konoha!" Ucap Genma.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tahu siapa yang harus mengejar Gaara!" Segera setelah itu ia melompat ke tempat para Kage.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" teriak Hiruzen melihat kedatagan Naruto secara tiba- tiba.

Naruto tidak menjawab, namun malah berbicara pada Kazekage. "Kau harus mengejar Gaara Kazekage-sama! Kurasa ada yang merencanakan akan melepas bijuu itu di Konoha." Kemudian Naruto mempersiapkan kekuatan penuhnya. Sekarang tubuhnya sudah berpendar chakra abu- abu.

"A-apa?!" Ketiga Kage tersebut kembali dibuat terkejut. Kazekage kemudian mengangguk. Jubah Kage yang ia gunakan segera ia lepaskan. Ia segera melompat untuk mengejar Gaara. Namun tiba-tiba ular itu bergerak ke arah Kazekage dengan mulut terbuka seolah ingin menelannya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Teriak Orochimaru. Naruto yang melihat itu melompat, kemudian memukul ular itu dengan sekuat tenaga hingga terpental menabrak dinding arena.

Rasa melihat ke arah Naruto kemudian mengangguk. Perlahan- lahan tubuh Naruto tertarik gravitasi dan mendarat di tanah. Minato dan Hiruzen berada di belakangnya.

Minato memandang sendu ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan Hiruzen yang melihat itu tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

Rambut Naruto perlahan- lahan berubah menjadi keabu- abuan dan terangkat keatas karena armor chakra yang ia maksimalkan.

 **BOFT!**

Ular ungu raksasa itu menghilang, meninggalkan Orochimaru yang berdiri angkuh di seberang sana. Tiba- tiba ia menggunakan segel tangan dan menghentakannya ke tanah. Dua buah peti tiba- tiba keluar di sampingnya.

Hiruzen terkejut. "Itu jurus terlarang Nidaime Hokage. Edo Tensei!"

Peti itu terbuka, menampakan dua orang yang sudah dikenal oleh Hiruzen. "I-itu…"

"Khu…Khu…Khu…"

Naruto menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah berada di seberang sana dan mengayunkan kakinya ke kepala Orochimaru.

 **TAKH!**

Serangan Naruto berhasil dipatahkan oleh kedua orang dari dalam peti itu. Namun aura kekuatannya masih dapat dirasakan oleh Orochimaru maupun kedua kage disana.

"Khu…khu…khu…Tendanganmu boleh juga Naruto- _kun_." Dan setelah Orochimaru berkata begitu, kedua orang yang menahan serangan Naruto itu melakukan pukulan bersama- sama hingga Naruto kembali terpental. Namun ia bersalto beberapa kali hingga mendarat dengan sempurna di depan Minato dan Hiruzen.

"Kau tidak apa- apa Naruto?" tanya Minato yang tanpa ia sadari keluar dari mulutnya. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Apakah kalian bisa mengambil mantan Hokage itu? Biar aku yang urus ular menjijikan itu." Naruto menatap kedua kage itu serius.

Mereka kembali terkejut. "Darimana kau-"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya jiji. Minato-sama, kau ambil Nidaime-sama. Kalian sama- sama memiliki hiraishin kan?" Minato mengangguk. "Sedangkan jiji, kau ambil Shodaime-sama." Hiruzen juga mengangguk. Baru saja ia akan berkata- kata, Naruto menutup matanya dan membukanya lagi. Matanya berubah menjadi berpola lingkaran berwarna ungu terang.

"Ti-tidak mungkin." Ucap Minato dan Hiruzen serentak.

"Nah, ayo mulai!"

 **=TBC=**

 **A/N :** Holaaaa! Maaf maaf apdetnya telat bangettt! Author sedang banyak urusan untuk berbagai hal kayak un, persiapan masuk SMA dll. Ohiya, author juga minta maaf belum bisa kasi scene pertarungan diatas juga maaf kalo kurang panjang. Susah dapet ide soalnya, hehehehe. Mungkin akan update sekitar 4-5 hari kedepan. Mumpung libur. Okedeh, bagi reader sekalian jangan lupa buat review kekurangan dari fic ini biar kedepannya semakin baik ok? Sekian dari author. Yang mau nanya atau saran secara pribadi boleh lewat pm kok. Author ON 24 jam, hehehhe. Sampai jumpa!

 **=AnselmusSarira=**

 **::LOGOUT::**


	10. Chapter 10

" **The Tale** **s** **Of New Ninja"**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : Typo-/Miss Typo, OOC, Alur terlalu cepat/kurang jelas,Strong!Naru,GodLike!Naru,Alive!MinaKushi,** **Gray!Naru** **, dll.**

 **NB : Sebagian besar dari cerita ini merupakan modifikasi alur di canon.**

 **=ENJOY=**

 **Sebelumnya :** "Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya jiji. Minato _-sama_ , kau ambil Nidaime _-sama_. Kalian sama- sama memiliki hiraishin kan?" Minato mengangguk. "Sedangkan jiji, kau ambil Shodaime _-sama_." Hiruzen juga mengangguk. Baru saja ia akan berkata- kata, Naruto menutup matanya dan membukanya lagi. Matanya berubah menjadi berpola lingkaran berwarna ungu terang.

"Ti-tidak mungkin." Ucap Minato dan Hiruzen serentak.

"Nah, ayo mulai!"

 **Chunnin Exam Part 5 : Final Battle**

Mereka bertiga melaju, begitupula dengan ketiga orang didepannya. Naruto dengan armor chakranya melaju lebih cepat. Sesampainya didepan Orochimaru, ia melayangkan pukulan tangan kanan berlapis chakranya ke wajah Orochimaru.

Melihat itu, Orochimaru menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan. Namun serangan Naruto yang terlalu kuat membuatnya terpental hingga membentur dinding arena.

 **DUAGH!**

Naruto tak berhenti, ia kembali melaju hingga tiba di depan Orochimaru. "Khu….Khu…Khu…Kau-"

Naruto memotong perkataan Orochimaru. _Rinnegan_ nya menatap benci pada salah satu anggota Sannin legendaris itu. Dengan tangan kirinya, ia mengangkat dan melempar Orochimaru ke udara. Setelah itu, ia melompat hingga kembali berdekatan dengan Orochimaru.

Dengan keadaan melayang, Naruto kembali mendaratkan tendangannya ke perut Orochimaru hingga ia tepental kebawah dan menabrak tanah, menghasilkan kepulan debu.

Naruto masih melayang berkat Gravity Seal dari _Rinnegan_ nya. Namun kemudian, dua ekor ular muncul dari kepulan debu itu.

 **SET! SET!**

Naruto berhasil menghindar. Menggunakan ular itu, ia berlari ke tempat Orochimaru yang berada dibawahnya.

 **DUAGH!**

Orochimaru harus kembali merasakan serangan bertubi- tubi yang Naruto berikan. Penutupnya, Naruto memberi sebuah tendangan berlapis chakranya hingga Orochimaru terpental hingga menembus keluar arena.

Naruto sedikit terengah. Dengan punggung tangannya, ia menghapus beberapa tetes keringat yang mengalir. Sembari waspada, ia menatap sekitar. Pertarungan MinatoHiruzen melawan HashiramaTobirama juga sengit. Beberapa kali mereka melompat ke atap arena dan saling mengeluarkan jutsu andalan masig- masing.

Beberapa potong kayu dan genangan air menjadi tanda pertarungan Hiruzen dan Minato melawan pion Orochimaru.

Kemudian mereka bertiga kembali berkumpul saling memunggungi. "Kau tidak apa- apa, Naruto?" Tanya Hiruzen.

Naruto mengangguk. Mereka mewaspadai sekitar. Kemudian diatas atap, terlihat Orochimaru, Hashirama, dan Tobirama. Mereka berdua bertiga merangkai segel tangan, kemudian mengeluarkan jutsu mereka.

 **GROAR!**

Tiga naga ai, api dan kayu dengan ukuran cukup besar melaju ke arah tim Naruto sambil mengaum. Minato terlihat sudah menyiapkan kunainya untuk berpindah tempat, namun Naruto menahannya. "Biar aku saja. Saat kubilang maju, serang kedua Kage itu!"

Mereka berdua mengangguk. Kemudian Naruto maju beberapa langkah kedepan sambil menutup matanya. Kedua serangan itu sudah tinggal beberapa meter.

"MATILAH KALIAN!" Teriak Orochimaru.

Naruto tersenyum, lebih tepatnya senyum merendahkan. "Terlalu lambat!" Ia membuka matanya.

 **Tendo : Shinra Tensei!**

 **SUING! DUAR!**

Kedua jutsu itu hancur, juga beberapa tanah di depannya terangkat.

"SEKARANG!" Teriak Naruto.

Kedua ninja kelas atas itu mengangguk. Minato segera menempelkan segel hiraishinnya ke pundak Hiruzen, kemudian melemparkan kunainya ke arah penyerang mereka.

 **SRING!**

Orochimaru membelalakan matanya. Kedua serangan Kage Edo Tensei itu berhasil dihentikan oleh Naruto. Tiba- tiba Hiruzen dan Minato tiba di depan TobiHashi sambil melayangkan serangannya.

"A-apa?!"

Saat konsentrasi Orochimaru buyar, Naruto sudah tiba kembali di depannya sambil membawa sebuah pusaran berwarna abu- abu di tangan kirinya.

"Makan ini!" Ucap Naruto sambil menanamkan jutsunya ke perut Orochimaru.

 **SUING!** **DUAR!**

Ketiga musuh itu terpental hingga menabrak tanah di luar arena pertarungan. "Kombinasi yang bagus tuan- tuan." Canda Naruto.

Keduanya tersenyum megangguk. Dari atas mereka melihat kedua mantan Kage yang di bangkitkan itu terkapar dengan beberapa bagian tubuh yang rusak namun perlahan- lahan kembali utuh.

"Sepertinya aku harus menyegelnya, jika tidak mereka akan beregenerasi kembali." Ucap Hiruzen kemudian melompat kebawah, diikuti oleh Naruto dan Minato.

"Tidak perlu jiji. Lebih baik aku saja." Ucap Naruto kemudian memegang kedua kepala mantan Hokage Edo Tensei itu.

 **Ningendo!**

 **Syut!**

Perlahan- lahan Naruto menarik jiwa mereka. Minato dan Hiruzen yang melihatnya terkagum- kagum. Akhirnya kedua Edo Tensei itu berubah menjadi tumpukan abu.

"Khu…Khu…Khu…Tak kusangka kalian bisa mengalahkan kedua pion kesayanganku dengan mudahnya." Ucap Orochimaru dari atap tribun arena pertandingan.

Mereka bertiga membalikan badan kemudian menghadap kearah Orochimaru. "Apa sebenarnya maumu ular licik?!" Teriak Naruto dari bawah.

Orochimaru melompat kebawah, sekitar 10 meter didepan mereka. "Khu…Khu…Khu…Tidak banyak. Hanya menghancurkan Konoha untuk kesenangan."

Naruto mengepalkan tangan disamping tubuhnya. "Kalau begitu selamat! Kau telah berhasil melakukannya. Kau bahkan berhasil menghasut ninja Suna untuk membantu penyerangan. Sekarang kuminta kau pergi dari sini sebelum aku membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri!"

Orochimaru tertawa. "Hahaha! Kau pi-"

Kata- katanya terhenti karena tiba- tiba Naruto sudah mendaratkan pukulannya di perut Orochimaru.

Siluman ular itu terpental cukup jauh, namun Naruto kembali mendekatinya dan mendaratkan pukulan di wajah si ular.

 **BUAGH!**

Naruto kembali mendaratkan tendangannya hingga Orochimaru harus menabrak tembok dari arena lagi.

Naruto kemudian mengejarnya, dan berhenti sekitar 10 meter didepan Orochimaru.

"Uhuk…" Ia memuntahkan darah segar. "Tak kusangka pukulanmu kuat juga Naruto _-kun_."

 **Set! Set!**

Minato dan Hiruzen sudah berada di belakang Naruto.

Hiruzen menatap mantan muridnya itu dengan luka cukup parah di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. "Cukup Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh kebelakang. "Tidak akan sampai dia pergi dari sini!" Chakra abu- abu serta _Rinnegan_ nya masih tetap aktif.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sampai Konoha rata dengan tanah!" Teriak Orochimaru kemudian mengeluarkan ribuan ular dari dalam mulutnya. Masing- masing dari ular itu juga membawa pedang di mulutnya.

Naruto membentuk segel tangan. "Serangan lemah!"

 **Mokuton : Shicuurou No Jutsu**

 **Brak! Brak!**

Dari dalam tanah muncul potongan- potongan kayu yang akhirnya membentuk sebuah penjara kayu dengan empat pilar.

"T-tidak mungkin!" gumam Minato dan Hiruzen hampir bersamaan.

Kemudian, Naruto kembali mengubah segel tangannya dan menarik napasnya dalam- dalam.

 **Katon : Goukakyu No Jutsu!**

 **WHUSH! DUAR!**

Sebuah bola api raksasapun muncul dan membakar penjara beserta ular- ular Orochimaru.

Naruto menekuk sebelah kakinya dalam posisi berlutut kemudian terengah. "Hah, hah…"

"Sudahlah Naruto! Tidak perlu memaksakan diri." Kata Hiruzen yang khawatir melihat keadaan Naruto. Sedangkan Minato tidak bisa banyak berkomentar.

"Khu…Khu…Khu… Sepertinya aku benar- benar tidak bisa meremehkan bocah yang memiliki banyak potensi sepertimu."

Naruto mengusap keringat yang berada di keningnya. "Akhirnya ada yang sadar aku berpotensi." Balas Naruto, bermaksud sedikit menyinggung Minato. "Tapi kata- katamu tidak akan mengubah apapun." Ia kembali berdiri, kemudian melesat kembali ketempat Orochimaru.

 **BUAGH!**

Tiba- tiba seorang laki- laki bertubuh gempal dengan kulit yang berwarna kemerahan datang dan mengadukan tinjunya ke wajah Naruto hingga ia terpental.

"Ugh…" Naruto meringis.

"Nah, sudah saatnya aku pergi." Ucap Orochimaru kemudian perlahan- lahan menyatu dengan tanah bersama dengan orang yang memukul Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka bisa menarik napas lega. "Syukurlah sudah berakhir." Kata Hiruzen kemudian mendekati Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa- apa Naruto _-kun_?" Tanya Sandaime sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruto mengangguk kemudian menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Aku tidak apa- apa jiji." Armor chakra serta _Rinnegan_ nya telah ia non-aktifkan.

Lalu datanglah seorang anbu dan menunduk dihadapan mereka. "Lapor Hokage _-sama_. Keadaan desa sudah normal. Para penyerang berhasil kami tangani dan menurut informasi, mereka menyerang bukan atas perintah Kazekage _-sama_."

Minato mengangguk. "Baiklah. Terimakasih atas laporanmu." Dan Anbu itupun menghilang dalam sebuah kepulan asap.

"Sudah kuduga itu bukan perintah Kazekage." Kata Naruto. Hiruzen dan Minato mengangguk Namun diam- diam Hiruzen menatap Minato dan memberi kode.

Minato mengangguk paham kemudian mendekati Naruto. "Na-Naruto aku…"

Naruto menatap Minato. "Kau apa?"

"A-aku m-minta maaf untuk segalanya. Aku tahu aku telah mengabaikanmu hanya karena malu kau tidak memiliki chakra. Kembalilah ke keluarga Namikze dan kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal."

Naruto terdiam kemudian menggeleng. "Aku tidak…Maksudku aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu. Tigabelas tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat asal kau tahu. Semua sudah terlambat. Bahkan kau sudah menghapus namaku dari keluargamu, bukan?"

Minato melebarkan matanya. "Dari mana kau…"

Naruto tertawa miris. "Sudah kuduga. Sebegitu malukah dirimu hingga menghapus nama anakmu sendiri dari keluarga hanya karena tidak memiliki chakra. Dan sekarang, setelah aku memiliki chakra kau mengajakku untuk kembali ke keluargamu? Sungguh ironi!"

Minato terdiam. Namun belum menyerah. "Tapi…"

Naruto kembali menggeleng. "Aku sudah dengar semuanya. Terutama saat kau mengatakan ingin merayakan keberhasilan Menma dan keberhasilanku karena sudah memiliki chakra sehingga tidak membuat keluargamu malu. Sungguh, hatiku sangat sakit mendengarnya."

Perlahan- lahan airmata Naruto menetes, tapi dengan cepat ia menghapusnya. Sedangkan Minato hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan keluh kesah Naruto selama ini.

"Nah, kurasa aku masih ada urusan." Ucap Naruto lagi kemudian segera pergi dengan shunsinnya.

Hiruzen menatap Minato tajam. "Kau memang bodoh Minato! Sekarang kau tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya kembali."

Minato menekuk lutunya sambil menangis dalam diam. 'Apa yang telah kulakukan…' batinnya. Dan hari itu merupakan penyesalan terbesar seorang Namikaze Minato.

 **Skip Time**

 **Pukul 19.00 Waktu Setempat.**

"Jadi kau berhasil mengalahkan Neji ya, Menma _-kun_?" Tanya Kushina sembari menuangkan sayur diatas nasi Menma.

"Begitulah. Tapi saat di dalam ruang medis, aku mendengar bunyi ledakan dimana- mana. Lalu aku segera pergi menuju ke tengah desa, dan menemukan seekor ular raksasa berkepala tiga." Menma mengambil semangkuk nasi dan sayur yang diberikan oleh Kushina.

Makan malam di meja itu sedikit sunyi. Minato mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa pulang karena masih harus mengurus desa pasca serangan, yang sebenarnya ia ingin menenangkan dirinya.

"Nah Menma, selesai makan kau harus mencuci piring kemudian segera tidur." Ucap Kushina lagi sambil membereskan beberapa barang. Kebetulan rumah mereka tidak terkena dampak dari serangan tadi siang.

"Baik Kaa _-san_." Jawab Menma sambil menyuap nasi ke mulutnya.

Sedangkan diatas patung para Hokage, Naruto dan Nagato sedang duduk tenang, menikmati semilir angin serta pemandangan desa yang cukup indah.

"Jadi Nagato _-nii_. Ular berkepala tiga itu berhasil kau kalahkan sendirian?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyuap ramen instannya.

Nagato mengangguk. "Para Genin dan Chunnin kuperintahkan untuk mengevakuasi penduduk yang ada disekitarnya. Sedangkan para Anbu dan beberapa Jounin mengatasi ninja Otogakure dan Sunagakure yang menyerang."

"Wow. Hebat juga!" Komentar Naruto. Ia menghabiskan ramen terakhirnya kemudian membuang bungkusnya. "Tadi aku sempat membantu Kazekage untuk menahan Ichibi yang mengamuk di hutan Konoha."

 _ **Flashback**_

Sepeninggal Naruto dari tempat Minato, ia segera bergerak ke tempat Sabaku Rasa. Dengan mengadalkan sensornya, ia berhasil menemukan sumber chakra dengan kapasitas besar berada di dekat hutan Konoha.

"Itu dia." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap seekor rakun raksasa dengan pasir emas yang mengekangnya. Di dekat bijuu itu, seorang laki- laki dengan rambut merah sedang melayang diatas sebuah awan pasir. Namun sepertinya dia sudah kelelahan. Terbukti dengan caranya berdiri dengan sebelah kakinya saja.

Naruto melompat dari beberapa pohon, hingga akhirnya berhasil mencapai awan pasir milik Kazekage.

Sedangkan Rasa terkejut melihat kedatangan seseorang disebelahnya. "Naruto?"

Naruto menatapnya kemudian mengangguk. "Kurasa ada yang memerlukan bantuan menangani bijuu disini."

Rasa tertawa sedikit. "Yah, kurasa kau benar."

 **GROAARR!**

Naruto menatap bijuu itu mengaum, lalu perlahan- lahan mengumpulkan chakra biru-hitam di mulutnya yang semakin lama semakin padat dan membesar.

"Oh sial. Itu senjata andalan para bijuu." Ucap Rasa lagi.

Naruto melihat bijuu itu menembakan chakra itu. Namun mereka berhasil menghindar menggunakan awan pasir Rasa.

 **BUMM!**

Bom itu meledak, membuat sebuah kawah berukuran cukup besar dengan pohon- pohon yang sudah hilang atau terbakar.

"Apa kau bisa menahan bijuu itu sebentar lagi Kazekage _-sama_? Aku akan mengumpulkan sedikit kekuatan. Chakraku menipis sejak bertarung dengan Orochimaru tadi." Tanya Naruto.

Kazekage itu mengangguk.

Naruto segera mengambil posisi duduk bersila dan menutup matanya. Perlahan- lahan ia mulai mengisi chakranya.

Namun, sang bijuu berekor satu itu terus memberontak. Kembali ia mengumpulkan chakra biru-hitam di mulutnya kemudian memadatkannya.

Sang Yondaime Kazekage meneguk ludahnya. Kemudian ia menatap Naruto yang masih bersila mengumpulkan kekuatannya.

Tiba- tiba Shukaku melepaskan serangannya itu. Rasa segera mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan terbentuklah sebuah dinding pasir raksasa didepan mereka.

Naas, bom itu berhasil menembus dinding itu. "Oh sial!"

Secara mengejutkan Naruto tiba- tiba sudah berada didepan dalam keadaan melayang sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan.

 **SUING! BOOM!**

Serangan kedua dari rakun itu meledak didepan mereka , membuat angin berhembus cukup kencang sehingga merubuhkan beberapa pohon. Ia menoleh kebelakang kemudian tersenyum kepada Kazekage. "Maaf terlalu lama!"

Matanya sudah berubah menjadi pola cincin berwarna ungu, _Rinnegan_.

"Nah, kau bisa beristirahat sekarang." Lanjut Naruto.

Rasa yang sempat terdiam kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Sisanya kuserahkan padamu." Jawabnya kemudian menurunkan pasir yang menahan bijuu itu.

Naruto mendekati bijuu itu perlahan- lahan. "Baiklah, Ichibi. Bisakah kau kembalikan kesadaran Gaara?" Ucapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Bijuu itu menatap Naruto sambil tertawa. " **HAHAHA, SIAPA KAU YANG BERANI MEMERINTAH?!** "

Naruto memutar matanya. "Aku Naruto. Itu saja yang perlu kau ketahui. Apakah sekarang kau bisa mengembalikan kesadaran Gaara? Aku sedang tidak ingin banyak bicara."

Ichibi kembali akan tertawa, namun tanpa sengaja ia menatap mata Naruto. " **KAU?! DARIMANA KAU MENDAPAT MATA ITU?!** "

Naruto kembali memutar matanya bosan. "Apakah kau harus bertanya semua pertanyaan itu? Tidak bisakah kau kembalikan kesadaran Gaara?"

Ichibi tertawa lagi. " **HAHAHAHA! BERANINYA KAU MEMERINTAHKU NINGEN!** " Kemudian ia mengumpulkan chakra angin dimulutnya dan menembakannya ke arah Naruto.

Dalam sekejap, Naruto menghilang sehingga serangan mahkluk itu hanya merubuhkan beberapa pohon. Dan dalam detik berikutnya, Naruto sudah berada di depannya sambil merentangkan kembali tangannya.

 **SUING! BRAKH!**

Rakun itu terpental cukup jauh akibat serangan Naruto barusan. Belum selesai, Naruto merubah tangannya menjadi sebuah senjata dengan beberapa proyektil misil dan menembakannya ke arah Ichibi.

 **SUING! DUARR!**

Misil itu meledak dan menimbulkan asap hitam cukup tebal. Naruto perlahan- lahan menurunkan tubuhnya. Kemudian melompati beberapa pohon dan akhirnya berdiri diatas hidung Ichibi sambil melipat tangannya.

"Sudah puas main- mainnya?" Ucap Naruto sambil duduk.

Rakun raksasa itu mengerang. " **UGH, BERANINYA KAU MANUSIA RENDAHAN!** "

Naruto mendecih. "Sudahlah. Tidak bisakah kau menuruti permintaan manusia rendahan ini."

Bijuu itu tertawa lagi. " **HAHAHAHA! AKHIRNYA KAU MENGAKUI BAHWA KAU MAHKLUK RENDAHAN! TAPI AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENURUTIMU MAHKL-"**

Naruto kesal. Ia berdiri kemudian melompat kebelakang kemudian mengubah kedua tangannya menjadi proyektil misil kembali. "Baiklah jika kau tidak mau!"

 **SUING! DUAR! DUAR!**

Naruto kembali menyerang monster itu dengan misil yang berjumlah puluhan. Dan akhirnya monster itu menghilang, meninggalkan Gaara yang terbaring di tanah dengan beberapa bagian bajunya yang sobek.

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Begitukah? Jadi kau akhirnya menggunakan _Shurado_ untuk menghentikannya?" Tanya Nagato setelah Naruto selesai bercerita.

Naruto mengangguk. "Tapi aku harus meminta maaf kepada Kazekage karena efek ledakannya sedikit melukai Gaara."

Nagato tertawa. "Baka!"

"Oh iya. Tadi Minato meminta maaf kepadaku." Ucap Naruto lagi.

Nagato merasa tertarik. "Apa yang dia katakan?"

Naruto menunduk dan menatap ke langit yang dihiasi bintang- bintang. "Dia hanya bilang minta maaf dan ingin memulai semuanya dari awal."

Nagato mengangguk. "Lalu, apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan aku tidak bisa memaafkannya dan yah. Hal- hal semacam itu.." Jawab Naruto.

Nagato menarik napas berat. "Lambat laun kau akan memaafkannya. Seperti kau memaafkan Kaa _-san_ mu. Percayalah!"

Naruto menggeleng. "Mungkin tidak."

Dan setelah itu, merekapun segera kembali ke mansion Uchiha untuk beristirahat.

 **Time Skip**

"Baiklah, kurasa sudah semua." Ucap Naruto sambil meletakan tas nya di sofa. Setelah itu ia merebahkan dirinya.

Naruto dan Nagato memutuskan untuk kembali ke Amegakure hari ini. Sudah sekitar satu setengah bulan mereka menghabiskan waktu di Konoha.

Tak berapa lama, Nagato keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa tasnya. "Dimana Sasuke?"

Naruto menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi. "Sebentar lagi juga dia keluar."

Dan setelah Naruto berkata begitu, Sasuke keluar dengan pakaian biru berlambang kipas dan celana pendek berwarna hitam masih dengan handuk di pundaknya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dan Nagato dengan tatapan bingung. "Kalian akan pergi?

Naruto dan Nagato saling berpandangan kemudian mengangguk. "Begitulah."

Sasuke mendekati mereka berdua. "Kukira kalian akan menetap disini. Haahh, mansion ini akan sepi lagi." Ucap Sasuke sedih.

Naruto tertawa, kemudian berdiri sambil merangkul Sasuke. "Sejak kapan Sasuke berubah menjadi manis seperti ini."

Sedangkan Nagato hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. "Baiklah Naru _-chan_. Sudah saatnya kita pergi."

Naruto melepaskan rangkulannya. "Baiklah Suke _-chan_. Saatnya pergi." Ucap Naruto sambil menggoda Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya cengar- cengir dengan WaTaDos nya.

Naruto segera mengambil tasnya, kemudian melangkah keluar diikuti oleh Nagato dan Sasuke. Namun ketia baru keluar dari pintu, seorang Anbu datang.

"Naruto _-san_ , Hokage _-sama_ memanggilmu." Ucapnya.

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian Anbu itu menghilang. "Sepertinya sesuatu yang penting. Nagato _-nii_ , tunggulah di depan gerbang desa. Aku akan menemuimu disana." Naruto segera menggunakan _shunsin_ dan menuju ke kantor Hokage.

 **Tok…Tok…Tok…**

Suara pintu yang diketuk menginterupsi kegiatan yang sedang berlangsung di dalam kantor Hokage.

"Silakan masuk."

Naruto memasuki ruangan itu perlahan. Setelah sampai didalam ia melihat ada beberapa orang disana.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku Yondaime _-sama_?" Ucap Naruto sambil maju ke hadapan sang Hokage. Disebelahnya Hiruzen berdiri tanpa bicara.

Sang Yondaime harus mati- matian perasaannya untuk memeluk Naruto dan menuturkan berbagai permintaan maafnya. Ia harus profesional dihadapan pemimpin desa lain : tidak membawa urusan pribadi disini.

Ia berdehem. "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih atas bantuanmu untuk desa ini."

Naruto mengangguk. "Sama- sama."

Lagi- lagi mereka semua terdiam.

"Apa kau akan pergi lagi Naruto?" Tanya Hiruzen.

Naruto mengangguk. "Kurasa keadaan sudah kembali seperti semula."

Naruto menatap Minato. "Apa hanya itu? Kalau begitu aku pamit."

Baru saja ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar, ia berbalik dan menghadap rombongan Kazekage. "Ah iya Kazekage _-sama_. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf sudah melukai Gaara."

Kazkage menepuk pundak Naruto. "Tidak apa. Terimakasih juga sudah membantu sampai sejauh ini."

Naruto mengangguk kemudian berjalan keluar pintu kantor Hokage.

"Ah kalau begitu aku dan anak- anakku juga pamit." Ucap sang Kazekage.

Minato mengangguk. "Terimakasih sudah datang kemari Kazekage _-sama_."

Dan dengan itu, rombongan Kazekage meninggalkan ruangan Hokage.

 **Gerbang Konoha, Pukul 11.00 Waktu Setempat.**

"Dimana Baka Otouto itu?" Sudah sekitar empatpuluh lima menit Sasuke dan Nagato menunggu kedatangan Naruto di pintu gerbang.

Tak lama kemudian, orang yang ditunggu datang. "Haloo!" Sapa Naruto.

Bletak!

"Aduh! Kenapa kau ini?!" Ringis Naruto yang menerima jitakan dari Nagato.

"Sudah lama sekali kami menunggumu dasar bodoh!" Balas Nagato.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum malu sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit. "Ah itu. Tadi aku makan ramen sebentar. Hehehe,"

Nagato hanya bisa menarik napas berat. "Haahh sudahlah. Nah Sasuke, sampai disini dulu. Kalau ada waktu kami akan datang lagi."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Terimakasih sudah melatihku Nagato _-san_."

Naruto kemudian mendekati kemudian merangkul Sasuke (lagi). "Hehehe. Sampai jumpa Sasu _-chan_!"

Bletak!

"Adow!" Ringis Naruto yang kembali mendapat jitakan.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar payah."

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil. "Aku juga akan merindukanmu!"

Sasuke tertegun. Kemudian menunduk dan menggeleng. "Sudah cepat pergilah! Kalau bisa jangan kembali!"

Naruto dan Nagato tertawa, kemudian melangkah pergi keluar desa. "Jaa!"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatap mereka berdua pergi. "Dasar bodoh!" Ucapnya sambil mengusap matanya.

"Kurasa kau membuat seseorang menangis Naru _-chan_." Ucap Nagato. Sudah sekitar dua jam mereka berjalan dari depan gerbang Konoha.

Naruto tertawa. "Kurasa begitu."

Mereka terdiam. Suasana sekitar yang ditumbuhi pepohonan membuat jalan yang mereka lewati sedikit lebih sejuk. Angin sepoi yang berhembus juga menambah kesejukan jalan itu.

Naruto menatap awan yang bergerak. "Coba disini ada Tobi. Pasti kita bisa lebih cepat!"

Nagato mengangguk. "Jutsunya itu cukup hebat."

"Yah, ada baiknya kita berlari supaya lebih cepat sampai." Kata Naruto kemudian mulai berlari, diikuti Nagato disebelahnya.

 **Skip Time, Malam Hari**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar beberapa hari, akhirnya mereka sampai di Amegakure. Seperti biasa, tempat itu diguyur hujan yang cukup deras.

Naruto menikmati tubuhnya yang basah terkena hujan."Akhirnya sampai!"

"Nanti saja main hujannya! Kita harus menaruh barang." Kata Nagato kemudian melompati beberapa atap dan melompat ke gedung paling tinggi.

Naruto memperhatikan Nagato yang melompat. "Cepat juga dia." Akhirnya ia mengikuti Nagato untuk menaruh barangnya.

 **Konoha, 19.00 Waktu Setempat - Kediaman Namikaze.**

"Itadakimasu!" Menma mengambi sumpitnya kemudian memasukan makanannya kedalam mulut. Malam itu hujan turun dengan cukup deras. Angin juga bertiup cukup kencang.

"Kaa _-san_. Apa Tou _-san_ tidak pulang lagi malam ini?" Tanya Menma.

Kushina menggeleng. "Akhir- akhir ini Tou _-san_ mu jarang sekali pulang ke rumah. Paling- paling hanya untuk mandi. Selebihnya dia di kantor Hokage."

Menma mengangguk kemudian kembali menikmati makan malamnya. "Kuharap dia baik- baik saja."

 **Kantor Hokage**

Hiruzen masih terus menghisap cerutunya di dekat jendela, walau angin dan hujan cukup kencang. Sedangkan Minato masih tak henti- hentinya mengisi berbagai dokumen.

"Apa kau tidak lelah Minato? Sudah tiga hari kau terus- terusan mengisi dokumen yang tidak ada habisnya itu." Hiruzen berkomentar.

Minato menggeleng. "Aku hanya tidak ingin mengingat kenangan burukku. Dan kurasa di rumah bukanlah tempat yang bagus untuk melupakannya."

Hiruzen memahami apa yang Minato maksud dengan kenangan buruk. Karena itu ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. 'Kuharap kau melihat keadaan Minato saat ini, Naruto.'

 **Amegakure, 21.00 Waktu Setempat.**

Naruto baru saja berganti baju dan membereskan barang- barangnya. Akhirnya iapun merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur.

"Melelahkan juga berlari seharian." Naruto memalingkan badannya ke arah meja. Sebuah foto dengan frame lambang Konoha terpasang manis diatasnya. Didalam foto itu ada gambar Minato, Kushina serta Menma yang kira- kira berumur 5 tahun. Semuanya tersenyum bahagia.

 **Kriet…**

Tiba- tiba seseorang masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Orang yang tadi membuka pintunya sedang bersandar di daun pintunya.

"Tobi _-nii_?"

Pria bertopeng oranye itu masuk kedalam dan duduk di ranjang Naruto. "Sedang melihat foto keluargamu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Seberapapun aku membenci mereka tidak akan bisa menghapus hubungan darah yang sudah terjalin."

Kini giliran Tobi mengangguk. "Kau benar."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ada perlu apa kau datang kesini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu tentang organisasi kita. Kurang satu orang lagi untuk membuatnya lengkap."

"Jadi, kau ingin memberiku misi?" Naruto mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Tobi.

Tobi kembali mengangguk dan menyerahkan selembar foto. "Ini orangnya, Hidan."

Naruto mengambil foto itu dan menatapnya agak lama. "Kurasa aku bisa menanganinya." Kemudian ia menyimpan foto itu. "Apa aku bisa pergi bersama dengan Itachi untuk kali ini?"

"Itachi? Kenapa?" Tanya Tobi.

Naruto menatap langit- langit ruangannya. "Yah, kurasa mendekatkan diri dengan sesama mantan ninja Konoha." Bohong Naruto.

Tobi mengangguk. "Akan kukatakan padanya. Beristirahatlah malam ini." Dan akhirnya dia keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Hidan ya." Ucap Naruto kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** Haahhh, selesailah sudah chapter 10 dari fic gaje ini. Yah, tidak ada salahnya menerbitkan sedikit lebih cepat, hehehe. Author hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih atas saran ataupun kritik yang readers berikan, sangat membangun. Dan seperti kalian lihat diatas, cerita ini merupakan modifikasi dari alur di canon. Jadi yah berantakan seperti ini, hehehehe. Author juga meminta maaf scene pertarugan yang kurang menarik ataupun scene ayah-anak yang kurang membawa peraasan. Seperti yang sudah author katakan author ini masih baru dan membutuhkan bimbingan. Jadi kalau ada saran bisa tulis di kolom review atau melalui pm. Nah, sampai jumpa di chapter 11 yaa!

 **=AnselmusSarira=**

 **:::LOG OUT:::**


	11. Chapter 11

" **The Tale** **s** **Of New Ninja"**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : Typo-/Miss Typo, OOC, Alur terlalu cepat/kurang jelas,Strong!Naru,GodLike!Naru,Alive!MinaKushi,** **Gray!Naru** **, dll.**

 **NB : - Sebagian besar dari cerita ini merupakan modifikasi alur di canon dan beberapa bagiannya merupakan imajinasi Author.**

 **=ENJOY=**

 **Sebelumnya :** "Itachi? Kenapa?" Tanya Tobi.

Naruto menatap langit- langit ruangannya. "Yah, kurasa mendekatkan diri dengan sesama mantan ninja Konoha." Bohong Naruto.

Tobi mengangguk. "Akan kukatakan padanya. Beristirahatlah malam ini." Dan akhirnya dia keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Hidan ya." Ucap Naruto kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya.

 **Akatsuki**

Pagi hari di desa Ame seperti biasa dihiasi oleh hujan yang cukup deras. Awan hitam yang bergelayut disana menghalangi sinar mentari sehingga suasana cukup gelap. Di dalam sebuah kamar dengan sebuah jendela, seorang bocah berambut pirang dengan tenangnya tidur diatas ranjang sambil mendengkur.

Kriett…

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Menampilkan seorang laki- laki dengan dua buah keriput di bawah matanya. Perlahan ia mendekat ke arah ranjang dan duduk diatasnya.

Si bocah kuning terusik. Ia menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi seluruh badannya itu kemudian mengusap matanya. "Oh, Itachi."

Laki- laki disebelahnya itu mengangguk. "Tobi bilang dia ingin kau dan aku merekrut Hidan."

Naruto mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Itachi. "Hoamm… Baiklah aku akan bersiap."

Itachi kembali mengangguk dan segera pergi dari kamar Naruto.

"Kurasa hari ini akan menyenangkan." Kata Naruto sambil melangkah keluar kamarnya juga.

Tok…Tok…Tok…

Sebuah ketukan pintu mengusik ketenangan ruang Hokage pagi itu. Seorang Kage dan veteran Kage di dalamnya mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu itu.

"Masuk!"

Dari pintu itu masuklah seorang laki- laki dengan perban di sebelah kiri matanya. Berjalan perlahan menggunakan tongkat, pria itu maju mendekati meja Minato.

"Danzo! Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Hiruzen _To The Point_.

"Aku ingin mengajukan permintaan. Terutama padamu Hokage _-sama_." Ucap pria yang dipanggil Danzo itu.

Minato menatapnya lekat- lekat. "Dan apa itu?"

"Aku ingin memintamu untuk mengijinkanku menangkap dan membawa pulang Naruto."

Hiruzen dan Minato melebarkan matanya. "Untuk apa kau melakukan itu?"

"Salah satu Anbu _ne_ -ku sudah melihat pertarungan antara kalian bertiga melawan Orochimaru. Dan menurut pengamatannya, Naruto memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa. Dia bisa menjadi senjata yang-"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu untuk menangkap Naruto!" Balas Minato tegas.

Danzo terdiam. Tak lama ia kembali berbicara. "Bukankah secara pribadi kau juga ingin Naruto untuk kembali?"

"Ya. Itu memang yang kuinginkan. Tapi, aku ingin dia kembali atas kemauannya sendiri, bukan paksaan orang lain!" Minato bersikeras dengan keputusannya itu.

Hiruzen tersenyum. 'Jawaban bagus, Minato.' Ucapnnya dalam hati.

Sedangkan Danzo terdiam, lalu ia mengangguk. "Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu. Aku permisi." Dan akhirnya ia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Minato kembali menyandarkan badannya. "Haahh…"

Hiruzen terkekeh. "Tidak kukira kau akan memberi jawaban itu, Minato."

"Aku juga tidak berpikir akan berkata begitu." Kemudian Minato memutar kursinya dan menatap keluar jendela.

"Kuharap Danzo tidak mengirim Anbunya secara diam- diam setelah tidak mendapat izin darimu." Kata Hiruzen lagi.

"Kuharap juga begitu."

"Haaah…Baru sehari aku beristirahat. Sekarang pergi lagi." Keluh Naruto.

Orang disebelahnya alias Itachi Uchiha menatapnya. "Jadi bagaimana keadaan Konoha kemarin?"

"Yah, kurasa baik- baik saja. Hanya beberapa bangunan yang hancur. Selebihnya tidak apa- apa." Balas Naruto.

"Begitu ya."

Naruto teringat sesuatu. "Kau masih berhutang penjelasan Itachi."

Itachi kembali menoleh. "Hah, baiklah. Alasanku menjadi nukenin dimulai ketika aku berusia enambelas tahun." Itachi memulai ceritanya.

"Saat itu, ayahku Fugaku Uchiha berpikir bahwa klan Uchiha semakin tersingkir dari desa Konoha. Hal itu diperkuat dengan keberadaannya di pinggir desa. Cukup jauh dari pusat desa. Fugaku berpikir bahwa satu- satunya cara agar klan Uchiha bisa mendapatkan tempat adalah dengan mengadakan kudeta." Itachi menjeda.

Naruto memahaminya. "Jadi, ayahmu merencanakan untuk mengkudeta Konoha bersama dengan para Uchiha?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Aku sudah coba membicarakannya baik- baik. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Sebagai mata- mata Uchiha untuk Konoha, aku bertanggung jawab untuk memberikan informasi itu kepada para tetua Konoha. Tentu saja mereka terkejut. Dan akhirnya mereka memberi pilihan. Aku berperang bersama Uchiha melawan Konoha, atau aku harus membunuh seluruh klan Uchiha."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Tidak ada pilihan lain, kah?"

"Sebenarnya ada. Rencananya adalah menggunakan genjutsu khusus milik sahabatku Uchiha Shisui. Namun salah satu matanya berhasil diambil oleh Danzo."

"Danzo? Aku ingat pernah diburu sekali oleh Anbu nya."

"Lalu, akhirnya aku mengatakan kepada para tetua bahwa aku akan membela Konoha. Tapi dengan syarat bahwa Sasuke tidak ikut. Dan akhirnya, aku meminta bantuan Tobi untuk membunuh seluruh klan Uchiha di malam sebelum kudeta dengan imbalan aku ikut organisasinya. Sejak saat itu, aku menjadi nukenin Konoha."

Naruto tersentak. "Jadi Tobi ikut membantai klan?!."

"Begitulah." Balas Itachi.

Kemudian keduanya kembali terdiam.

Lalu Naruto kembali berucap."Omong- omong, Sasuke pernah bercerita padaku tentang dirimu. Katanya kau itu sangat baik padanya. Bahkan melebihi kedua orangtuamu. Tapi dia membencimu setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada klan." Naruto mengambil minum dari tasnya kemudian menyegarkan tenggorokannya sejenak. "Dia berniat membalas dendam padamu. Katanya jika mau kuat harus memiliki kebencian."

Itachi sedikit tersentak. Namun ia sembunyikan dalam wajah datarnya itu. "Kau berusaha merubahnya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa tekad juga akan membawa kekuatan." Balas Naruto.

"Itu benar. Dan kurasa kau harus belajar fuin penyimpanan agar tidak perlu membawa tas seperti itu." Komen Itachi lagi.

"Ehehe…"

Sudah sekitar tiga jam mereka berjalan dari Amegakure. Menurut mata- mata Tobi yang Naruto ketahui namanya adalah Zetsu, Hidan berada beberapa kilometer dari Amegakure. Katanya juga, dia memiliki kemampuan dimana jika berhasil mendapatkan darah lawannya, ia akan menggunakan jutsu yang dapat membuatnya abadi kemudian membunuh lawannya dengan perantara dirinya.

"Nah, ini dia tempat yang dikatakan Tobi. Seharusnya orang itu tidak jauh dari sini." Ucap Naruto.

Mereka melihat- lihat sekitar. "Tidak ada tanda keberadaannya!"

SRING! SET!

Tiba- tiba sebuah sabit bermata tiga hampir mengenai Naruto dan Itachi jika saja mereka telat menunduk. Tapi dengan reflek yang mereka miliki serangan itu berhasil dihindari.

Kemudian muncul seorang berambut perak dengan warna pucat dengan sebuah hitai-ate dengan motif tiga buah garis miring tercoret. "Bagus juga reflek kalian!"

Itachi menatap orang itu. Sharingannya selalu hadir di kedua matanya itu. "Apa kau Hidan?"

Hidan menatap Itachi tanpa rasa takut. "Mau apa kalian?"

Naruto maju kedepan Itachi. "Kami ingin merekrutmu kedalam organisasi kami."

Hidan yang melihat Naruto seketika itu tertawa. "Hahaha! Bocah mau merekrutku kedalam organisasinya?!"

Itachi menepuk pundak Naruto. "Biar aku saja."

Naruto mengangkat tangannya kemudian berjalan ke bawah sebuah pohon. Ia mengeluarkan sepotong roti kemudian memakannya.

Itachi maju beberapa langkah. "Ku katakan sekali lagi. Ketua ingin kau bergabung dengan organisasi kami. Dan jika kau tidak mau melakukannya, kami akan melakukan dengan cara kasar."

Hidan menatap mata Itachi tanpa ragu- ragu. "Kalau begitu lakukan!"

Hidan melaju ke arah Itachi kemudian mengayunkan sabitnya ke kepala Itachi.

 **Set!**

Itachi menunduk, kemudian bersalto sambil menendang dagu Hidan.

 **Buagh!**

Hidan terpental kebelakang, kemudian beberapa kali menghantam tanah.

"Ugh…" Hidan bangun kemudian mengusap dagunya yang terkena tendangan Itachi.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi. Ketua ingin kau bergabung."

"Tidak akan!" Hidan kembali melaju ke arah Itachi sambil memegang sabitnya itu.

Itachi ikut maju dengan sebuah kunai di tangan kanannya.

 **Trang!**

Bunyi besi yang berbenturan terdengar ketika kunai Itachi dan sabit Hidan beradu.

Hidan tersenyum sombong. "Heh, aku tidak terkalahkan! Aku ini abadi!"

Itachi tidak membalah. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk membuat segel tangan kemudian menarik napas dalam.

 **Katon : Goukakyu No Jutsu!**

"Oh sial!" Tidak mau terbakar sia- sia, Hidan segera melompat beberapa kali kebelakang kemudian menghindar kesamping sehingga bola api itu mengenai sebuah batu.

"Aku harus berhati- hati. Dia itu bukan ninja biasa. Dan kurasa dia seorang Uchiha." Gumam Hidan yang sedari tadi terus melihat ke mata Itachi.

Naruto yang sudah menghabiskan potongan rotinya kemudian menatap kedua orang itu. "Kurasa pertandingan ini akan segera berakhir."

Hidan kembali melaju menggunakan sabitnya, dan kali ini ia benar- benar seperti seorang yang kerasukan. Berulang kali ia mengayunkan sabitnya ke arah Itachi, hingga akhirnya salah satu serangaannya berhasil menggores pelipis Itachi.

"Akhirnya!" Hidan kemudian bersalto kebelakang beberapa kali. Setelah berhenti ia membuat sebuah segitiga di dalam lingkaran di tanah dan seketika tubuh Hidan berubah menjadi hitam dengan beberapa bagian putih.

"Inilah keabadian yang kukatakan tadi. Sekarang terimalah persembahaanku Jashin _-sama_!" Hidan kembali mengambil sabitnya, kemudian mulai menusukannya ketubuhnya sendiri.

"Ugh… Bagaimana rasa-" Ucapan Hidan terhenti. Itachi masih dalam keadaan baik- baik saja, bahkan pelipisnya juga tidak terdapat luka.

"Bagaimana…Kau-Uhuk!" Hidan terbatuk darah.

Itachi menunjuk ke tubuh Hidan. Terlihatlah tubuh Hidan yang masih seperti biasa, tidak berwarna hitam dan putih. "Bagaimana…Bagaimana kau-"

"Genjutsu." Kini Naruto maju de sebelah Itachi.

"Ta-tapi kapan?"

"Dari awal kau menatap Sharingannya kau sudah terperangkap didalamnya." Mereka berdua maju ke depan Hidan. "Kau kalah. Kini kau anggota kami."

Hidan mencabut sabitnya kemudian meletakan di sampingnya. "Hah…Kurasa organisasi kalian berisi orang- orang keparat."

Kemudian Hidan mengambil posisi terlentang dan menutup matanya. "Beri aku waktu tigapuluh menit."

 **Syutt!**

Tiba- tiba sebuah pusaran muncul di belakang Naruto dan Itachi. Dari dalamnya keluarlah seorang laki- laki bertopeng oranye.

"Tobi?" Ucap Naruto dan Itachi bersamaan (Nb: Tobi udah bilang ke Naruto supaya manggil Tobi, Nagato, Konan pake suffix-nii/nee waktu pribadi saja).

"Kurasa kalian berhasil membujuk Hidan, walau dengan sedikit paksaan." Kemudian Tobi mengambil tiga buah jubah bercorak awan merah beserta tiga buah cincin lalu memberikannya kepada Naruto.

"Pakailah. Itachi ' _shu_ ' jari manis kanan, Naruto ' _ku_ ' kelingking kiri, Hidan ' _san_ ' telunjuk kiri. Kalau sudah, kalian bertiga segeralah ke tempat yang sudah kuberitahukan pada Itachi." Kemudian Tobi mengambil satu barang lagi. "Dan Naruto. Pakailah ini!" Setelah memberikannya kepada Naruto, Tobi kembali hilang kedalam pusaran.

Naruto melemparkan jubah dan cincin milik Hidan diatas sabitnya. Sementara milik Itachi sudah ia berikan. Naruto menggunakan jubah yang diberikan Tobi, kemudian memakai cincinnya. "Wow! Aku sudah resmi menjadi kriminal!" Lalu ia mengambil barang terakhir yang Tobi berikan.

Benda itu adalah sebuah hitai-ate Konoha yang tercoreng. "Jadi aku harus menggunakan ini? Tapi aku bukan nukenin."

Itachi ikut menatap benda itu. "Kau akan. Sebaiknya kau cepat pakai. Kita akan berangkat setelah kubangunkan manusia zombie itu."

Naruto memakainya di leher, sama seperti Hidan.

"Hei kau! Bangunlah!" Itachi menendang pelan badan Hidan.

Akhirnya Hidan membuka matanya. "Hah?"

"Kita harus pergi ke markas. Pakai jubah dan cincinmu. Cincinmu di telunjuk kiri." Itachi menunjuk jubah dan cincin Hidan.

"Baiklah." Ucap Hidan kemudian menggunakan jubah dan cincinnya.

"Ayo pergi!" Kini Naruto yang berucap.

Dan akhirnya mereka segera pergi menuju markas rahasia tersebut.

"Kenapa kertas ini tidak ada habisnya?!" Minato berteriak frustasi. Setelah kenangan buruknya hilang, kini ia kembali menjadi 'Minato-yang-benci-kertas'.

Sedangkan Hiruzen yang dari tadi menghisap cerutunya terkekeh. "Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu. Lebih baik kita minum teh dulu sembari menenangkan diri. Kurasa kau juga butuh sedikit minuman hangat karena cuaca mendung ini."

Minato mengangguk, kemudian segera berdiri dari kursinya. "Kurasa aku butuh itu." Dan akhirnya mereka segera pergi dari ruangan yang bagai neraka itu.

"Baiklah. Latihan cukup sampai disini saja. Aku baru ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan" Ucap seorang ninja bermasker dengan rambut abu- abunya yang menantang gravitasi.

"Baik sensei." Balas ketiga muridnya.

Seketika itu juga ia meninggalkan mereka bertiga dalam sebuah kepulan asap.

"Haah… Aku lelah sekali." Kata bocah laki- laki berambut merah. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju sebuah pohon dan duduk bersandar dibawahnya.

Kedua temannya kemudian berjalan mengikutinya.

Sasuke mengambil tiga buah minuman isotonik kemudian melemparkan dua diantaranya kepada Menma dan Sakura.

"Arigatou!" Ucap mereka.

Awan gelap diatas sana membuat suasana sedikit dingin. Dan tak lama kemudian hujan turun.

Menma dan Sakura segera pamit kemudian berjalan meniggalkan Sasuke. Sedangkan dirinya masih asik berada dibawah pohon itu, ditemani suasana dingin serta tetes hujan yang datang dari sela- sela dedaunan diatas pohon tersebut. Tanpa sadar ia kembali mengingat lagi ketika Naruto dan Nagato bersama dirinya masih berada disini.

 **Flashback**

 _Di tempat yang sama dengan suasana yang sama. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Nagato baru saja menyelesaikan latihan mereka hari itu._

" _Kau kalah, Sasuke!" Kata Naruto sambil menodongkan kunai ke wajah Sasuke. Kemudian ia meletakan kunai itu dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sasuke._

" _Heh. Kau hanya beruntung." Balas Sasuke sambil menyambut uluran tangan Naruto._

 _Nagato yang melihat mereka hanya bisa tersenyum. "Hei kalian! Ayo cepat pergi! Hujan sudah semakin deras."_

 _Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati Nagato yang berada di bawah pohon. "Aku masih ingin disini. Kalau kalian berdua mau pulang duluan saja." Kata Naruto._

 _Sasuke menatap Naruto. "Yah, kurasa aku akan menemaninya disini."_

 _Nagato tersenyum lagi, kemudian mengangguk. "Jangan terlalu lama. Akan kubuatkan ramen untuk kalian berdua." Dan akhirnya Nagato menghilang menggunakan Shunshinnya._

 _Naruto segera duduk dan bersandar di bawah pohon itu sambil memejamkan matanya. Sasuke mendekat kemudian duduk disebelahnya._

" _Jangan terlalu dekat. Atau kau akan kuanggap penyuka sesama jenis selamanya." Ucap Naruto._

" _Siapa yang mau mendekatimu?!" Balas Sasuke sewot._

 _Keduanya terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya Naruto memecah keheningan itu. "Hei pantat ayam. Bagaimana kalau kau pulang dan menyiapkan air panas untukku?"_

 _Sasuke menggeram. "Untuk apa aku melakukan itu?!"_

" _Yah, mungkin untuk menebus kebaikanku melatihmu." Naruto membalas santai._

" _Kau bahkan hanya melatihku dua kali! Sisanya kau menghajarku hingga memar disana- sini!"_

" _Ehehe…"_

 **Flashback End**

"Dasar manusia bodoh!" Gumam Sasuke. Ia sedikit tertawa mengingat semua perdebatannya dengan Naruto. Namun melihat hujan yang semakin deras, akhirnya Sasuke memiilih untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

"Ha-ha-haaciw…" Dengan tidak elitnya Naruto bersin di sebelah Itachi. "Kurasa ada yang membicarakanku."

Itachi dan Hidan menatap Naruto kemudian ber- _sweatdrop_ ria. 'Bocah aneh.' Batin mereka.

"Jadi ini tempatnya?" Tanya Hidan ketika mereka melihat sebuah batu besar di bawah tebing.

Itachi mengangguk. "Hanya tinggal mengalirkan _chakra_ kita ke batu ini. Maka otomatis akan terbuka."

Setelah berkata begitu Itachi segera meletakan tangannya dan mengalirkan _chakra_ nya.

Perlahan- lahan batu itu bergeser dan akhirnya membuka jalan masuk menuju sebuah gua yang cukup luas didalamnnya.

"Ayo masuk!" Kata Itachi kemudian mulai masuk kedalamnya.

Tiba- tiba Naruto merasakan hasrat buang air."Kalian duluan saja. Aku ingin menuntaskan panggilan alamku."

Kening Hidan dan Itachi terbentuk sebuah persimpangan. Baru saja Hidan akan mengayunkan sabitnya, Naruto sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Biarkan saja bocah itu! Lebih baik kita segera masuk." Ucap Itachi lagi kemudian masuk kedalam gua itu.

Beberapa langkah kemudian mereka menemukan semuanya sudah berkumpul.

"Maaf kami terlambat!"

"Dimana Naruto?" Tanya Nagato.

"Dia sedang-"

"Disini!" Tanpa wajah bersalah Naruto melangkah ke samping Itachi.

Beberapa orang disana sedikit tertarik melihat kehadiran Naruto.

"Tadi aku mendapat panggilan alam. Jadi silakan mulai saja!"

Nagato berdehem. "Baiklah karena kalian semua sudah lengkap. Kita akan memulai pertemuannya. Alasanku mengumpulkan kalian karena kalian adalah orang- orang kuat dari berbagai desa. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian menginginkan kedamaian, sama seperti diriku. Maka dari itu, aku ingin meminta kerjasama kalian : Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Tobi, Konan, Itachi, dan Naruto. Kita akan menetapkan satu tujuan, menangkap ke sembilan Bijuu dan akan menciptakan kedamaian bersamanya. Peperangan yang terjadi akibat perebutan kekuatan mereka akan kita akhiri. Dan kita akan memimpin dunia ini dengan kekuatan para Bijuu itu."

Nagato mengatupkan tangannya.

 **Brak!Brak!Brak!**

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah patung raksasa dengan sepuluh mata muncul dari dalam tanah. "Dengan ini kita akan menyimpan para Bijuu hingga ke-sembilannya terkumpul. Selama itu akan kuberikan waktu sepuluh tahun. Tidak perlu terburu- buru untuk menangkap mereka. Kalian juga tidak perlu takut tertangkap dan diburu oleh negara elemental. Karena kalian berada dibawah lindungan, AKATSUKI!"

Mereka semua menatap Nagato dengan kagum, kecuali Naruto.

'Jadi itu misi sesungguhnya.' Batin Naruto kalut.

"Kalian akan dibagi menjadi beberapa tim kecil dengan dua orang dalam satu timnya. Hidan-Kakuzu, Tobi-Kisame, Deidara-Sasori, Naruto-Itachi, Aku-Konan. Itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan."

Mereka semua terdiam. Kemudian Deidara berteriak. "Hei Nagato _-san_! Apakah kami tidak diijinkan memilih partner kami?! Aku tidak mau dijadikan satu tim dengan dalang boneka ini!"

Twitch!

"Apa maksudmu dengan dalang boneka dasar tangan penjilat!"

"Hei kau! Apa benar kau abadi?" Tanya Kakuzu pada Hidan.

Hidan menoleh ke arah Kakuzu."Tentu saja dasar wajah topeng-UGH!" Secara tiba- tiba Kakuzu menggunakan semacam benda hitam dari tubuhnya kemudian menusuk Hidan.

"Dasar bodoh!" Dengan gagang sabitnya Hidan memukul kepala Kakuzu hingga terpental.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menatap mereka dengar tertawa. "Hahaha! Apa benar organisasi ini berisi kriminal?"

Seorang laki- laki berwajah hiu tiba- tiba ada di sebelah Naruto. "Hei bocah! Apa kau memang kuat sehingga kau dimasukan kedalam organisasi ini?"

Naruto menatapnya. "Sepertinya begitu. Staminaku saja yang lemah. Yah mungkin karena aku masih enambelas tahun."

Kisame merasa tertarik dengan Naruto. "Bisakah kau menunjukan salah satu kemampuanmu."

Naruto mengangguk. Segera saja ia membentuk beberapa segel tangan.

 **Mokuton : Shicuro No Jutsu!**

Potongan- potongan kayu muncul dari bawah kaki Kisame kemudian membentuk sebuah penjara kayu dengan empat pilar.

Kisame membelalakan matanya. Bahkan seluruh orang disana langsung terdiam. "Ti-tidak mungkin?!"

Itachi yang melihat itu juga tidak kalah terkejutnya. "Kau bisa menggunakan jutsu Mokuton?"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Yah, tapi tingkatnya masih jauh sekali dibawah."

Setelah berkata begitu Naruto melepaskan penjara kayu itu.

Kisame yang telah melihat kemampuan Naruto tadi merasa kagum. "Boleh juga kau bocah. Siapa namamu tadi? Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Lebih tepatnya Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

Kembali Naruto mengejutkan orang- orang disana.

"Jadi kau anak _Konoha no Kiroi Senko_?!" Kini giliran Deidara yang bertanya.

"Ya begitulah. Tapi itu sudah menjadi cerita lama." Balas Naruto.

"Apakah kita sudah boleh pergi?" Kata Naruto lagi.

Nagato mengangguk. "Kalian boleh pergi."

"Ayo Itachi." Naruto berjalan perlahan menuju pintu keluar. Diikuti oleh Itachi serta yang lainnya.

 **Timeskip - 3 Tahun kemudian.**

Sudah tiga tahun semenjak pembentukan Akatsuki. Beberapa negara elemental yang telah mengetahui kekuatan dari Akatsuki memilih untuk menyerahkan beberapa misi yang berbahaya pada organisasi ini. Tentu saja dengan bayaran yang tidak sedikit. Tapi hal itu sebanding karena kesuksesan misi yang dijalakan selalu seratus persen.

Selama itu pula Naruto dan Itachi telah mengalami banyak hal bersama. Itachi juga sudah mengetahui seluruh rahasia yang Naruto sembunyikan selama ini, begitupula sebaliknya. Itachi yang sudah mengetahui segalanya akhirnya menyerahkan Sharingan milik Shisui dan mentrasplantasikannya di mata kiri Naruto. Selain itu, Itachi juga mengajari beberapa teknik dari Sharingan.

Uniknya, ternyata Naruto tidak kelelahan saat menggunakan Sharingan, walaupun ia bukan seorang Uchiha. Dan lagi, matanya juga tidak akan mengalami kebutaan karena secara ajaib _chakra_ nya juga membantu regenerasi di matanya.

Perubahan fisik juga terjadi di tubuh Naruto. Rambut kuningnya itu semakin panjang karena tidak pernah di potong. Wajahnya yang semakin dewasa tentu menambah daya tariknya. Ditambah dengan tingginya yang melebihi Itachi.

Kemampuan Naruto juga semakin meningkat. Dengan memburu beberapa nukenin dan mendapatkan uang, Naruto menjadi semakin berpengalaman dalam pertarungan. Pernah sekali ia terlalu banyak bicara hingga nyawanya dan Itachi hampir melayang. Karena itu ia berubah menjadi orang yang pendiam, seperti sekarang ini.

Dengan tenang mereka duduk di sebuah tebing yang dibawahnya adalah laut. Matahari yang sudah mulai kecoklatan menjadi tanda bahwa sebentar lagi malam akan tiba. Namun Naruto masih tidak mau beranjak dari sana.

"Hei, Naruto!" Itachi menepuk pelan kepala Naruto.

Sejak tadi Naruto tidak berbicara sama sekali. Dirinya hanya menatap ke bawah tebing.

"Ah iya. Ada apa?"

"Kemarilah! Itachi memberikan gestur untuk mengikutinya.

Naruto bangun, kemudian membersihkan pakaiannya dari tanah yang menempel, lalu berjalan mengikuti Itachi.

"Kita mendapatkan misi baru."

Naruto merasa tertarik. "Apa itu?"

"Memburu Ichibi."

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Berarti kita ke Suna?"

Itachi kembali mengangguk. "Kudengar dari Zetsu, Orochimaru berhasil membunuh Yondaime Kazekage beberapa bulan yang lalu. Jadi kurasa menangkap Ichibi akan lebih mudah. "

"Orochimaru?!" Naruto menatap Itachi tidak percaya. "Tapi bagaimana dia membunuhnya?"

"Menurut informasi, Orochimaru membunuhnya diam- diam ketika dia sedang tidur. Dia menyelinapkan seekor ular yang sangat beracun dan ular itu menggigit Kazekage. Karena desa Suna tidak memiliki penawarnya, dia wafat beberapa jam kemudian. Sejak saat itu, Gaara terpilih menjadi Godaime Kazekage."

Naruto mengangguk paham. "Jadi kita akan memburu Kazekage berikutnya? Sungguh ironi."

"Yah, kita tidak punya pilihan." Itachi menghela napasnya pelan.

Naruto menoleh ke arah matahari. "Kurasa kita harus beristirahat. Perjalanan ke Suna cukup jauh bukan?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Kupikir begitu. Baiklah. Ayo beristirahat."

Dan akhirnya mereka mulai meninggalkan tempat itu untuk beristirahat.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang mengawasi dari kegelapan. "Khu…Khu…Khu…Rupanya bocah itu anggota Akatsuki." Mata reptilnya menajam. "Kurasa akan semakin menarik." Lanjutnya kemudian menyatu dengan tanah.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** Halooo! Bertemu lagi dengan author gaje dengan cerita yang semakin gaje pula. Author meminta maaf yang sebesar- besarnya jika chapter ini tidak memiliki hal- hal yang menarik. Author bahkan sempat berpikir untuk men-discontinue-kan fic ini. Yah, mungkin karena author sedang kehabisan ide untuk jalan ceritanya.

Oh iya. Mungkin author akan meminta banyak saran mengenai jalan cerita kedepannya. Kalau sekiranya readers sekalian punya ide yang bisa author pinjam, readers bisa menuliskannya di kolom review, atau bisa pm juga. Hehehehe….

Sekali lagi author meminta maaf untuk beberapa kekurangan dalam chapter ini. Juga terimakasih buat para readers yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk review, fav dan follow cerita ini. Nah, sampai ketemu di chapter 12!


	12. Chapter 12

" **The Tales Of New Ninja"**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : Typo-/Miss Typo, OOC, Alur terlalu cepat/kurang jelas,Strong!Naru,GodLike!Naru,Alive!MinaKushi,Gray!Naru, dll.**

 **NB : - Sebagian besar dari cerita ini merupakan modifikasi alur di canon dan beberapa bagiannya merupakan imajinasi Author.**

 **=ENJOY=**

 **Sebelumnya :** Itachi mengangguk. "Kupikir begitu. Baiklah. Ayo beristirahat."

Dan akhirnya mereka mulai meninggalkan tempat itu untuk beristirahat.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang mengawasi dari kegelapan. "Khu…Khu…Khu…Rupanya bocah itu anggota Akatsuki." Mata reptilnya menajam. "Kurasa akan semakin menarik." Lanjutnya kemudian menyatu dengan tanah.

 **Catching Ichibi**

Siang hari di desa Konoha itu terlihat begitu tenang. Beberapa orang terlihat berlalu-lalang disekitar desa dengan senyum di wajahnya. Begitupula seorang perempuan bercepol empat dengan sebuah kipas besar di punggungnya.

Setelah kepergian ayahnya sebagai Yondaime Kazekage, kini adiknya yang naik menggantikan posisi ayahnya itu. Sejak saat itu pula ia sering dikirim untuk mengantar surat ke beberapa tempat. Dan kini adiknya mengirimnya ke Konoha untuk mengantarkan surat kepada Hokage.

"Hei, Temari!" Panggil seseorang dibelakangnya.

Temari menoleh. "Oh, Shikamaru."

Pria yang dipanggil Shikamaru itu melambaikan tangannya kemudian mendekat. "Ada apa kau kemari?"

Temari berjalan bersama Shikamaru di sebelahnya. "Yah, Gaara menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan surat untuk Hokage _-sama_."

Shikamaru menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Surat? Merepotkan."

"Begitulah. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" Kata Temari.

"Tadi aku sedang enak- enak tidur di kamarku. Kemudian ibuku datang dan menyuruh pergi keluar. Hah, wanita memang merepotkan."

Temari tertawa kecil kemudian memberi jitakan di kepala Shikamaru. "Nanti kan kau juga akan menikah bersama perempuan, bodoh!"

"Aduh," Shikamaru mengelus kepalanya pelan. "Kau juga merepotkan!"

Temari memutar matanya. "Sudahlah. Aku duluan ya!" Katanya sambil berlalu.

Sedangkan Shikamaru terus saja menggumamkan segala hal tentang 'merepotkan'.

"Kau yakin ini gerbang masuknya, Itachi?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Ini bagianmu. Lumpuhkan para penjaga!"

Naruto mendecih pelan. "Dasar tukang perintah."

"Hei kalian! Berhenti disana!" Kata seorang ninja Sunagakure yang menjadi penjaga gerbang itu.

Naruto menaikan topinya (Note : Sama seperti yang dipakai SasoDei di canon), kemudian menatap orang itu dengan Sharingannya. Seketika itu juga ia terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Masih ada delapan orang lagi di sana." Kata Itachi sambil menunjuk ke depan.

Naruto mengangguk. "Kurasa mereka semua akan berdatangan kemari."

Tepat seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, kedelapan ninja yang tadi menjaga gerbang tiba- tiba berlari dan akhirnya mengepung mereka.

"Baiklah. Ini dia mereka." Kata Naruto lagi.

"Menyerahlah! Kalian terkepung!" Ucap salah seorang ninja Sunagakure itu.

Salah seorang lagi kemudian menyadari lambang pada jubah Naruto dan Itachi. "Lambang itu! Mereka Akatsuki!"

Naruto menatap Itachi kemudian mengangguk.

 **Set!**

Mereka berdua langsung memunggungi kemudian membentuk segel tangan bersama- sama.

 **Katon : Goukakyu No Jutsu!**

Mereka berdua menembakan bola api dengan ukuran cukup besar ke arah para ninja itu.

"Arghh!"

"Ughh!"

Dan merekapun tewas terbakar karena tidak sempat menghindar dari serangan kombo Naruto-Itachi barusan.

"Lebih baik kita cepat masuk kedalam sebelum lebih banyak penjaga." Kata Naruto sambil membetulkan posisi topinya dan beranjak dari sana.

Krak!

"Hm? Aneh sekali." Ucap Temari sambil melihat gelasnya yang tiba- tiba retak.

Shikamaru yang mendengar Temari bicara menoleh kearahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Entah kenapa aku memiliki firasat buruk." Temari menatap gelasnya yang retak itu.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Balas Shikamaru.

"Kuharap begitu."

"Jadi disana tempat Jichuuriki itu berada?" Tanya Itachi.

Naruto mengangguk. "Apa kita langsung menyerangnya atau kita membuat keributan kecil dulu?"

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian. Kau yang tangani sisanya." Kemudian Itachi segera menghilang dalam kumpulan gagak.

"Yah baiklah. Kurasa aku akan mencoba menggunakan Kuchiyose yang dipinjamkan Nagato."

Naruto memfokuskan chakra di kedua matanya. Perlahan kedua mata itu berubah menjadi pola cincin berwarna ungu terang, Rinnegan.

 **Chikusodo : Kuchiyose No Jutsu!**

Naruto segera menghentakan tangannya ke tanah.

 **Boft!**

Sebuah kepulan asap muncul dan dari dalamnya keluarlah seekor bunglon raksasa dengan sepasang sayap dan beberapa tindik di tubuhnya. Bunglon itu membuka mulutnya dan Naruto masuk kedalamnya. Detik berikutnya bunglon itu sudah menghilang.

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Secara tiba- tiba, tiga buah ledakan terjadi di tiga tempat berbeda di desa itu. Beberapa penduduk langsung berlarian. Ninja yang berada disana langsung bersiaga. Sedangkan sang Kazekage yang mendengar suara ledakan itu segera keluar dari ruangannya dan menuju atap.

 **BOOM! BOOM!**

Dua ledakan kembali terjadi saat Gaara sudah sampai diatap. Asap hitam membumbung tinggi di beberapa tempat.

Kemudian datanglah seorang ninja dan berlutut di belakang Gaara. "Kazekage _-sama_! Desa kita sedang diserang!"

Gaara membalikan badannya. "Perintahkan seluruh ninja untuk mengevakuasi dan melindungi penduduk."

Ninja itu mengangguk kemudian segera menghilang dengan shunsinnya.

Gaara menggertakan giginya. "Beraninya mereka!"

Secara tiba- tiba tiga buah kunai melayang ke arah Gaara. Namun dengan mudah berhasil ia tepis dengan perisai pasirnya.

Seekor bunglon kemudian muncul di depannya sambil membuka mulutnya. Dan dari dalam sana keluarlah seorang laki- laki dengan jubah hitam bermotif sebuah awan merah dan sebuah topi di kepalanya.

 **Boft!**

Akhirnya bunglon itu menghilang, meninggalkan laki- laki itu bersama sang Kazekage.

"Siapa kau?!" Ucap Gaara.

Laki- laki itu melepas topinya, dan tampaklah rambut kuning serta mata berwarna ungu.

"Na-Naruto?!" Gaara merasa terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto. 'Mata apa itu? Aku belum pernah melihatnya.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Naruto melemparkan topi itu ke tanah dan membuka dua kancing jubahnya.

"Jadi kau mengenalku? Pasti ayahmu sudah bercerita banyak hal ya, Gaara." Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah besi berbentuk tabung dari lengan jubahnya. "Tapi sayang. Sepertinya kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu berbincang."

 **Set!**

Naruto segera melaju dan mengayunkan besi hitamnya ke kepala Gaara.

 **Jrash!**

Namun serangan itu gagal karena perisai pasir milik Gaara kembali melindunginya.

"Cih. Pasir yang merepotkan!" Ucap Naruto. Ia melompat mundur kemudian melempar besi itu ke tanah. Selanjutnya ia merangkai segel tangan dan menghentakannya ke tanah.

 **BOFT!**

Sebuah kepulan asap berwarna putih kembali muncul dan menampilkan sesosok burung raksasa berbentuk aneh dengan empat sayap dan beberapa tindikan di tubuhnya.

"Ayo kita ke udara, Gaara." Kata Naruto sambil melompat keatas burung itu.

 **Whush!**

Burung kuchiyose Naruto segera terbang dari atap itu. Tak tinggal diam, Gaara mengumpulkan pasir di bawah kakinya kemudian pergi menyusul Naruto.

Gaara dan Naruto saling bertatapan. Ekspresi mereka sangat tenang seperti halnya para ninja profesional.

"Apa maksudmu menyerang desa ini?!" Tanya Gaara.

"Tidak banyak," Naruto menatap Gaara. "Aku hanya menginginkan Ichibi."

"Untuk apa kau menginginkan Ichibi?!" Balas Gaara. Dalam pikirannya ia ingin mengalihkan Naruto agar dapat mengevakuasi penduduk Suna.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mengetahui apa yang Gaara rencanakan memutar matanya bosan. "Bisakah kita menghentikan pembicaraan yang tidak ada habisnya ini? Aku tahu kau sedang mengalihkan perhatian supaya penduduk dapat dievakuasi."

Gaara terdiam. Tak menyangka rencananya dapat ditebak dengan mudah.

"Lagipula aku tidak berniat untuk menghancurkan desamu ini. Cukup serahkan dirimu dan kami akan pergi dari sini."

Gaara tak bergeming. Perlahan pasir yang ada di kendinya itu bergerak, kemudian mulai membentuk sebuah tangan raksasa dan mengarah ke tempat Naruto.

 **Whush!**

Dengan mudah kuchiyose Naruto berhasil menghindarinya. Namun beberapa saat setelahnya, tangan- tangan pasir lainnya mengejar Naruto dan kuchiyosenya itu.

 **Whush! Krak!**

Salah satu tangan pasir itu berhasil menangkap burung aneh milik Naruto. Namun burung itu menghilang dan meninggalkan kepulan asap putih.

Tiba- tiba Naruto muncul dari baliknya sambil berlari diantara lengan pasir milik Gaara dengan dua buah besi hitam yang sama. Setelah berada di depan Gaara, ia menusukan besi itu ke arahnya dengan cepat.

 **Zrash!**

Namun lagi- lagi pasir Gaara berhasil menghalangi serangan Naruto.

"Pertahanan bagus." Kata Naruto. Detik berikutnya ia menggunakan pasir itu sebagai tumpuannya lalu melompat ke belakang dan mendarat di salah satu atap.

Melihat Gaara yang sudah menurunkan pertahanan pasirnya, Naruto kembali merangkai segel tangan.

 **Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu!**

Partikel- partikel air mulai berkumpul dan akhirnya membentuk sesosok naga air raksasa.

 **Groaar!**

Naga itu melaju ke arah Gaara sambil mengaum. Beberapa penduduk yang melihat itu merasa ketakutan. Beberapa ninja penjaga akhirnya juga berdatangan ke arah atap karena kehadiran naga itu.

"Cih. Dimana Itachi?" Gumam Naruto.

Gaara yang melihat hal itu segera mengangkat tangannya. Dalam sekejap, sebuah tembok pasir raksasa terbentuk dan menahan serangan naga air itu. Namun ternyata pasir itu luruh.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya kembali merangkai segel tangannya.

 **Katon : Sanryuu Huashi!**

Naruto menarik napasnya dalam- dalam dan menghembuskannya sebanyak tiga- kali. Lalu, terbentuklah tiga naga api kemudian kembali mengarah ke tempat Gaara.

"Gaara _-sama_!" Teriak seorang ninja Suna.

 **BUM!**

Serangan Naruto tadi meledak dan menghasilkan asap cukup tebal.

"Sialan kau!" Seorang ninja Suna akhirnya maju ke arah Naruto dengan kunai di tangan kirinya. Dengan segera ia mengayunkannya vertikal ke arah Naruto.

 **Sret!**

Naruto menunduk, lalu bersalto sambil menendangnya.

 **Buagh!**

Ninja itu terpental keatas. Namun Naruto melompat ke arahnya sambil menangkap kunai ninja tadi. "Kau gegabah!" Ucap Naruto sambil menusukan kunai itu kearah si ninja.

Namun tiba- tiba sebuah pasir dari bawah memerangkap kakinya. Naruto melihat ke tempat Gaara dan menemukan bahwa sang Jinchuuriki masih hidup, namun dengan beberapa bagian baju yang sobek dan gosong.

"Kukira dia sudah kalah." Kata Naruto lagi.

Pasir itu perlahan- lahan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dan akhirnya membentuk sebuah bola pasir dengan Naruto di dalamnya.

"Dengan ini berakhirlah sudah, Naruto!" Ucap Gaara sambil mengepalkan tangan kanananya keatas.

Namun tiba- tiba dari dalam bola pasir itu keluar suatu tekanan tidak kasat mata. Beberapa rumah di sekitarnya ikut hancur. Debu- debu berterbangan dan angin bertiup cukup kencang. Pandangan mereka kabur.

Tanpa disadari Gaara, Naruto sudah ada dibelakangnya. Ia menarik kepalan tangannya dan memajukannya dengan kekuatan penuh.

 **BUAGH! BRAK! BRAK!**

Gaara sempat menaikan pasirnya untuk perlindungan. Tapi serangan Naruto barusan sangatlah kuat. Ia terpental, kemudian menabrak rumah- rumah penduduk hingga keluar desa.

Para ninja tidak berkutik melihat pertarungan ninja kelas atas itu. Mereka berpikir bahwa ikut campur hanya akan menyusahkan sang Kazekage.

 **GROAR!**

Sesaat terdengar sebuah raungan dan tekanan angin yang cukup kuat dari arah jatuhnya Gaara di luar desa.

Beberapa penduduk dan para ninja yang mendengar teriakan itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka. "I-itu kan…"

Naruto yang melihatnya dengan cepat melompat keluar desa dan mendekatkan posisinya dengan sang monster berekor itu.

" **Berani sekali kau, bocah!** " Kata rakun itu.

Naruto masih melayang sambil melipat kedua tangan di dadanya. "Lebih baik kau menyerah Ichibi. Atau kau mau menjadi bulan- bulananku lagi?"

Sang bijuu yang merasa diremehkan menggeram. " **Grr. Awas saja kau!** " Ichibi membuka mulutnya dan mengumpulkan chakra di mulutnya.

"Haahh. Itu saja? Tidakkah para bijuu memiliki serangan yang lebih kuat lagi?" Naruto berusaha memancing amarah Ichibi.

Monster berekor satu yang mendengar perkataan Naruto marah. Tekanan chakra di mulutnya semakin lama- semakin tinggi.

"Oh sial!" Naruto menyatukan tangannya kemudian mengikat rakun raksasa itu dengan kayu- kayunya. Ichibi bertahan dalam mengumpulkan chakranya. Dalam sekejap, bola raksasa itu meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Naruto.

Naruto merentangkan tangannya. Sedetik kemudian, meledalah tenaga tak kasat mata dari arah Naruto dan meledakan serangan Ichibi. Ledakan besar terjadi tepat didepan wajah Naruto.

Namun berkat pelindunya itu ia berhasil menahan serangan masif dari bijuu berekor satu itu.

Ia terengah. Tubuhnya mulai turun akibat chakranya yang terkuras untuk menahan serangan terakhir itu. Matanya masih sama dengan sebelumnya, namun dengan cahaya yang sedikit redup.

 **GROARR!**

Bijuu itu masih terus mengaum. Kembali ia mengumpulkan serangan kedua dengan kekuatan sedikit lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Naruto memejamkan mata. "Hehehe…"

Itachi yang melihat Naruto berlutut berniat menolongnya. Namun, keinginannya itu tertahan. Sebuah ledakan aura muncul dari sisi Naruto.

Dalam sekejap Naruto sudah menghilang dari tempat itu dan tiba diatas kepala sang bijuu. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto menghentakan tinjunya disana.

 **BUAGH! BOOOMM!**

Sebuah ledakan besar kedua menghiasi pertarungan disana. Cahayanya cukup silau hingga beberapa orang yang ada disana menutup mata mereka.

Lima detik kemudian akhirnya cahaya ledakan itu memudar. Menghasilkan sebuah kawah cukup besar.

Dengan cepat Itachi berjalan ke arah kawah itu dan menemukan seorang laki- laki berambut merah dengan kulit seperti pasir yang retak- retak bersama dengan Naruto yang sedang berlutut sambil terengah.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi." Kata Itachi sambil membawa Gaara. Diikuti oleh Naruto di belakangnya.

Namun baru saja keluar dari kawah besar itu, para ninja Suna mengerubunginya. Salah satunya menggunakan cat diwajahnya yang Naruto ingat salah satu saudara Gaara.

"Berhenti disana! Serahkan Gaara atau kami akan menangkap kalian berdua!" Teriaknya.

Naruto berhenti. Ia memandang Itachi sambil memberi kode agar membawa Gaara pergi.

"Tapi-" Itachi berusaha membantah karena melihat tenaga Naruto yang terkuras. Namun pria berambut kuning itu meggeleng. "Pegilah!"

Akhirnya Itachi mengalah dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian bersama para ninja Suna itu.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Teriak seorang ninja Suna. Ia berlari ke arah Itachi untuk mengambil Gaara kembali.

Naruto yang melihatnya melompat ke arahnya kemudian memukul ninja itu hingga terpental.

 **Set! Buagh!**

"Kau meremehkanku." Kata Naruto. Ia memfokuskan chakra di mata kirinya. Mata hitam itu berubah menjadi berwarna merah dengan tiga koma di sekelilingnya.

'Dua puluh orang.' Batin Naruto.

Ia kembali mengaktifkan armor chakranya. Dengan cepat tubuhnya sudah berlapis dengan chakra abu- abu dengan aura yang membuat ninja disana merinding.

Tanpa bisa dilihat mata telanjang, Naruto bergerak untuk menyerang mereka.

 **Set! Buagh!**

Ninja pertama berhasil ia kalahkan dengan melakukan tendangan keras dikepalanya. Tidak tinggal diam teman- temannya segera melakukan berbagai serangan ke arah Naruto.

 **Set! Set! Set!**

Tiga serangan beruntun berhasil dihindari Naruto. Ia bersalto mundur kemudian membuat segel tangan. Menarik napasnya dalam- dalam, Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa pedang angin tak kasat mata yang berhasil mengenai tiga ninja diantaranya.

"Cukup sudah!" Kata Kankuro sambil mengeluarkan dua boneka andalannya.

 **Set! Set!**

Boneka- boneka itu mengeluarkan pedang bermata dua dan segera melaju ke arah Naruto.

 **Set! Set!**

Naruto menunduk menghindari sebuah tebasan dari boneka Kankuro. Tak lama kemudian sebuah serangan kembali diarahkan kepadanya.

 **Set!**

Naruto bersalto tiga kali kebelakang kemudian melakukan segel tangan singkat.

 **Suiton : Suishouha!**

Sebuah ledakan air muncul dari tengah arena pertarungan itu dan membuat para ninja Suna terpental cukup jauh. Lima orang ninja termasuk Kankuro berhasil menghindari serangan itu tepat waktu.

Sekarang jarak mereka (Ninja Suna-Naruto) terpaut sepuluh meter. Naruto berdiri dengan kedua tangan didepan dadanya. Armor chakra miliknya masih setia mengelilingi tubuh laki- laki berambut kuning tersebut.

"Nah. Kalian ingin sampai disini saja atau…"

"Tidak! Kami tidak akan menyerah sampai…UGH!"

Ninja yang membalas perkataan Naruto harus merasakan sebuah pukulan keras di dadanya hingga sebuah retakan tulang terdengar.

Teman- temannya tidak tinggal diam. Jutsu angin yang mereka miliki segera mereka gunakan untuk menyerang Naruto. Namun naas serangan itu malah mengenai rekan mereka sendiri hingga akhirnya tersisa Kankuro dan Naruto.

"Kurasa aku pernah melihatmu sewaktu di Konoha tiga tahun lalu. Apa aku benar?" Kankuro memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama.

"Pikiranmu lambat ya ternyata." Ejek Naruto.

Kankuro menggeram. Dengan cepat jari tangannya kembali menggerakan boneka miliknya dengan benang chakra.

Sebuah tusukan yang berasal dari boneka Kankuro berhasil dihindari Naruto. Serangan berikutnya yaitu lima tembakan pisau melaju ke arah Naruto dengan cepat.

 **Trang! Trang!**

Dengan cepat pula Naruto mengambil sebuah kunai dari kantong ninjanya dan menahan kelima serangan itu.

"Sudah saatnya kita akhiri ini." Dalam sekejap Naruto sudah menghilang dan berada di belakang Kankuro.

Tak tinggal diam, ia segera menggerakan boneka- bonekanya untuk kembali menyerang Naruto.

 **Brak! Brak!**

Dengan dua kali pukulan, Naruto menghancurkan kedua boneka Kankuro hingga berkeping- keping.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kata Naruto melihat kedua boneka Kankuro yang hancur.

"Heh. Jangan kira kau sudah menghancurkan bonekaku!"

 **Set!**

Bagian- bagian boneka yang tadi di hancurkan Naruto kembali bergerak, namun dalam keadaan terpisah. Pisau yang berada di dalamnya sudah menunjukan dirinya. Pisau- pisau itu mengelilingi Naruto dengan tetesan berwarna ungu di ujungnya.

"Kurasa sekarang aku yang bertanya. Menyerah atau mati?" Ucap Kankuro dengan percaya dirinya.

Naruto yang berada tepat dibelakang Kankuro mengangkat tangannya. "Hah baiklah."

Kankuro menyeringai menang.

 **BUAGH! KRAK!**

Secara mengejutkan Naruto mengayunkan kaki kanannya ke punggung Kankuro dengan bantuan chakranya. Bunyi retakanpun kembali terdengar diantara pertarungan keduanya.

Kankuro terpental cukup jauh hingga akhirnya mendarat dalam keaadaan terlentang, tidak bisa bergerak. Namun dalam waktu singkat, Naruto sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"Ugh…"

Naruto menatapnya dengan wajah kasihan. "Kalau saja kau tidak lengah. Kau pasti sudah menang…"

Lalu dari kejauhan terdengar banyak teriakan ninja yang mengarah ke tempat mereka. Naruto yang melihatnya segera bersiap untuk pergi.

"Nah. Kurasa tulangmu akan sembuh dalam beberapa bulan. Jadi, selamat menikmati hari- hari penuh penderitaan."

Dan setelah berkata begitu Naruto menghilang meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kankuro–san?" Seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat mendekatinya perlahan- lahan.

"Ce-cepat…Kirimkan pesan darurat….Ke Konoha…"

 **Konoha, 20.00 Waktu Setempat.**

"Itadakimassu!" Ucap seorang anak laki- laki berambut merah jabrik dengan tiga goresan halus di wajahnya. Dengan lahap ia mulai memasukan sesendok demi sesendok nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"Pelan- pelan, Menma _-kun_. Nanti kau bisa…"

"Uhuk…Uhuk…"

Belum habis ibunya berbicara, kejadian selanjutnya tepat seperti yang akan dikatakan olehnya.

"Air…Air…"

Wanita berambut senada dengan anaknya itu menuangkan segelas air hangat ke dalam gelas lalu memberikan kepada sang anak.

"Ahhh…Arigatou Kaa-san."

"Makanya lain kali kau harus dengarkan Kaa-sanmu Menma!" Nasihat sang ayah yang melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Iya, Tou-san."

"Oh iya Menma. Kudengar Sakura sedang dilatih oleh Tsunade Senju." Kata Minato.

Menma menghentikan acara makannya sejenak. "Benar. Dan kurasa aku tidak ingin cari masalah dengannya lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Waktu itu sakura menghancurkan sebuah batu besar hanya dengan sebuah pukulan." Balas Menma sambil membayangkan betapa mengerikannya waktu itu.

Kushina yang mendengarnya menjadi bersemangat. "Wah! Berarti dia sudah menguasai jutsu yang dimiliki Tsunade-hime."

 **Tok…Tok…Tok…**

Sebuah ketukan di pintu secara tidak sengaja mengganggu pembicaraan mereka bertiga.

Minato bangun dari tempat duduknya kemudian menuju ke pintu itu lalu membukanya.

"Maaf mengganggu Hokage _-sama_." Ucap seorang Anbu yang berlutut di depannya.

"Ada apa?" Minato menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Anbu itu mengambil sebuah gulungan kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Minato.

Minato lalu membukanya dan membacanya. Baru sampai setengah, ia melebarkan matanya. "Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi. Tapi sebelumnya, tolong panggilkan Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, dan Sabaku Temari ke kantor Hokage segera."

Sang Anbu mengangguk kemuudian menghilang dengan Shunshinnya.

"Ada apa Minato _-kun_?" Tanya Kushina.

Minato tidak menjawab. "Menma. Cepat persiapkan barang- barangmu. Aku akan mengirim kau dan timmu ke Suna."

Menma berdiri dan menghampiri sang Yondaime Hokage."Sekarang?! Untuk apa?!"

"Nanti akan kujelaskan di Kantor Hokage."

"Apa disini benar- benar hanya gurun pasir ya?" keluh Naruto. Sudah beberapa lama mereka berjalan, namun belum juga menemukan hutan atau sungai.

Itachi terdiam sebentar. "Kurasa beberapa mil kedepan."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia menengok kebelakang, memperhatikan bunshinnya yang membawa Gaara. "Setelah mendapatkannya kita harus apa?"

"Melakukan ritual pengekstrakan bijuu." Balas Itachi lagi.

Tepat dua mil setelahnya, terbentanglah hutan yang cukup luas di depan mereka. Mereka segera bergegas melompati satu persatu pohon di hutan itu.

"Apa itu pengekstrakan bijuu?" Tanya Naruto.

Itachi terdiam sebentar. "Nanti kau akan melihatnya sendiri,"

"Jadi Kazekage diculik?!" Ucap Kakashi tidak percaya.

Minato mengangguk. "Kabarnya, salah satu dari dua penculik itu memiliki rambut berwarna kuning dan mata berwarna merah di sebelah kiri."

Mereka melebarkan matanya. "Jangan- jangan…"

"Bisa jadi itu Naruto." Sahut Minato. Ia berdiri dari kursinya itu kemudian menatap ke luar jendela. "Tapi kita belum bisa memastikannya karena ciri- cirinya sedikit berbeda dengan yang kita ketahui."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia memikirkan kembali banyak hal yang ia alami dengan laki- laki itu.

Sedangkan Temari menundukan kepalanya. "Gaara…" gumamnya. Ia memikirkan bagaimana keadaan saudaranya itu.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Aku perintahkan kalian untuk pergi ke Sunagakure dan menemukan Kazekage!"

"BAIKLAH!"

"Tak kusangka kalian berhasil menangkap Ichibi secepat ini." Ucap Nagato.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang memakan waktu sekitar seharian penuh, mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat persembunyian Akatsuki (sama seperti cannon) yang berada di dalam gua dekat sungai.

"Salahkan dia yang katanya malas berlama- lama." Tunjuk Itachi ke Naruto.

Sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Hehehe…"

"Kita akan segera melakukan ekstraksi bijuu." Ucap Nagato lagi. Ia menyatukan tangannya dan dari belakangnya keluar sebuah patung dengan tangan menengadah keatas. Diatas jari- jarinya itu muncul hologram- hologram anggota Akatsuki.

"Ada apa ketua?" Tanya seorang laki- laki bercadar.

"Kita akan melakukan pengekstrakan bijuu."

Orang- orang disana cukup terkejut. "Siapa yang…"

Nagato langsung menunjuk Naruto dan Itachi.

"Lebih baik kita cepat memulainya. Ritual ini akan memakan cukup banyak waktu." Potong Tobi kemudian.

Mereka mengangguk dan memulai ritual pengekstrakan bijuu itu.

 **Sunagakure.**

"Bagaimana keadaannya Sakura?" Tanya Menma yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tangan Sakura berpendar cahaya hijau berputar- putar di tubuh Kankuro.

"Keadaannya parah. Kurasa aku tidak bisa mengobatinya." Aku Sakura jujur.

"Ugh…" Kankuro terus melengguh akibat patah tulang yang dialaminya.

"Kankuro, aku tahu kau sedang kesakitan. Tapi, bisakah kau jelaskan lagi bagaimana ciri- ciri orang yang menculik Gaara?" tanya Temari.

"Seingatku…UGH…Ada dua orang. Yang melawanku itu berambut kuning. Mata sebelah kiri berwarna m-merah…Arghh!..." Jawab Kankuro terbata- bata.

"Yang satunya, aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku dengar, dia berambut hitam panjang, punya mata yang sama dengan yang kulawan….UGH…Tapi dia punya di kedua matanya."

Jantung Sasuke berdegup. "Jangan- jangan…"

Mereka menghadapkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Ti-tidak…"

Mereka menaikan alisnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita tidak boleh buang waktu lagi. Kita harus menyusun rencana." Kata Kakashi.

Minato memijit kepalanya pusing. Dokumen- dokumen yang ada di mejanya dibiarkan begitu saja. Jika bukan karena Hiruzen yang membantunya, mungkin beberapa diantaranya tidak akan dikerjakan oleh Minato.

Sudah tiga tahun ia tidak memikirkan lagi tentang Naruto. Dan kemarin, ia baru saja mendengar kabar bahwa Sunagakure diserang dan Kazekagenya diculik oleh orang yang perawakannya mirip dengan Naruto, atau bahkan ia benar- benar Naruto?

Minato tak habis- habisnya berpikir hal itu. Di sebelahnya, Hiruzen sedang menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen miliknya yang terlantar tak berdaya di meja itu. Tangannya bergantian mengambil cap dan menandatangani kertas- kertas itu.

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat sebentar Minato. Kau sudah tidak tidur sejak kemarin." Kata Hiruzen tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pekerjaan didepannya itu.

Minato mengangguk. "Maaf merepotkanmu Hiruzen _-sama_."

Pria bermarga Namikaze itu akhirnya meninggalkan kantornya dengan sebuah kilatan kuning. Dalam sekejap ia sudah berada di depan rumahnnya. Namun hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah pintu rumah yang terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok wanita berambut merah panjang dengan wajah khawatir. Lalu, semuanya gelap.

Minato terbangun di ruangan serba putih berbau obat- obatan. Di tangannya terpasang sebuah selang infus yang memberi asupan nutrisi bagi dirinya. Sedangkan disebelahnya, seorang wanita yang tidak lain adalah istrinya. Ia tertidur sambil memegang tangannya yang tidak terinfus.

Minato melirik kearah jam dinding. Ternyata sudah tengah malah. Pantas istrinya ini tertidur pulas sekali.

"Minato _-kun_? Kau sudah sadar!" Tiba- tiba Kushina terbangun sambil memeluk Minato dengan erat.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tanya Minato.

"Tiba- tiba kau pingsan di depan rumah. Kata dokter kau terlalu stres dan kelelahan." Jawab Kushina.

Minato kembali berpikir lagi tentang beberapa hari kebelakang. Seketika itu kepalanya kembali pening. "Ah mungkin aku memang butuh sedikit perawatan."

Kushina mengangguk. Ia bangun kemudian mencium Minato singkat. "Tidurlah kembali, _anata_."

Minato mengangguk dan kembali merebahkan dirinya.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi terdiam. Memikirkan kemungkinan- kemungkinan yang ada tentang penculikan Gaara. Ia masih tidak yakin bahwa yang melakukan itu adalah Naruto. Apalagi dengan tambahan bahwa Naruto adalah salah satu anggota Akatsuki.

Mereka berempat sedang berkumpul di sebuah ruangan yang dipinjamkan oleh Temari. Masing-masing masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya tentang siapa yang menculik Gaara. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa mereka hanya memiliki satu kandidat : Naruto.

"Yah. Kurasa kita akan mengetahuinya besok." Kata Kakashi mengakhiri pembicaraan yang agak diam itu. "Beristirahatlah."

Mereka bertiga mengangguk. Kemudian, Kakashi segera meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Apa nii-san benar- benar anggota Akatsuki ya…" Gumam Menma yang tentu saja didengar oleh orang- orang disana.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kita tidak akan tahu sampai kita benar- benar menemuinya."

Sakura mengangguk. "Lebih baik kita beristirahat." Katanya sambil mematikan lampu dan segera beristirahat.

Dalam kegelapan, sepasang mata mengawasi tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. "Jadi mereka akan menyusul ya. Hmm…" Dan detik berikutnya ia sudah terhisap masuk kedalam tanah.

 **A/N :** Haaahh…Maaf buat update yang lama ini. Banyak sekali yang author harus kerjakan selama beberapa bulan kebelakang. Dan mohon maaf juga kalau chapter ini masih terdapat beberapa kekurangan hehehe…

Untuk beberapa review yang bertanya tentang Sharingan yang Itachi berikan, itu kayak cuma nutupin Rinnegan Naruto, tapi Naruto tetep bisa gunain Rinnegan itu. Mungkin terasa sedikit aneh tapi author harap reader sekalian mau memaklumi hehehe.

Untuk kuchiyose Naruto author meminta beberapa saran dari reader sekalian. Kan engga enak kan kuchiyosenya minjem dari Nagato terus. Lagian kalo mereka bertarung bersama, kan jadi bingung mau manggilnya.

Oke sekian dari author, jangan bosan membaca fic gaje ini dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	13. Chapter 13

" **The Tales Of New Ninja"**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : Typo-/Miss Typo, OOC, Alur terlalu cepat/kurang jelas,Strong!Naru,GodLike!Naru,Alive!MinaKushi,Gray!Naru, dll.**

 **NB : - Sebagian besar dari cerita ini merupakan modifikasi alur di canon dan beberapa bagiannya merupakan imajinasi Author.**

 **=ENJOY=**

 **Sebelumnya :** "Apa nii-san benar- benar anggota Akatsuki ya…" Gumam Menma yang tentu saja didengar oleh orang- orang disana.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kita tidak akan tahu sampai kita benar- benar menemuinya."

Sakura mengangguk. "Lebih baik kita beristirahat." Katanya sambil mematikan lampu dan segera beristirahat.

Dalam kegelapan, sepasang mata mengawasi tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. "Jadi mereka akan menyusul ya. Hmm…" Dan detik berikutnya ia sudah terhisap masuk kedalam tanah.

Bruk!

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Ucap Nagato. Setelah memakan waktu sekitar dua setengah hari, proses ekstraksi akhirnya berakhir. Tubuh Gaara tergeletak tak bernyawa karena _bijuu_ yang ada di tubuhnya telah ditarik paksa oleh para anggota Akatsuki.

Patung raksasa dibelakang mereka muali menghilang. Kemudian hologram- hologram yang ada disana juga mulai menghilang satu persatu. Menyisakan dua sosok dengan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah dengan rambut berbeda warna : satu kuning dan yang lain hitam.

"Jadi, secara tidak langsung kita telah membunuh Gaara?" Naruto berucap. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Gaara keemudian menunduk dan meyentuh perpotongan leher laki- laki itu.

Itachi menunduk. "Kurasa begitu." Kemudian keadaan menjadi senyap. Sampai sesosok makhluk yang wujudnya seperti _Venus Flytrap_ muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Itachi, Naruto. Beberapa ninja Suna dan Konoha sedang menuju kemari."

Itach dan Naruto bertatapan. "Siapa saja ?"

"Seorang perempuan dengan kipas di punggungnya, Si _copy-nin_ Kakashi, Sasuke Uchia, Uzumaki Menma, dan Sakura Haruno. Kira- kira mereka akan sampai sore ini." Balas Zetsu.

"Begitu ya. Terimakasih informasinya." Ucap Naruto. Seketika itu Zetsu kembali menyatu dengan tanah tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun.

Itachi dan Naruto terdiam. Para genin –yang mungkin sudah menjadi chunnin- itu tidak begitu jadi masalah pikir Naruto. Hanya saja melawan gurunya Kakashi Hatake dan sahabatnya Sasuke Uchiha bukanlah perkara mudah. Ia memang kuat, namun ia tidak akan tega menyakiti mereka.

Itachi melihat ekspresi Naruto sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia menjadi penasaran. "Naruto?" Itachi mendekat ke tempat Naruto. "Apa kau ingin bertemu mereka atau kita pergi saja dari sini?"

"Tidak. Aku harus bertemu mereka. Biarlah mereka melihat apa yang telah kulakukan. Kau pergilah duluan. Aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu dan melawan adikmu."

"Tapi kau-"

"Tidak. Tidak apa- apa. Lagipula melawan mereka tidak akan sesulit itu." Naruto tersenyum singkat.

Itachi terlihat berpikir keras. Namun akhirnya ia setuju. "Berhati- hatilah!" Kemudian Itachi sudah menghilang dengan Shunsinnya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya kemudian duduk di dekat kepala Gaara. "Jika kau jadi aku, apa kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, Gaara?"

IIIIII

"Kita istirahat lima menit." Ucap Kakashi yang berada di barisan paling belakang. Keempat orang itu plus seekor anjing ninja milik Kakashi berhenti melompati dahan.

Menma menoleh. "Apa- apaan ini _sensei_?! Kita sudah hampir sampai, kenapa malah berhenti?!"

"Tenang Menma! Jika kita terburu- buru, sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Lagipula kita sudah berjalan cukup lama. Ada baiknya kita beristirahat sebentar." Jelas Sasuke

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah nak. Lebih baik kau juga mengisi chakramu." Kata Temari sambil duduk di sebuah dahan yang cukup besar.

Menma mendecih, namun akhirnya ia ikut beristirahat di sebelah Sasuke.

"Kakashi- _sensei,_ apa menurutmu Naruto memang menculik Gaara?" Sasuke masih terus bertanya tentang kemungkinan orang yang menculik Gaara.

Kakashi menoleh ke arah Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Tak biasanya ia begitu peduli dengan seseorang. "Sudahlah Sasuke. Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi kurasa bukan dia. Kau sudah tahu bagaimana dia kan?" Sejujurnya Kakashi ingin mengatakan bahwa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar. Tidak ada lagi orang yang ciri- cirinya mirip dengan Naruto. Tapi apa boleh buat.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, sebenarnya siapa Naruto yang kalian bicarakan ini? Maksudku aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali di Konoha, tapi aku belum tahu dia itu seperti apa." Tanya Temari.

Semua menoleh ke arah Temari, terutama Sasuke.

"Kalau boleh aku jujur," Kakashi menerawang, "Dia itu anak dari Hokage Keempat, _Konoha No Kiroii Senko_ , Namikaze Minato. Masa kecilnya penuh dengan banyak penderitaan. Namun ia tetap kuat menghadapi semua itu."

Temari tertarik. "Memang penderitaan seperti apa yang ia alami?"

"Semua orang termasuk kedua orang tuannya dan saudara kandungnya membencinya. Bahkan ia hampir saja sering sekali mengalami percobaan pembunuhan." Kini Sasuke yang menjawab, sambil menyindir Menma sarkastik.

Temari terkejut. Semua itu hampir sama dengan yang dialami adik keduanya, Gaara. Hanya saja yang dialami oleh Naruto ternyata jauh lebih buruk.

"Lalu kenapa dia-"

"Mungkin lebih baik jika kau mendengarnya sendiri. Ia tidak suka dibicarakan." Kata Sasuke lagi sambil mengingat Naruto yang datang dengan aura gelap saat Nagato membicarakan masa lalunya tanpa ijin. Ia merinding.

"Hah, baiklah." Balas Temari sedikit kecewa.

Kakashi akhirnya berdiri. "Nah, istirahat sudah cukup. Ayo kita kembali berjalan!"

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar satu setengah jam, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah batu besar dengan segel diatasnya. "Jadi ini tempatnya?"

Pakkun mengangguk. "Kurasa aku hanya berguna sampai disini, jadi…"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Terimakasih atas bantuannya, Pakkun." Seketika itu Pakkun menghilang, meninggalkan sebuah kepulan asap khas kuchiyose.

Menma melirik sekitar tempat ini. Menurutnya pasti ada segel atau semacamnya. "Sasuke, coba kau periksa tempat ini dengan Sharinganmu!"

Sasuke mengangguk. Segera saja matanya berubah menjadi merah, kemudian segera menyusuri tempat ini. "Ada tujuh segel yang terhubung ke batu besar itu. Kurasa kita harus mencabutnya bersamaan."

"Tapi kita hanya berlima, bagaimana caranya?" sela Sakura.

Menma segera membentuk segel tangan. Kemudian keluarlah dua replika yang identik dengan dirinya. "Dimana saja tempatnya, Sasuke?"

"Satu disana, disana, di belakang pohon itu, di dekat tebing…" Sasuke menunjukan ke tujuh tempat segel itu berada. Sedangkan dirinya berada di pusat segel yang berada di batu besar di depannya.

"Ikuti aba- abaku…" Sasuke memegang kertas segelnya. "…Sekarang!"

Srakk!

Secara bersama- sama mereka menarik ketujuh segel yang ada disana. Dan seketika itu, batu besar yang ada di depan Sasuke bergeser, membentuk sebuah pintu masuk ke dalam sebuah gua yang sangat gelap.

Mereka semua berkumpul di tempat Sasuk berdiri. Kemudian berjalan masuk perlahan. "Tunggu…" Menma berbisik. "Apa kalian merasakan Chakra yang sama seperti…" suaranya tercekat.

"Lama tak berjumpa!"

Pupil berwarna merah darah, terang menyala di kegelapan gua.

"Na…Naruto?"

"Hah…" Minato merasakan lehernya begitu pegal setelah mengerjakan banyak sekali laporan yang ia tinggalkan ketika dirawat. Tangannya tak henti- henti menandatangani berbagai dokumen, dari yang penting sampai yang tidak sama sekali. "Apa ini? Penyatuan kamar mandi umum?!" Ia mengambil stempel kemudian mengecapnya di kertas itu. Tulisan 'TIDAK' dengan tinta merah tertempel jelas disana, bahkan sampai lima.

Hiruzen menepuk kepalanya pelan. Harapannya untuk mandi bersama wanita- wanita muda yang cantik- cantik gagal. "Kenapa tidak kau setujui saja Minato-kun?"

Minato menatap tajam Hiruzen yang sudah tersenyum mesum membayangkan hal itu. "Ndasmu!" Makinya.

Saat menandatangani dokumen lainnya, ia jadi teringat tentang misi yang dijalankan oleh Menma dan timnya. 'Haruskah aku mengirim bantuan?' batinnya.

Hiruzen melihat Minato yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Ada apa?"

Minato menoleh. "Apa menurutmu aku harus mengirim bantuan untuk misi kemarin?"

Hiruzen terlihat menimang- nimang. "Kurasa itu ide bagus." Ia menatap keluar jendela kantor Hokage. "Memikirkan bahwa yang mungkin mereka lawan adalah Ninja rank-s."

Minato mengangguk kemudian memanggil dua anbu bawahannya. "Panggilkan tim Guy kesini!"

Keduanya mengangguk kemudian menghilang dari sana. "Kuharap mereka baik- baik saja." Batinnya menjadi tidak enak.

"Na…Naruto?" Mereka membelalakan mata.

Dilihatnya Naruto sedang duduk di sebelah Gaara sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Kakashi waaspada. Akan sulit jika melawan Naruto di tempat seperti ini. Mereka tidak boleh gegabah.

Naruto berdiri, masih dengan kedua tangan di dadanya. "Jadi kalian ingin bertemu Gaara?" Laki- laki berambut kuning itu melihat kearah Gaara yang sudah tidak bernyawa. "Dia sudah tidur. Jadi…"

TAKH!

Tanpa disangka, Sasuke sudah berada di depan Naruto sambil melayangkan tinjunya. Dengan mudah, Naruto menangkap tangan Sasuke yang tinggal lima senti lagi menyentuh wajahnya.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Menma berteriak dari belakang.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Matanya berfokus pada milik Naruto yang menatap datar. "Kenapa, Naruto?! Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?!"

Naruto memutar matanya bosan. "Untuk apa?" Ia memejamkan matanya, kemudian membukanya lagi. "Bersenang- senang mungkin." Dalam sekejap ia menendang perut Sasuke hingga terpental ke arah Menma.

Mennma menangkap Sasuke yang terlempar kearahnya. Dilihatnya mulut Sasuke mengeluarkan sedikit cairan merah. "Kau tidak apa- apa?" Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Temari masih menahan diri. Namun, air matanya sudah tak sanggup ia tampung. Melihat adiknya mati sia- sia membuatnya ingin mencincang Naruto dengan jutsu anginnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kalian tidak ingin mengambil orang yang kalian sayangi ini? Haha…" Naruto mengangkat Gaara. "Sayangnya seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Ia sudah tidur…" Naruto melempar Gaara ke arah mereka. "…Selamanya."

Brak!

Tubuh Gaara terlentang lemah dihadapan mereka. Temari sudah mencapai batasnya. Detik berikutnya ia melompat kedepan kemudian menghembuskan sebuah angin yang sangat kuat.

Naruto terlempar kebelakang karena kuatnya angin itu. Sedangkan atap gua mulai runtuh akibat tekanan angin yang sangat kuat. Melihat itu Kakashi, Naruto, Menma, dan Sakura segera melompat keluar gua, diikuti Temari yang melompat setelah mengambil Gaara dari sana.

Semua menyaksikan runtuhnya gua itu. Semuanya bersiaga dan mengawasi gerak- gerik yang ada di sana. Dua menit, akhirnya runtuhnya gua itu berhenti. Debu yang berterbangan juga mulai mereda. Menampilkan tumpukan batuan yang tidak berbentuk lagi.

Keadaan menjadi sunyi. Hanya suara burung- burung yang merasa terngganggu akibat angin Temari barusan.

"Apa dia sudah kalah?" Sakura bertanya.

Kakashi menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak. Yang kutahu kekuatannya jauh diatas kita. Tidak mungkin ia kalah begitu saja."

Kakashi membuka mata kirinya yang tertutup. Menampilkan mata yang sama dengan Sasuke. Penglihatannya meningkat. Ditelitinya setiap tempat disana, namun hasilnya nihil. Naruto seolah hilang ditelan bumi.

Namun…

"Dibelakang!" Kakasi menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Naruto dengan penampilan yang jauh berbeda dengan yang ia bayangkan.

"Terlambat!" Naruto mengarahkan tangan kanannya kedepan, dan mengeluarkan sebuah tenaga yang tak kasat mata hingga mereka terpental.

Kelima orang itu terpental cukup jauh. Sedangkan di depan tempat Naruto berdiri terbentuk sebuah kawah akibat tekanan barusan.

Para ninja Konoha dan Suna itu berusahan bangun, namun agak kesulitan karena serangan Naruto barusan cukup menyakitkan. Kakashi yang pertama berdiri. "Temari, Sakura! Cepat bawa Gaara ketempat yang aman dan jaga dia."

Kedua wanita itu mengangguk pelan. Tubuh Gaara berada cukup jauh di belakang. Jadi ada cukup waktu untuk membawanya pergi, begitu pikir Kakashi. Setelah keduanya pergi, ia mengambil posisi siap bertarung.

Sasuke dan Menma juga ikut berdiri di sebelah Kakashi.

"Kenapa Naruto?! Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Bukankah…"

Naruto tersenyum mengejek. "Apa? Sudah menjadi sahabat?" Ia menggulung lengan jubah kirinya sampai ke siku. "Jangan samakan Naruto disini dengan Naruto yang kalian kenal dulu. Naruto yang ada disini adalah Naruto yang berbeda!" Matanya menatap tajam orang- orang itu. Walaupun sebenarnya penampilan di wajahnya hanya topeng, bukan yang sebenarnya.

Menma ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun mulutnya kelu. Dihapannya bukanlah kakaknya lagi, dia itu ninja kriminal kelas S. Anggota Akatsuki, yang sudah membunuh Gaara, sang Kazekage yang dikatakan memiliki pertahanan yang tidak tertembus.

Sedangkan Kakashi berusaha untuk tidak menyerang terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya sampai ia mendapatkan sedikit informasi. "Tapi, bukankah…"

Naruto memutar matanya. "Sudahlah, Kakashi. Tidak ada gunanya mencari informasi Akatsuki dariku. Atau apapun yang ingin kau tanyakan dariku. Lebih baik kita akhiri ini segera."

Kakashi kembali terkejut Naruto dapat menebak rencananya. Dalam detik berikutnya, Naruto menghilang dari sana tanpai bisa diikuti mata telanjang. Secara tiba- tiba, Menma yang berada di sebelah kanan Kakashi terpental kedepan akibat tendangan Naruto barusan.

Kakashi yang sudah menggunakan Sharingan masih kesulitan menangkap pergerakan Naruto barusan. Detik berikutnya Naruto sudah berada di sebelah Menma yang melayang, kemudian menyikut punggung Menma kebawah dengan kuat.

Naruto berdiri di sebelah Menma yang sudah terkapar. Tidak sampai dua menit ia melakukannya.

Kakashi yang melihat kejadian barusan merasa sangat terkejut. Ia tak menyangka kemampuannya akan menjadi sekuat ini.

"Tidak perlu berbasa- basi lagi," Naruto mengeluarkan sebilah besi berbentuk tabung dari salah satu lengan jubahnya. Ia bersiap- siap menusukan tabung itu ke arah Menma yang bergerak lemah dibawahnya.

Kakashi yang melihat Naruto mengeluarkan tabung itu bergerak cepat. Dengan bantuan chakranya, ia berlari cepat dan membelokan besi yang hampir menusuk Menma dengan kunainya.

Kakashi memutar tubuhnya, mengayunkan kaki kirinya ke wajah Naruto.

Takh!

Naruto menangkapnya dengan tangan kiri, kemudian memutarnya hingga Kakashi terpental. Ketika ia melihat kembali ke tempat Menma, ia sudah tidak ada. Ternyata Kakashi hanya pengalihan. Menma berhasil diselamatkan oleh Sasuke.

Menma tidak bergera. Serangan Naruto barusan membuatnya hampir pingsan. Saat ketiga orang itu sedang mengawasi lawan mereka, tiba- tiba Sakura datang tepat diatas kepala Naruto. Ia menarik kepalan tanggnnya kebelakang dan sekuat tenaga memukulkannya.

DUAKH!

"A-apa?!"

"Ternyata nenek tua itu mengajarkanmu dengan cukup baik." Naruto sudah berpindah tempat sehingga yang Sakura hancurkan hanya selapis tanah hingga berkawah.

Kakashi tidak menyia- nyiakan kesempatan, ia bergerak menuju tempat Naruto sambil mengumpulkan chakra petir di tangan kirinya. Naruto melihatnya dengan santai, namun sangat waspada. Ketika sudah tidak ada jarak, Kakashi mmengarahkan Raikirinya itu ke dada Naruto.

Reflek, Naruto melompat mundur sejauh dua belas meter. Tanpa merubah gerakan, Kakashi memanjangkan raikirinya menjadi sebuah tombak ke arah Naruto.

Bztt!

Naruto memutar tubuhnya yang masih melayang diudara. Namun, petir milik Kakashi lebih dulu merobek bagian atas bahunya. Darah segar sedikit menetes diantara jubah hitamnya . "Lumayan _sensei_."

Baru saja ia ingin merangkai segel jutsu, sebuah teriakan jutsu dari belakang membuatnya menoleh, dan detik berikutnya ia termperpar cukup jauh. Beberapa bagian jubahnya sobek sehingga otot- otot yang terbentuk itu terlihat.

Tim Suna plus Konoha minus Menma yang sudah dibawa pergi oleh Sakura mengepung Naruto dari berbagai arah. Temari menyiapkan jutsu angin dari kipasnya. Kakashi dan Sasuke merangkai segel tangan mereka, siap untuk melancarkan jutsu andalan masing- masing.

Dalam hitungan ketiga, Kakashi dan Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah bola api raksasa, ditambah dengan angin Temari membuatnya menjadi lebih besar lagi. Naruto yang melihat bola api itu datang mengambil posisi berdiri kemudian merentangkan tangan kirinya kedepan. Dihisapnya bola api itu hingga hanya tersisa bekas jalurnya saja.

Dengan cepat ia mengatupkan tangannya dan membentuk tiga tangan kayu, kemudian memukulkannya kearah para KonoSuna-nin itu.

BUAGH!

Ketiga ninja itu terpental dan terseret ke arah yang berbeda. Kakashi, Sasuke, dan Temari merasa terkejut melihat salah satu jutsu yang dianggap hampir punah karena hanya Yamato yang memiliki jutsu kayu itu.

"Ke-kenapa dia bisa…" Temari terengah- engah. Tetesan keringat mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Kakashi juga tak kalah terkejutnya. Bahkan tak menyangka Naruto sudah sangat jauh di depan mereka. Bahkan, Sasuke juga tidak mengetahui bahwa Naruto memiliki Mokuton.

Naruto membuat beberapa segel tangan kemudian menekannya ke tanah. Munculah kepulan asap cukup tebal, hingga posisinya tidak dapat terlihat oleh mereka. Ketika asap itu menghilang, Naruto juga ikut lenyap dari sana.

Kakashi membelalakan matanya. Sharingan yang masi aktif tidak dapat menemukan posisi Naruto. Ia kembali hilang dari pandangan mereka. Ketiganya berkonsentrasi. Orang yang mereka lawan ini bukan orang sembarangan. Bahkan seorang Gaara dapat dikalahkannya dengan mudah.

"DIATAS!" Kakashi berteriak kencang. Temari dan Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Kakashi dan menemukan sebongkah batu berukuran cukup besar sedang melayang turun ke arah mereka. Temari melompat mundur sambil menarik kerah Sasuke.

"Tidak akan sempat!" Kakashi memfokuskan chakranya ke mata kiri. "Kamui!"

Syutt!

Batu besar itu mulai menghilang dari bagian bawahnya. "Ugh!" Kakashi terus memfokuskan jutsunya untuk menghilangkan batu raksasa yang melayang itu. Namun Kakashi hanya bisa memindahkan setengahnya. Melihat Temari dan Sasuke sudah berada cukup jauh dari tanah lapang itu, Kakashi juga melompat menjauh, walaupun sedikit tertatih.

DUAR!

Ledakan besar terjadi sesaat setelah batu itu mendarat di tanah. Angin beserta debu tersebar di sekeliling tempat itu. Meminimalkan jarak pandang mereka masing- masing.

Temari menggunakan jutsu anginnya berhasil menghilangkan debu bekas tabrakan itu. Kakashi berlutut karena terlalu banyak menggunakan chakranya. Sedangkan Sasuke, masih dengan sharingannya menatap sekeliling. Berusaha menemukan tempat musuh mereka berada.

Setelah semuanya reda, Sasuke dan Temari berlari ketempat Kakashi. "Apa itu tadi?"

Kakashi menutup mata kiriya. "Kurasa itu salah satu jutsu Naruto…" Sebutir keringat jatuh dari pelipisnya. "Kurasa kita membutuhkan bantuan. Itupun hanya sekedar mengimbangi kekuatannya."

Naruto menatap ketiga orang itu dari atas bukit yang ada disana sambil bernafas berat. Mata kirinya sudah berubah menjadi pola riak air berwarna ungu.

Ia kembali berpikir tentang jutsu yang Kakashi gunakan untuk menghilangkan setengah dari batunya tadi. 'Jutsu itu mirip dengan yang digunakan Tobi.' Pikirnya.

Naruto kembali dalam posisi berdiri, kemudian a melompat turun ke bawah.

Sasuke yang pertama kali melihat Naruto memunculkan dirinya langsung waspada. "Dia datang!"

"Bersiaplah!" Kakashi dan Temari ikut mewaspadai gerakan Naruto. Di sebelah Sasuke, Sakura sudah kembali dengan Menma yang dalam keadaan seperti sebelum bertempur.

"Lima lawan satu. Bukan sesuatu yang bisa diremehkan." Kakashi mengambil sebuah kunai dari kantong senjatanya. "MAJU!"

Naruto yang melihat kelima orang itu sudah siap segera mempercepat larinya. Sakura menjadi _initiator_ dalam pertarungan itu. Dipukulnya tanah di depan mereka hingga membuat langkah dan konsentrasi Naruto goyah.

Sasuke merengsek maju. Dengan kecepatan yang dimilikinya, ia berhasil mendaratkan sebuha tendangan yang tidak sempat dihindari.

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah. Baru saja ia menerima serangan, sebuah harimau dari petir menabrak tubuh Naruto. Tubuhnya bergetar karena aliran listrik yang ditimbulkan cukup kuat.

Belum sempat menstabilkan posisi berdirinya, sebuah pukulan kembali diterima oleh Naruto, kali ini dari saudara kandungnya sendiri, tepat di wajah hingga lebam. Menma memutar kaki kirinya hingga berhasil menendang dagu Naruto hingga kembali terpental.

Tidak tinggal diam, Sasuke juga ikut menembakan bola- bola api ke tempat Naruto dengan bantuan angin Temari, membuatnya menjadi semakin besar. Kombinasi yang sama namun cukup efektif.

Kepulan asap memenuhi area pertarungan. Kembali membuat pandangan mata menjadi minim.

Temari melihat serangan yang mereka lancarkan barusan tidak ada yang meleset. "Apa kita sudah menang?"

"Kurasa serangan kita tadi cukup sukses." Menma tersenyum lebar. Walaupun ia merasa bersalah, tapi tetap saja.

Saat debu menipis, Naruto dalam keadaan cukup terluka. Jubah hingga bajunya sudah koyak. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya juga melepuh. Namun ia masih berdiri.

Naruto berjalan kedepan mereka sambil menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya sudah kembali ke manik biru dan hitam, membuatnya menjadi sangat tidak berdaya.

Temari yang melihat Naruto masih bisa berjalan tiba- tiba melompat sambil memukul perut Naruto dengan kipas besarnya.

BUAG!

Naruto tersungkur. Belum puas, Temari menendang kepala Naruto hingga ia terseret beberapa meter dari tempatnya semula.

"Kau puas, hah?!" Temari menduduki dada Naruto kemudian memukul wajahnya berkali- kali.

BUAGH! BUAGH! BUAGH!

Wajah Naruto sudah lebam- lebam. Walau begitu tidak menyurutkan Temari untuk menghentikan pukulan- pukulannya.

"…INI…"

BUAGH!

"…BALASAN…"

BUAGH!

"…UNTUK…"

"GAARA!"

Temari bangun kemudian mengangkat Naruto dan melemparnya. Belum sempat mendarat, Temari mengolesi kipas besarnya dengan darah dan membuat jutsu darinya.

FUUTON : KIKIRI MAI!

WHUSH!

Angin pemotong itu berputaar- putar di tempat Naruto. Sobekan demi sobekan tercetaak jelas di tubuh Naruto. Hingga akhirnya angin itu berhenti dan menjatuhkan Naruto yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Sudah puas," Temari membeku mendengar suara orang yang seharusnya sudah ia hancurkan.

"Menyiksa Sasuke?" Tiba- tiba Naruto berada di antara mereka dengan jubah yang masih utuh, hanya bahunya saja sedikit sobek. Tepatnya berdiri di tempat Sasuke berdiri sebelumnya.

Mereka semua terkejut bukan main. Ketika melihat orang yang tadi Temari pukuli tadi adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Bahkan Sasuke lebam- lebam dan mengalami luka bakar hebat.

Mereka berusaha bergerak, tapi rasanya seperti ada beban ribuan ton yang menahan pergerakan mereka.

Naruto menunjuk keatas, diikuti oleh pandangan dari mereka semua. Sebuah meteor raksasa tepat berada di langit. Meteor itu semakin dekat. Kakashi tidak bisa menggunakan jutsunya. Temari sudah berlutut di tanah, begitu juga dengan Sakura. Sasuke dan Menma membeku.

Meteor itu bergerak mendekat, kemudian berputar. Semakin cepat dan semakin cepat. Hingga akhirnya membentuk sebuah bola mata berbentuk shuriken dengan sebuah titik hitam di tengah itu adalah mata Naruto.

Mereka semua berlutut. Sasuke sudah pingsan terlebih dahulu.

"Ge…Genjutsu…." Kakashi mencoba berdiri, namun tidak bisa. Ia masih merasakan efek dari genjutsu itu.

Temari, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Menma menyusul Sasuke, tidak dapat menahan siksaan genjutsu itu.

Disebelah Naruto, muncul seorang lagi berpakaian sama, hanya rambutnya saja yang hitam dan lebih panjang dari Naruto.

"U-Uchiha…Itachi…" Kakashi masih mencoba berdiri. Tapi pandangannya semakin buram.

Tiba- tiba, Itachi kembali meng-genjutsu Kakashi hingga akhirnya si copy-nin itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini." Itachi berbalik kemudian berjalan menjauh. "Banyak bala bantuan yang akan datang."

Naruto mengekor. Tanpa banyak bicara ia menyamakan langkahnya dengan Itachi . "Berapa banyak?"

"Lebih dari sepuluh." Jawabnya.

Naruto tak bertanya lagi. Tanpa pembicaraan lagi, mereka meinggalkan tempat yang sekarang menjadi banyak kawah itu. Menyisakan lima ornag yang tumbang hanya karena sebuah mata.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Author sedang kesulitan mencari ide cerita, jadi mohon maaf jika certanya nggak jauh- jauh dari Naruto, Akatsuki dll. Kalau ada saran cerita silakan tulis di kolom review atau di pm juga boleh. Update masih tidak bisa dipastikan. Kalau ada waktu pasti author akan kerjakan. Terimakasih buat yang masih mau baca, review, fav, foll, dll. Author sangat menghargai dukungan sekecil apapun. Nah, see you in the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

" **The Tales Of New Ninja"**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : Typo-/Miss Typo, OOC, Alur terlalu cepat/kurang jelas,Strong!Naru,GodLike!Naru,Alive!MinaKushi,Gray!Naru, dll.**

 **NB : - Sebagian besar dari cerita ini merupakan modifikasi alur di canon dan beberapa bagiannya merupakan imajinasi Author.**

 **=ENJOY=**

 **Sebelumnya :** "Kita harus pergi dari sini." Itachi berbalik kemudian berjalan menjauh. "Banyak bala bantuan yang akan datang."

Naruto mengekor. Tanpa banyak bicara ia menyamakan langkahnya dengan Itachi . "Berapa banyak?"

"Lebih dari sepuluh." Jawabnya.

Naruto tak bertanya lagi. Tanpa pembicaraan lagi, mereka meinggalkan tempat yang sekarang menjadi banyak kawah itu. Menyisakan lima orang yang tumbang hanya karena sebuah mata.

"APA!?"

Guy mengangguk. "Mereka kalah telak." Perkataan Neji bahwa tim yang dikirimnya dikalahkan Naruto memang tidak mengada- ada. "Sekarang mereka sedang dalam perawatan di Suna. Mungkin sekitar dua hari."

"Bagaimana dengan Gaara?" Tanya Minato lagi.

"Sebenarnya ia sudah mati. Namun Chiyo _baa-san_ menggunakan _jutsu_ terlarang dan menukar nyawanya untuk Gaara." Jawab Neji.

"Begitu ya…" Minato berdiri dari kursinya itu. "Baiklah, kalian boleh atas informasinya."

Mereka membungkuk kemudian melangkah pergi dari sana.

"Benar- benar…" Minato menepuk kepalanya berulang- ulang. Masih tak menyangka kejadian ini. Ia memutuskan untuk memberitahu ini kepada Hiruzen. Mungkin ia punya solusi yang tepat untuk hal ini.

Secara tiba- tiba, seorang laki- laki dengan perban di salah satu matanya masuk ke ruangan Minato.

"Masih tidak mempercayaiku Hokage-sama?"

Minato menatap tajam. "Apa maumu Danzo?"

Laki- laki yang dipanggil Danzo itu melangkah mendekati meja Minato.

"Kita seharusnya menangkap Naruto dan menjadikannnya senjata terhebat Konoha."

"Tidak akan Danzo! Jika sampai kau menyentuh Naruto, aku tidak akan tinggal diam."

"Itu terserah padamu." Balas Danzo, "Menunggu sampai Naruto datang kemari dan menghancurkan desa serta harapanmu. Atau menangkapnya sebelum semua terlambat."

Setelahnya ia segera melangkah keluar dari tempat itu.

"Ugh…" Kakashi berusaha menegakan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya Menma dan Sasuke sedang terbaring di samping tempat tidurnya. "A-apa yang terjadi…" Ia mengingat kembali pertarungannya dengan Naruto kemarin, namun nihil. "Sepertinya Naruto menghapus sebagian ingatanku…"

"Jangan banyak bergerak _sensei_. Kau belum sembuh." Ucap Sakura yang melihat Kakashi.

"Sa-sakura? Bagaimana k-kau bisa pulih dengan cepat?"

Sakura menggeleng bingung. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Yang pasti tadi pagi aku sudah merasa baikan." Ia menyerahkan sebuah pil dan segelas air putih pada Kakashi.

"Minumlah. Kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Kakashi menerimanya kemudian meletakan gelas di meja sebelah ranjangnya. "Sakura…"

Sakura menoleh kearah Kakashi. "Ya, _sensei_?"

"Apa kau ingat yang terjadi kemarin? Maksudku saat kita bertarung dengan Naruto."

"Aku juga tidak ingat." Jujur Sakura.

"Begitu ya…" Kakashi menatap kearan Menma dan Sasuke. "Kapan mereka berdua akan pulih?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Mungkin beberapa jam lagi. Aku tidak bisa memastikan."

"Baiklah, terimakasih kalau begitu." Dengan itu Sakura segera melangkah pergi dari ruangan Kakashi.

Kakashi menatap keluar jendela. Pikirannya masih melayang mengingat sedikit pertarungannya dengan Naruto. "Kenapa ia bisa jadi seperti itu…"

Naruto melangkah pelan di pinggir pantai sambil menikmati debur ombak yang membasahi kakinya. Matahari yang saat itu sedang tinggi tidak membuatnya ingin pergi dari sana. Sepuluh menit kemudian, ia akhirnya beranjak ke sebuah tebing yang berada tidak jauh dari pantai itu. Mata hitam-birunya tidak lepas dari hamparan laut yang memantulkan cahaya matahari yang sudah mulai bergerak condong.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaanya berdiam diri sendirian saat sedang jenuh. Apalagi mendengar suara ombak yang berbenturan dengan bibir pantai. Walaupun sedang terik- teriknya, Naruto tidak pernah merasa terganggu.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menikmati hal semacam ini." Ucapnya sambil menarik napas dalam- dalam. Memang sudah lama sekali ia tidak menikmati kebiasaannya ini. Satu bulan yang penuh dengan misi berbahaya dari Nagato membuatnya tidak punya banyak waktu istirahat. Apalagi sejak pertarungannya dengan tim Konoha. Membuat konsentrasinya sedikit terpecah kala mengingatnya. Naruto melangkah pelan kearah sebuah batu yang cukup besar kemudian bersandar disana.

Karena angin yang menggoda iman Naruto, akhirnya ia tertidur dengan sedikit dengkuran. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Itachi yang ada di sampingnya beberapa saat sebelum ia menyebrang ke alam mimpi.

Itachi tidak berniat membangunkan Naruto. Malah ia ikut bersandar di batu yang sama dan memejamkan mata. Rambut hitamnya berkibar tertiup angin yang sedikit lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Beberapa memori kembali mengalir di kepala Itachi.

" _Beristirahatlah dulu, Sasuke! Kau jangan memaksakan diri saat berlatih." Teriak Itachi dari belakang. Sasuke yang masih melempar kunai dan shuriken menuju papan target akhirnya mengentikan kegiatannya._

" _Iya Nii-san." Sasuke menghampiri Itachi dan duduk di sebelahnya. Walaupun matahari sedang terik- teriknya, angin yang bertiup kencang memberi rasa sejuk bagi mereka berdua._

" _Bagaimana caranya aku bisa jadi kuat kalau baru sebentar beraltih sudah berhenti?" Celetuk Sasuke._

 _Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian tersenyum. "Latihan yang berlebihan tidak akan membawa hasil yang baik. Jika kau memaksakan dirimu, malah tubuhmu yang akan rusak dengan sendirinya. Berlatihlah sesuai dengan kekuatanmu. Maka semakin hari ia akan semakin berkembang."_

 _Sasuke mengangguk paham. "Suatu hari aku pasti bisa melampaui Nii-san."_

"Kau melamun Itachi." Kata Naruto tiba- tiba. Menyadarkan Itachi dari acara merenungnya . Rupanya Naruto tidak sepenuhnya tertidur walau mendengkur seperti itu.

Itachi membuka matanya, sedikit terkejut ia bisa menebaknya."Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Bahkan dirinya tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk melakukan hal itu.

Naruto tertawa. "Dari tadi kau terus tersenyum, walaupun samar. Jangan kira aku tidak hafal dengan ekspresimu."

Itachi tidak sadar bahwa dirinya tersenyum. "Hn. Jangan lupa nanti sore ada pengekstrakan Nibi. Siapkan tenagamu." Kata Itachi mengalihkan topik.

"Nibi? Siapa yang…"

"Duo abadi itu yang menangkapnya."

"Begitu ya. Lebih baik aku melanjutkan tidurku untuk persiapan nanti sore." Kata Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sedangkan Itachi hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ di sebelahnya.

"Nah, kami pergi dulu ya, Gaara." Kata Menma sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Gaara. Dibelakagnya ada Kakashi dan Sasuke yang keadaannya sudah pulih sepenuhnya. Juga Sakura yang sudah pulih lebih dulu dari mereka bertiga.

Gaara mengangguk. "Terimakasih atas bantuannya, Menma. Kalau kalian butuh bantuan, Suna siap untuk melakukannya."

Setelah berkata begitu, rombongan Konoha segera melangkah pergi. Tujuan mereka tentu saja Konoha. Butuh sekitar tiga hari untuk melewati padang pasir yang luasnya melebihi desa mereka.

"Setelah sampai di desa akan kuminta waktu istirahat untuk tim kita." Kakashi berkata sambil membaca buku yang selalu ia baca itu. Entah bagaimana ia bisa membaca sambil berlari ditengah panasnya gurun Negara Angin ini.

"Apa Kakashi- _sensei_ bisa konsentrasi karena membaca sambil berlari?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah bingung.

Kakashi menoleh kearah sakura sambil memberikan _eye-smile_ \- nya. "Ini sudah kebiasaanku. Jadi seperti membaca sambil duduk."

Mereka hanya manggut- manggut mendengar penjelasan Kakashi. Memang guru mereka yang satu itu tidak bisa dipahami jalan berpikirnya.

Sekitar dua jam setelahnya, mereka berhasil melewati padang gurun dan mencapai hutan perbatasan negara angin dengan negara api. Mereka tidak beristirahat karena permintaan Menma dan Sasuke yang ingin mencapai Konoha dengan cepat.

"Kalian benar- benar yakin tidak ingin beristirahat?"

Sasuke dan Menma mengangguk pasti. "Tidak _sensei_. Aku harus segera kembali ke desa." Jawab Menma.

"Aku juga. Ada yang harus aku lakukan." Tambah Sasuke.

Kakashi mengangguk kemudian bergerak lebih cepat. "Ayo Sakura. Kita tidak boleh ketinggalan."

"Baik!"

"Jadi begitu. Baiklah, kalian kuberi waktu bebas misi selama tiga hari untuk memulihkan diri." Ujar Minato setelah mendengar penjelasan misi oleh Kakashi.

"Arigatou Hokage-sama." Sakura, Sasuke, dan Kakashi segera pergi setelah menunduk hormat.

Minato menaikan alis melihat Menma masih berdiri di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau tidak ikut bersama mereka, Menma?"

Menma menggeleng. "Tou _-san_! Tolong latihlah aku lagi. Aku sudah jauh tertinggal oleh Nii _-san_. Aku ingin membawanya pulang!"

Minato tidak terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Menma. "Aku akan melatihmu Menma. Tapi tidak sekarang. Banyak sekali tugas yang harus aku lakukan disini."

Baru saja Menma mau protes, seorang pria berambut putih panjang tiba- tiba saja masuk melalui jendela kemudian memotong pembicaraan mereka. "Tenang saja Menma! Aku akan melatihmu agar kau bisa membawa pulang Nii _-san_ mu!"

Mata Menma kembali memancarkan semangat melihat kedatangan gurunya itu. "Jiraya- _sensei_!" Pria yang dipanggil Jiraya itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

" _Sensei_. Apa tidak bisa masuk lewat pintu saja!?" Kata Minato kesal melihat Jiraya masuk melalui jendela.

"Sudahlah Minato. Lagipula masuk lewat pintu hanya memperlambat gerakanku."

Minato hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya pelan. "Terserahlah."

"Oh iya _Sensei_ , kapan kita mulai berlatih lagi?" Tanya Menma tidak sabar.

Jiraya mengangguk. "Besok. Tapi kita tidak akan berlatih disini. Untuk itu, aku meminta ijinmu Minato. Biarkan aku melatih Naruto di luar desa."

"Untuk apa keluar desa? Lagipula di desa lebih aman dan aku bisa melihat perkembanga latihan Menma."

Jiraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak tidak. Aku punya alasan sendiri mengapa aku melatihnya di luar desa."

Minato meletakan penanya di sebelah kertas kerjanya. "Hmm...Baiklah _Sensei_. Aku tahu kau selalu punya alasan untuk setiap tindakanmu. Aku akan mengijinkannya. Lagipula Menma punya ambisi untuk membawa pulang Naruto. Daripada si Danzo yang melakukanya."

Jiraya mengangguk. "Baiklah. Menma, kau pergilah dan siapkan perlengkapanmu untuk besok. Aku harus membicarakan sesuatu dengan ayahmu."

Mendengar itu, Menma berterimakasih dan melangkah pergi dari ruangan Hokage. Selepas Menma pergi, Jiraya langsung membicarakan hal yang serius mengenai Akatsuki.

"Kau tahu Minato. Organisasi bernama Akatsuki itu sudah mulai pergerakan mereka untuk menangkap sembilan bijuu."

Minato mengangguk setuju. "Aku sudah dengar. Dan mendengar laporan dari tim Menma dan Guy, mereka sudah mendapatkan Ichibi."

Jiraya terkejut dengan perkataan Minato barusan. "Jadi sudah mendapatkan Ichibi ya." Ternyata Jiraya ketinggalan informasi yang sangat penting.

"Aku harap kau bisa melindungi Menma, Jiraya- _sensei_. Terutama dari Akatsuki."

Jiraya tersenyum. "Heh, percayakan saja dia padaku. Kami akan kembali dengan sesuatu yang berbeda nanti. Tunggu saja."

"Tadaima." Sasuke membuka pintu depan rumahnya dengan perlahan. Suasana sunyi langsung menyerbu laki- laki Uchiha itu. Pikirannya langsung terfokus pada sebuah foto yang ada di sebelah sofa ruang tamu. Disana ada dirinya dan sang kakak Itachi Uchiha yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Disebelahnya, terdapat benda yang sama, namun dengan isi yang berbeda. Seorang laki- laki lain kuning jabrik mengapit dirinya yang sedang berekspresi 'sewot'.

Diambilnya kedua foto itu, mengamatinya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk dalam hatinya. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, tatapannya menjadi kosong. "Aku harus menjadi kuat untuk membawa mereka kembali." Ucapnya tanpa sadar.

"Sudah malam Minato, apa kau tidak berniat untuk menemui keluargaumu di rumah?" Sandaime Hokage menghisap pipa tembakaunya dalam- dalam. Minato hanya menoleh sejenak, lalu kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya yang sedang tertunda.

"Sedikit lagi Hiruzen-sama."

Sepuluh menit kemudian akhirnya pekerjaan Minato selesai. "Aku rasa sudah semuanya. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu." Selepas itu Minato menghilang dalam sebuah kilatan kuning.

"Dia itu terlalu memaksakan diri." Komen Hiruzen. Dilihatnya desa Konoha dari jendela ruang hokage. "Uhuk…Uhuk…" Sang Sandaime itu terbatuk dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya. "Racun Orochimaru itu memang sangat kuat. Kurasa waktuku tidak akan lama lagi."

 _Malam itu desa Konoha sedang dilanda hujan deras. Petir bersahutan antara satu dengan yang lain. Pada malam itu pula, seorang manusia setengah ular yang mendewakan keabadian datang-tidak, menyusup kedalam Desa Daun Tersembunyi._

" _Khukhukhu…Tidak ada seorangpun yang memiliki penawar racun milikku ini. Dengan ini, monyet tua itu akan mati dan balas dendamku akan berhasil."_

 _Saat Hiruzen sedang tertidur pulas, Orochimaru memasukan ular ke kamarnya melalui jendela. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadari keberadaan Orochimaru karena hujan dan petir. Lagipula, ia sudah menekan Chakranya hingga titik terendah._

 _Crashh!_

" _Ugh! Apa ini?" Hiruzen terbangun dan menemukan seekor ular kecil telah menggigit lengannya. Luka dua taring itu perlahan- lahan menutup, bukannya malah mengeluarkan darah. Ia berdiri kemudian menyalakan lampunya._

 _Duar!_

 _Petir yang menyambar dengan kuatnya menampilkan siluet manusia dengan berambut panjang. "Selamat tinggal, Sensei!"_

"Uhuk-Uhuk…" Hiruzen terjatuh ke lantai sambil terus terbatuk- batuk. Anbu yang menjaga kantor hokage langsung melompat kedalam. "Sandaime-sama!" Segera saja ia membawa mantan kage itu ke rumah sakit Konoha.

"Akhirnya selesai." Ujar Naruto. Pengekstrakan bijuu yang memakan waktu dua hari itu akhirnya selesai dilakukan.

"Sekarang tinggal tujuh lagi yang harus kita buru. Benar begitu, Nagato?" Laki- laki berwajah hiu berwarna biru angkat bicara.

Nagato mengangguk setuju. "Benar. Tidak perlu terburu- buru Kisame. Kita masih punya banyak waktu."

Kumpulan hologram itu akhirnya menghilang satu- persatu. Menyisakan sesosok wanita yang sudah pergi untuk selamanya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Naruto membuka matanya kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Sambil merengangkan tubuhnya, ia mengambil napas dalam- dalam kemudian menghembuskannya kembali.

Tiba- tiba Zetsu mucul dari dalam tanah di depan Naruto dan Itachi. "Naruto, kurasa kau ingin mendengar berita terbaru tentang Konoha."

Naruto menaikan alisnya. "Dan apa itu?"

"Malam tadi Sandaime Hokage meninggal di rumah sakit Konoha."

"A-apa?!"

Zetsu hitam mengangguk. "Yang kutahu, dia meninggal karena racun yang tidak ada penawarnya. Bahkan Tsunade yang dikatakan sebagai salah satu legenda Sannin tidak paham cara membuat penawarnya."

"Begitu ya. Terimakasih informasinya."

Makhkuk setengah hitam- setengah putih itu akhirnya kembali masuk kedalam tanah setelah menyampaikan informasi tersebut kepada Naruto.

"Hanya ada dua orang yang aku tahu, bisa membuat racun yang tidak ada penawarnya. Sasori dan Orochimaru. Tidak mungkin Sasori melakukannya karena tidak ada urusan." Ucap Naruto. Tangannya terkepal erat dan tubuhnya mulai memancarkan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat. Bahkan orang sekaliber Itachi meneguk ludah merasakan aura Naruto.

"Lihat saja nanti Orochi. Akan kuhancurkan kau hingga menjadi partikel!"

"Balas dendam tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun, Naruto." Kata Itachi. "Ingat apa yang selalu diajarkan oleh Sandaime-sama. Bahwa kebencian hanya akan menampilkan kebencian yang lain."

Amarah Naruto mulai mereda mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Tak lama kemudian, aura membunuhnya hilang sepenuhnya. "Kau benar Itachi. Maaf."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf." Sahut Itachi.

"Tidak kusangka ada yang berhasil menanamkan racun di tubuh Hiruzen." Geram Tsunade. "Dan dia tahu bahwa kita tidak memiliki penawarnya."

Siang itu hujan rintik- rintik membasahi sudut- sudut Konoha. Orang- orang berpayung hitam berkumpul di sebuah pusara bertuliskan "Hiruzen Sarutobi". Airmata juga turut menghiasi jalannya pemakaman salah satu orang berjasa di Konoha itu.

"Aku tahu _Hime_. Tapi kita tidak boleh bertindak gegabah." Laki- laki dengan cat merah di bawah matanya itu melihat Tsunade dengan tatapan tenang.

"Lebih- lebih, kenapa ia tidak memberitahu kita ia sedang sakit? Dasar kakek tua keras kepala!" Tsunade terus berucap kesal. Walaupun begitu ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan airmatanya.

"Pasti kelakuan Orochimaru. Dia memanfaatkan ularnya agar tidak terdeteksi keberadaannya." Tsunade masih terus berkata dengan kesal.

"Sudahlah Tsunade. Kita semua memiliki perasaan yang sama. Kita hanya harus bersabar dan menunggu waktu yang tepat." Jiraiya terus menasehati rekan setim nya itu. 'Tunggu saja Orochi.' Batin Jiraya.

Sudah dua minggu setelah kepergiaan Sarutobi Hiruzen. Tsunade memutuskan untuk tinggal di Konoha dengan alasan berjaga- jaga jika Orochimaru kembali mengancam keamanan desa. Sedangkan Menma dan Jiraiya sudah pergi keluar desa seminggu sebelumnya.

Sasuke sendiri meminta Kakashi untuk melatihnya sejak mendengar Menma pergi untuk berlatih bersama Sang Sannin. Baginya, ia akan menjadi yang paling lemah jika tidak berlatih juga.

Sementara orang- orang di Konoha sedang berlatih dengan keras, Naruto mati- matian bertahan agar tidak pingsan karena latihan yang sama dengan yang ia berikan ke Sasuke. Nagato secara kejam melatih Naruto lima jam nonstop agar ketahanan tubuhnya lebih kuat. Lagipula, Naruto sendiri yang memintanya.

"UGH!" Naruto terpental- pental karena Shinra Tensei milik Nagato barusan. "Ayolah Naru-chan. Aku bahkan belum serius dalam pertarungan ini."

Naruto bangkit berdiri. Sambil memfokuskan kedua matanya yang sudah berubah menjadi Rinnegan-Sharingan itu, ia berusaha mengambil napas sebanyak- banyaknya. "Hah…Hah…Hah… Baiklah!" Dengan sebuah besi berbentuk tabung di tangan kanannya, Naruto berlari maju. "Rasakan ini!"

Trang!

"Jangan lupa Naru-chan. Bukan hanya kau yang punya senjata."

"Si-sial…" Naruto mengayunkan besinya ke berbagai bagian tubuh Nagato, namun semua serangannya berhasil ditepis dengan mudah.

Saat ada kesempatan, Nagato meninju perut Naruto dengan keras hingga ia terpental sejauh sepuluh meter.

"Akhh!" Naruto memegang perutnya yang terasa seperti ditusuk ribuan besi.

"Bersiapah Naruto!" Nagato menarik napasnya dalam- dalam. "Katon : Gouka Mekkyaku!"

Whush!

Sebuah serangan berbentuk tembok api dengan intensitas yang cukup besar melaju kearah Naruto. Nagato yang melihat Naruto sudah tidak berdiri merasa bersalah. "Sial! Aku terlalu berlebihan."

Naruto melihat tembok api itu melaju kencang kearahnya. "Mungkin ini saatnya aku mencoba jutsu Mangekyou yang Itachi ajarkan."

Blar!

Tembok api itu menabrak tempat Naruto, namun anehnya malah terbelah. Dari celah tembok yang terbelah, muncul sesosok tengkorak raksasa berwarna hijau dengan pedang berbentuk sel DNA yang sewarna dengan pemegangnya. Rupanya Naruto berhasil selamat berkat bantuan Susanoo dari mata pemberian Itachi.

"Hah…Hah…Hah… Ternyata membangkitkan Susanoo dalam waktu sangat singkat memerlukan chakra yang cukup banyak." Sesaat setelah tembok api itu lewat, Susanoo Naruto meghilang. Detik berikutnya Naruto jatuh berlutut. Matanya mengeluarkan cairan merah karena terlalu memaksakan penggunaan Mangekyou Sharingan. Apa lagi ia belum bisa menggunakan Rinnegan bersamaan dengan Sharingan di mata kirinya.

"Sudah dulu latihannya. Lebih baik kau beristirahat." Ucap Nagato setelah berdiri di sebelah Naruto.

"Iya…Aku juga sudah lelah…" Sahut Naruto lemas.

Secara tiba- tiba, Itachi datang kemudian berdiri diantara mereka. Matanya menatap sekitar tempat itu yang sudah dipenuhi oleh berbagai lubang bekas pertarungan Naruto dan Nagato barusan.

"Rupanya kalian disini. Aku sudah mencari kalian kemana- mana." Itachi menengok kearah Naruto dengan pandangan bingung. "Kau kelihatan lelah sekali, Naruto?"

"Tanyakan saja pada orang di sebelahmu!" Naruto berbaring kemudian menutup matanya sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Kau yang minta bukan?" balas Nagato.

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk. "Terserahlah!"

Malam ini bulan purnama bersinar terang. Di sebuah pusara, berdiri seorang laki- laki berambut pirang jabrik dengan lambang desa Konoha yang tercoreng di lehernya. Jubah berwarna hitam bercorak awan merah melapisi tubuh hingga lututnya. Semilir angin bermain diatas rambutnya.

Di belakangnya berdiri dengan pakaian yang sama, namun dengan topeng sprial menutup wajahnya. Menampilkan sebuah pupil berwarna merah terang dengan tiga koma disekitarnya.

"Sandaime-jiji. Maaf aku tidak bisa datang saat kau dimakamkan." Ia meletakan sebuah kesuma berwarna merah : lambang tekad api, dan meletakannya disana. Sejenak ia berdoa, kemudian kembali berdiri.

"Dunia penuh kebencian ini membuatku muak." Ucap si pria bertopeng. Sedangkan rekannya mengangguk setuju.

Sedetik kemudian, dua orang itu sudah menghilang dalam sebuah pusaran yang sama dengan yang membawa mereka kemari.

Sementara itu, Uchiha terakhir di Konoha sedang duduk diatas atap rumahnya. Bulan purnama yang sama membuatnya terlihat sebagai sebuah siluet. "Kenapa aku masih lemah?" ucapnya pelan. "Naruto sudah jauh sekali meninggalkanku. Sedangkan Menma juga."

"Khukhukhu…Apa kau ingin menjadi kuat?"

"Siapa itu?!" Sasuke langsung berdiri dan mengambil posisi bertarung.

Orang yang dimaksud langsung muncul : seorang pria berpupil ular dengan kulit pucat dan ekspresi bagaikan psikopat sejati.

"Tidak mungkin kau tidak mengenalku, Sasuke-kun." Pria itu mendekati Sasuke dengan perlahan sambil menunjukan senyum mautnya.

"O-Orochimaru?!"

Keberanian Sasuke tiba- tiba menghilang melihat salah satu Sannin legendaris hadir di depannnya. Kakinya terasa ditiban beban satu ton. Ketika itu ia masih berani melawan Orochimaru karena sifat arogannya itu. Apalagi ada Menma yang bertarung bersamanya.

Sedangkan sekarang, ia hanya sendiri. Sifat arogannya juga sudah menjauh dari dirinya.

"Rupanya kau takut ya, Uchiha. Kurasa membujukmu ikut denganmu akan lebih mudah dari perkiraanku."

"Menjauh dariku!" Sasuke merasa tersudut. 'Bergerak! Bergeraklah bocah lemah!'

Set!

"ARGHH!"

"Khukuku…Itu hadiah dariku, Sasuke. Cepat atau lambat, kau akan segera datang ketempatku." Manusia ular itu akhirnya hilang, masuk kedalam atap.

"ARGGHH!" Sasuke berteriak kesakitan. Di lehernya, terbentuk tiga buah koma melingkar berwarna hitam. Ia tersungkur sambil memegang lehernya. Tak lama setelah itu, seorang anbu yang sedang berpatroli melihat Sasuke yang sedang kesakitan di atap.

"Hei kau kenapa?!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, malah teriakannya semakin kencang, hingga akhirnya tak sadarkan diri. Segera saja anbu itu membawa Sasuke pergi dari sana.

"Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat…Khukhuku…Sasuke Uchiha"

 **TBC**

 **Author's Note :** Hola! Kembali lagi bersama saya, author gaje yang suka menghilang sampai berbulan bulan. Hehehehe… Mohon maaf apdetnya lamaaa banget…susah banget nyari insiprasi kalo lagi kena wb…

Nah, mungkin ada yang bingung kenapa si Oro baru ngasih cursed nya ke Sasu sekarang. Alasannya author mencari waktu yang tepat dan baru ketemu pas scene diatas. Walaupun sebenarnya author pengen bikin scene pertarungan, tapi nggak jadi. Hehehe…

Mungkin readers sekalian merasa tidak seru tidak ada pertarungan di chapter ini. Apalagi dengan beberapa adegan yang dipaksakan. Maklumlah…

Tapi kalau readers sekalian ada masukan silakan tuangkan di kolom review. Entah itu kritik, saran, atau mau ngasih inspirasi buat author.

Untuk beberapa adegan yang tidak masuk akal, author mohon maaf yang sebesar- besarnya dan berharap readers sekalian tetap mengikuti cerita yang gaje ini HEHEHE….

Sekian dari author, selamat berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


End file.
